Bleach: The Raven Angel
by HollowTailedSaiyan93
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has been in almost constant agony since the death of Kaien Shiba at the point of her sword. After giving her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, she has gained back a measure of the happiness she lost. As they drew closer together, new feelings developed between them. How will they handle them in this alternate series of events?
1. Same Old Story

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, and as of yet, my only one. I'm keeping it that way on fan request. I never expected it to be as popular as it has turned out, and it's all thanks to my faithful readers.**

**Raven Angel is a retelling, if you will, of the original Bleach story line. As such, there is plenty of action scattered throughout, but romance as well. Ichigo X Rukia is the main focus, but there will be other pairings later on, some quite experimental. But enough of my babbling. Enjoy reading Bleach: The Raven Angel. Viewer discretion is advised. It's rated M for a reason, people.**

**UPDATE: This is the new version of this chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.  
><strong>

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Same Old Story<strong>

Alone. This night, like any other over the past half-century, she was unequivocally alone. The dark room held no safety, no comfort. The blanket she held so tightly around her shoulders did nothing to alleviate her sadness and guilt. As she lay there, waiting desperately for the deliverance of peace sleep always brought to her, the solitude of the night seemed to consume her, like icy fingers grasping at her racing heart. At least, that was how she felt.

In truth, Rukia Kuchiki wasn't alone in this room, in this house even. A household of Kurosakis were all around her throughout it. Young Yuzu, the gentler of the twin girls, lay in the bed across from hers, blissfully sleeping, the teen's soft breathing the only distraction the Kuchiki heiress could take hold of to lessen her pain. It was times like these that tore at her the most.

Every single night for nearly fifty years now, it had been this way, the all-consuming agony she harbored. Ever since…Kaien. She had killed him. It was her sword driven through him that had ended his existence. Whether or not she had had a choice in the matter, it made no difference. She was his murderer. His blood was on her hands. The guilt of killing her Lieutenant, her mentor…her friend, it took everything she had not to sink into it completely. Her work was her only solace, diving into it relentlessly ever since that night, a fact that worried her superiors to no end. But they didn't truly understand, did they? They could not relate.

It almost seemed a welcome reprieve, this mission in Karakura Town, patrolling it for hollows and lost souls alike. A month away from prying eyes, from worried glances, from attempts at consolation from people who had no concept of what she went through. The night she arrived, that cold night where the moon shined so brightly above her…that was the night it all changed for her…

The day spent roaming the urban maze of this city for any sign of roaming souls, both kind and malevolent, Rukia had felt the weight of a new spiritual pressure, one not of a hollow and yet very powerful all the same. She'd tracked it the rest of the day and on through the middle of the night, the trail leading her to this unassuming house in the suburbs.

The unusual energy belonged to a certain orange-haired hero she would come to befriend. Ichigo Kurosaki, the hard-headed hot-tempered boy who would become her substitute, surprised her with a stiff kick to the ass upon her entry through his window, thinking she was a burglar. This human teenager could see her and actually touch her to top it off. No mere boy could do such a thing. How could it be so?

He would go on to save her life that very night when a hollow, drawn by his overwhelming spiritual pressure, leveled his house, injuring the raven-haired girl in the process. By successfully 'borrowing' her powers, Ichigo was able to easily put the beast down for good, the first of many times he would demonstrate not only his aptitude, but his honorable nature as well. Left weakened to the point of being not much more than an ordinary human soul, Rukia was left with no other alternative than to bunk down in the teenager's closet.

Rukia would spend the following weeks guiding Ichigo, training him to protect the souls of Karakura, taking over her duties when she could no longer be of aid herself. Each time she glimpsed his kindness, each show of strength and courage he made in adversity, she would come to not only respect him, but admire him more and more. The boy had no reason to do this, nothing to gain by doing this job. His only drive was his selfless need to protect those around him, and as often as they butted heads with one another, a deep friendship was forged between them, one Rukia could not have thought possible since her Lieutenant. With it, she could actually forget her pain, let it fade away in his comforting presence.

A month came and went, seemingly in the blink of an eye. Time seemed to flow so easily with Ichigo. There was no constant struggle, no fight to function as if nothing was wrong. The fact that she could not return to the Seretei with the current state of her powers almost didn't matter anymore. She was happy where she was. As the days continued to pass by, the pair only grew closer. Ichigo had even gone so far as to convince his father to let her stay with them (with a little help of Rukia's imaginative backstory, of course). Isshin, being the man he is, hardly needed convincing, overjoyed at accepting her into their home, as if she was the third daughter he'd never had. She had already been living there over a month, but he certainly didn't need to know that.

Now, three months after her arrival, Rukia lay here, in a bed of her own next to Yuzu. Her strength was still slow to return, but she had no reason to complain. More time with the stubborn Substitute Soul Reaper meant more time away from her pain. During the day, you could almost say she was normal, even better than normal. That, however, was only when she was with Ichigo. In the dead of night, he could not be around. At times like these, her agony came rushing back with a vengeance. She was at her weakest alone in the dark, unable to stave off that all too familiar depression. The girl prayed for sleep for hours on end, sleep that would only come after the torment of it all nearly threatened to swallow her up.

Rukia lay huddled under the sheets, hugging so tightly to herself as if to hold herself together. At her worst, her heart felt as though it would shatter with her slightest movement. She was so fragile, so weak, and she despised herself for it. The slow rhythm of the twin's breathing from across the room was all she could focus on. Counting each breath, one by one, was the only distraction she could derive. What choice did she have? Anything to tear her mind away was welcome.

After leaving the pain behind day after day, it was like a nightmare to sink so low when daylight left her. She was a burden, to herself and to Ichigo, especially Ichigo. Thanks to her weakened state, she saw herself as nothing more than a distraction to him. She could do nothing but watch while he fought. To make matters worse, it was sickening to find herself so damned depressed, so damned weak when she was all alone in the darkness. What would he think of her? What would Ichigo think if he saw her like this, so fucking weak?

'Wait' she told herself, becoming angry. 'Why should his opinion matter to me? Why should it matter to me what that idiot thinks?'

'Because _he_ matters to you…' Rukia was surprised to be answered by the soft, musical voice of her dormant Zanpakto.

"What?" She whispered aloud.

'Because he matters to you' Sode no Shirayuki repeated simply. 'He is your friend, Dear Rukia, the first true friend you have let into your heart after so many years. He has provided you a home, and he stays by your side no matter what you say or do to him. Ichigo does not see you as weak, I can assure you. Who is to say he would if he were to see you like this?'

The ice maiden's words rang true for Rukia. It didn't make sense for her to worry, did it? Ichigo was her friend. She knew how truly caring he was underneath his façade. He was honest and noble to a fault, protecting those who could not do so themselves. That included her as much as anyone else. She had lost count how many times the orange-haired teenager had saved her life over the three months they'd spent together. Knowing who he is, knowing how he is, he would undoubtedly try to shield her from her own pain if he knew the truth. He would try to protect her, even from her own sadness.

'That is what he does for you every day, does he not?'

'…Yes…he does.' A small smile graced her lips. The spirit was right again, after all. Unwittingly, he was protecting her from her depression, from her pain. Every waking minute she spent around him, she was happy. Even if she was fighting with him, even if they were screaming at each other, she was content to be so. It was like he had her in his embrace, his arms sheltering her from any threat…

'Stop!' she commanded herself, shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head to rid herself of the image. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that. That's totally inappropriate!'

'What is so inappropriate about it?' Sode no Shirayuki asked, humor clear in her voice.

'I should not think of him that way' Rukia retorted, embarrassed. 'It is improper of me. I do not have feelings for Ichigo in such a manner. I shouldn't.'

She heard a sound of disapproval from the snowy princess. 'Do not lie to yourself, Rukia. You certainly cannot lie to me. It is written all over your face.'

'Wha…What do you mean?'

'You know what it is I mean' her Zanpakto continued. 'Imagine Young Ichigo cradling you in his arms. Tell me the thought does not please you. You cannot truthfully say that, now can you?'

Rukia scowled at the wall across from her, deep crimson spreading across her cheeks. As much as she wanted to deny it, however, she knew her partner was right. The image of his handsome face so close to hers as he held her tightly, his warmth all around her, brought her a sense of true content. She felt…peaceful and even safe. She felt this way all the time in his presence. He was like her rock, her safe haven, her fortress she could use to weather her storm.

'No…that's wrong…' she chided, the words seeming too cold. It didn't really fit into what he was to her.

'You know what to call him…' Sode no Shirayuki clued subtly. 'You know it as well as I. He is your protector, is he not? He is your hero.'

She hesitated a moment, running the words through her mind. It felt almost cliché to her, the simple words used so many times in so many ways, but at the same time, it was fitting.

"He's…my hero…" Rukia breathed the words silently. Those words on her lips brought a smile to her face. That was Ichigo to a 't'. He was her hero, simple as that. He would always be there for her, whenever she was in need of him. That was who he was.

Her grip on the covers softened, the tension leaving her like it hadn't been there in the first place. Slowly she closed her eyes, her peaceful smile never leaving her face as she felt sleep finally begin to take her. "He's my hero" she quietly repeated. The thought made her feel so secure at long last, safe enough to drift off without a care in the world. That night, she slept, more tranquil than she had been in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. ;)<strong>

**Next time: A glimpse into the mind of Ichigo Kurosaki.**


	2. Midnight Fantasies

**Are we ready for the orange-haired Substitute Shinigami we all know and love? :)**

**(UPDATED CHAPTER)**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Midnight Fantasies<strong>

For some otherworldly reason or another, Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, found that sleep was eluding him yet again. It wasn't as if he wasn't tired. His mind just didn't seem to want to shut down for the night, like so many other nights before. He needed to be up at a reasonable hour in the morning, school awaiting him, but his brain had apparently missed that memo. Tonight, just as it had for the majority of the last few weeks, Ichigo's mind centered on a certain raven-haired girl.

Rukia had been (officially) staying in the Kurosaki home for nearly two months now, sleeping in Yuzu's room. It was definitely better than having her sleep in his closet. At least, that's what Ichigo told himself. In truth, he missed having her close by at night. He had grown so accustomed to her presence, so used to having her within reach. Now, he was loathing changing that, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Before she had truly moved in with his family, the boy would often times find himself listening to her soft breathing through the closet door. He would hear it begin to slow as she drifted off to peaceful bliss, and as much as he tried to reason it away as annoying, Ichigo couldn't deny that he had found his own peace in listening to her, the knowledge of her proximity oddly soothing. Why was it she had this effect on him? It was a question he just couldn't seem to answer.

Musing about his own predicament reminded him of hers. Some nights, as he listened to the rhythm of her breathing on the fringes of sleep, he began to notice a pattern. Some occasions, it would take some time for her to calm herself, to slip off to dreamland. It was not unlike his own state at the moment. Something seemed to have been on her mind, something keeping her awake into the morning hours. Ichigo got the feeling something was wrong. The problem was he had no idea what. Was it that she was uneasy about her powers? Could it be she wished to return home, yet was unable in her current condition? All he could do was make one conjecture after another.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to rid himself of the senseless thoughts. It did nothing to alleviate them, however. As he lay there, staring hard at the ceiling as if to find the answers somewhere in the textured surface, he worried for his friend. If something was bothering her, he had to try and help her in some way, if he could at all. He cared for her too much not to. They'd been through so much together, gotten closer to one another than he had with anyone in a long time.

That was another thing altogether. Rukia needed him, needed him to protect her with the state she was in. Her powers were extremely slow to return, if they had increased at all in the past few months. It was almost like watching your loved one fighting an illness and losing the battle. She didn't seem to be getting any better as the days passed, all the more reason he needed to keep her safe. Maybe that was why the distance between them now, regardless of how minuscule, made him feel so uneasy. Was he worried for her safety, even if she was in the same house just a few doors away? Is that why having her close reassured him somehow?

'Pfft. I know exactly why. You love havin' her close, cuz you wanna hit that, dontcha?'

Not this again. 'I'm saying it for the thousandth time, shut the hell up, damn you!' Ichigo screamed in his head.

'You can't fool me, so ya might as well admit it. Though, I'm surprised at you. Figured you'd like somethin' with a bit more curvature. I know. Why dontcha chase after that red-headed bimbo in your class?'

This seemed to be the new norm for Ichigo. Every so often for the past couple months, a voice would echo from the darkest parts of his mind. It started so quietly, almost as if it was just a figment, but now, it was clear as day. Deranged, snide, and downright crude at times, this other side of himself would surface at the most inopportune times, remarking on anything and everything with unneeded and most-definitely unwanted input. It was like living in his own personal nightmare. He even began to question his sanity, though the rigors of carrying out a Shinigami's duties would probably be more than most teen-aged minds could handle without psychological damage. Hell, most anyone would probably be affected the same way for that matter.

Speaking of nightmares, those had become a regular occurrence of late as well. The god-awful voice in his head would often follow him into his dreams, taunting him relentlessly. And even in the dreams where he remained silent, one thing remained constant. A pair of piercing gold eyes always gazed at him from some unknown vantage. Whoever owned these eyes was clearly malevolent. Ichigo could feel the seething hatred directed at him from these massive orbs. It was as if the evil from within them was trying to bore a hole right through his heart.

As fearful of the dreams as he was, Rukia was the more important matter, the matter keeping him awake at present…well that and the damnable voice. Cursing it again for good measure, he returned his thoughts to the petite Shinigami down the hall. He truly did fear for her well-being when she was away from him. Maybe he really was so uneasy because of her absence from his room. It was only logical that she'd be safer close to him, wasn't it? Had it been a mistake to come up with the ruse for his father to allow her to 'move in'?

Ichigo wished with all his heart that her powers would return to her. It was almost painful to see her defenseless, so unlike her character. She was so strong willed that he could easily tell the situation pained her. She hated being this way. He understood that whole-heartedly. Granted, he did enjoy aiding her. Seeing her powers return would make him happy for her, but at the same time, it also very nearly saddened him. Rukia needed him now, and to be perfectly honest, the feeling of being there for someone, of being needed…it felt like it was what he was meant to do. It felt right. It felt…good. Of course, he'd never admit that to her.

'Yeah, cuz the little bitch would kick your ass up one side and down another.'

'Shut it!' Ichigo retorted simply.

'Little' was the operative word. It almost made Ichigo laugh, thinking about Rukia as a Soul Reaper. Petite as she was, it was humorous picturing her running around, trying to slay stray hollows. She was small enough that even the basest of hollows looked like it could crush her with ease. It made her seem frailer when she rode on his back as they went from one attack to the next. He made it a point to be as gentle as possible when she clung to him, not unlike cradling a child. With her slight frame, Ichigo almost feared he would break her with one wrong move.

'Okay, did I miss something here?' The Substitute's inner-maniac chimed in. 'You been doin' stuff behind my back? Talkin' about the girl clinging to you, you trying not to break her as she rides you, when the hell did I miss this action?'

'Shut the hell up, I said!'

It was amazing, really, how this apparition apparently living in his head was somehow so much more like his father than he was. And he'd thought for the longest time that the gene had passed him by. He had to wonder about that man sometimes, especially how he treated his friendship with Rukia. Well, not really a friendship in his mind. It was more like he expected them to jump each other at every turn, a thought which made the psycho snicker incessantly.

Even in these circumstances, Ichigo found his lips drawing up into a small smile. The Kuchiki heiress had that effect on him. Anytime she was around, anytime she crossed his mind, it calmed him. It even made him feel content in a way. This kind of peace of mind was almost non-existent for Ichigo since he was little, since his mother was still here. It was scary, really. He now felt as though he needed her for some reason, like this tranquil feeling would be beyond him without her.

'Okay, maybe needing her is a strong assumption…' he thought to himself dismissively. He was reluctant to admit such a notion. Sure, she made him feel calm, happy even, but needing her? It sounded ludicrous when put into those terms, something out of a sappy romance novel. At least, he guessed as much. He'd never touched one of those in his life. At any rate, it had to be just sheer stupidity, right? He didn't really _need_ her, did he? Did he?

The thought just kept circling through his minds-eye, wouldn't leave him be. He had to admit that he'd felt better than he had in years since she arrived. The thought of not having her around, even a few rooms away made him feel uneasy. With her gone, would it be worse? Was he really only anxious because he was concerned for her? Or…did she really mean that much to him? Was…was Rukia something he needed now? Was Rukia what he…wanted?

'I think I'm gonna be sick! Cut the fuckin' mushy shit out, will ya?' the voice almost screeched in disgust. 'Get this out of your system, dammit! She's in the other room, right? Go fuck her and get it over with!'

Ichigo bolted upright, thoroughly pissed off. 'Where in the hell do you get off? Not a single fucking person asked your opinion! I never said I liked Rukia, let alone wanted to do anything with her! Shut the fuck UP!'

The boy glared into the darkness, fists clenched into his sheets. His other self gave no response for the fuming teen, but he could swear he heard even the faintest chuckle from somewhere in his head. Clenching his jaw, he ran his hand down his face, only just realizing he'd nearly jumped up in bed as he yelled at himself.

'Just great…' he sighed. 'You've really lost it, Kurosaki. Now, you're screaming at yourself.'

As he sat there, his pulse dropping back down to normal, he noticed heat on his cheeks. Curiously, he brought his fingers to his face, confirming the sensation.

'Why…am I blushing?'

Scowling like he'd caught himself in a dirty thought, Ichigo flopped back down and shut his eyes tight. With this little distraction, it was almost easy to fall asleep and quickly. His features softened as he drifted off, unaware of the effects his outburst created.

Kon, the mod soul stuck in the body of a lion plushy, had to pry himself from the wall, the teen's spiritual pressure flattening him against it. Everyone else in the house shuddered in their sleep, the dense overflow of energy heavy on their senses.

"What the hell?" Kon said quietly as he managed to stand straight. "What was the matter with Ichigo? He was sure pissed off at something. And what was with that blush?"

The little toy held his chin (what chin he had) as he tapped his "paw" on the wooden floor, thinking hard. He went from clue to clue, connecting the dots, as it were, from his anger to his blush to his sudden scowl. It was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh I get it" he said with a devious grin, snapping his cloth claws together silently. "Hehe, Ichigo's a closet perv. Guess he just hates to admit he turned out like his old man. "

* * *

><p>As night swept over the world of the living, so too did it consume the Soul Society. With nearly every soul asleep or indoors, no one would notice the lone figure stealthily leaping from building to building across the Seretei. It took no time at all for the person to reach the outskirts, landing quietly next to the forests alongside Rukongai.<p>

With a wave of his outstretched hand, the figure infused a small portion of his spiritual pressure into a seemingly normal boulder half-buried in the fertile floodplain. This, however, was no ordinary stone. With nary a sound, a door came unsealed from within the rock, sliding away for the stranger to pass, and immediately as he stepped through, it slid back into place.

Nothing seemed to permeate this darkness, though the stranger didn't seem to mind. This was familiar territory, a path he had walked down time and again. There was no need to see where he was to know where he was going. Beside the fact, a small light began to fade into visibility up ahead, a simple kido revealing the main chamber.

The man sauntered into the room casually, the light reflecting off his silver hair. His teeth shined brightly as a sinister grin spread wide across his face, his eyes narrowed to slits. This, along with his almost skeletal figure made the man appear serpentine in nature, a fact made truer as his words seemed to slither off his tongue.

"Nice to see you again, sir" he said with questionable sincerity.

"You've returned, Gin" The sole occupant of the room greeted, the glare upon his glasses hiding the questioning stare. "What news do you have for me?"

The man simply shrugged, his smile never leaving his face as he cocked his head to the side. "It's as you predicted. The boy has the artifact, and it's highly likely Kisuke Urahara is responsible for that."

"I see…" the spectacled man replied, clearly not surprised.

"We could retrieve it now, very easily I might add" Gin suggested, placing a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto, tilting it back and forth in his sash almost absentmindedly.

"That won't be necessary. Let us see what affects it will produce in the boy as well as his friends over the coming days. We should not spoil such a perfect opportunity for experimentation."

"As you wish" Gin replied, his smile seeming to widen even more.

"Good work, my friend. The time is nearly upon us."

"Always a joy to lighten the mood, as per usual. Speaking of which, would it be too much trouble to spruce up this dreary place? It needs a few cheery touches, wouldn't you say, Lord Aizen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and review.<strong>

**Next time: A day in the life of Ichigo and Rukia.**


	3. The Routine as Usual

**The bane of all teenagers: High School! Read and enjoy.**

**(UPDATED CHAPTER)**

**Note: Bleach is no property of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Routine as Usual<strong>

Winter seemed like a distant memory this time in March. The days had steadily become warmer, the chill of the breeze being the only remaining reminder that snow and ice had been in the forecast a little over a month ago. As such, Karakura Town had become more and more lively. People flitted about left and right, going on their separate paths to work, school, or what have you. Ichigo and Rukia were no exception to this rule.

The two strolled down the streets of the suburbs meeting the city line just like any other day. With such a clear, sunny morning, they abandoned their jackets in favor of the uniform vests. They walked in relative silence as they slowly made their way to Karakura High, a long day of class ahead of them. It was the end of the semester, final exams all but finished, and today was Friday no less. After the stresses of testing day after day over various subjects, the weekend looked like a temporary safe haven.

As the pair went on their chosen path, Ichigo found himself eyeing Rukia almost without reason. She seemed happier than usual, a more energetic smile gracing her lips than on most days. He couldn't guess why her mood had been uplifted overnight, even if only subtly, but he found the sight…beautiful. She looked amazing with the morning sun shining off her hair, her eyes almost twinkling themselves in her upbeat mood.

The girl glanced in his direction, catching him staring. "What is it, Ichigo?"

He had to clear his throat to refocus himself, a little heat seeping into his cheeks as he looked straight ahead as if nothing happened. "Uh…nothing."

Rukia looked away shyly, blushing as well, examining the ground as she walked. Was it just her imagination, or had he really been staring at her? She could've sworn she might have even saw a ghost of a smile on his face, a rare thing when it came to the orange-haired teenager. Last night came back to her in a rush. The thought of him made her feel safe and secure, more so than she could put into words. Not only that, she cared what he thought of her, as much as she hated to admit it. All of these new feelings were building up inside her and had been for quite a while. What did they all mean?

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

The distant call brought her out of her musing. Looking down the street they were crossing, she caught sight of two people approaching, the shorter one much faster than the other. The idiot waving his arms like a madman as he sprinted towards them was no doubt Keigo Asano.

"Hey, you guys! Hold up!"

Like just about every other morning before, Keigo was barreling after them, sure to crash into them if he didn't slow down. This, of course, slipped his mind every time. With an almost bored scowl etched onto his features, Ichigo extended his arm just as his friend got close, his fist connecting with the poor sap's head not a second later. He landed flat on his back, a pathetic whine escaping.

"Hey, Keigo" came Ichigo's monotonic greeting. "Hey, Chad" he called a little louder. Said gentle giant strolled up after Keigo, only offering a friendly wave.

"Ohohow…" the dimwit squeaked as he slowly dragged himself up from the asphalt. "What the hell was that for?"

"I've told you before, Keigo, you should watch where you're going." Ichigo rolled his wrist back and forth before stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"He's right, you know" Mizuiro commented, seeming to appear out of thin air from behind Keigo. "You're bound to run into more than just Ichigo's fist one of these days, Mr. Asano."

The boy almost jumped out of his skin. "Jeez, Mizuiro! Quit sneaking around like that!"

Rukia let a small giggle at her friends' display. This had become somewhat of a routine for her. Although they were from the living world (the customs of which she still hadn't completely grasped), it felt nice to be involved in such normal activity. She'd had no idea how much she missed this, having friends and actually participating in everyday life. Just like every other day since coming here, her pain was far behind her.

"So Rukia…" Keigo said in a sing-song voice, breaking her from her thoughts as he popped into her face. "You and Ichigo are always with each other. In class, walking to and from school…" he listed off on his fingers. "Are you two dating or something?"

The girl's mouth went slack a bit, what he said taking a few seconds to sink in. As it dawned on her the implications of the other teen's words, her eyes went wide, and her face went a fiery shade of red. She glanced at Ichigo, trying and failing to find an answer, or even a word to say for that matter.

"We…I…uh…" she stammered incoherently.

A fist came down hard over Asano's head, a large whelp forming right away. If looks could kill, Ichigo's glare would've sent Keigo to Soul Society one hundred times over. His face appeared as though it would burst into flame at any moment, not helping the image one iota.

"That's none of your damn business, Keigo! Butt out!" Ichigo seethed.

"OW! Dammit, man, I'm just curious!" the idiot defended meekly. Suddenly, he gripped his chin in mock contemplation, seeming to mull something over. "You two are almost never apart, and when you are, it's not for long." A mocking grin spread across his mug. "Besides, I didn't hear you deny it, Ichigo…"

Mizuiro tapped his chin, staring up at the sky. "He actually has a point."

Chad stared down through his bangs at the pair. "Not to take sides, but you two do look like a good couple."

This effectively shut the Substitute right up, that and earned the Hispanic teenager an odd look from Keigo at his input. Ichigo hesitated a moment before plastering his trademark scowl to his face, looking off into space as he crossed his arms roughly. This only added to Rukia's confusion as to what to say. He hadn't flat out denied it like she thought he would. What did that mean? What was going on between them? They weren't actually together…were they?

"Just admit it you two" Keigo jibed. "It's not like it ain't obvious you guys like each other. More than like, I'd say."

At long last, Rukia jarred herself loose from her shock. "It's not like that at all, guys. We're just really close friends. And you all remember that my family is out of town at the moment. To keep up with school, Ichigo's family offered to let me stay with them. That's why we're walking to school together every day, and our classes just happen to be the same this semester."

Keigo slumped his shoulders as if in defeat. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Ichigo met her eyes with a grateful nod, giving her a small smile as he stared just a little longer than necessary, garnering a slight blush from the brunette. The warmth in his gaze was so inviting, she couldn't help smiling right back.

Tearing his eyes away from hers, those violet eyes that seemed to hypnotize him every time he saw them, the teen turned back to his friends. "There. Happy now, Keigo? How about you mind your own business for a change?"

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be that way" the boy in question whined.

Mizuiro chuckled to himself as he glanced at his watch. His expression went serious as he pointed down to it, as if presenting it to the others. "Uh, guys, anyone else see the time?"

Ichigo glanced at his own, furrowing his brows. "Damn! We're running late."

"Let's go" Chad offered quietly as the five of them took off, running down the backstreets of Karakura.

"If we're late for class, this is all on you, Keigo!" Ichigo threatened midstride.

"Hey, no fair!" the dimwit retorted fearfully.

* * *

><p>By some miracle of nature, the five friends made it to Karakura High with time to spare, filing into the busy class. Other kids were scattered around the room, gossiping about one subject or another, complaining about being up so early, making plans for the weekend, so on and so forth. Only Uryu Ishida seemed immune to the mess that was teen-aged socializing, sitting patiently at his desk as he waited for the lesson to begin. He eyed the group as they walked in, giving the Substitute Soul Reaper a spiteful glance before pushing up his glasses.<p>

Off by the window, a certain ginger-haired beauty listened with awed fascination at her best friend's latest accomplishments at a past martial arts competition. Tatsuki accentuated every point with a showy punch or sweeping kick, only drawing Orihime's attention further. This, however, left her unaware of another red-head's advances from behind her.

"Yay! My Hime's here!" Chizuru crowed as she wrapped her arms around her favorite crush's shoulders, playfully nuzzling against her cheek while eyeing her generous bust. "Mmm…You look delicious as ever."

"Uh, thanks, Chizuru" Orihime answered with a nervous laugh, sweat-dropping. As uncomfortable as she was, there was no polite way for her to wriggle free.

"Whataya say you come over to my house this weekend, huh?" the lecherous girl asked with a devious gleam in her eye. "We can have pillow fights and take baths together and-"

"Hands off, perv!" Tatsuki's foot planted square in her back, pinning her to the floor and freeing Orihime.

Rukia cringed internally at the sight of the lesbian sprawled out on the ground. She bore no ill will toward her sexual interests, not in the least, but she disapproved of her actions. Lord knows anyone in the Kuchiki Clan who acted in such a fashion would have hell to pay if Byakuya caught wind of it. She shuddered at the thought.

The spectacled red-head raised her eyes to see the shorter woman standing before her, bolting back up off the floor. "Rukia, Rukia. You're quite the magnificent picture, yourself. So lithe, so petite…Let's get a better look at that gorgeous figure, shall we?"

Just as she got within reach, stalking forward like a predator after prey, an almost menacing smile completing the look accentuated by the small line of drool down her chin, Chizuru seemingly rebounded off what felt like a brick wall, landing her roughly onto her backside. Rubbing her head less out of pain than in surprise, she glanced up to discover the offending blockade, the toned chest of none-other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Said teen was looking down on the girl with mild disdain.

"How about you keep your hands to yourself, Chizuru?" he declared more than suggested.

The quiet reprimand garnered the attention of nearly everyone in the room, especially that of Rukia. As relieved as she was to be out of danger from the other female's advances, the raven-haired girl was left wondering why he had done that. Was it his job to protect her from anything and everything, not just Hollows or even her own depressing state of mind? It was silly to be sure, and yet, that warm, secure feeling wrapped around her all over again. She smiled in spite of herself, unable to hide how wonderful it felt to have him there for her, in any way possible.

It was then her Zanpakto's words replayed in her mind's eye. 'Imagine Young Ichigo cradling you in his arms. Tell me the thought does not please you. You cannot truthfully say that, now can you?'

Admittedly, the thought brought to mind images she was rather ashamed of, but Rukia couldn't deny she enjoyed them. Yes, she liked the thought of being around him in any form, but to be close to him, feeling him next to her, that was what she really wanted. As much as she chastised herself for how inappropriate that kind of thinking was, it was how she felt all the same. What did this mean, though? What could this possibly say about her? Did she really have feelings for Ichigo?

The question swirled around in her mind all throughout each class, the lectures going on around her not even registering. The petite Shinigami was hard-pressed to actually say that it was so. Ichigo was stubborn, brash, and could be such an idiot at times, and yet…that was who he was. That was a part of Ichigo, one that she wouldn't dare change given the chance. Besides, he was honorable, courageous, and deep down, he was kind and caring, more so than most if one would take the time to notice it. The questioned remained. Did she have feelings for him, for Ichigo?

She peeked almost nervously at him as he looked straight ahead at the board, and she answered her own question. A small smile warmed her features as she finally let herself say what she knew was the truth all along. Rukia had feelings for him. She felt deeply for him. Her chest felt so warm inside, her heart fluttering like crazy. She looked over every inch of his handsome face, longing to be that much closer to him. What was this feeling? Could it be? Could it really be…love?

She had to suppress a girlish giggle as she began examining the wood grain of her desk. The word was almost foreign to her, a concept she hadn't even considered in her reach. Rukia had been so wrapped up in pain for so long that love seemed an unattainable thing. But…was it really right here, right in front of her? Was love…was it Ichigo?

Then, her subconscious nagged at her. It would almost be too good to be true, wouldn't it? After the agony she'd endured for close to half a century, how could she be so lucky? And even if it were true, even if she…loved him…

'What does he feel for me?'

Rukia was stunned. She asked herself the question over and over, unable to come up with an answer. There was no way of knowing how Ichigo felt about her. In place of a solution, only more what-ifs sprang up. Could she just tell him how she felt about him? Could she openly ask how he felt about her? What would he say if she told him? How would he react? Would he reciprocate the feeling, or…reject her?

Rejection. Her blood seemed to chill in her veins, the thought truly frightening her. After so long dealing with the pain, that outcome wouldn't surprise her, and yet she feared it. It scared her terribly so for some reason. Was it because it meant losing him, that he would no longer be available to her? If he didn't feel the same way, what would he do? Would he want her to stay knowing the truth?

Her eyes wandered back to his face, meeting warm brown eyes looking back at her. Ichigo had been watching her, just as she had him. Rukia froze for a moment, wanting so badly to scurry away from his gaze. It took a great deal to force her eyes away, an involuntary blush warming her cheeks. She stared hard at the ground away from him, desperately hoping he hadn't noticed. If it came to losing him, she didn't want him to know.

The Substitute furrowed his brows at her reaction. He'd caught himself staring at her, like a million times before, unable to stop himself. He would often steal glances at her during class, finding her looks of concentration and wonderment almost cute. What he saw today worried him, though. She looked worried over something, and he couldn't guess what. What was troubling her so much? What would scare Rukia like that?

The Soul Reaper he'd become so close to was not one to show fear, show any weakness of any kind for that matter. Even in her weakened state, she'd always put on a brave face, acting as though nothing was wrong. He knew perfectly well how agonizing it must be, though, unable to use the power she needed to do her job. He'd lost his mother because of his lack of power. The fact that he could see spirits did nothing to help. Now that he had the strength to protect those he cared about, he couldn't imagine losing it.

Something must have been horribly wrong for her to actually openly show the worry and fear she felt. Ichigo couldn't bear the thought of it, of something being so wrong with her that she couldn't even contain it. He had to know what was wrong. He had to find out so he could help in some way. That was his place, wasn't it? To protect his loved-ones? To protect her, especially her, that was what he wanted most. Only in hindsight did it dawn on him the meaning of his thoughts.

As he gazed with eyes full of concern at the beauty seated next to him, another set of eyes followed every move he made, no matter how subtle. These eyes, luminous grey and reflecting all the innocence of the soul behind them, looked on sadly at the boy, the truth of the scene all too obvious. A single tear welled up from one, slowly sliding down her cheek before she could stop it. Embarrassed by it, Orihime quickly dried the tear with the back of her hand, smiling at him in spite of herself.

She had liked Ichigo from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. He was strong, confident, and yet, he was content to be on his own, a mysterious type of guy. As drawn to him as she was, Orihime only found herself falling further by the day. She'd begun to see his heroism, his honor and strong will. After so long, she began to wonder if she was actually in love with him.

Yet, even as much as she felt for him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him all this time. She had no idea what he'd say, though she dreamed of him sweeping her into his arms, a true romantic he would be. Granted, that may have just been her over-active imagination, but that never stopped her from hoping that maybe one day, he would admit the same feelings for her. Alas, that would not come to be.

Looking at the concern in those eyes of his and the object of their worry, Orihime knew then and there her feelings were unrequited. Rukia was who he wanted, and by the looks of the girl in question, she very badly wanted the same. Whether or not the two of them knew it yet, she had no way to tell. Seeing the love in the eyes of the man she wanted, seeing it directed elsewhere very nearly broke her heart.

The small smile wouldn't leave her lips. After so long of watching Ichigo from afar, she could see the pain he hid behind the façade. He hid it well, but she knew the pain was the reason behind the mystery of him. This emotion on his face at that moment, it was the most clear, unrestrained thing she'd seen from him. He was in love, and even through the worry written in the expression, she could tell he was happier than he had been in a long time. And she was happy for him.

As much as she yearned to be his, she wanted Ichigo to have what made him happy. If that meant letting Rukia be with him, then it was for the best. Beyond that fact, Rukia was her friend as well, and she wanted her to be happy, too. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

'No, that's a terrible analogy' she scolded herself. 'It's more like setting two birds free at the same time.'

Her smile widened by a fraction at this thought. It gave her an idea, one that would make everyone happy. They would be together, and she would be overjoyed for them. Then and there, Orihime decided to set them up together, to make sure they were where they belonged. Once the two of them were together, all would be right. With this in mind, it just left one issue.

'Um…how can I go about it, I wonder?'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>

**Ah, crushes galore. I'm sure some may find Orihime's attitude bewildering, but then again, don't we all? lol Remember how readily she went off to Hueco Mundo to protect those she cared for. Makes you wonder what this girl wouldn't do.**

**Next time: A hollow attack ends in with a surprise.**


	4. Surprise on Duty

**A little shock awaits Ichigo and Rukia. Well, maybe more than one. ;)**

**(UPDATED CHAPTER)**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Surprise on Duty<strong>

Why is it hollows always picked the most inopportune times to show themselves?

Okay, maybe it was opportune for a change when you consider Rukia's soul pager alerted them just as the final bell rang. Ichigo, however, didn't see it that way. It was Friday, after all. He wouldn't have minded skipping out on one or two classes and getting a head start on his weekend, but no. These petulant beings had other plans. They could be so insensitive to the desires of others sometimes. On the other hand, it saved him the trouble of coming up with another convoluted excuse to leave class for the teachers. They were beginning to doubt him when he said he needed to go to the bathroom.

As per usual, they found a secluded spot to check the reading, Rukia putting on her Gokon Tekko. It was a good thing she'd remembered it, since Kon had been left behind not so willingly in the care of Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu. He wasn't very fond of being paraded around in frilly little dresses, but it's not like Ichigo gave a damn. In any case, Rukia forcefully removed the Substitute's soul, hopped on his back, and the two were soon flitting through the air.

Her little realization the previous night had left the Kuchiki heiress hyper-aware of Ichigo and everything about him. As she clung to his strong shoulders tightly, she could easily feel the power behind every move he made leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He had such strength, yet he could be gentle at the same time when he wanted, especially around children. His body was so well-built from the last few months of this routine, his already fit form chiseled into something godlike. She had never before admired a man's body before, never having even considered what she was physically attracted to. The raven-haired girl knew for sure, however, that she liked ever muscular curve of Ichigo.

'Stop it' she commanded herself with a blush, shaking her head lightly to rid herself of those thoughts without his notice. 'That is beyond inappropriate. This is not the time or the place for such thoughts.'

Even so, she bit her lip to contain the smile that threatened to spread across her face. It felt so good to finally be able to admit it to herself. She liked him. She wanted him. She could say it all she liked, now, and it was such a relief at long last.

Ichigo's mind was on a similar track at the moment. Her arms laced around his neck, her soft pale skin against his, it was almost mind-numbing as he leapt from one structure to another. He had to marvel at how her skin was so flawless, almost no scars or callouses to be accounted for. How could that be possible? She was a warrior, a fighter, and yet her lithe form held no evidence of it, her toned figure aside. It was a mystery to him.

'Well, she is very graceful' he thought to himself. 'I mean, almost every move she makes seems like a dance of sorts. Maybe it translates to her swordsmanship.'

He furrowed his brows and screwed his eyes shut. 'Enough! Not now!' He scowled to himself as heat flooded his cheeks, having never before noticed or commented on any grace she had whatsoever, or at least, so he thought. Looking back now, it appeared as though he'd been admiring her for the longest time, almost as if from afar. Every delicate feature that made up Rukia Kuchiki hadn't gone unnoticed, and only now, it seemed, did he really pay attention to how much he knew about her. All he saw was precious and beautiful, and he couldn't think of a single thing to take away from this angel of death he so admired.

They both had to snap out of their thoughts as they closed in on the site of the alert. "Strange" he stated, thinking aloud. "Usually, I can at least hear it screeching by now."

Ichigo touched down on the outskirts of a small park, and it was obvious they were in the right place. Playground equipment lay in shambles, jungle gyms bent and twisted and trees torn to splinters. It was clear that something had trashed this otherwise peaceful area of Karakura Town, but…where had it disappeared to?

"I don't get it" the Substitute commented as he let Rukia down off his back. "Where the hell did it go?"

Rukia checked her soul pager with no luck. "I'm not sure. It seems to have just vanished into thin air."

The orange-haired teen stepped forward cautiously, examining the remains of the park as he went. "You think it went back to that Hueco place you talked about?"

"Hueco Mundo" she corrected. "It's the hollow's plane of existence, but I don't think so. The pager didn't show another portal opening."

He stopped halfway into the park, running his hand through his unruly locks. "Well, maybe it heard us coming, and-"

The air was suddenly knocked clean out of him as he sailed into a tree, crashing through it and rolling to a stop in the dirt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hadn't even seen the beast strike, but the all-too-familiar roar of a tortured soul drew her eyes back to the hollow in question.

The mask was always the first thing apparent, the ghostly white visage with razor sharp teeth hiding the face of the soul beneath it. Strangely, no eye holes existed, only a gaping maw of a mouth. Not only that, the mask was nearly as long as the creature's body, seeming impossibly heavy for the body that carried it.

Said body was almost skeletal, the black glistening flesh stretched tight over its long, gangly frame. Six-fingered hands nearly dragged the ground as it whipped its razor-pointed, spiny tail to and fro, examining the destruction with almost sickening delight. Claws, almost bladed talons, adorned its feet as they dug into the dirt with each step of its digitigrade legs. With strange spike appendages paralleling each side of the protruding spine to complete this horrifying image, Rukia could only comment that this creature was by far one of the more vicious and even alien hollows she ever laid eyes on.

With a large thump of the shattered tree trunk, Ichigo drug himself up, only a little ruffled as he dusted himself off. "About time you showed yourself."

Smirking as the adrenaline sang through his veins, the Substitute drew his large Zanpakto from his back. He rolled his shoulders as the beast seemed to study him sightlessly, gauging the prey in front of it. The jaw slowly seemed to rotate open with a loud and chilling hiss, like the whisper of Death himself. It lowered onto all fours, preparing to spring…and with a wet sound of blade rending flesh, it reared back in a pain-filled scream.

Ichigo hadn't given it the chance to strike, shooting forward in the blink of an eye and lopping off its arm. The dead appendage slowly withered to dust and disappeared as the monster swung its tail angrily at the attacker, forcing him to dodge and skid back a few yards.

"Certainly a lively one." Ichigo dropped out of his weapon stance for a moment, cracking his neck.

"You have no idea…" Its unearthly voice seemed to echo from all around them. "Forgive me for underestimating you, Substitute Shinigami…"

"What?" He dropped back into form, aiming his blade at his opponent. "How the hell do you know that?"

A sinister laugh penetrated the air, almost a whisper. "Oh, word travels fast. We have all heard of the new Soul Reaper in the area, a teenager with immense strength who even managed to put a lesser Gillian in its place." It tilted its head, examining him. "Not much on brains or skill, though."

With a growl, Ichigo leapt and brought his weapon to bear, swinging down at the monster…and sinking the edge into the ground.

"Dammit…" He only had an instant to dodge as claws swung over his head, nearly decapitating him. He slid a few yards away, staring back at the beast in disbelief.

"You are not the only one with speed, Substitute…" With a low growl of pleasure, the hollow's arm regenerated, the fingers wiggling a little as if testing the new digits.

Again, the teenager swung at his target and came up empty, the thing seeming to vanish from existence.

"You think us for unintelligent animals" the voice came, disembodied. "But we know all about you…The orange-haired human who took on the sword of another Soul Reaper, who's slain so many of our kind with sheer dumb luck as it would seem, hiding an immense and delicious spiritual pressure…You are not as you appear, boy…but then again, neither am I…"

"What the hell are you getting at?!" Ichigo barked, turning in circles, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"We even know of the little one that accompanies you, the little Shinigami who gave you your powers. Naïve of you to leave such a tasty morsel unguarded. After all, she has no powers of her own anymore…"

Alarmed, he whipped around to look at Rukia, a dark shadow behind her. "Rukia! Look out!"

She turned slowly, eyes widening in horror at the hissing beast looming over her. "So lithe and tender, you are…You will make a most-satisfying meal…"

Time seemed to slow as the hollow raised its claws. The dead sprint Ichigo broke into could not get him there fast enough. Anger, fear, and dread overwhelmed him as he watched the claws begin to descend on the girl.

'No! No! No!' he screamed in his mind. 'This is all my fault! I left her there alone! I should've been watching her!'

All she could do was bring her arms over her in a meager defense, drawing in on herself as the end closed on her, the Gokon Tekko resting on her head. This was the death she had seen coming for so long, had welcomed as an escape from her pain, but now…she no longer wanted to. She had Ichigo…and more than anything…she regretted being unable to tell him the truth…

'NO! I took her powers away, and now she's going to die because of it! You can't take her away, I won't let you! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY RUKIA!'

A brilliant flash of light exploded before him, stopping him in his tracks. The screech of the hollow confirmed that it was real as it backed away a step, two steps, shielding its face with an arm. "What is this?!"

The light faded, the dust falling away to reveal…a shihakusho…on a small figure. A Soul Reaper was standing there where Rukia had been…well, more cowering than standing. The light wind fluttered the black fabric around the slim frame as the person slowly straightened up, examining herself with familiar violet eyes. "R-Rukia?"

She looked herself over in mild shock, at first looking for wounds and finding her uniform as it had been months ago. She felt…strong…She felt her power surging through her again. Not only that…

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Her Zanpakto was in its place at her side, sheathed in her belt. "How…How am I…? My powers…"

"What is this?!" the creature repeated in utter shock. "Shinigami…How?! How is it possible?!"

She looked up at the hollow, a sudden determination forming on her features, her hand slowly grasping the hilt of her sword.

"Impossible!" The beast cocked his arm back, ready to strike. "IMPOSSI-"

Its words were cut short, a clean cut down the middle of its mask forming spreading cracks. It crumpled to the ground in a dead heap, frozen mid-attack as it faded into blackening dust and scattered on the wind, purified.

Rukia looked at the clean Zanpakto in her grasp, turning it left and right as she examined it. Even with months in hibernation, her powers had not diminished, her strength and skill not dulled by time.

"Rukia…" Ichigo couldn't seem to close his mouth, awing at the sight before him. His friend was standing there, a perfect picture from the past. She looked just as she did the night they met, and if his eyes could deceive him, his senses did not. He could FEEL her, the wisp of her energy which he could only just catch before now surrounded him like a peaceful falling snow.

"I'm…I'm back…" she managed, and the sound of her voice broke him of his reverie. He rushed over to her side, looking upon her as if for the first time.

"Rukia…You're…You're…"

"I'm back….My powers are back…" She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, the same awe in her eyes reflected in his. "I'm-"

Her breath was cut short by what felt like a vice around her middle, the scent of a certain strawberry blonde filling her nose. He had swept her up in his arms so quickly, she hadn't realized it.

"Rukia, thank God!" he said as he hugged her tight. "You scared me to death! I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were dead! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have-" His eyes shot open as he realized what he was saying. He dropped her just as suddenly as he lifted her up, his face heated up tremendously. "I-I-I…u-u-um…"

She panted ruefully as she caught her breath at last, thankful to be released from his bear hug. It took her a moment as the oxygen re-entered her brain, but his words finally filtered in. 'Wait…Did he just…He just…said that?' The blush turning him beet red all but confirmed it. 'He did…' She bit her lip, finding the ground a whole hell of a lot more interesting as a rosy blush crept into her own cheeks as well. "I'm…I-I'm okay, Ichigo…Really…" she stuttered at last.

Ichigo couldn't seem to find words. The more he looked at her, the harder it was to think. He hair, her eyes, everything about her was so precious, and the blush seeping into her skin just made her all the more beautiful. He couldn't live without any of it, didn't want to even try.

He suddenly cleared his throat, turning to the side and crossing his arms in his trademark way. Well…almost. He couldn't quite manage to fit his face into its usual scowl. "I'm…I'm glad you're alright…Rukia…"

Her cheeks flamed up even more. As simple as the statement was, it seemed to melt her heart and put butterflies in her stomach. She smiled, smiled like she never had before as she looked up at him, finding it cute how he tried his best to cover it up and failed miserably. Cute was hardly something she would've thought to use to describe him, but this side of him was just adorable. Had she been wrong to doubt his feelings this whole time?

She managed to drag herself up, dusting off the legs of her shihakusho. "Um, Ichigo? C-Could you come here for a moment?"

He turned toward her, swallowing hard as he slowly met her beautiful eyes, getting lost in them yet again. "Y-Yeah, Ruk-"

A sudden jerk of his collar brought him down to her level, but before he could ask what the hell she was doing, his mind went blank with the feel of something soft pressing against his lips.

The world seemed to fall away. The only thing that mattered was her lips on his. His face felt like it was on fire at the moment, looked it, too, with how startlingly red it was. His eyes slowly closed as he relaxed against her, and that was it. He was hers and no one else's. She became his world in that instant, and he revolved around her helplessly. Nothing mattered, but her, and he never wanted to let her go.

He was forced to snap out of it as she broke the kiss, her eyes slowly fluttering open to stare into his as she smiled softly at him, blushing brightly. She cleared her throat, quickly turning her back to him to hide her burning face from his view, her heart thrumming a million miles an hour. "Thanks, Strawberry…N-Now…W-We'd better head home…Yuzu will be angry if we miss dinner again…"

She stepped back into her body on the ground and began walking back to school, looking rather dazed as she strolled. It took him a moment to clear his clouded mind enough to follow after her, running a bit to catch up to her. He was still in awe of what she had done, never having considered she would kiss him. All he knew for certain was that he'd be damned if he'd let it end with that, and the thought made him smile.

"Stupid midget…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review. Any feedback is welcome.<strong>

**Anyone wanna make a guess as to how she got her powers back? Hehe**

**Next time: Confessions.**


	5. Uneasy Feelings

**And the complications pile on. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

**NOTE: I do not own Bleach. Just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Uneasy Feelings<strong>

Thankfully, Ichigo and Rukia made it home on time. Hollows had a nasty habit of making them run late for dinner. That was one of the few times Yuzu would ever get aggravated with anyone, but if she did, it would ensure the person on the receiving end would never be late again. Rukia could only compare Captain Unohana to the girl. That woman could be sweet one moment and scare you to death the next without changing facial expressions at all. At least Yuzu wasn't a Captain-level Shinigami.

Ichigo was off in another world as they entered the house. He still couldn't believe all that he'd seen earlier. What's more, he couldn't believe what he'd said to the woman walking next to him, not to mention her reaction to it all. He hadn't kissed a girl before, unless you counted Kon's little stunt the first time he used Ichigo's body. Before now, he hadn't really thought about it. In any case, his stupor was interrupted by a sudden flying foot heading for his face.

"GOOD EVENING ICHIGO!"

Thankfully, his recent days of fighting had increased his already astounding reflexes. He managed to duck to the left slightly enough for his maniac of a dad to go flying out of the front door. Rukia was actually grateful for her height for a change.

Isshin just jumped up and dusted himself off as usual. "Great job, son! Your reflexes have improved! Oh, how your dear mother would be proud!"

Ichigo barely registered as he made his way inside. He was already back in his own little world as he contemplated the day's events. Isshin didn't miss this at all. He knew his son better than anyone. Something was on his mind, and no amount of prying would get him to spill it. 'Oh well. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I wonder if it has anything to do with Ms. Kuchiki's powers…'

Ichigo plopped down at the kitchen table next to Karin while Yuzu began setting the table. Karin, as usual, wasn't one for extended conversation. "Hey, Ichigo. Hey, Rukia."

Yuzu, however, began chattering as soon as he was seated. "Hi, guys. How was your day? Hope it was exciting."

"Well, hi, Yuzu. Hi, Karin. Actually, it was rather exciting today, wasn't it Ichigo?" Rukia couldn't help but join in as she took her seat on Ichigo's other side.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I guess it was. No more than usual with Keigo and Chizuru" Ichigo replied robotically. Of course there was more to it than that, but it wasn't like his family knew about his other job.

As dinner began along with the fiasco of family conversation, Ichigo blanked out again. He was unable to keep his mind off of Rukia. He was conflicted to say the least at the moment. He was happy she was back to normal now, yes, but on the other hand, she didn't need to stay here anymore. Would she just up and leave now? It scared him shitless to think so. He already thought he lost her once today, and the feeling came rushing right back. Sure, she had her own duties to fulfill, but what did that mean for them? If she did have to go back to 'Soul Society' or whatever it was called, would he ever see her again?

He halted his spinning mind to look over at the girl in question. She was laughing away at Karin and Isshin's antics like always. Just looking at her face calmed him down and brought a smirk to his face. She had that effect on him nowadays. His eyes even softened, making the smile more genuine than ever. Rukia caught this out of the corner of her eye and looked over. The soft glow in his eyes was so inviting. She smiled right back. Her cheeks flared as she suddenly found the table a lot more interesting. That cute blush she had almost made Ichigo laugh. His inner-maniac as it were couldn't stifle his groan of disgust.

Isshin saw the whole exchange while he was busy getting whooped by Karin for his supposed stupidity. Though he seemed so, Isshin was actually cunning when the situation called for it. After all, he was a former Captain. In any case, he could see everything happening between the two. He knew very well the situation they were in, and he was overjoyed. 'Masaki, if you could only see our boy now. He's already grown up and fallen in love. Reminds me of us back in the day…'

Isshin could clearly remember the love he shared with his late wife and felt glad to see Ichigo wasn't missing out. Of course, there were other things Ichigo wouldn't miss that Isshin also knew full well about. This thought only made him snicker. 'You lucky dog…'

* * *

><p>It may have been Friday, but homework wasn't out of the question. Surprisingly, Ichigo always did his work the night he received it as not to get behind. His test scores in class reflected this effort. Rukia mirrored his example, seeing it as a normal human activity. With that, here they both were again in Ichigo's room finishing their assignments for the week. Rukia was done by now, so she stole his bed to read her favorite Chappy magazines.<p>

Ichigo was taking longer than usual since his eyes kept drifting over to his Rukia. That content look on her face was just too damn beautiful to ignore. This brought back the memory of their kiss, making it even harder to concentrate. He finally finished the math he despised so much and quietly closed his book. He didn't want to alert the heiress so he could continue watching her. He just couldn't help himself.

There she was on his bed. Her white and blue dress was rather form-fitting, flattering her slim and slightly curving figure. She was prone on her stomach, holding her face up with a fist. Her other hand slowly turned each page while her bare feet swung back and forth in the air. All the while, she happily read her magazine, totally unaware of the boy admiring her across the room. Ichigo was totally absorbed in her, trailing his eyes up and down her tiny frame. It was then he realized just how sexy the raven-haired angel was.

Rukia suddenly realized Ichigo's pencil had stopped scribbling and looked up to check on him. Like a naughty child caught in the act, Ichigo quickly looked at the wall like nothing happened. His reddened face gave him away, however. "Ichigo, what's the matter?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Just, uh, finished up" he stammered in response.

Kon chose this moment to pipe up. "Yeah, then you were staring at Rukia for like ten minutes."

The plush toy was swiftly squashed under Ichigo's foot. His face was even redder, and he almost looked like he had steam coming from his ears. "Shut up, shorty, or I'll let Yuzu get ahold of you again!"

He was interrupted by Rukia's giggle across the room. He stole a glance at her to find the girl smirking at him. She had risen up on her elbow with her legs curled up to look at him. Her eyes suddenly had a cockiness to them he had never seen before along with a slight raise to one brow. This extra sensual look had him sweating bullets as his pants began feeling tighter.

"Were you really, Ichigo? Didn't know you liked to stare at me…" Her tone sounded almost mocking, but he saw no reason to deny it.

"Well…I, uh…Yeah, I guess I was. You just seem kinda…b-beautiful lately." He slapped himself mentally for being so jittery.

The complement made Rukia's brows shoot up in surprise. He actually thought she was pretty? She couldn't believe it. She blushed harder than Ichigo had, smiling all the while. "I didn't know you thought of me that way, either…"

He stayed quiet for the moment. He was mentally berating himself for not saying anything, but he just couldn't find words. Finally, he decided he might as well admit it to her. "R-Rukia…I, uh…L-listen, I've been thinking about what happened earlier-"

"You mean about my powers?" she cut in.

"Well, uh, yes and no…See, I'm a little…worried Rukia…"

This was a surprise. What could he be worried about?

"Well…I know that since you've got your powers back, you can go home now…"

Uh-oh. What was happening? He didn't really want her to leave did he?

"I…I was wondering if you really had to go back?"

'He-What? He…doesn't want me to go?' Her dazzling smile returned, wider than ever.

"I-Ichigo, you w-want me to stay?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Well, I, uh…Okay, here goes. Rukia, I think I'm…I like you, Rukia. A lot. When you were almost killed today, I-I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you. It almost killed me to see you that close to death. I don't think I could live without you now."

She was shocked to say the least, but he was nowhere near finished.

"Y-you're amazing, Rukia. The way you walk, the way you talk, hell, even when you yell at me. You get on my nerves like no other person, but at the same time, I wouldn't change it. You drive me crazy, Rukia. All I want, all I need now is you. I…I think I'm in…l-love with you."

She had to replay the words over and over in her head before she was convinced. She could hardly believe those words had come from the head-strong Substitute Shinigami who never showed any weakness whatsoever. He almost never showed any emotion other than his usual calm exterior, much less declarations like this. 'He-he's in love with me?'

She looked as stunned as she felt, and Ichigo thought he had said way too much. He looked away and face-palmed, berating himself yet again. He sat there with his eyes shut for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"You idiot…" she replied softly.

He slowly turned his head, awaiting the rejection he thought was coming. What he saw surprised him. She was smiling sweetly at him, a light blush shading her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now get over here."

Stunned beyond belief, he slowly rose from his chair to sit next to her on his bed. He was stuck staring into her eyes, those eyes he had come to love so much.

"I love you too, Moron. I'm yours."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. All Ichigo could think now was that he was in heaven. This just had to be a dream. If it was, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Any feedback is welcome.<strong>

**I know some might say this is moving just a bit fast between the two of them, but in this series of events, they've been with each other almost constantly over the period of several months.**

**Next time: Ichigo and Rukia have some fun! :)**


	6. To the Victor

**Ah, young love. That and teen-aged hormones. lol**

**This chapter contains graphic content. Children, be sure to avert your gaze. Anyone else who finds lemons offensive, you've been warned. :)**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: To the Victor<strong>

Isshin wasn't about to miss anything that happened between those two love birds. After the twins were sent off to bed, Isshin promptly crept to Ichigo's door with a glass and listened in. It wasn't anything interesting for a while. He could feel their spiritual pressure through the door, making it easy to tell where they were. Rukia was around the bed and Ichigo was right around his desk area. His guess was she was waiting for him to finish working.

It was damn quite for a while until he heard Rukia ask Ichigo what was up. Then he heard the mod soul along with a large thump. Before long, Isshin heard Ichigo's declaration. To say the least, Isshin was shocked. His uptight son had finally owned up to his feelings, and quite poetically at that. 'Who'd have thunk it, Masaki. The kid inherited my charms after all.' In his mind's eye, he could remember how he'd wooed his future wife and lover after giving up on being a Shinigami. His eyes suddenly filled with tears of joy. 'Ichigo, I'm damn proud, son!'

He could then hear Rukia's response followed by dead silence which had to mean something interesting was happening between them. He took this as his cue to leave them be. 'He's done it. Now to let the kids have their fun.' He crept off to his room, trying hard to stifle his devious giggle.

* * *

><p>(LEMON ALERT!)<p>

The moment their lips met, Ichigo couldn't contain himself. He wrapped his arms around her, closing the gap until they were completely entangled. He was surprised by how forward she was, being the first to try and slip in her tongue. She seemed so desperate for the experience, pressing hard against his mouth. He was only too happy to oblige, opening up to let her in while he mirrored her. Their tongues explored each other, savoring the new sensation. Ichigo couldn't believe how sweet she was. It was unlike anything he had felt before.

Rukia was equally enthralled. She clung to him hard, running her hands through his spiky hair whilst exploring his mouth. Suddenly she felt something against her thigh she didn't expect. She forced herself to break off to see what was pressing against her. To her shock, Ichigo's pants looked like they were about to burst open. She had never dared look at a man there before, let alone thought she could put a man in that state. What's more, whatever it was wanting out of there was huge.

She fought to catch her breath as she looked back into Ichigo's face with a sideways grin. "Well, I never knew you thought of me that way, Ichigo" she said with a raised eyebrow.

He was momentarily confused until he realized how tight his trousers were. His face went more crimson than it already was. "Heh, sorry about that."

Rukia just laughed. "Shut up, Idiot. Just shows how much you appreciate me."

Ichigo couldn't believe he'd just heard that. Did she really just say that? The Rukia he knew wasn't one to be suggestive. He had to grin as he reattached his mouth to hers. He flipped her onto her back as he straddled her and began kissing down her chin to her throat. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped as he introduced this foreign pleasure. She fought to keep quiet as she took hold of his hair for dear life.

Ichigo continued his assault going purely on instinct. This was the furthest he'd gone, and it was only getting farther. He continued down to her collar bone, using one hand to slide down the right sleeve of her dress. She could barely stand it, writhing in pure ecstasy. He slowed his pace as he made his way to the top of her chest, making sure he didn't go too far for her.

"I-Ichigo…D-don't stop…please!"

That was all he needed. He slid the dress the rest of the way down before rising up to get a good look. He then undid the clasp in the front of her bra and slid it away. Rukia suddenly felt really self-conscious with him staring at her bare-chested. She didn't have all that much to see in her opinion. At that moment, she wished she had more to offer, like Orihime. This played across her face as she stared off to the side.

Ichigo looked away momentarily to see it. "What's that look for?"

"I'm not that gifted in that department. Maybe you'd be better off with someone like Orihime…" she said with sadness in her voice.

He just scoffed at that. "Are you kidding? Since when do you care what assets someone else has? You're beautiful, Rukia. I love you just the way you are. That includes you're body." Then, he showed her just how much he enjoyed her assets.

His mouth met her right nipple as he fondled her left breast with his free hand. His tongue began circling with no signs of slowing. Okay, she believed him now. She was going mad with sensory overload as he continued his assault. She just barely noticed how wet she was, soaking through her underwear as well as what remained of her dress. Ichigo didn't miss the warmth spreading across his leg. He rose up to see the moistening area between her legs. 'Damn. Am I that good at this?'

He looked back up to see her smirking with an extra blush thrown in. "Didn't mean to soak you" she said with a giggle.

"Hey, what was it you said earlier? 'Just shows how much you appreciate me'" he mocked. "Besides, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"About what?" she asked between gasps.

He leaned back up for a moment. "That I'm good enough to make you do that." With that, he began descending further. He knew very little about a, well, a pussy, but he knew enough to know where to start. Ichigo continued working with his left hand while he kissed his way down Rukia's stomach. She may have been small, but damn if she wasn't fit. She was toned to perfection without all the extra muscle those fitness nuts always had. Ichigo never understood why women went so overboard with working out.

While he made his way down as slowly as they both could stand, he snaked his right hand down along her side, being careful not to go too far. He didn't want to push his luck just yet, not to mention she might not be ready for it. Boy could he have been more wrong.

"M-more, Ichigo, p-please…" she begged. She was so enveloped in the feeling she could barely speak let alone hold back from screaming. "I-I want it. I w-want you, I-Ichigo…"

Not one to disappoint, he continued kissing his way down while his hand was finally making it to the place she so desired. Ichigo had to explore her further before he began anything else. He stopped kissing at her waist while his hands worked away. Rukia was getting a lot as it was from his left hand on her breast, but what came next made her lose it.

Ichigo slipped his hand under the thin cloth to reach her most private places, trying to take note of what was what. As he probed lower, he reached a mound that made her spasm when touched. 'Clitoris. Gotta be.' He began rolling it between his fingers, an action that sent the poor girl over the edge.

"Ichigo!" she cried as she hit her very first climax. Her head spun as stars floated in her vision. She spasmed several more times before settling down.

'And I thought she was wet before…' His hand was now drenched, not to mention her undergarments. 'Score one. Now, how about…'

He reached lower until he found her entrance. Ichigo guessed this was her first, so he tried with one finger to start. He felt pretty sure now with how tight she turned out to be. Exhausted as she was, Rukia was sent spiraling back up into a frenzy at this. "M-m-more! More!"

He did as he was told, adding his middle finger as well. She was on fire and showed no signs of stopping now. He didn't want to hurt her, so he stuck with the two. That seemed to be enough along with his other hand still working her tit. Now he knew where to go with this. He resumed kissing his way down until his mouth reached her clit. His tongue repeated its earlier pattern, making her wilder than ever. 'Damn, she tastes good.'

Rukia was writhing like crazy now. She couldn't believe how amazing this was, how amazing he was. She could go on like this for years, but he stopped all too soon. She looked up with a pouting look in her eyes wondering why. He met her gaze and smirked. "Don't worry. I just wanna try something." With that, he tasted her on his fingers, reveling in the juices he'd made her make. "I think I want more of this."

She had no time to respond as his face disappeared between her thighs. Suddenly, she could see the stars again as his tongue entered her instead. He made circles around her entrance, not missing a drop she gave him. Rukia couldn't get enough. Her legs automatically wrapped around his head as she grasped handfuls of his hair. "I-Ichigo! Oh, Ichigo!"

With his probing tongue, he noticed something in his way. 'What the…oh!' He slapped himself mentally. 'Duh. So this actually is her first.' He would make damn certain it was special if they went that far this time.

Her second orgasm finished, he looked up to see her glowing face. She was soaked with sweat and gasping for air. "I didn't know I had that effect on you, Rukia" he said playfully.

She managed to grin at him from her prone position. "You…you're…great at this…Ichigo" she said between gasps.

As he stood up on his knees in front of her, he noticed she was damn near naked while there he was fully clothed. "Well, how did we manage that?" he asked.

Finally catching her breath, Rukia sat up on her elbows and said "We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

She pushed herself up into a seated position and grabbed the collar of his uniform polo. "I'm glad you didn't change right after school, Strawberry, because now I can do this."

With that, she tugged hard, and away came his shirt. The buttons gave way without contest to reveal his chiseled body. He had been fit before, but now he was godly thanks to his days as a Shinigami. She could see the few scars he had from the lucky shots a hollow got on him once in a while, and she loved every one of them. They only added to his attractiveness. She began kissing each one along his muscular chest as her clever hands worked his pants. Without any trouble she undid his pants and slipped them down.

If she thought he was big before…Rukia couldn't believe him. His girth was fighting his briefs for release, and the thin fabric was losing the battle. "One of your many assets, Mr. Kurosaki. No wonder the ladies are itching to jump you" she said mockingly. All the while, she wondered how in the hell that thing was supposed to go inside her.

"Oh, but I only have eyes for you, my Rukia" he said before planting a lingering kiss on her.

"Hmmm. Has a nice ring to it. Shall we release you from you're remaining restraints, Ichigo?"

He suddenly looked very serious. "Listen, Rukia, you don't have to do this. If you want to stop, all you have to do is say so at any time." He wasn't about to do something she didn't want.

"Idiot. I've gone this far. What makes you think I'm gonna turn back now?"

He saw no holes in her logic. He relinquished, letting her reach for the last semblance of cloth he wore. She slowly rolled the garment down like a child savoring a Christmas gift. Her eyes lit up in awe at the sight of it. He was huge, alright. Now she looked worried.

Ichigo misinterpreted the look. "Like I said, if you-"

"I don't want to stop. I'm just worried I can't handle you" she said with awe still in her voice. Then she smirked and added "But we won't know until we try."

This actually made him laugh. 'This coming from Rukia? I must be losing it.'

'That's not the only thing you're losin tonight, Chief' came the timely arrival of his inner-maniac.

'You choose right now to pipe up? Why can't you let me enjoy anything?'

'Hey, I'm enjoyin this too. You really are good at this, King. Never thought you had it in ya. Hey, want some advice? Take this as slowly as possible, and I mean really slowly. Make her beg for it before you finish it off. That'll get you more points in the end.'

'Not that I said I wanted advice, but thanks anyway. I'll consider it. First good thing you've said to me.'

He tuned out the psycho to focus on the task at hand. And speaking of, Rukia's was on his member at the moment. "So, how about we experiment with this a little, Strawberry?"

She leaned back against the bed awaiting his advance. She was almost tingling with anticipation. Rukia felt like a whore right now, and by god, she liked it. Ichigo leaned over her and readied himself at her entrance. "Be ready, Midget. This might sting a bit."

They both took a deep breath and held for what came next. He slowly pushed his way inside, stretching her entrance to accommodate his monster. She did wince a bit as his sheer size hit her, but at the same time, she was set ablaze inside. He continued sliding in until he stalled on her hymen. He hesitated, knowing this was the worst part. "Brace yourself. You ready?"

At her nod, he began advancing again. She winced as the pressure built, but finally the resistance broke. The pain wasn't anything like a battle wound, but its foreign nature still had her cringing. He slid further in until he could go no more. Surprisingly, he had bottomed her out before reaching the hilt.

"Are you okay, Rukia?"

"Y-yeah. You're just so damn huge, it's insane."

"Can you keep going?"

"Y-yeah. No problem."

He began a slow and steady rhythm while she adjusted to him. The in and out motion he created slowly ebbed the pain and replaced it with unreal pleasure. She was soon more out of breath than before, moaning like mad. She had him inside her, and she loved it. Her already soaked insides made it easy for him to slide in and out. 'Noted' he checked off to himself.

He didn't increase the pace at all as his inner-voice had suggested which was driving his lover mad. She wanted more, and she wanted it bad. She was writhing with passion, unable to control her screams. "Ichigo! More! More!"

He just looked her dead in the eye. "Not yet, princess."

She couldn't stand it any longer. Rukia wanted everything he had. "Please, Ichigo! Harder!"

That was what he was waiting for. He picked up the pace, making her yell out in passion. "Yes, Ichigo, yes! Yes! YES!" She suddenly cried out from the depths of her soul, her orgasm slamming into her and shaking her. She clenched hard on Ichigo's shaft, coating it in a flood of juices. That nearly sent Ichigo spiraling over the edge before he realized something.

"Rukia, I need to get-"

"Just do it, Strawberry. A Gigai can't get pregnant. I want you to. Spill it all for me."

Unable to hold back any longer, he came into her, spilling his seed until it overflowed from her pussy. She actually jumped at the sensation, feeling an almost searing hot fluid flow from her insides. The two lovers collapsed in a heap onto the bed, unable to move for at least five minutes.

(END LEMON)

Ichigo finally managed to roll over onto his back. "Damn, Rukia. That…That was amazing."

She turned on her side to stare at him. "I would hope so, Idiot."

All they could do was laugh at that. Ichigo stifled his chuckles to draw the little woman into his arms. "I love you, Rukia. I hope you know that now. And I'll never let you go as long as I live."

She smiled into his chest. "I love you too, Ichigo. I'll make sure you keep that promise."

"I guarantee it."

They laid there for a long time before Ichigo remembered something he had been curious about. "Hey, Rukia? I've been thinking. I remember listening to you sleeping in my closet night after night, and some nights I got the feeling something was troubling you. Is everything alright?"

She hadn't expected to be reminded of her pain by the man she now loved, but his arms around her made her feel safe. She could tell him, couldn't she?

"You're right. Something is wrong. Ichigo, I-" She struggled to think of where to begin. "I lost someone before. A friend. It-it was my fault he died. I've been drowning in my pain ever since. I dove into my duties to escape it, but it didn't always work." She froze as she began to tear up. Rukia was bearing her soul to him, and she could only pray he would understand. "I-I got the order to transfer here for a month, and I thought being away would help. The night I came was the night I found you. Being with you, I immediately forgot the pain. You saved me, Ichigo."

He stayed silent while she told her story, feeling so sorry that the poor girl had experienced such sorrow.

"During the day, you made me forget, but all alone at night, I couldn't keep the pain away. Without you, I'll just go back to being depressed, and I don't think I can handle it anymore. I'm afraid this will kill me, Ichigo."

Ichigo couldn't believe how open she had been. What's more, she was crying into him. Rukia was crying. She was afraid and counted on him to keep her safe. She had her powers back, but she was still just as helpless without him. She may have to go back home someday, but that could very well kill her. She needed him more than he would ever need her, and he needed her badly as it was. He craned his neck to kiss her forehead and began stroking her hair. She gazed into his eyes with ones filled with sudden wonder.

"You're mine, Rukia. I won't let you go. And I swear on my life, I'll keep you safe, no matter what. You're my Rukia, and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here, and I will never leave you."

His words calmed her. Rukia's tears finally stopped as a small smile spread across her face. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Smiling himself, Ichigo gathered Rukia into his arms bridal style and stood up, both of them still bare. Rukia was about to protest, when he silenced her. "Relax. I'm just getting the lights."

He did as he said as well as hitting the door lock before carrying her back to his bed. He bundled the two of them in his covers as they cuddled up together for a good night's rest. Then, something funny occurred to Ichigo. "Ya know, you were pretty damn loud, Rukia. It'll be a miracle if Karin and Yuzu didn't hear all of that, much less my dad."

She giggled at the thought. "We can deal with that in the morning. Goodnight, Idiot." She snuggled tighter in his arms and drifted off to peaceful sleep, memories of the past completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>First attempt at a Lemon. Hope it wasn't too atrocious, though dirty would be acceptable lol.<strong>

**Before anyone goes off the handle, remember how long they've been cooped up together in close proximity. If that ain't cause for sexual tension, I don't know what is. lol Also, Rukia always struck me as a little forward, and Ichigo's a 16-year-old boy. Even if he's a bit prudish, this is the girl he loves. If she asked for it, I wouldn't object either.**

**Next time: The powers that be make a ruling.**


	7. Set in Motion

**The morning after, and a re-assignment.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Also, possibilities for spoilers. If you're not up to speed on Fullbringers, look away**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Set in Motion<strong>

Sure enough, Ichigo's thoughts were realized. As soon as they came down the stairs Saturday morning, Yuzu and Karin's faces went a bright shade of red. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they heard at least most of what happened. Isshin, on the other hand, was his usual idiot self.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

With a flick of his wrist, Ichigo grabbed his dad's flying leg and slung him down face first on the ground. "Good…job…son…" came his muffled reply.

"Morning, everybody. Yuzu, what's for breakfast?" asked Ichigo.

'I'm not surprised he's hungry considering what we heard last night…' Karin thought to herself.

"Uh, uh, b-bacon and eggs. E-eat your fill, g-guys" stammered Yuzu, still as red as a tomato.

"Before that, Rukia has something to show you all."

'Uh-oh. Don't tell me…' Karin was already thinking pregnancy considering the wild time she overheard. 'Hell, you'd have to be deaf to not hear Rukia's screaming all through the house.' In any case, she was wrong.

The three gathered around as Rukia pulled out the small Chappy toy. "Take a look at this."

* * *

><p>Memory replacement always did the trick, even in situations such as these. Ichigo and Rukia had been 'studying' all night and accidentally fell asleep in his room, or at least that's what Karin and Yuzu now recalled. Unbeknownst to the two Shinigami, Isshin was still privy to the real events. You can't expect something like that to take effect on a former Captain, now do you?<p>

In any case, they were all seated around the table enjoying breakfast like one big happy family. Rukia was all smiles this morning, but then what girl wouldn't be? She could still feel a tingle in places she hadn't known she possessed. 'Ichigo…you're a god' was all she kept thinking.

Ichigo was feeling pretty good himself after their first time. He wouldn't have believed something like that would happen to him no more than a day ago. Now, he was head-over-heels in love with a beautiful – 'albeit short' he added mentally – girl, and she felt the same if not more so. As far as he was concerned, life was pretty damn well perfect.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for calling such an early meeting today, but urgent matters have come to my attention. They concern Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 and the arrival of a new Substitute."<p>

Head Captain Yamamoto's words echoed through the meeting hall as each Captain lined up in their respective positions. Once set, the discussion began.

"Well, c'mon Old Man Yama. Let's hear it, shall we" called Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Very well. Ms. Kuchiki was dispatched to the world of the living for a month-long assignment. After her arrival, a hollow attack left her wounded and unable to fight."

A slight twitch of an eyebrow could be seen from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Her powers were then transferred to a living human by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. He then purified the threat and has since been following Ms. Kuchiki's assignment parameters. It has now been three months since this occurred."

Captain Soifon was clearly irritated by this. "Another Substitute? Fine. The Stealth force will deal with this threat and-"

"Hold on, now" interjected Captain Jushiro Ukitake. "I have monitored the situation closely considering Rukia is of my squad. We do not know for sure he is or ever will be a threat to us."

"I agree" said Captain Sosuke Aizen. "There is no proof at this point to suggest he is a threat to us, or the Seretei."

Irritated further, Soifon shot right back. "He has stolen a Shinigami's powers, just as the past Substitute, Kugo Ginjo, did. Are you willing to let the events transpire just as before?"

Captain Ukitake calmly continued. "Like I said, we do not know this will happen. Besides, this young man did not steal Rukia's powers. She gave them to him willingly so he could defend himself as well as Rukia and the boy's family."

Soifon went silent at this. Since she did not interject, he continued. "Furthermore, he has shown great aptitude in this position he has taken up. This makes me believe he already had powerful spiritual pressure to begin with. In any case, his conduct as a Substitute, though not well instructed, is promising. He shows a greater sense of honor towards protecting innocents than most normal Shinigami do in the first place. I see no future threat from him unless we make one out of him."

No one argued with him. Yamamoto took this as his cue to pick up where Ukitake left off. "This is precisely the reason why we have not acted up until this point. Ms. Kuchiki was too weakened to travel back here after her assignment. As such, she stayed behind to aid the boy. He has in turn kept her from harm while she instructed him on how to use his abilities properly. He has even managed to severely wound an attacking Gillian Class of Menos Grande."

This statement garnered surprised looks from several Captains, including Mayori Kurotsuchi. "In that case, this boy does present an interesting opportunity for study. Should we collect him for observation?"

"That is not necessary" answered the Head Captain. "Rukia Kuchiki has recently regained her abilities through unknown means. She is now able to return if need be; however, I do not see any reason to suggest this is so. Kurosaki can be left alone for the time being as long as he is under escort and training, and I see no one better suited at this point than Ms. Kuchiki."

"I agree, Head Captain" said Captain Ukitake. Several other Captains also nodded in agreement.

Turning to Byakuya, Yamamoto continued. "Captain Kuchiki. Considering this is a family matter, I suggest you be the one to deliver the news. Is that understood?"

"Completely, Head Captain" Byakuya answered stoically.

"Then it is settled. This meeting is now adjourned."

With the tap of the Head Captain's cane, the Shinigami began filing out. Some began grouping together as they passed to discuss these recent events.

"Hmmm. This boy is interesting. He might be worth a good fight. Maybe I should just take a trip and find out." Captain Kenpachi Zarachi was already reveling in the idea, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Now, now, don't be hasty. The Head Captain has already passed his order. Besides, we don't want to kill him if he's useful" said Ukitake.

"Who said anything about killing? I just wanna have a chance at fighting the kid." Kenpachi responded with gusto.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'd end up beating him within an inch of his life. He may be at officer level by now, but that doesn't mean he can stack up to you. Chill out" drawled Kyoraku.

"Yeah, but still…" Zarachi continued.

Kaname Tosen listened with disdain at the brute of a Captain as he made his way back to his barracks. 'A Captain should show more refinement than that. Just an animal, a brute with no morals' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Aizen and Gin were strolling towards Squad 5's barracks as they quietly conversed. "Good. The boy is now open for retrieval. Things are going exactly as scheduled. Anything new to report?"

Gin contemplated momentarily before answering. "Effects of the artifact are becoming increasingly apparent, Captain Aizen. Rukia's powers are no doubt a side effect, but she is not the only one. A human girl close to the Kurosaki boy has developed strange abilities of her own. All evidence suggests that she is not using Fullbring, so I would think the artifact is responsible for this as well."

"Excellent. It seems we are closer to our goals than we originally anticipated. We will soon collect the artifact, but for now, wait for the girl's orders to be passed. We'll wait until no one can interfere."

* * *

><p>Over the darkened Karakura Town, two lone figures could be seen in the clouds. One was scanning the city while the other patiently waited.<p>

"Got her. She seems to be with that kid right now towards the center of town. My guess is it's his house." said the red-haired subordinate.

"Excellent, Renji. We should contact her immediately."

The Lieutenant stood up and removed his visor to stare at his Captain. "Uh, Captain…is it really such a good idea to just leave her here?"

"It is irrelevant what we think" responded Captain Kuchiki. "The Head Captain has given direct orders for us as well as Rukia. We are in no position to argue. All we are here to do is pass on her orders. We must follow ours no matter the cost." With that, Byakuya flash stepped out of view.

Renji hesitated a moment before following. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about leaving his friend their alone with some strange kid. Sure, he hadn't seen her in so long, but that didn't mean his feelings towards her had changed. She was his friend, and he…he loved her.

Still, he had his orders. Like his Captain said, he had to follow them no matter what. Shaking himself loose of his contemplation, he flash stepped after his Captain. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Kurosaki household.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviews are welcome.<strong>

**Next time: A family reunion is in order.**


	8. Reunion

**Time for some happy news for the happy couple.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reunion<strong>

It would seem hollows did have some sense of appreciation when it came to special situations. Not one alert came the entire day for Ichigo and Rukia. Not only that, but Isshin was on call at the clinic, and Karin and Yuzu tagged along. Ichigo offered to help as well, but Isshin declined. Something about the way he winked at the two as he left made Ichigo suspicious. He couldn't possibly remember, could he?

In any event, this left the whole house empty for Ichigo and Rukia. By some shred of luck, no hollows made an appearance, either. The entire day was theirs to do with as they pleased. And please they did. The two never left each other's side as they spent the whole day lazing about. Well, maybe not the whole day. There were some steamy make-out sessions mixed in, but it never went too far considering Rukia was still a little sore. Who could blame the poor girl?

Ichigo didn't mind in the slightest. He was just happy to have the girl he loved so dearly by his side. Never before had he enjoyed such a slow Saturday. Hell, it could have gone slower in his opinion. Rukia couldn't agree more. She had never been so happy in her entire life. After growing up in Rukongai and then dealing with the loss of a loved one, it wasn't surprising. As far as she was concerned, she was the happiest girl in the world.

By nightfall, they were still cuddling together on his bed when Rukia got a sudden foreboding. She couldn't quite place the feeling until she felt the spiritual pressure in the atmosphere. She instantly stiffened against Ichigo, making him look at her with worry.

"What is it, Ruk-" He was interrupted by the same spiritual pressure hitting his senses.

"Someone powerful has just entered Karakura Town…" She glanced down at her soul pager with confusion. "…but it's not a hollow."

"Who could it be, then?"

"It's…two someones, actually…and they're headed this way."

Ichigo suddenly went completely serious. Without hesitation, he grabbed Kon and extracted his soul candy. Rukia did the same with her Chappy dispenser. She had had the thing with her since she arrived, but the need to use it never arose until her powers returned. In any event, it wasn't long before both of them were ready for whatever was on its way.

Kon was almost giddy. "Alright! Finally some action! It's about time I got-"

He was suddenly tackled by Rukia's body, cutting him off.

"Hi, Kon!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.

"GAH! What the hell? Get off of me!"

"I don't think so!"

"Let me go! I've gotta fight!"

"Nope! You're just gonna stay right here!"

The two Shinigami just tuned the mod souls out. These spirits were powerful, garnering their undivided attention. Who were they? And what did they want with them?

Then, Rukia felt a familiarity with both the presences. "Wait, Ichigo. I don't think they're enemies…no, it couldn't be."

"What, Rukia? Who is it?"

She didn't answer as she flashed out of the window and onto the roof. Confused to high heaven, Ichigo quickly followed. "Dammit, Rukia, would you answer me?"

She didn't have to as the two spirits in question appeared in front of them. Ichigo recognized the uniforms right away. Shinigami, and by the look Rukia had on her face, she knew them very well.

"B-brother?"

Ichigo's jaw just about hit the floor when he heard that.

"Good evening, Rukia" came the solemn reply of Byakuya.

"A-and Renji? What are you doing here?"

The red-haired Shinigami in question just smirked. "Hey, Rukia. We, uh…came to deliver your new orders."

This didn't register. She was still trying to piece together why her oldest friend was here with her adoptive brother. "Renji, why did you co-" She then saw the patch on his arm with the Squad 6 insignia. "Y-you're a Lieutenant now?"

His face lit up at the recognition. "Yeah, I figured I'd surprise you with that when you got back from your assignment. Took a little longer than I expected, Ruks."

She was dumbfounded. Not only had he come here, but he had also progressed so much further since she'd seen him last.

Byakuya, as usual, got right back to the point. Clearing his throat, he said "Rukia, we are here to deliver your standing orders now that you have recovered your powers."

Her attention finally shifted back to her brother as his words sank in. She was getting reassigned? This thought brought a frightened look to her face. "Y-yes, Brother?"

The implications were not lost on Ichigo, either. He was just as afraid of Rukia having to leave as she was. Most of all, he was worried for her. She depended on him to keep the pain away, and he did that when he was around her. He couldn't do that with her in Soul Society. Rukia seemed too strong a person to be suicidal, but he wasn't about to take that chance. He said he would protect her, and that was exactly what he intended.

"We have been monitoring your situation of late" continued Byakuya. "Your powers being transferred to Ichigo Kurosaki would usually be unacceptable had it not been for the extenuating circumstance. His attitude also effects this decision by the Head Captain."

"Would you mind not talking like I'm not here?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya cut him a cold glance at the interruption. Rukia got even more scared at this. 'Please, Ichigo. Be quiet.'

Clearing his throat again, Byakuya started again. "The work the two of you have done has been viewed as…exceptional." This made Rukia's mouth drop open. "The boy's powers are surprisingly well developed, and as such, need observation and guidance to ensure proper use."

Though Ichigo became irritated at the blatant disregard of his request, he was enticed by the implications of the older man's words. 'Observation, huh…does he mean…'

"Brother, do you mean…"

"You have been assigned as Ichigo Kurosaki's escort. You are to continue residing here in the world of the living indefinitely to observe and train him in proper use of his abilities while also continuing to uphold your regular duties."

Ichigo and Rukia were stunned. They both stood there stupidly for a moment before the implications finally hit Rukia. Her eyes suddenly brightened as a smile spread across her face. She then bowed deeply before her brother in respect. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I will not disappoint."

Ichigo didn't know what he was more surprised about, her brother being a Captain or her latest assignment. He finally decided to push thoughts of her brother to the side. Rukia was staying. That was all that really mattered now. A small smirk slowly appeared on his face. Rukia, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling her excitement. It took all the self-control she had to stay bowed before Byakuya like that. Inside, she was jumping for joy.

"I know you will not. Now that the news has been delivered, we shall return. Renji, we must be going." He paused before saying "And Ichigo Kurosaki…"

Ichigo gulped before responding. "Y-yeah-"

Byakuya appeared right beside him with his sword pressed to Ichigo's back. "Take good care of my sister." With that, he was gone.

Ichigo stood there frozen. 'Man…that guy is fast.' He couldn't even comprehend when the elder Kuchiki had moved at either moment.

Renji was still a little concerned for Rukia's well-being, but he was also confused by her reaction. 'Why does she seem so happy to stay?' Shaking loose of his worry, he approached Rukia for his farewell. "Sorry it's been so long, Rukia. Maybe I'll get to come back soon to see you."

Rukia just nodded in response, still too stunned to say anything else.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." He then wrapped her in a bear hug for good measure.

This shook her of her inability to speak at least. "C-can't breathe, Renji…" Ichigo looked like he could strangle the red-haired bastard at any moment.

"Oh, sorry. Listen, I'll come back soon, alright?"

"Uh, sure, Renji."

"See ya later." And with that, he was gone as well.

Ichigo and Rukia stood there for a few moments before they finally looked over at one another. Her smile came right back as she suddenly leaped onto Ichigo, wrapping her legs around his waist. She nearly choked him when her arms encircled his neck as she kissed him furiously. He was so shocked that he tumbled over. He'd never seen her so excited before.

He had to force himself out of her grasp to get some air. "Damn, you almost choked me to death."

"Oops" she replied. "Sorry about that. I was holding all that in until Brother left. You have no idea how hard that was." She smiled sweetly, looking just a little guilty. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. She looked too cute to be mad at her.

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate it. I'm happy you're staying, too."

"You'd better be, mister..." Her smile changed to a smirk as her eyebrow cocked suggestively.

"Not to change the subject, but that guy was your brother?" Ichigo asked, unable to contain his curiosity anymore.

She looked confused for a moment before she remembered what just happened. "Oh, uh, yeah. My adoptive brother. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6. He's also head of the entire Kuchiki clan."

"Uh-huh, and who was that other guy…Renji?" Ichigo asked with a slight edge of irritation to his voice.

"Oh, that's Renji Abarai. We grew up together in Rukongai - er, the civilian area of Soul Society. We grew up in the 78th district as orphans. After we discovered we both had strong spiritual pressure, we joined the Shinigami Academy. It was during my graduating year that Byakuya suddenly adopted me into the Kuchiki Clan. After that, I didn't see Renji again until now. Apparently, he became Byakuya's Lieutenant since then."

Ichigo still looked slightly agitated. Rukia didn't understand why until she remembered being strangled earlier. "He's just an old friend, Ichigo."

"I don't think he sees it that way…"

"Oh, come on, Ichigo. We're just friends. Besides, you know I love you. I don't feel that way for Renji."

"I know, and I love you, too. It's not you I'm worried about, though."

Rukia looked undignified. "Like I would let Renji try anything."

Ichigo smiled at the thought. "I know you wouldn't. Just another reason why I love you." He kissed her forehead, and stood back up. He dusted himself off before helping Rukia up as well. "We'd better get back inside. Dad and the twins should be back soon."

"What's your hurry? Our mod souls have our bodies."

Ichigo cringed at the thought. "That's what I'm worried about. Kon is a total idiot and that new mod soul of yours loves to tackle everything she sees. I don't think my family is ready for that."

Thinking back to a few minutes before, she could see his point. Kon was suspicious enough as Ichigo, but her mod soul couldn't pass for her any day of the week. With her nod, they both climbed back through the window to reclaim their bodies. After that, Rukia headed for his door.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'd better use my bed tonight. We wouldn't want to blow our cover now would we?"

He stepped over in front of her, pointing his finger in her face. "Ah, ah, ah. You're staying right here, missy."

She almost interjected before he captured her lips with his. Hugging her tight to him, he led her over to his bed.

"And what are we going to do when your family asks why I stayed in here again?"

"We'll figure something out" Ichigo replied before falling back onto the bed, dragging Rukia on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviews are welcome.<strong>

**I know the reunion seems short, but I always thought Byakuya was straight to the point in any situation. Once he did what he intended to do, he went on with his business. And Renji was never one to keep Byakuya waiting when it came to his duties to him, so...**

**Oh, and as for Rukia strangling Ichigo, I remember her going overboard when it came to things she really liked. Remember her reaction to Orihime's mod soul in the Bount Arc? Imagine trying to hold a reaction like that inside. I'm sure you'd tackle the one you love, too.**

**Next time: Teenagers and gossip go hand in hand.**


	9. Trying It Out

**Back to school spells plenty of gossip.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Also, younger viewers should look away. Kind of a mini-lemon at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Trying It Out<strong>

Sunday went about as smoothly as Saturday. Rukia woke up in Ichigo's arms after making out for the rest of the evening. She could lie there all day if she had the opportunity. Ichigo awoke with her smiling at him in the morning light streaming though his window. If he thought she was an angel before, he damn well knew it now. He wanted nothing more than to stay right where they were, and that's just what he did. They stayed together all day enjoying the peace they were given. In spite of this, Rukia couldn't help but wonder where in the hell all the hollows up and disappeared to.

The twins began to worry about them since they didn't come down at all. Isshin just assured them that the two were probably studying for a big test they had the next day, and though they had their suspicions, they saw no reason to refute it. 'Enjoy it, son. You've earned it' Isshin thought to himself. He could remember all too clearly what being with Masaki felt like. If he had it to do all over again, he would've done the same thing the two kids upstairs were doing.

Although Ichigo and Rukia didn't want this to end, the weekend came to a close all the same. They had to return to high school the next morning, but at least they would be together all day. With that thought in mind, the two left for school earlier so they could take their time. They strolled along their usual path just enjoying the morning. Ichigo walked with his arm around Rukia's shoulder, and Rukia had her hand on his. The lovers had not a care in the world. That is, until Keigo caught up with them.

"Yo, you guys! Hey, wait up!"

Ichigo promptly scowled and readied his arm.

"Hey, how'd you guys get so far ahe-" He was cut off by Ichigo's arm yet again in his throat.

"Hey, Keigo" Ichigo and Rukia said in monotonous unison.

"Ohohow! Dammit, Ichigo! Why do you always-" He froze when he saw how they were arranged. "Heeeeey…What's going on? I thought you guys said it wasn't serious…"

Irritated, Ichigo scowled further. "Not that it's any of your business, but we made it serious."

Keigo jumped about ten feet in the air. "Alright, Ichigo!" He landed in a dramatic crash and then zipped right back in Ichigo's face. "Man, you really do work fast, Ichigo."

"Aw, shut up, Keigo!" Ichigo's fist came crashing down on the poor sap's head.

"…Okay…" came Keigo's squeaky reply.

"Now then, we have to get to school. You'd better do the same if you don't wanna be late." With that, Ichigo and Rukia continued on their way, Rukia giggling like always at the display.

* * *

><p>It's safe to say that everyone was shocked. In came Ichigo and Rukia, one with the arm around the other. Not two days ago, they were filing in together in a line like they always did. Were they together now? Questions like this made the new couple the topic of gossip around the class, and the two in question didn't give a damn. They were just happy being near each other. The rest of the world could go to hell for all the attention they paid it.<p>

Tatsuki couldn't believe it. Ichigo hadn't given any thought to girls for as long as she had known him. She knew he wasn't gay or anything. She just knew what his life was like and understood his mindset. Now, he had completely thrown it out the window. She was definitely glad that the poor boy had finally found someone, but she was sorry it wasn't Orihime. 'It's just good that she isn't here right now. I'd rather her hear it through the grape vine than see it without warning. Where is she anyway?'

* * *

><p>Orihime arrived by the lunch hour. She had been surprised with early training by the strange talking cat, Mr. Yoruichi. She hardly ever missed school to begin with, so she wasn't exactly worried about the teachers pushing the matter. She would just say she had a doctor's appointment. In any case, today was the day she decided to get Ichigo and Rukia together. That was all that was on her mind after she checked in at the office. She would go directly to Rukia and ask her about it.<p>

After signing in, she headed right for the girls' lunch time hang out. Thankfully, Rukia was there as usual. She joined in with the rest of the crowd as the questions began to fly. "Hey, Orihime. Where've you been all day?" asked Tatsuki.

"Oh hi, guys. Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment today. Routine check-up. How is everybody?"

With everyone answering affirmatively, she decided to go along with her plan. "Hey, Rukia. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Though she thought it strange, she complied. "Sure."

Tatsuki became worried right away. Though she knew Orihime wasn't the vengeful type, she couldn't stop fearing the worst. 'She hasn't heard already, has she?'

When they reached a secluded spot, Orihime jumped right to the chase. "So Rukia, I was just wondering if you liked Ichigo at all."

Rukia's mouth hung slack for a moment before she smiled and a slight blush came to her cheeks. 'More than like if you take into account what we've done to each other over the past 72 hours.' "Um…Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"

Orihime steadied herself before continuing. "Well, I was thinking that…the two of you would make a great couple." She began to laugh as she sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

Rukia almost laughed herself. "Well, that's nice of you to say, especially considering we kind of already are one."

Orihime just about fell over at the news. "Oh…well, I uh…Great! That's great! When did you two make it official?" She suddenly felt like a complete idiot. At least she didn't have to talk to Ichigo about it as well.

"Uh, Friday evening. We finished studying in his room, and he just up and confessed that he loved me." She blushed even harder at the memory.

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know Ichigo could be such a Casanova. 'How romantic…' She had to shake herself loose of her daydream. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Congratulations."

"Thanks again."

With that, they returned to the group. Tatsuki, nearly sick with worry, was at least glad to see them both in one piece. "Hey, guys. What did you need to talk about?"

"Oh nothing" Orihime replied, sweat dropping yet again. "I just wanted to congratulate Rukia on her new relationship."

All the girls lit up at this. "Yeah, I know, right? I didn't know Ichigo was even on the market or I would've tried for him myself."

Rukia, though agitated, just laughed at the comment. After that, lunch continued as usual, though the conversation mostly stayed on the two love birds. Finally, someone got around to asking what everyone wanted to know. "So, Rukia…have you guys…ya know…done it yet?"

The girl in question happened to be taking a drink of her soda at the time. Needless to say, Rukia was shocked into spitting it out, coincidentally soaking Chizuru in her attempt to sneak up on Orihime. Her face went a flaming shade of red. "I…we…uh…"

All the girls with the exceptions of Orihime and Tatsuki instantly surrounded her. "No way! You guys did, didn't you? What was it like? What was he like?"

Orihime was just about as red as Rukia. Tatsuki, on the other hand, was red with anger. "Would you guys knock it off? That's none of our business!" All the girls were simultaneously swept aside by one of her famous roundhouse kicks. Little did they know, she was saving Orihime as well as Rukia.

After watching the girls all this time, Rukia learned that they normally shared everything with each other. She didn't want to stand out as abnormal, so she took a deep breath before starting. "Well…it was the first time for both of us…" She was instantly re-surrounded as the ladies eagerly listened in. "All I can say is…amazing." Her face reddened again, but for a different reason.

"Was he that good?"

She just stared off into space as she answered. "You have no idea…"

All the girls sighed with passion at the image. Orihime was sweating like crazy, but at the same time, she felt turned on like the rest. What she wouldn't give to be in Rukia's place…'No! No! Think of their feelings. Don't be selfish.'

The bell finally rang, jolting everyone out of their erotic daydreams. Tatsuki immediately went on clean-up duty. "Okay, show's over! Time for class! Let's go!"

As they were all heading back to the building, one girl Rukia couldn't quite place a name to asked her a question. "Have you done anything…interesting on him?"

Rukia had no idea what she was implying besides its sexual nature. Sticking with her plan to blend in, she answered nonchalantly. "Other than the regular…stuff, I don't think so. What do you have in mind?"

The girl just smirked deviously. "Okay, first of all, how big is he?"

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was heading home with Orihime after a long day. She was glad the gossipy fiasco was over, but she still worried for her friend. "Are you okay, Orihime?"<p>

"Sure…why wouldn't I be?"

She bit her lip trying to decide how to put it. "Well, there's the whole situation with Ichigo and Rukia…"

"Yeah, they make a great couple, don't they?"

"Uh, yeah, but…oh come on, Orihime. We both know you like Ichigo, too."

Orihime froze in place. She hadn't expected to be called out like that. "Wha? No, that's not true at all-"

"You can't bullshit me, Orihime. I'm your best friend. Ever since I've known you, you've had the hots for Ichigo. You can't tell me him being with Rukia doesn't bother you."

She hesitated before finally answering. "I never could lie to you, Tatsuki. I…I do like him. I've liked him since the first time I saw him, but the other day, I saw how he looked at Rukia and vice versa. It hurt, but…I'd rather he be happy."

Tatsuki didn't expect this. She was actually willing to give him up if he was happy with Rukia?

"And besides, Rukia's also my friend. I don't want to hurt her either."

It was shocking to say the least. Tatsuki always knew her friend was kind, but this brought it to a whole other level. 'Classic Orihime: too nice for her own good.' "Okay…so, what did you really talk to Rukia about?"

"Well…it's stupid really, but…I was gonna try and set the two of them up." She began her nervous laughter like always.

"Woah woah woah! Let me get this straight. You were willing to go so far as to make them a couple?"

Orihime slowly nodded.

Tatsuki's mouth hung open. 'There is nothing she won't do to make others happy.' After a moment, she surprised Orihime with a hug. Whispering in her ear, she said "You really are a good person, you know that? Sometimes I'm afraid you'd jump off a bridge to save a total stranger. When I start to think this world is nothing but a hell hole, all I have to do is think of you to know there's still hope."

Hugging her best friend back, Orihime finally let her tears fall as a sad smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Tatsuki."

* * *

><p>(Lemon-ish)<p>

As they had done the past two nights before, Ichigo and Rukia were tangled on his bed exploring each other's mouth. Time seemed to slow as they did so, and Ichigo didn't see that as a bad thing. Rukia, however, had something else in mind. She broke off the kissing all too soon for her lover's liking. Before he could make any comment, Rukia placed a finger over his mouth. "I want to try something out."

Ichigo had no idea what, but by the look in her eye, he got the feeling it was devious. She then opened his uniform shirt to begin kissing her way down his chest. Her lips on his skin in any way always made him shiver in delight. She got to his abs, marveling at how solid the teenager was. His musculature was unbelievable. Life as a Shinigami could do that to you.

Rukia finally made it to his pants, at which point Ichigo got an inkling of what she was doing. "Okay. One question. Where in the hell did you hear about…this?"

She just smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "A girl has her sources…namely other girls." She undid his belt and zipper as quick as a flash. Before Ichigo knew it, the girl had his pants completely off.

"Are you sure you wanna try this?" he asked.

Rukia looked him dead in the eye before answering. "You're forgetting I started it. At least this way, we won't have to worry about my volume level. Just yours." She laughed at the implication.

He just smirked and nodded for her to continue. With that, his underwear was gone in an instant. 'She must be doing that 'flash step' thing she told me about.' He had no time to contemplate it further before she started.

Rukia, remembering how the girl explained it, spit in her hand before grasping his hardening shaft. She then began the pumping motion the girl mentioned. She could tell she was doing it right since Ichigo almost instantly threw his head back with a quiet groan. She kept the pace semi-slow as not to have him finishing early on her. Like the girl had said before, 'It wasn't always the guy's fault when they came too quick'.

"I don't know who taught you this, but damn you're good at it" Ichigo said between moans.

"There's more where that came from, Strawberry."

She stopped momentarily, making Ichigo wonder what was happening. Since his head was still turned to the ceiling, he didn't expect the sudden change in texture flick the head of his member. He nearly jumped at the sensation. He jerked his head down to see Rukia spinning her tongue across the tip. She now had him shivering with ecstasy.

Rukia figured she'd better not waste time, so she wrapped her lips around it and began bobbing up and down as she was told. To put it lightly, Ichigo was shocked by her knowledge and skill. Her bobbing motions became lower and lower until Ichigo was pretty fucking sure the girl was inhaling his cock. Little did he know that this is what she was instructed to do. 'Go down every time you inhale. That's how she said to…what did she call it? "Deep throat" him?'

She finally felt him tense up under her, a sign she was waiting for. She made her bobs shallower and shallower until he finally let loose in her mouth. Rukia was surprised by the amount, but she managed to swallow consistently enough to take it all. After she sucked down all he had given her, she leaned back to stare up at him, licking her lips appreciatively. Ichigo was stuck thinking she looked so damn hot with that line of drool still stuck between her chin and his shaft.

(End Lemon)

"Just who the fuck taught you that?"

Rukia just laughed. "A girl I know from the usual crowd at lunch. She thought you'd like it."

"Damn straight I did. That was amazing."

Her grin got broader at the compliment. "Just one of many new experiences I hope to enjoy with you, Ichigo."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll show you how much I enjoyed it."

"Can't wait, Strawberry."

He didn't know why, but the insult had recently gotten a sensual quality to it. Smiling his rarest genuine smile, he said "I love you, Midget."

"I love you, too, Idiot. Now, come over here and prove it to me" she said with a seductive wave of her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any comments are welcome.<strong>

**Okay, yes this might seem a little overboard, but think hard over Rukia's character to start with. She was always quick to follow the lead of the kids around her since she had no clue on the customs of the living world. And if that mean learning a new way to have fun with Ichigo...well that couldn't hurt, could it? lol**

**Next time: Ichigo has some unwelcome guests.**


	10. Extraction

**Alright, Bleach fans. If you wanted some action, here it comes.**

**NOTE: I do not own Bleach. I'm just a huge fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Extraction<strong>

The yellow eyes he had grown to loathe and fear so deeply stared back at him with contempt glowing fiercely within them. Ichigo had no doubt about the evil the owner of these eyes had. He could feel it all around him, penetrating his very being.

'You can't run forever, King. One day, you will fall, and I will take control.'

Ichigo jerked awake, sweating bullets as he clung to his sheets, the maniacal laughter still filling his ears. He was certain now that he had gone insane. No sane person had these types of dreams, heard these voices in their heads.

His movement stirred Rukia in her sleep. Without waking, she snuggled deeper into his chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her in her dreaming. Ichigo calmed at the sight of her thin figure, her bare skin thinly veiled by his bed sheets. She was so serine with him, and yet being with her couldn't keep his troubles away. He was worried about his wellbeing, yes, but he was more concerned with how his supposed psychosis could harm his love in the future. Could Rukia handle this information?

Sighing out of frustration, Ichigo reached out for Rukia's bag lying carelessly next to the bed. He rummaged around inside, careful not to stir the sleeping beauty atop him. Grasping the intended object, he extracted the Gokon Tekko, not wanting to use Kon in this situation. 'The little perv would enjoy it too much' he thought to himself.

He touched the fabric to his head, jolting his soul out and upright in its usual Shinigami attire. Ichigo desperately needed to clear his head, and running across the rooftops of Karakura was all he could think to do. Glancing back at Rukia asleep on top of his empty body one last time, he vaulted out of his window and into the night.

* * *

><p>All was quiet above the city. Not a soul was in sight…other than the two figures standing above the clouds. Both were watching the scene below them, waiting for their chance to strike. Low and behold, the spirit they were after happened to have surfaced in the center of town.<p>

"It would seem the boy is out on a late night stroll this evening. Perhaps it will be easier than we originally thought, eh Kaname?"

"Never assume such things. It would be unwise to underestimate any opponent you face. Thoughts such as these will be your undoing, Ichimaru."

The lanky Captain just shrugged, grinning as usual. "Now, now. No need to be so melodramatic. I was merely stating how much easier it will be to find the boy. Must you always be such a downer?"

"My attitude is not the point here. We are here on orders, and we must follow through. It is the just thing to do." With that, the blind Shinigami disappeared after his intended target.

"Sheesh. I still do not see why he is so glum. I was just trying to liven the mood."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was not very successful in clearing his mind. The run across the city was only giving him more time alone to think, and thinking was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do at the moment. Why was this happening to him? What exactly was happening to him? The more he thought about it, the more confused and frightened he became.<p>

Finally, he caught a slight fluctuation in spiritual pressure indicating a hollow had arrived. Maybe this was exactly the distraction he needed. He veered off to the East to deal with the pest, unaware of the observers closing in on him. His arrival to the scene was swift, startling the hollow attacking. Its resounding scream was cut short by Ichigo's quick slash to its face. The thing was dead and disintegrated before it hit the ground.

Huffing in boredom, Ichigo shouldered his Zanpakto and was about to leave as quickly as he came. A voice from the shadows suddenly cut him off midstride.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He froze, not recognizing the voice. He couldn't sense any power emanating off of the speaker, adding to his confusion. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The two figures stepped into the open revealing their respective Shinigami attires. The silver-haired one spoke up first. "I do not think you are in a position to order us around, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

This time, the one in the visor answered. "Who we are is not your concern. Your immediate concern should be what we are here for."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "What do you want, then, dammit?"

Tosen frowned at the boy's disrespect. "That, Ichigo Kurosaki, would be you."

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke with a start, her soul pager vibrating on the desk. Aggravated, she grabbed at the device to see the hollow alert screaming at her. She was about to get up when the alert was cut short, the hollow disappearing. Adding to her confusion was the lack of Ichigo's breathing below her. Rukia was almost worried before she noticed the glove sitting on his head.<p>

'Why would he go off on his own like that?'

She continued to wonder until she caught the strong spiritual pressure flaring on the edge of town. This power was unbelievable. Its magnitude could put a Captain to shame, and worse still, there were two of them. Shocked into silence, she barely sensed Ichigo's power right next to them. It was then that she jumped into action. Grabbing the Gokon Tekko, she extracted her own soul and bolted out the window, racing across town as fast as she could flash.

'Hold on, Ichigo! I'm coming!'

* * *

><p>"What do you mean me? Why in the hell do you want me for?"<p>

Gin's smile broadened. "Well, not you, per say. We just want what's inside you. You have something very powerful that we need."

Ichigo was to say the least dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't have anything."

He was cut short by Tosen's sudden appearance behind him. "I'm afraid you're wrong, boy."

The blow to his back was too much for him. Ichigo hit the ground hard, spitting blood as he went. The pain that came next was so profound that his scream caught in his throat.

"You do have something of ours. You just don't realize it-"

"HADO #33: SOKATSUI!"

The blue fireball arced across the ground and exploded next to Ichigo. The smoke cleared, revealing the scorched earth.

Tosen appeared next to Gin, not a scratch upon him. "How nice of you to join us, Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia landed in front of Ichigo, recognition hitting her as soon as she saw the two assailants. "Captain Tosen? Captain Ichimaru? What is the meaning of this?"

Gin simply shrugged as he strode forward. "I'm afraid we do not need your assistance here, Rukia. If you would please vacate the premises…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rukia repeated. "We received our orders from Captain Kuchiki two days ago! We were told Ichigo was not in violation of the laws!"

Tosen strode closer as well. "We are here on business of our own. Kurosaki is in possession of something of ours, and we must see to it that it is delivered to our superior. If you do not move, we will have no choice but to kill you as well, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia was stunned. Why was this happening? What could Ichigo possibly have that they wanted?

"R-Rukia. Get out of here" Ichigo whispered weakly.

Though she knew she was no match, Rukia wasn't about to stand by while Ichigo was slaughtered. "I refuse. Ichigo has done nothing deserving of this. If I must, I will give my life to protect him." She took her battle stance, Zanpakto at the ready. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki…"

The wind picked up around her as her spirit energy exploded. Ichigo began to wonder if he'd been hit harder than he thought, because the temperature began dropping substantially. He was corrected by the sight of ice forming at Rukia's feet. 'What the hell is going on here? Rukia?'

Neither Gin nor Tosen flinched a bit. "You do realize that your chances are slim to none, Rukia" Gin said mischievously.

"I won't know until I try!" Rukia flashed behind the Captains, horizontally slashing simultaneously. Tosen simply stepped aside whereas Gin went airborne. Suddenly, light erupted around her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The light rose as quickly as the words left Rukia's mouth. Gin was soon surrounded by it as a pillar of ice rose up from within. Never losing his grin, the Captain just flashed down to Tosen before the ice was able to consume him. An instant after it was solid, the pillar shattered.

Tosen turned toward his partner, annoyance clear on his face. "There is no time for games. Finish this now before Lord Aizen becomes displeased."

Rukia flashed back in front of Ichigo, taking a new stance. She touched her sword to the ground in four places, frost beginning to flow from the points. With that, she raised the blade to point at her enemies. "One way or another, this will finish it. Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!"

Before Ichigo's eyes, Rukia's Zanpakto sent forth an explosion of ice and snow similar to an avalanche. He had no idea she was so powerful. It almost seemed possible now that she could win.

"As you wish, my friend" Gin replied to Tosen. As the wave of ice approached the two, Gin simply raised his finger towards its center. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

Ichigo was stunned. Here he was all this time thinking Rukia needed him to protect her. Now she was protecting him. "R-Rukia…you're…"

She turned her head, glancing his way out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not letting you get away from me that easy, Ichigo. You're not dying on me. Not now, not ever."

"You're so…p-powerful."

Before she had a chance to reply, a large bolt of lightning split the avalanche in two. Rukia could only stare on in horror as the blast consumed them both.

"Well, then. Is this the ending you intended, Kaname?"

Tosen didn't answer as he made his way toward the smoldering valley cutting across the street.

"You could at least tone down the melodrama by a fraction."

The blind Captain trekked across the blackened asphalt, stopping before the tattered pair of Shinigami barely conscious on the ground.

"I'm afraid this is the end, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo couldn't manage to muster any strength in his limbs whatsoever. No matter how hard he tried, nothing would move. He had to get to Rukia. He had to stop this. He had to keep fighting.

"Resisting will only cause more suffering than is necessary. I suggest you submit, else this will only cause more harm in your final moments" he said as he placed a strange device on his hand.

Ichigo barely had time to wonder what the hell he was going on about before a searing heat pierced his back. The blood-curdling scream erupting from him was almost enough to bring Rukia to her feet, but she was just as battered as he was. Ichigo couldn't believe the pain had gotten any worse than it already had. What was that son of a bitch doing to him?

"I warned you, foolish boy." Tosen's hand had entered Ichigo's back, extracting the object they desired so much. "With this, we are finished here" he said, holding the artifact before his face as if studying it with his unseeing eyes. "And I'm afraid you are as well. Taking this has severed you soul chain, and in the process, damaged your spirit. I have ensured your already inevitable demise here, Ichigo Kurosaki. You and Ms. Kuchiki will not survive the night out here. For that, I apologize."

Gin sauntered over, grinning widely as ever. "You've had your fun, Kaname. Let's leave the love birds to die in peace. I don't want to hear Lord Aizen complain."

"You do not need to remind me. Our job is now complete here. It is time to leave."

Ichigo could barely make out the light emanating from the Senkaimon the retreating Captains entered in his fading vision. Before he lost consciousness, he berated himself for his weakness. He failed yet again to protect Rukia. Now they were both going to die for it. With that, he gave in to the darkness creeping across his vision, the scorched concrete cooling in the sudden rain the last thing he saw along with a pair of wooden sandals.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviewscomments are welcome.**

**A short fight to be sure, but two Captains versus two officer-level Shinigami? I think you can see the odds. Also, their difference in power was my reasoning behind Ichigo's senses. Think a plain much higher than his own. There's that, and he was always bad at sensing spiritual pressure.**

**Let's just say I was surprised after I wrote this to see Byakuya doing the same thing to Sode no Shirayuki during the Zanpakto Rebellion Arc in the anime. I almost laughed when Byakurai pierced through Hakuren on that episode.**

**Next time: Rude awakenings.**


	11. Wake Up Call

**This kinda brings a whole new meaning to strange bed fellows, doesn't it? lol**

**NOTE: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Wake Up Call<strong>

He was dead. He just knew he was dead. It was strange, but Ichigo was not in any pain. He was covered in peculiar warmth, seemingly floating in nothingness. It was almost like a dream, a welcome one after the suffering he had endured. He had no idea how, but he somehow felt safe and secure.

Then, the floating feeling subsided. His body seemed to settle onto a solid surface, maybe a floor. No, it was just a little too soft to be on the floor, maybe a cot on the ground. It was then that he realized that it had to be a dream. He was alive after all. Of course, what happened next just about made him die…of a heart attack.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on where he was. His eyes cleared and came to focus on a darkened face right in front of him.

"GIYAAAAA!"

"Oh good, you are awake, then. Nice reaction as well."

"What the hell are you doing in bed with me? Get off!"

Ichigo grasped at anything he could on the giant atop him, pushing with all his might to get loose. The man simply turned his head in Ichigo's grasp to yell at the doorway to the right.

"Boss! Ichigo Kurosaki has awakened!"

With one last mighty shove, he flung the man off of him and into the adjacent wall. It was then that he recognized his face.

"Hey, I know you. You work for Mr. Hat-and-Clogs."

"Right you are, Ichigo. Glad to see you're recovering well" came the reply through the door, which promptly opened to reveal Kisuke Urahara himself. "And with gusto, I see. Tessai here is no push-over."

"What the hell was he doing in bed with me? And just where the hell am I?"

Kisuke opened his fan over his face, hiding his mischievous grin. "Tessai was just making sure you're body heat was kept up considering the severe wounds you sustained. As to where you are, you're in my shop, of course. We carried you here after your encounter with Captains Tosen and Ichimaru."

As Kisuke finished his words, Ichigo doubled over, just noticing the bandages covering his grievous wounds. 'So that fight really did happen. Then…' His mind was immediately refocused to Rukia. "Where is she? Where is Rukia? Is she-"

"Easy, my boy. You do not want to injure yourself further."

"Fuck that! Where the hell is Rukia?"

"Do not worry yourself, Ichigo. Rukia is alive and well. She is sleeping in the next room unless your outburst has changed that. She is recovering just as you are."

Forgetting his injuries altogether, Ichigo pushed himself up. He completely ignored his screaming body as he made his way toward the door.

"Ichigo, she is fine. You are far worse off than she is. Just take it easy."

"Shut up, Hat-and-Clogs! Get the hell out of my way!"

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to do that, my boy."

"Stuff your sarcasm, old man! I said get the hell out of my way!"

Without another word, Urahara stepped aside as Ichigo hobbled his way through to the next room. Though struggling, he managed to pry open the door. Just as he opened it, he dropped to the floor, the sight before him too much for him to bear.

His angel was covered in a cot on the floor similar to his own. All he could make out was Rukia's face, but that was enough. Small bandages were covering the left side, and pink stains could be seen through them. It was his fault she was like this. It was all his damn fault.

The jarring he had given himself was too much for his body. He began coughing savagely, doubling over on the floor. This was the first real indication he got of his state. The bandages he wore were completely red by now. Urahara was right after all.

Ichigo's fit stirred Rukia from her slumber. "Would you all be quie-" Another set of coughs cut her off, making her shift her unfocused eyes towards the source. She then realized the situation with a harsh gasp. "Ichigo!" She threw the blanket off, leaping up and over to his side. "Ichigo, you idiot! What did you do?"

The boy managed to stop coughing long enough to look up at her. As it turned out, the bandages on her face were the worst of her injuries. She was fine, other than the worried look she now possessed.

Between coughs, Ichigo managed to choke out a few words. "Heh, h-hey, R-Rukia. Glad you're al-alright."

"Of course I'm alright! Worry about yourself for once, you imbecile! You're half dead, lying on the floor for God's sake!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she continued berating him.

"Rukia, l-listen. I-I'm s-sorry. I-It's all my fault."

"Don't even say that! You are not to blame for this!"

"B-but they were after m-me. If it weren't for-"

"Shut up, you moron! This isn't your fault, so stop saying it is! They attacked us! They almost killed us out there! They're the ones to blame, not you! You're the one I almost lost, not the other way around! Don't you dare say it was because of you!" Rukia was nearly sobbing by this point, shaking with the effort to restrain herself.

"R-Rukia, please d-don't cry."

"I'm not crying, dammit!"

"It was my fault. If I had been s-stronger, I could've-"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! Don't blame yourself for this!"

Rukia finally collapsed against his chest, unable to hold back her sobs any longer. She had nearly lost someone else in her life, someone she loved so dearly. It would have been so much worse for her. Kaien was one thing, but loosing Ichigo…She didn't dare to try and imagine it.

Ichigo couldn't take seeing her like this. All he could do was cradle her against him. He swore then and there that he would never let something like this happen to her again, if it was the last thing he did. 'I will get stronger for you, Rukia…'

Urahara simply shut the door and let the two of them be. He didn't see the point in adding to the hysteria. He would explain Ichigo's condition later. For now, the two of them just needed to be alone.

After a while, Rukia managed to calm down. She finally lifted herself up to stare at him through reddened eyes. "You should've stayed in bed, Ichigo. You're in no condition to move."

He had to smile at that. "I needed to see that you were alright. I had to make sure."

"And look where it got you. We need to redress your wounds and get you back to bed."

He simply shook his head. "I'm fine now, Rukia. I'm just glad you're still with me."

"I told you that you weren't getting away from me that easily. You're not leaving me, and I'm not gonna leave you, so get used to it."

Ichigo nearly laughed. "You say that like I planned this."

"Just making sure you get the point, Berry."

His smile broadened at the new nickname. "You know I hate that, right?"

"Your smile says otherwise" she answered cockily.

"You always saw right through me. Can you help me up, Rukia?"

She turned deadly serious. "You're not in any shape to move, Ichigo."

"I just wanna get back to bed. Sorry I woke you, by the way."

She nearly slapped him. "Would you quit saying sorry? Give me your hand, Idiot."

Small as Rukia was, she managed to shoulder him over to her cot. She arranged him as gently as she could before retrieving her blanket and curling up next to him.

"I promise you I will never let this happen to you again, Rukia."

"Just shut up and get some sleep."

"I'm serious. I said I would protect you, and I meant it. I love you, Rukia."

She couldn't help but smile. She rose up to give him a quick peck on the lips before settling back in. "I love you too, Ichigo. Now get some rest, would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviewscomments are welcome and much appreciated.**

**If any of you were worried...shame shame. lol They are the stars of this particular fic after all. I'm not that crazy...or at least you can't prove that I am. lol**

**Next time: Bad news for our hero.**


	12. Breaking News

**Moving right along. Ichigo's about to get the shock of his life.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Breaking News<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia spent the next two days sleeping at the shop before Urahara finally managed to get Yoruichi to lend Orihime to him for a few hours. Sometimes, that vixen could be so strict in her training regimens. He could clearly remember their days as children in Soul Society, honing their skills in their hideout. It was no wonder the girl achieved Captain status before him.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least when she arrived. "Orihime? What are you doing here?"

As soon as she saw the two of them, Orihime flipped out. "Goodness, what happened to you two? Are you alright?"

"We're okay, Orihime" answered Rukia.

"But you don't look okay. What in the world happened?"

Ichigo was confused beyond recognition. "Seriously, Orihime, what are you doing here?"

Urahara answered for her. "She's here to heal you two. I had a difficult time tearing her away from her training, but she's finally here."

"Heal us? How? And-wait a sec, what training?"

The shop-keep just shook his head. "You really need to be more observant. The day of the massive hollow invasion was the day Orihime as well as your friend Chad discovered their own spiritual powers. Since then, they have been training with an old friend of mine, Yoruichi Shihoin. In any case, one of Orihime's new talents is healing. That is why she is here."

Ichigo's jaw just about hit the floor. "Orihime AND Chad? And just who is this 'Yoruichi' or whatever?"

"That would be me" came a baritone reply.

Ichigo had to look from side to side several times before leveling on a black cat by Kisuke's feet.

"Yes, me. It is nice to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The boy came unglued. "A TALKING CAT?"

The cat in question just shook its head. "Are you seriously that surprised? It was my understanding that you ran across a talking parakeet not two months ago."

"Well, yeah, but still! It's not like animals come up to me for a chat every other day!"

"True. I can see your point, but you have certainly seen stranger things since becoming a Shinigami, am I correct?"

He suddenly felt rather stupid. "You're right, I guess. So let me get this straight. A cat has been training Chad and Orihime for the past two months?"

Clearing his throat, Urahara interrupted the line of questioning. "That's not important right now, Ichigo. What matters is that Orihime is here to heal you. I suggest we start with you considering you're in the worst condition."

It only took half an hour at the most, but by the time Orihime finished, Ichigo and Rukia didn't have a scratch on them.

"Wow. That's amazing, Orihime."

She couldn't stop her blush. "Uh, t-thanks, I-Ichigo."

"I agree. Your powers are quite remarkable" Rukia complemented.

Urahara hid behind his fan. "You would've seen this sooner had you been more observant my boy. Then again, I'm not really that surprised considering how distracted you've been lately by the lovely Ms. Kuchiki over here."

Ichigo and Rukia both went completely crimson. Being closer, Rukia took the opportunity to kick the man in the shin.

"Dammit, Urahara, have you been spying on us?"

Theatrical as ever, Urahara hobbled on one foot for a few seconds before answering. "It was merely scientific curiosity, of course. I was observing Ichigo's progress as a Shinigami. The peep shows as it were amounted to an added bonus in the end, hehe."

Orihime's face went just as red as the two before her. Ichigo was across the room in a flash, his fist connecting with Urahara's jaw. "Damned pervert!" This sent him flying out of the room. He eventually tumbled to a stop against the outside wall.

Yoruichi sweat-dropped. "Honestly, did you really think their reaction would be any different? Sometimes I worry about your common sense, Kisuke."

Urahara dusted himself off before reentering the room, rubbing his jaw ruefully. "Not bad, considering you've lost your powers" he added tactfully.

"What…" Ichigo wasn't sure he'd just heard him right.

Rukia was just as confused. "What are you saying, Kisuke?"

"Well, when Tosen retrieved that device from Ichigo, he severed his soul chain in the process."

Rukia's heart dropped. She couldn't believe it. "What about Orihime's healing? Couldn't that have-"

"I'm afraid not" Urahara interrupted. "Orihime's powers are not developed enough as of yet to heal spiritual injuries."

Ichigo still didn't understand, but he could plainly see the horror on Rukia's face. "Rukia, what does that mean?"

"When…when a Soul Reaper's soul chain is severed, they lose connection to their spiritual powers. It means…you aren't a Shinigami any more, Ichigo. You've lost your powers."

Ichigo's face reflected her terror. His eyes went blank as he dropped to his knees. He wasn't a Soul Reaper any more. He couldn't protect anyone any more. He couldn't protect Rukia. She had no reason to stay, now. She had to leave. All of these thoughts spiraled around in his mind, culminating in the blackest sorrow he had ever felt.

Rukia's heart broke at the sight. His life had been stolen from him. He may be alive, but life might as well have been meaningless for him now. She had never before seen such sadness emanating from him before, and by god, she never wished to see it again.

Urahara smiled brilliantly. "There is no need to fret, my friends!"

Rukia scowled with pure hatred. "And why is that? How in the world can you say there is no reason to fret?"

"Quite simply, acutally. I can return Ichigo's powers."

Ichigo's eyes went wide with new intensity. Again, he was unsure if he had heard him right. "What?"

"Urahara, what do you mean?" Rukia could swear this had to be another one of the man's bad jokes.

"Exactly what I said. I can return Ichigo's powers."

Ichigo shot up off his knees. "How?"

Although Urahara knew what the answer was going to be, he thought it prudent to give the boy the option. "Before I get to that, are you sure you want them back?"

"Huh?"

"You are a normal human now, Ichigo. You wouldn't be able to see Rukia nor me if not for our Gigais. You have a chance at the normal life you never had. Are you willing to give that chance up?"

Rukia knew Ichigo was way too stubborn to give up his powers willingly, but her subconscious still nagged at her. She wouldn't begrudge him a bit if he chose a normal life now. The boy had been through terrible things in his life thanks to his spiritual awareness.

Ichigo's face, however, showed just how ridiculous Urahara's proposal was. "Look. I said I would protect everyone, and I meant it. I promised to protect Rukia, and I intend to keep that promise. She would have no reason to stay if not for me. If she returned to Soul Society…I refuse to let that happen."

Rukia always knew this would be his answer, but it never ceased to surprise her how driven he was. 'He would sacrifice it all…to protect me.' A small smile played across her lips. 'Idiot.'

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Ichigo, but since the attack, both you and Rukia have been below the Seretei's radar. They are unaware of your current condition. For all they know, you're both dead."

Though Rukia's mind caught on that last remark, Ichigo's stayed firmly in place. "You can stop trying to convince me, Urahara. I've made up my mind."

Urahara smirked. "So what is your decision?"

Ichigo smirked right back. "Like you have to ask. How in the hell do I get my powers back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviewscomments are much appreciated.**

**I figured Orihime's powers kind of evolved over the course of the series. I mean, she's not the strongest or most useful (sorry Hime) character, but she did train consistently through the series to try and get stronger for her friends. Anyways, by this time, I guessed her powers would be limited to more physical negation, not yet to full negation. **

**Next time: Stage 1.**


	13. Stage 1

**And so, our boy Ichigo's training begins. A little similar to cannon events, but hey, if it ain't broke...**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Stage 1<strong>

"Where the hell are we?"

One minute, Ichigo was inside Urahara's shop. The next, he was surrounded by a mountainous landscape. All it took was a slide down an extremely long ladder.

"This is the basement, like I said."

"Basement, hell. You've got a full-sized mountain range down here."

Rukia couldn't deny she was surprised as well. "Ichigo's got a point. This is amazing, Kisuke, even by your standards."

Urahara's pride swelled. "Oh, this is nothing. It's just my personal training area I installed for occasions such as this. Here is where we'll be recovering your powers, Ichigo."

"You think you could have made it any bigger?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, my boy. With abilities like ours, space is ideal."

Ichigo didn't see any reason to dispute that. His fights up until now proved as much, especially against that Menos thing. That wave of energy he used to reflect that 'Cero' was massive. He still couldn't believe that had come from him.

"Well, when do we get started, Hat-and-Clogs?"

"Since you're so eager, my boy, I'd say there's no time like the present. Oh, Ururu! Jinta!"

Within the blink of an eye, the pair flashed into view before them. Each sported a set of sparring equipment, Ururu wearing boxing gloves and Jinta carrying a large club.

"You called, boss?" Jinta asked boredly.

"Glad to see you're both prepared. It's time to start Stage 1" Urahara answered.

"Alright! Let's go, Carrot Top!" Jinta exclaimed, taking a batter's stance.

"Please get ready, Ichigo" Ururu said quietly, pointing a fist in his direction. "I wouldn't want to kill you."

Ichigo was confused to say the least. "Hold it, Hat-and-Clogs. What in the hell are they doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Urahara asked in return. "We're having a little sparring match between you and these two here. But first…"

Ichigo barely had time to flinch as Urahara's cane smashed into his forehead, forcing his soul from his body. There was no mistaking the flaming skull on its base. He tumbled through the dirt before coming to rest face-down.

"…we need to extract your soul from your body" the shop keep finished, amusement clear on his face.

"What the hell, man? That hurt!" Ichigo yelled in response. "You could've warned me before you…hey, what the heck is this?"

Ichigo looked down to find a long chain connecting him to his now lifeless body. If memory served, the Chain of Fate connected a still-living soul to its body during an out-of-body experience. The chain was converted to the Soul Chain when a soul became a Soul Reaper. This just proved how human Ichigo was after the attack.

"I see you noticed your Chain of Fate, Ichigo" Urahara stated. "This chain will be present every time you leave your body as long as you remain human. This is what we are trying to change. The purpose of Stage 1 is to heal your Soul Chain and reestablish the flow of your spiritual pressure."

"Hang on a minute! Let's get something straight he-" Ichigo tried to step forward, but found himself face-first in the dirt once more. "Aw, what the hell? Why do I feel so weak right now?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you" Urahara answered. "When Kaname Tosen severed your Soul Chain, he cut the flow of your spiritual pressure. That means your soul has no strength to it whatsoever."

"So I've noticed" Ichigo added, dusting himself off.

"To return your powers, we need to first heal your Soul Chain and give you access to your spiritual pressure once more. To do so, you need to get reused to your spiritual body. That, Ichigo, is why Jinta and Ururu are here."

"So, wait. You're telling me that I'm supposed to fight these guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly. A quick spar should be the perfect way to get accustomed to your body, and in effect, heal your Soul Chain."

"You must be crazy! I'm not fighting a couple of kids! What the hell's wrong with-WOAH!"

Ichigo narrowly avoided losing his head as Jinta swung his club.

"I'm not some little kid, lug head! And don't you forget it!" Jinta exclaimed, swinging his club again.

Ichigo jumped left and right as quickly as he could to get away from the red-haired psycho. That club looked pretty heavy, and he sure didn't wanna find out by testing it on his head.

After another swing and a miss, Ichigo almost ran right into Ururu, still standing where she was before.

"Okay, Jinta is one thing," Ichigo yelled, "but there is no way I'm fighting a little girl!"

Just as the words left his mouth, Ururu stepped off in a flash, running full speed at him. Just as she got within a few feet of him, she leapt into the air before driving her fist into the ground at Ichigo's feet sending a plume of dust skyward.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

As the cloud began to settle, Urahara seemed to puzzle over something. "Hmmm. I wonder if he's still alive over there."

This just about made her come unglued. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought this was just a sparring match!"

"It is, my dear" he responded. "It's just that Jinta and Ururu can get carried away sometimes when they're fighting."

"What?" she yelled just as Ichigo tumbled out of the cloud.

"Oh, there he is" Urahara stated.

Ichigo rolled to his feet just in time to see Jinta sprinting at him. "Great" he said. "If this keeps up, I might as well pick out a shallow grave. I dunno who's worse, him or Ururu."

Jinta raised his club high, readying for his next attack. Without warning he buried it in the ground where Ichigo had been standing. Luckily for him, he'd managed to dive over the boy and roll back to his feet. Running full speed in the opposite direction, he was soon faced with Ururu yet again. Her next punch nearly clipped him before crashing through the dirt once more. With a yelp, Ichigo pulled a 180, running back towards Jinta who was still struggling to free his club.

Rukia was nearly at her wit's end. "This is too much, Kisuke! They're gonna kill him if you don't do something!"

"I assure you everything will be fine" Urahara responded. "As long as Ururu doesn't activate her hyper mode, Ichigo won't die...most-likely."

Ichigo continued to run as fast as his legs could manage, Ururu hot on his tail. Every few seconds, he could feel a gust behind him. He didn't have to look back to know the little brunette was still punching the ground at his heels.

'Man, if I don't do something here, I'm finished!' he thought to himself just as he passed Jinta by.

"Hey!" Jinta yelled, still yanking on his embedded weapon. "Get back here, you! I'm gonna-"

Ururu punched again, splitting the ground right next to the red-head. He was sent flying along with his club.

"Sorry, Jinta" she said quietly before resuming her attacks.

Ichigo stared off after him as he ran, not believing how far he flew before hitting the ground on the opposite end of the chamber. "Remind me not to get hit with one of those!" he yelled as Ururu caught back up with him.

'This is ridiculous' he thought while dodging yet another shot, rocks pelting him from behind. 'All I can do is outrun her. There's no way I can…'

After another punch sent Ichigo tumbling forward into the ground, something occurred to him. 'If I can outrun her punches, that means I'm fast enough to dodge them, right?' Getting to his feet to face her, he steeled his determination for what came next. 'Here goes nothing.'

Ururu picked up speed and threw her fist right for his face. Ichigo sidestepped, leaving only the air from her punch to hit his cheek.

'Yes, I did it! Now…' he thought, getting in his own combative stance '…to counterattack!'

Ichigo began throwing his own punches, one after another. All Ururu could do was dodge left and right to avoid them as Ichigo drove her backward.

"He's doing it!" Rukia cheered. "He's holding her off, now!"

Urahara smirked, well-aware of what was about to happen.

'Alright, I'll just keep pushing her back so she can't hit me' Ichigo thought. 'As long as I make her dodge, there's no way she can attack. I won't even have to-'

His next punch grazed her cheek, drawing a drop of blood.

'Shit! I cut her!'

Ururu's eyes suddenly went blank. Before Ichigo could act, the girl began wildly throwing punch after punch. He was only just able to duck and weave through them as she proceeded forward.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" he yelled, dodging another powerful shot. "I didn't mean to hit you! Just hold on!"

In a flash, she disappeared. Ichigo turned side to side, unable to find her. Suddenly, a rush a footsteps behind him made him whip around. He could barely make out the blur that was Ururu sprinting at him faster than ever. She then began to turn on her back foot, pivoting into a spiral.

'Oh, fuck…'

Ichigo was almost unable to see her heel as it connected with his chest, sending him rolling across the range to impact with the mountainside with a large crash.

"ICHIGO, NO!" Rukia was almost sure he was dead.

"Safe!"

Urahara's voice drew Rukia's attention to Ururu, whose leg was gripped firmly by the shop keep. Staring in disbelief, she jerked her head back in Ichigo's direction.

The boy in question shook his head hard before looking around. After a moment, he noticed he had been caught by Tessai, softening his impact. "What the-When did you get here?"

"I arrived right as you began your match. I've been watching on the outskirts of this chamber for this kind of predicament."

Just as Urahara released his grip on Ururu, Jinta appeared beside them. "Dammit, Ururu! Why don't you watch where you're aiming next time?"

"Sorry, I, uh…" she started, still in a daze. "…what happened?"

With a growl, Ichigo extracted himself from the giant and dusted himself off. "Hey, Hat-and-Clogs! I want another shot at them."

Jinta jumped back into his stance, itching to fight. "Alright! Bring it!"

Rukia almost went ballistic. "What? She almost killed you, Ichigo! What are you saying?"

"I lost. I want another try."

Urahara just shook his head. 'He's definitely Isshin's son. Hard-headed as they come.' "I never said you had to win to pass the exercise. Ururu, here, is powerful enough to give full-fledged Soul Reapers trouble, especially when her hyper mode is activated. A mere human could stand no chance."

Rukia wanted to smack the man senseless. "And you still had him fight her, let alone the both of them? Have you lost your mind?"

"All's well that ends well, my dear" he answered with a smug chuckle. "The more important question is whether or not the session was a success. Ichigo, are you still having trouble moving around?"

This was the first time Ichigo actually thought about it. "Now that you mention it, not really. I feel kinda light, now."

"Excellent. That means we've healed your soul chain and reestablished the flow of your spirit energy. Stage 1 was a complete success."

"Alright." Ichigo smirked, feeling just a little proud at the moment.

Rukia had to smile, herself. She could see that fire in his eyes again. This was the most alive she'd seen him since…well, she was glad at any rate. She dared not think about his near-death experience. She had to stay positive. She had to believe he could do this.

"Well, what's the next stage, Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you sure you want to continue? A rest wouldn't hurt at this point, my boy."

"There's no reason for me to rest. I feel great, now. Let's get going."

"As you wish…Tessai, if you please" Urahara said with a wave of his hand at his assistant.

The giant stepped forward, stopping between Ichigo and Rukia. After standing motionless for a few seconds, he whipped out an axe in the blink of an eye. Before their eyes, he swung the blade down and imbedded it in the ground.

Rukia's eyes, filled with shock, slowly followed the axe's invisible path until she focused on where it was buried. Her shock was replaced with unimaginable horror, reflecting on her face.

Ichigo shook himself loose of his own surprise to look at her. He couldn't comprehend her fear-stricken expression until his eyes followed hers. The axe had come down over his chain…cutting it in half!

Rukia tore her eyes away from the severed chain to glare at the shop keep. "Urahara…What. Have. You! DONE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review so I can get a feel on how the new version turned out.<strong>

**I would not wanna be Urahara right now. lol Yes this chapter is a little close to the cannon, but the original was even closer. I scrapped it in favor of this one, making the fight a little more interesting.**

**Next time: Stage 2.**


	14. Encroaching Death

**This is a nightmare in more ways than one for poor Rukia.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach, but here's to wishful thinking. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Encroaching Death<strong>

It was dark. She couldn't make out anything. All she knew was she had to get out. Ichigo needed her now more than ever.

Rukia was running as fast as she could through the darkness, but nothing was coming into view. Her legs felt heavy, like she was trudging through water, but she could not stop. She would not. She had to find a way back to him. The only problem was there was nothing in sight, no point of reference.

Suddenly, a light came into view, revealing a tall silhouette dead ahead of her. The closer she got to it, the more familiar the form became. She finally got close enough to recognize the hair standing out in all directions.

"Ichigo!"

The boy in front of her made no move. His back remained facing her as she picked up the pace.

"Dammit, Ichigo! I was so worried!" Rukia finally managed to reach him, grabbing his arm to get his attention. "Are you alright, Ichigo-"

He finally turned to face her, but the face she saw didn't seem to belong to him.

"Well, if it ain't the little princess."

He sure looked like the Ichigo she loved, but his features were off. The emotions contorting them were nothing like him at all.

"Who-who the hell are you? What have you done with Ichigo?"

A maniacal grin spread across his face, revealing blackened teeth. "The King's lost his hold on the reigns, Princess. I'm in charge here, and there's not a fuckin thing you or anyone else can do now!"

He burst into distorted laughter, making Rukia stumble back. 'He-he looks just like…HE did.' This manifestation of Ichigo looked uncannily like Kaien under the control of that hollow. 'This can't be happening! Not again!'

"Oh, but it is happenin, girly!"

This made her stumble further, actually falling back to the ground.

"This is all too real, and there's nothin you can do about it! He's mine!" As the words left his mouth, the color seemed to leech from his skin. It wasn't long before he was completely white. His eyes began glowing gold as his piercing gaze readjusted on the petit Shinigami before him. "Oh, but don't worry. I'll take good care of you, bitch! After all, we wouldn't want such a sweet little morsel to go to waste, now would we?"

As the creature before her began advancing, Rukia lost what little control she had left. 'No…this can't be…no…NO!'

She finally bolted upright, finding herself tangled in soaking-wet sheets. She had to fight to get the tangled mess off of her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, revealing the room both she and Ichigo had spent the last few days in. She was still in Urahara's. This realization allowed her to even out her breathing and slow her pulse, albeit with some effort.

'It was all…just a dream.' Usually, sleeping was a time of peace for her, an escape from the pain and fear. This, however, had put more fear in her than she had ever experienced before. She hugged her arms around herself, shivering in the cold darkness of the spare room. What made it worse was the fact that she was covered in sweat, plastering her clothes to her skin. It was no wonder the sheets were soaked.

Rukia scanned her surroundings once more, trying to remember exactly how she had gotten back there. The last thing she could recall was…

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear. Ichigo needs to regain his powers, and this seems to be the perfect incentive."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You were supposed to be helping him!"

"Oh, but I am. This is the method I had in mind all along. As far as I know, this is the best way under the circumstances" he answered, hiding his smirk behind his fan.

"NO! This is going too far, Kisuke! You've killed him, dammit! He's gonna become-"

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>After that, it all went black. Her guess was she had been knocked out. 'Dammit, Kisuke…' That madman was willing to kill Ichigo for God knew what reason. Now, he only had a few hours left until…<p>

'Oh, God! How long have I been out? How long does Ichigo have?'

* * *

><p>His whole body was aching after all those attempts at scaling that shaft. His breathing was becoming more labored by the second. He was damn sure by now that he was dying. Sure, Hat-and-Clogs had told him as much before, but the feeling wasn't as final then as it was now. How much time he had, he couldn't tell, but judging by the length of chain remaining, he had a fair bit.<p>

All Ichigo could think about right now was strangling the bastard at the top of the hole he was in. That son of a bitch was gonna pay for this. More importantly, he wanted to get back at him for what he did to Rukia. Urahara knocked her out somehow, but exactly how still stumped him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Rukia was still yelling at the shop-keep with all her worth when the object of her aggression waved his hand in her direction. Her eyes seemed to glaze over before her legs gave out beneath her.

"What the hell have you done? Rukia!"

Ichigo tried to run towards her, but Tessai landed on top of him with a simple snap of Urahara's fingers. The dust settled to reveal the giant sitting on the boys back, holding him to the dirt.

"Ah! Dammit, get off me! Rukia!"

"Easy, Ichigo" Urahara said as he strolled over to Ichigo. "I merely used a technique to induce a sleep state. It was originally meant to be used on a much larger scale, but it still comes in handy from time to time. I couldn't let her interfere with Stage 2 now could I?"

Ichigo let loose an audible growl. "I swear I'm gonna kill you for this, Old Man!"

"If I were you, I'd redirect that aggression of yours to the task at hand."

Even through his anger, he could feel his body weakening, his breath becoming shorter. All his muscles began to ache while going numb at the same time. Tessai keeping him pressed to the ground wasn't helping.

"Damn. I feel like I'm dying."

"That's because you are" Urahara answered bluntly. "Severing the Chain of Fate from a soul begins the process of Encroachment. The chain will eventually deteriorate until it reaches the chest. Once this happens, a hole will open in its place, and you will become a hollow."

"What?"

"That's right, my boy. This will be the end of you unless you can regain your powers. I'd say you have about 72 hours left. At the end of that time, you'll become the very thing you've been fighting these past few months. I suggest you become a Soul Reaper before then. Otherwise…I'll have to kill you."

Ichigo merely smirked at the threat. "You say that like I'd consider dying at this point. I'm not giving up now. I'll do it."

"I knew you would. Now then, without further ado…GO!"

With that, the ground seemed to fade away, revealing a large hole with Ichigo at the center.

"What the-"

Gravity chose this moment to kick in, sending Ichigo and Tessai plummeting through the darkness. Ichigo's scream echoed off the chasm walls for several more seconds before he finally hit the bottom.

"Heh. Really got him with that one. That is one deep hole. Nicely done, Ururu."

"I do my best…" she affirmed quietly.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"God, I hate that guy" Ichigo growled out to no one in particular.<p>

"I don't believe that is called for, Ichigo Kurosaki. After all, Boss is trying to revive your powers for you" Tessai said whimsically.

"Yeah, sure. I'm so grateful that he's trying to kill me, not to mention that fall hurt like hell."

"Necessary precautions…"

"Yeah, yeah. You've been saying that since I hit the dirt down here."

"You know, you might want to hurry it up down there!" called Urahara. "Your time is running on the short side!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to hurry! This 'Bakudo' or whatever isn't helping the situation! Besides, I've still got plenty of time! My chain's only dissolved half-way!"

"Are you sure about that?"

As soon as he said it, the Encroachment started up again. Ichigo was paralyzed like all the times before, but this time seemed worse. The chains were eating faster than before.

"GAAH! WHAT THE HELL? IT'S SPEEDING UP!"

"Right you are, Ichigo! It's already been nearly 72 hours!"

"WHAT? BUT, THERE WAS SO MUCH CHAIN LEFT!"

"The last stage of Encroachment is the fastest! The chains consume themselves quicker as time ticks down!"

"YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?"

The links began to disappear faster and faster before Ichigo's eyes. The mouths which before seemed to savor the taste of the chains now devoured them without reservation.

"NO! NO! STOP! DON'T!"

It wasn't long at all before the last link was gone, leaving a small hole in Ichigo's chest. With its absence, pain began to radiate through his entire body. His blood-curdling scream was muffled by the white substance now spilling out of his mouth and plastering onto his face. His voice began to distort as his screaming continued.

Ichigo could now see darkness creeping at the edges of his vision. It was like he was back on that street again. His life was slipping away, and he was just as helpless now as he was then.

'Rukia…I'm sorry, I…I love you so much...'

* * *

><p>Rukia's musing was cut short by a huge burst of spiritual pressure. The force of it shook the entire building. Glass could be heard shattering from several rooms as the trembling increased. Whatever it was, it was emanating from the basement.<p>

Then, she could feel its familiarity. Its density and ferocity were definitely Ichigo's, but she could also feel malevolence in it. It felt just like…a hollow!

'Oh, no! I'm too late!'

She leapt to her feet and raced towards the basement as fast as her legs could carry her. She nearly ripped the trap door off of its hinges before diving into the depths.

'Please, Ichigo! Don't you dare die!'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviewscomments are much appreciated.**

**Tried to keep away from the cannon with this one, so I skipped ahead a bit to stop myself from being a total plagiarist. **

**Next time: Ever wondered what it's like to just step inside yourself a moment...**


	15. Welcome to My World

**The battle for our hero's soul is waging. **

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Welcome to My World<strong>

Rukia's feet hit the dirt below with a resounding crash, sending dust and debris flying out in all directions. Not a second after she landed, she sped out of the cloud. She was really pushing the Gigai's limits, her spiritual pressure propelling her forward threatening to rip the body apart. All she was concerned about was getting to Ichigo, and she would go to Hell and back to do it.

She landed in a flash right on the rim of the shaft. There was no mistaking where he was now. His distorted screaming was evidence enough. She almost plunged into it before Urahara caught one of her arms.

"LET ME GO, DAMN YOU! HE'S DYING DOWN THERE!"

Urahara wasn't budging. He was exerting every ounce of his immense spiritual pressure to hold her in place. Straining under the weight of his power, Rukia managed to turn in his grasp to glare into his eyes. The sight stunned her. His eyes were almost serene as they looked down at her from the shade of his hat.

"Rukia, there isn't anything you can do for him now. It's all up to him. Besides, take a closer look."

She tore her eyes away from him to stare down into the depths, not sure as to what he could possibly want her to see. She focused in on the screaming figure at the bottom, and cringed at the sight. Ichigo was hollowfying, alright, but…something was different.

"The mask…it's forming first?"

Urahara smirked. "Precisely. As you're well aware, a soul will disintegrate before reforming into its hollow body. Then, the mask should form. That's in normal circumstances, anyway."

"So, why is he…" she was still too stunned to get her words in order.

"This means he is fighting it. He is still trying to keep control, and his efforts are jumbling the process."

"He still has a chance?" she asked quietly, bewildered beyond belief. She always knew Ichigo's resolve was amazing, but this brought it to a whole new level.

"Like I said, my dear, it's all up to him now."

* * *

><p>'Damn, what am I lying on? Concrete?'<p>

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at several navy blue skyscrapers across from him. He was surrounded by them. He could make out the sky between them, small clouds floating in a breeze he couldn't feel.

'How did…where am I? Was it a dream?'

"Ichigo…"

'Huh? Who was that?'

He slowly lifted himself up to look around. He was sitting…on one of the buildings? On the window of a skyscraper?

"Ichigo…" the voice called again.

Turning his head to the source, he found a tall figure looking down over him. He seemed to be perched on a large nail jutting out of the building. Through the man's dark locks, Ichigo could see an aged face with stubble accenting his features. He could not make out the eyes behind the glasses reflecting the light. He wore a long, deep red cloak that covered all but his face and boots, which seemed to blow in the non-existent breeze.

"Who...who are you?"

"You do not recognize me, Ichigo?" the man asked somberly, his baritone voice adding to his already saddened tone.

"No, not really. How do you know my name?"

"No one knows you better than I do, Ichigo"

He was really confused, now. "Just who the hell are you, Old Man?"

"I am-"

'Huh? What did he say?'

"It seems you still cannot here my call. Pity."

The man shifted his feet until he was seemingly floating sideways on the nail, adding to Ichigo's confusion.

"How are…how are you doing that?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. How can you be sitting there in a place such as that?"

"Huh? What do you-"

Suddenly, the gravity shifted. Ichigo began falling off the side of the building, plummeting towards the street below. As he did so, the skies above him darkened until they were black as pitch, an eerie crimson glow accenting the horizon. He began screaming all over again, an activity that he was really getting tired of.

The buildings around him seemed to burn in an invisible flame, fading from blue to grey to white as if they were turning to ash. They then began to crumble above him, almost confirming the assumption until the pieces fell closer to him. They were square boxes, all no more than a foot in respective diameter.

He continued to scream while he fell, the street below looming closer and closer. This went on until the melancholy voice echoed next to him.

"If you have time to scream, you have time to spare."

The man was falling right alongside him without any fear present at all. Was he insane?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you afraid of death, Ichigo? You are a Shinigami, are you not? You are a master of death."

"What are you talking about? I am not a Soul Reaper!"

"Oh, but you are. Kaname Tosen thought that taking that device from you would destroy your powers in the process, but he was careless. He did not take the time to notice your own powers."

"What?"

"The powers taken from you were the ones you borrowed from Rukia Kuchiki. They awakened your own when you gained them. Simply destroying her borrowed powers will not extinguish those you already had."

"I…already had the powers of a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes. Look around you, Ichigo. These boxes surrounding you represent your soul crumbling apart. One of them holds your dormant powers. Find it, and regain them. Otherwise, you are doomed to become a hollow."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Have you already forgotten Uryu Ishida's words?"

"What? I-"

Ichigo was cut off when he crashed through the street, falling into a deeper darkness.

"There is no time to waste, boy! Find it!"

'Dammit! What did Uryu say?'

…_Did you know…_

'Know what?'

…_know that a Shinigami's spirit ribbon…is…_

'Is red! That's it!'

Ichigo began to concentrate, trying to focus on finding the spiritual pressure around him. As he did, the ribbons began materializing in his mind's eye.

'Come on! Where is it?'

All he could find was a sea of white. He turned in circles trying to locate it.

"Stop wasting what little time you have! Hurry, Ichigo!"

Finally, a sliver of red appeared before him.

'Yes! That's it!'

He grabbed the ribbon, pulling as hard as he could. The box came flying out of the darkness, stopping right in front of him. The lid opened on its own to reveal the hilt of a Zanpakto, HIS Zanpakto.

"You have done well in finding your powers, Ichigo. It is my hope that next time I call, you will hear my name."

Suddenly, the man's words reminded Ichigo of that night just a few days before. Rukia had done something with her sword to make it transform. She had called it by name as if it could hear her, as if it had a spirit of its own.

"You…you couldn't possibly be…"

Then, the entirety of the world seemed to be tearing itself apart, shaking violently.

"Hurry, Ichigo! It's crumbling! Pull me out!"

Ichigo grasped the hilt in both hands and pulled with all his might. The sword did not move an inch. He tried again with the same result. No matter how hard he pulled, the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Gah! It's stuck! It won't move!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's screams seemed to intensify as did the spiritual pressure erupting from his body. It became so intense that the bonds of the Bakudo began to shred under the weight of it.<p>

"Boss! I can't hold him any longer! I'm switching to Part 2! First Incantation: Bandage!"

Wrappings of pure Reishi appeared from thin air, surrounding and entrapping Ichigo.

"Second Incantation: Hundred Dead Bolts!"

Several blades materialized to pierce the bandages.

"No, please, don't!" Rukia screamed. "You'll kill him! Please, give him more time!"

"I cannot wait! He has to be destroyed before he becomes a hollow! I won't be able to restrain him!"

"No! No! NO! PLEASE, ICHIGO! DON'T DIE!"

* * *

><p>"Stop wasting time! Pull me out!"<p>

"I told you I can't! It's stuck!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOIN ANYWHERE! YOU BELONG TO ME, KING!"

A white hand shot out of the box, digging its claws into the hilt just below Ichigo's hands.

"What the hell is that?"

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE! I'M IN CONTROL NOW!"

From within the box, a pair of eyes materialized. The golden glow they emitted seemed to spill out unimaginable evil as they stared on with pure hatred and malice. Ichigo knew these eyes, the very same eyes that had haunted him for weeks.

"You! I know you! You're real?"

Wicked laughter echoed from the box, shaking the world around him all the harder. "WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I WAS JUST SOME NIGHTMARE? SOME FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION?" The laughter continued, threatening to break the remains of the world apart. "I'M REAL, KING! I'M DEFINITELY REAL, AND I'M TAKIN THE REIGNS FROM NOW ON!"

Ichigo pulled with everything he had, but the hand's steely grasp held firm.

…_PLEASE, ICHIGO! DON'T DIE!_

"Huh? Rukia?"

"SHE CAN'T HELP YOU! SHE'S AS GOOD AS MINE NOW!"

This pushed Ichigo past his limit. "The hell she is! You can't have her! I will not…leave her! You…can't…have…my…RUKIA!"

* * *

><p>"I've got to finish it now! Final Incantation: Fatal Seal!"<p>

A large block materialized at the top of the shaft, quickly plummeting towards the bottom.

"NO! ICHIGO!" Rukia could already feel the pain welling up inside. She couldn't do this again. Not again!

The block crashed atop him, unleashing an ungodly torrent of spiritual pressure spewing skyward. Anyone without a reasonable amount of strength would have been thrown back. Even Rukia had trouble staying standing by the edge. Out of nowhere, something shot out of the blast, rebounding in mid-air several times before crashing to the dirt a few yards from the group.

Rukia was at a loss. "What is that, Kisuke? Is it…Ichigo?"

The debris slowly began to settle, revealing a tall figure shrouded at the epicenter.

"Ichigo! Is that you?" Rukia could barely hold back her anxiety.

The figure exhaled, seeming to clear the dust in the process. His face was obscured by a reptilian mask, but his clothing was that of a Shinigami. Just a few of his orange locks jutted out from under the remains of the bandages as well as the mask.

"Is he…a hollow? A Shinigami?" Rukia was now shivering from the tension.

He suddenly drew his sword, making all of them take defensive stances. Surprising them all, however, he used the hilt to break his mask in half. Gripping the remains, he tore the rest away to reveal his face.

"I-Ichigo…you're…"

Breathing in deeply, he opened his eyes to take in the group before him. His eyes settled on his angel as he cracked an unusually cocky grin. "Yeah, I'm alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any reviewscomments much appreciated.**

**Again, this chapter shows a bit more cannon material, but Ichigo's hollow plays a more prominent role. Any takers as to why this is?**

**Next time: A sword by any other name...Nah, too cliche. lol**


	16. When I Call Your Name

**I think Ichigo could take a page out of Shakespeare's book. "Bring me my long sword, ho!"**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Call Your Name<strong>

Rukia wasted no time. She hurled herself at Ichigo, tears streaming down her face. Her arms formed a deadly vice around his neck as she clung to him for dear life, thanking the gods that he was really still there.

"You idiot! Don't you dare scare me like that again, do you hear me? I was so worried about you!"

Ichigo didn't even bother trying to argue. For one thing, his airway was shut tight in her grasp, but more importantly, he had nothing to say. He was just as glad to still be there for her to berate him. He returned her embrace, reveling in her scent, in the feel of her skin, in everything that was Rukia.

"Bravo, Ichigo!" Urahara exclaimed, rudely interrupting the tender moment. "You've successfully become a Soul Reaper once more. Stage 2 was a complete success."

The shop keep sauntered over to the lovers, not sparing a single thought to the glare he was getting from both of them. Without a word, Ichigo shifted Rukia to his side whilst keeping an arm securely around her waist.

"Of course, I knew you had it in you, my b-"

He was cut off by the hilt of a Zanpakto being thrust into his face. This left him kneeling on the ground cradling his head with Ichigo standing over him triumphantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did" Ichigo replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "While I was down there, I promised myself that if I got out of that alive, I would kill you. Considering that I'm standing here right now, I'd say it's time I tore you a new one, Old Man."

Rukia agreed whole-heartedly as she glared down at the man holding his damaged face in his hands. After all, he had almost killed the man she loved down in that hole. He deserved everything Ichigo planned to put him through.

Kisuke finally turned to face the pair, a smirk plastered on his face as if nothing happened. "Well, with that in mind, I'd say we can get right to Stage 3."

Ichigo brow twitched in anger, a vein clearly throbbing on his forehead. "What…did you say?"

"This stage is simple enough. Take as much time as you need to complete it. All you have to do is knock off my hat. Then, you're progression to full-fledged Shinigami will be complete."

Not a second after the words left Urahara's mouth, a slash from Ichigo's sword took a notch off the brim of his hat. The man was left staring confusedly at the boy whose outstretched sword nearly touched his nose.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

Ichigo's grinned evilly. "Nice isn't what I have in mind. I'll do more than knock that hat off. You nearly killed me down there, so now, I'm gonna return the favor with interest. I'm gonna kick your ass from here to the Soul Society, and I'm betting five minutes is all I'll need to do it."

Kisuke's smirk returned as he placed his hand on the shaft of his cane. "My my. Five minutes, huh?" He began to slowly draw a blade from it, twirling it in a flourish before leveling it towards his target. "Let's just see how well that works out for you, Ichigo."

Ichigo reluctantly released his grasp on Rukia's waist before turning to face her. "Much as I hate to do this, Ruks, but…" Without warning, he lifted her up by her shoulders to steal a lingering kiss. She so desperately wanted to go further, but he broke the kiss and set her down, putting a damper on the thought. "…our reunion will have to wait until after I kick his ass."

Heat still present on her cheeks, she turned to leave before turning back, a small smile appearing on her reddened face. "Be careful, Strawberry."

"Heh, ain't I always?"

She gave a small chuckle before stepping off to join Tessai and the others on the sidelines. 'You'd better be, Ichigo. You'd better be.'

After she was safely out of range, Ichigo widened his stance, ready to teach the smug shop keep a lesson.

Urahara lowered his blade to his side. "Well, now that the tender moment is out of the way…"

He suddenly broke into a full sprint headed straight for Ichigo. The boy merely sidestepped as the sword was swung into the boulder that stood behind him.

"Heh, not bad considering you're using a kiddy sword! Seriously, where'd you find that thing, a cereal box?"

"Ah, how original, Student! Don't expect any mercy from me!"

Kisuke began chasing Ichigo, seemingly swinging his sword left and right with reckless abandon. His laughter began to make Ichigo question just how sane the man really was. Of course, this was a matter he'd debated long before now, but that's beside the point.

After avoiding yet another clumsy strike, a light seemed to go off in his mind. 'Wait a sec, why am I running? Only Zanpaktos can harm Shinigami and Hollows, but Hat-and-Clogs pulled that sword out of his cane. It can't possibly be a Zanpakto, so that means he can't touch me.' He stopped with a slight skid and turned to face his enemy.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. "Ichigo, you idiot! Get out of there! Move!"

"Why! It's not like he has a-"

Urahara's sword took the last remains of his mask off his head.

"You let your guard down. Not a very smart move."

Ichigo stared on in disbelief. "But…but how…"

"You thought that because I wasn't a Shinigami, I couldn't have a Zanpakto and therefore couldn't possibly harm you, didn't you? How naïve of you." He raised the blade up to his face as if inspecting it. "Awaken now, Benihime."

Ichigo continued to stare open-mouthed as the sword glowed red, and then dimmed. Though the blade remained the same, a two-pronged guard appeared to encompass part of the base. The hilt straightened out from the head of a cane into an actual handle, slightly bent at the end. Red ribbons wrapped around the guard as well as the end of the hilt.

"I assure you this is a real Zanpakto, very real, and she is extremely deadly."

Rukia could clearly feel the explosion in his spiritual pressure. 'He can't. He can't use his Shikai. He'll kill him.' She nearly ran to stop him before Tessai caught her arm.

"Let me go! I've got to stop this! He's gonna kill Ichigo!"

Tessai didn't budge. "You cannot interfere. The Boss knows what he's doing."

"Of course he knows! He knows he's gonna kill him!"

"He's trying to push Ichigo along. Immanent death is often the best motivator to gain more strength. If the last two trials have proven anything, it's that Ichigo has it within him to withstand this. You know this, do you not? Have faith, and he will come through."

Rukia reluctantly stepped back, hugging her arms tight to herself. She had to have faith. She had to for him, for Ichigo. 'Please, Ichgio. You can do this. You have to.'

Ichigo was still frozen in place. He had seen this before, when Rukia tried to protect him. She had called to her sword, and it changed. "Zanpaktos…have names?"

"That's correct, Ichigo. Each Zanpakto has a name and spirit all its own. This one is called Benihime, the Red Princess. Oh, she looks pretty, but she has a nasty temper. How about we give you a demonstration…"

He almost casually swung his sword, but the simple swipe was enough. A sharp whistle was the last thing Ichigo heard before an explosion sent him flying. He tumbled to his knees before skidding to a stop. Not a second after he lifted his eyes, Urahara was in his face yet again. He barely had time to bring his own blade up to block against Benihime.

"You've got guts for trying to parry this blade, Ichigo. I'll give you that. You're not short on nerve, but even so, Benihime is much too fierce to let a sword like that stop her. You'll need more than nerve to fight her off."

Pressing forward only slightly, his sword began to sink into Ichigo's, much to the boy's shock. He advanced until the sword sliced in two, the majority of the blade hitting the ground with a large thump.

'It can't…it can't be…' Ichigo took off in the opposite direction. 'He cut through my Zanpakto like it was nothing.'

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Ichigo whipped around to find Kisuke right behind him. All he could do was swing the remaining stump of his sword at the man to get as much space as he could.

"Your Zanpakto has size, but that's all. It has no spiritual pressure to enforce it. It has no internal strength, so Benihime has no trouble carving it to bits, like so."

Another swing of his sword cut all that remained of the blade away. The guard slowly slipped off as well, leaving Ichigo with nothing but the hilt in his outstretched grasp.

"Can you continue with nothing but the hilt, Ichigo? I suppose you could still knock my hat off, but I'll warn you now. If you try to fight me with that inferior weapon…I will kill you."

Rukia wasn't about to let it end like this. She tried to run to him again, to stop the fight, but she was caught in Tessai's arms.

"Let me go!" she screamed with all her worth. "I can't let this go on anymore!"

"You cannot interfere. This is the only way."

"No!" she retorted. "I won't let him die! I can't just watch it happen! Not again!"

Though she continued to struggle, Tessai's grip held firm. He could feel the sadness in her voice, the terror of it. It pained him to force her to stay, but there was nothing he could do. It was all up to the boy, now.

Ichigo could feel Urahara's raw power, could see the intent in his eyes. All he could do was turn tail and run. Like before, Urahara caught up with ease. Another swipe, another dive, and another time he tried to run. Time after time, and all he could do was run, but it got him nowhere.

'This is ridiculous! I can't do anything now! I have no weapon! I have no power! I can't fight anymore! I can't win!'

He was cornered in an alcove and nearly got sliced in two before diving aside. Getting to his feet again, he began running with everything he had, but right now, that was next to nothing.

'I can't protect anyone, now. I can't protect…Rukia. Oh, God, Rukia. What am I supposed to do now? It's worthless if I can't protect her. I'm worthless. Nothing. Less than nothing! Pathetic! PATHETIC!'

'Yes, that's you, Ichigo.'

Time seemed to slow around him, everything fading to black. Before his eyes stood the man in the deep red cloak, the man from his inner-world.

'Why do you run, Ichigo?'

'I…uh…'

'You still haven't called me yet. Such a shame, Ichigo.'

'But I…I don't know your-'

'Face forward, boy. You should be able to hear my call now. The only thing deafening you to me is fear.'

'But, there's nothing I can do. He's too-'

'Stop that! Stop it, now! You say there is nothing, and there IS nothing! Quit your running, boy!'

As he shifted back to the present, Ichigo stopped in his tracks. This made Urahara stop as well. 'He's finally stopped running, huh? About time.'

The man continued to whisper in his ear as he stood there, preparing for whatever Kisuke did next. 'There is one opponent and one of you. You should have nothing to fear. If you have something to protect, then there will always be the strength to continue to do so. Quit with your whining. Where is it getting you?'

Ichigo continued to stand motionless. Kisuke began to wonder what was taking him so long to act. 'Hmmm. Maybe he needs one more push. Fine, then.' He raised Benihime to his eye-level as if he were a sniper preparing a shot.

Rukia could endure it no longer. Kisuke was going to kill him, and all he would do was stand there and take it. "I won't just stand by and watch you die, Ichigo! I won't let it end like this!"

Her spiritual pressure exploded around her. With everything she had, she wrenched her soul free of her Gigai, slipping right through Tessai's arms. As her body fell limp, she raced to block Kisuke's path. It took no more than a second for her to reach them. She landed in a wide stance, sword raised with the blunt edge blocking Benihime just as its wielder brought it down, the metal ringing on impact.

Urahara smirked at the new development. "Well, I wondered whether or not you could keep out of this fight completely. Guess I know the answer now."

"You can't do this, Kisuke" Rukia growled out, barely able to hold the force of his blade. "I won't let you kill him, especially if he's unable to defend himself against you. Have you no shame, no morals whatsoever?"

"I'm offended you'd think so" Urahara replied, mock hurt lacing his tone. "I was merely giving Ichigo the push he needed to release his true power, though you seem opposed. Do my methods dismay you, Lady Kuchiki?"

Ichigo continued to hear the man in his ear, but the scene before him came back into view. Rukia was nearly kneeling below Urahara's blade. She was protecting him.

'What can I do to save her?'

'Do what you have always done' the man answered. 'You have never been afraid to stand for her before. Why should you be now?'

'She…she needs me…'

Rukia went down to one knee, unable to hold on anymore. "Please…" she ground out. "Stop…this…"

"There is no way to gain power if someone stands in for you" Urahara stated plainly, shoving her back onto the ground. "He has to learn on his own, one way or another."

Kisuke raised his sword yet again. To Ichigo, time seemed to slow just as before.

'He's going to attack again, but…'

He could barely register Rukia on the ground before him. She was in the way. If Urahara would have attacked then and there, she would've been slaughtered as well.

'No…no, he can't. He can't do that! I have to…I have to save her!'

'Then do it Ichigo!' the man commanded. 'Cast off your fear and save her! She is what you have to protect! Now use the power! My power! Call out my name!'

A brilliant explosion of light and energy shocked Rukia. A clang of metal sounded as the dust cleared, revealing Ichigo standing before her, blocking Urahara's blade with…one of his own. Resembling an enlarged butcher's knife, it possessed neither guard nor handle besides a long white wrapping covering the hilt.

"No guard…no handle…what kind of Zanpakto is that?" Rukia couldn't believe the sight, not to mention the unbelievable volume of spiritual pressure spewing from him.

Ichigo raised his eyes to meet Urahara's staring down at him. In a quiet whisper, he said a name.

"…Zangetsu."

With a mighty shove, he managed to send the shop keep sliding back in the dirt, stopping a few yards away. Then, he slowly straightened, leaving his new blade, Zangetsu, hanging at his side in one hand.

Rukia continued to stare at the boy standing in front of her. This power rolling off of him was…unnerving. Could he really be the same person as before? It almost seemed impossible.

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before glaring his enemy again. "No one will ever come close to hurting her…"

As he raised his sword out to his side, Rukia could feel his power spiking higher. What was he about to do?

"Not even…" a burst of spiritual pressure shredded the remains of the wrappings on his arm from the Bakudo. A gust of wind erupted from him, stinging Rukia's eyes. Still, she continued to stare on as he raised the sword above his head, gripping it with both hands. "Not even…YOU!"

The next jump in his power nearly made Urahara jump. "Now, Benihime!"

"HIYAAH!"

A large crescent of energy erupted from his swinging sword, racing across the ground to connect in mere seconds. The dust cleared to reveal Urahara's hat swaying down to the ground, a large chunk missing on one side.

"Phew. Good thing I put up my Blood Mist Shield. Otherwise, my arm would've been shredded to bits." He lowered his sword to stroll over and retrieve what remained of his signature head gear. "Well, I dare say you've killed my hat. Did you really have to nearly cut it in two?"

Placing the shredded remains on his tousled hair, Urahara came to a stop not two feet away from his student. "I certainly can't deny it. You are something else, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The boy in question was leaning on his blade, not moving an inch.

Rukia rushed over to his side, still in shock over the unimaginable display of power. "Ichigo? Ichigo! Are you alright?"

As she grasped his shoulder and shook, a loud snore tore away from him as he collapsed back on the ground. A small line of drool could be seen on his chin as he lay there oblivious to everything around him.

"Ichigo, you idiot" Rukia said, a smile spreading across her face. No matter what situation he was in, there was no denying how angelic he looked while he slept.

"Well, I'd say he's fine, Rukia. He just needs some rest" Urahara said as he leaned over the two. "And with that, you've passed Stage 3."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readingtaking the time to reread. Please review so I can see if I improved it at all.**

**Not so original, but much more original than my first version for it.**

**From this chapter on, I decided to give myself a little challenge regarding the titles. Anyone notice a pattern?**

**Next time: A little late-night lovin' for our favorite couple.**


	17. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**I think Ichigo and Rukia deserve a little time to themselves, now. ;)**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Also, mature content. If you have an aversion to lemons, look away. Of course, you might miss some dialogue...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Only You Can Love Me This Way<strong>

Ichigo awoke to the sound of running water. Last he recalled he had been training with Urahara trying to perfect that new technique Zangetsu had given him. He still didn't know the name of it, but it sure as hell got the job done.

He rose up slowly, still aching from the punishment of the training. Through the dim light coming from the adjacent bathroom, Ichigo could recognize the room he and Rukia had been using. It wasn't by any means classy, but with Rukia with him, he didn't give a damn. With her by his side, nothing else mattered.

Steam rolled from the top of the open doorway. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess where the running water was coming from. Someone was obviously using the shower, and Rukia was a safe bet in this situation.

Smiling mischievously, Ichigo stood up and stumbled his way to the bathroom, still in a haze from sleep. The steam didn't help much as he entered. The room was small, but luxurious enough for the two of them. He had used it enough by now to reach the walk-in shower to his left without the aid of sight. He could just barely hear Rukia humming some unfamiliar tune around the sound of the water. As quietly as he could manage, he slipped off what little clothing he had on and edged his way towards the curtain.

Sliding the curtain to the side by a fraction, Ichigo peeked inside to find his angel standing under the cascading water with her back to him. He had never seen her standing naked in front of him before, much less soaking wet. It was definitely something he could get used to. Her ebony hair plastered to her head and shoulders, the water pouring down her back all the way to her tight buttocks…

He knew she had some curvature to admire already, but her ass wasn't something he had ever before considered. Her lifestyle toned her small body to perfection, and this particular asset seemed to benefit the most. He had an extremely hard time tearing his eyes away to admire her pale, flawless legs shimmering in the flowing water. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He pushed the curtain back a little more, just enough for him to slide in unnoticed. As silently as he could, he put it back into place and snuck in behind her. With one last lingering look down her slight frame, Ichigo slipped his arms around her and lifted her up against him.

"Hello there, Beautiful."

Squealing in surprise, Rukia squirmed in his arms until she managed to meet his eyes. Her anger quickly subsided as she took in his amused expression.

"Dammit, Ichigo, don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Ichigo grinned wider. "We certainly wouldn't want that, now would we?"

He stifled her reply with his lips, enjoying the feel of her shocked jerk along with the pleasure-filled moan that escaped as she collapsed into the kiss. This was the first kiss that they were able to leave unbroken in days, and he wasn't about to end it until they were both damn good and ready.

Cursing their need for Oxygen, both lovers pulled back to placate their burning lungs. Rukia looked back into his chocolate eyes, shivering at the sight of the lust smoldering behind them.

"Glad to see you missed me, Berry. Still, you didn't have to give me a heart attack" she said with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Sorry. I just figured all those years of battle would've sharpened your senses a little more. Didn't figure I could sneak up on you so easily. Maybe the past few months have you out of practice."

She gave him a sarcastic smirk in return. "Ha ha. Very funny." She continued to hang there in his arms until she remembered where she was. "Oh my God, Ichigo, what are you doing in here?" she asked, her face turning red as she looked away bashfully, unable to actually go anywhere.

This made him laugh out loud, earning him a sideways scowl from Rukia. "What're you so embarrassed about? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

She suddenly felt like a total idiot. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I still haven't gotten over the modesty the Kuchiki Clan trained into me. I haven't been in a bath with anyone else before."

Ichigo laughed even harder. "What modesty? After all the things we've done together, I never once saw an ounce of modesty in you."

She smiled at the thought. "Your bedroom and a shower are two different subjects, Ichigo. We in the Soul Society aren't as free-spirited as you humans" she said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo's face turned mischievous. "Is that so, Ms. Kuchiki? We're gonna have to do something about that."

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and interlocked her legs around his waist. "And what do you have in mind, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked huskily.

Her tone alone got him rigid. His monster stood at attention, bouncing up against her butt. She jumped a bit, a small yelp escaping as a blush soaked back into her cheeks.

"Oh, I might have an idea or two."

(LEMON! CHILDREN, AVERT YOUR GAZE!)

Ichigo reconnected his lips with hers, his tongue almost instantly exploring her luscious mouth. She returned the favor, savoring his taste as she wrestled for control. Not to be outdone, Ichigo broke off to attack her neck, nibbling his way down until he reached her collarbone. Her hands latched onto his shoulders as the waves of pleasure began to radiate through her. She dug her nails into his skin, trying desperately to control her volume. Growling into the nape of her neck, he bit and sucked harder. She had to bite her lip to contain the moans that threatened to echo off the walls.

Pressing her against the wall, Ichigo gripped her ass and lifted her higher, giving him access to her pert little breasts. Rukia was seeing stars by the time he latched onto her nipple, her orgasm racking her body as she grinded against his abs absentmindedly with each convulsion. He had to stop to look at her, into the violet eyes still clouded in pleasure.

"Sensitive, aren't we" he said with a grin.

She had to catch her breath before answering. "I'm not…used to it yet. There's been no one…before you…Ichigo."

"I know, Rukia. I remember that first night. I saw for myself."

"I'm sure…you've had…your fair share."

He chuckled under his breath. "Nope. You were my first also, Rukia."

She couldn't help the shock that crossed her face. It was quickly replaced by a look of pure love and admiration. "Really, Ichigo?"

"Really. I've never wanted anyone the way I wanted you. Only you made me feel this way. You and only you. I can't love anyone else more than I love you, Rukia. You're the only thing I've ever wanted this badly."

She smiled sweetly. "And only YOU can love ME this way, Ichigo. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never want this to end."

"And why should it?" he asked before kissing her all over again.

Each brush of skin extracted a moan from them both. Every touch, every taste, everything excited the two more and more. Ichigo's member grew harder and harder until it pressed against her folds, begging for entrance. Her tingling insides couldn't agree more.

"Please, Ichigo. I want you now. Right now" she whispered in his ear.

He didn't have to be told twice. He loosened his grip on her ass, letting her slide further and further down until his rod sunk deep into her. She didn't even bother trying to contain the cry of ecstasy she emitted. Before long, she was using her grip on his shoulders to bounce up and down on him. He began matching her every bounce with a thrust of his own, making her rise higher and faster with each thrust.

Rukia's insides were on fire. She could feel the pressure increasing as she closed in on her second climax, but it simply would not come. The feeling kept building and building with every thrust into her. She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs every time she slid down on Ichigo's member before quickly rising back up. Her juices poured out of her, soaking the two of them further as it mixed into the now cooling spray of the shower.

Ichigo could feel his end coming soon as well as his pace increased. "Rukia…you…said…Gigais…can't get…"

She had to scream the answer. "No…I-Ichigo! Give it…to me! Give…it…all! I-I-ICHIGO!" Her climax finally hit, wracking her body with unimaginable pleasure. The intensity of it was almost painful as she rode out the waves, gushing all over them both.

Rukia clenched so hard on him that Ichigo was sent spiraling over the edge. His seed spilled out of him, coating her insides and flooding back out to cover them. He thrusted hard with each spurt, grunting into her ear as they both held tight to each other. Before long, they finished their respective orgasms. Ichigo collapsed against the opposite wall and slid to the floor. They each lay limp for several minutes, allowing the now cold water to wash away what remained of their fluids.

(END LEMON)

Ichigo finally managed to stand back up to turn off the water. Scooping Rukia up into his arms, he proceeded to dry the two of them off before heading back to their room. He could barely stand long enough to tuck her into the cot on the floor before all but falling in himself.

"That was…intense" Rukia mumbled, still in a daze from their escapade.

"You don't have to tell me" Ichigo replied as he snuggled closer to her.

Rukia draped her arm across his chest, basking in his warmth as sleep threatened to take her. Her heart was still racing after all that, and her stomach was aflutter. She had no idea such a feeling existed. The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder. How could Ichigo do that so well if he didn't know how? It just didn't seem to make sense.

"I can hardly believe I was your first, Ichigo."

"Hmmm? What for?" he mumbled, on the verge of passing out as well.

"That was just too good. You seem to know just how to…excite me. You're so amazing, Ichigo. It's kinda hard for me to imagine you don't know what you're doing."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Heh, well thanks for the complement, Rukia, but I was telling the truth. You're the only girl I've ever been this close to, let alone 'been with'."

"What do you mean by 'this close to'?"

After a moment of consideration, Ichigo turned on his side to meet her violet eyes. "I said that no one else has made me feel this way. I meant exactly that. I've paid no attention to any of them before I met you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "That can't be true."

"It is" he answered quietly. This wasn't a subject he was used to delving into with anyone, and he wasn't sure he much wanted to, even if it was Rukia. "I haven't wanted to get closer to anyone than I already was since…"

She waited for several seconds until her curiosity got the better of her. "Since what?"

"Since…since Mom was killed."

"Oh…" She remembered the story. Grandfisher had killed his mother while trying to bate him because of his strong spiritual pressure. This changed him. He had even become more distant towards his own family after that. "Ichigo, I…I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, Rukia."

She hadn't meant to dredge up his painful past any more than he had that first night. He had comforted her after he heard the truth. Now it was her turn.

"Ichigo…you don't have to answer, but…why haven't you…I mean, uh…" She couldn't manage to find the right words.

"It was my fault, Rukia" he said, answering her unasked question. "She died because of me. I was supposed to protect her, and I didn't. I couldn't."

"Ichigo, you were-"

"Just a kid?" he said a little harshly. "I made a promise to protect her, Rukia, and I couldn't. What difference does the reason make? I failed."

"You can't do that to yourself, Ichigo."

Staring into her eyes full of concern, he realized how short he'd been with her. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He rolled onto his back, berating himself for even coming that close to yelling at her.

"Ichigo, you're not hurting me. It's you I'm worried about. Please…tell me."

Breathing a heavy sigh, he swallowed hard before continuing. "After that, I couldn't bear losing anyone else because of my own weakness. I worked hard to keep my family safe. I tried to keep my friends safe, too, but I still kept them at arm's length. I didn't want to get closer to anyone else than I already was, or else they could end up like…"

Rukia could feel tears brimming in her eyes. Ichigo knew her pain better than she had ever considered. He felt just as responsible as she did.

"I-Ichigo…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"Know what? You couldn't have seen this, and even if you had, there's nothing else you could've done. Besides, you've already done plenty for me, Rukia."

Her tears began to fall with his words. "What? What have I done?"

"You've loved me for one" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "That's most important. Being around you helped me more than I can even put into words, but there's something else, Rukia."

"W-what?"

"You gave me the power to protect everyone, including you. I didn't have to be afraid to get closer, Rukia. I would still be alone if not for you. In the end, you saved me from my own fear. You were my hero."

Through her tears, a small smile crept its way onto her face. She even giggled to herself at his implication.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he wiped her face dry.

"I've thought the same thing about you since I met you, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any feedback is much appreciated.<strong>

**I thought I'd go a little deeper into Ichigo's feelings this time around. He's always been a little prudish throughout the series, so I wanted to add a reason why. Seems to fit right into his character to me.**

**Next time: What's happening in the background, boys and girls?**


	18. The World Belongs to Me

**Speculation on current events and a quick conquest to boot.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. That honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The World Belongs to Me<strong>

'Why do these streets have to be so long? They drag on and on and seem to fork left and right without any need. So tedious.'

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku strolled on at his overly-leisurely pace, making his way towards Ugendo, the ancestral estate of the Ukitakes. His oldest friend, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, was not fairing so well of late, so he thought he'd drop by for a visit and lift his spirits a bit. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything interesting going on around the rest of the Seretei. These times of peace could really drag on…and Nanao had already kicked him off the roof of the Squad 8 barracks for napping in the middle of the day.

As Shunsui followed the winding road to the edge of the Seretei, he contemplated his friend's current condition. Sure, this illness tended to come and go in waves, but he had a sneaking suspicion that stress had something to do with it. The whole situation with Byakuya's little sister couldn't be helping at this point. The poor girl had disappeared no more than a week ago along with the Kurosaki boy. Speculation began to circulate no sooner than the alerts were relayed by the hell butterflies. Everyone assumed the Substitute was to blame, none more so it seemed than Captain Soifon. She continued to lobby for his immediate execution by the Stealth Force as the days passed.

In all his musing, he barely noticed the gates of the estate coming into view. Ugendo wasn't the largest estate in the Soul Society by far, but it still showed a measure of wealth behind it. He had spent quite a few of his off days from the academy here with Jushiro. It was almost a second home back then.

As he neared the gates, the guards stood at attention, recognizing the approaching figure immediately. His attire was a dead giveaway after all. With a mere tip of his hat toward them, he was allowed to pass with constant honorifics sent his direction. He tried time and again to tell them not to worry over it, but they were far too afraid of disrespecting the Captain to stop. He'd conceded to just let them do as they pleased decades ago.

The grounds were fairly empty aside from the scattered servants scurrying about their various tasks. Shunsui would've run into someone had it not. He was still deep in his own thoughts as his feet carried him along the familiar path to Jushiro's quarters near the back of the estate. This area had the largest and most luxurious gardens on the grounds. The roses here were exquisite. The thought of roses sidetracked the Captain back to Nanao, how her constant rejection just made her all the more alluring. Unfortunately, a couple of loud voices brought him back to the here and now. He had reached Jushiro's quarters without even realizing it and, in conjunction, its guards.

"Good day, Captain Kyoraku!" the two 3rd seats of Squad 13 sounded off in unison.

"A fine day, indeed. How is Ol' Jushiro doing today?"

Kiyone took the lead. "Better today, sir, though still quite ill I'm afraid."

"Oh, well that's just too bad. It's such a beautiful day, and all. Maybe a visit from an old friend will lift his spirits, eh?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain Kyoraku" Sentaro interjected. "Our Captain is still much too ill to receive visits. He desperately needs rest to recuperate fully."

"That's quite alright" came a quiet reply from behind the door to the quarters. "I'm much better today. In fact, a visitor would be rather nice."

"But, sir!" called Sentaro. "You are still too sick! I am most worried about your wellbeing, and I don't think-"

"Hold on a minute, Big Mouth!" yelled Kiyone. "Whadya mean 'YOU'RE most worried'? It's quite obvious that I am far more worried about Captain Ukitake than you!"

"Ha, yeah right! I'm ten times as worried as you are!"

As the inevitable fight ensued, Shunsui took his opportunity to slip into the quarters. As he slid the door shut, he found his friend seated at the low table in the room's center, his warm smile ever present.

"Hello there, Shunsui. It's nice of you to drop by for a visit."

"The pleasure's all mine, Jushiro" he answered as he took his seat opposite his friend. "I see you look quite a bit better today."

"Why thank you. I am, acutally. The coughing fits are far less frequent than before."

"Glad to hear it. How are your spirits, then?"

"Better now that you're here" Jushiro said. "Though still troubled with squad business. Even sick days give you unwanted time to reflect on your troubles as much as you'd like to avoid them, I'm afraid."

"I see" Shunsui said. "I take it you've still got no word on Rukia."

"Right. I am very worried about her. It isn't like her to just up and disappear like that."

"And with the Kurosaki boy gone as well, it would seem something is amiss."

"Yes, I would agree."

"Do you think he had anything to do with it?"

"No, quite frankly" Jushiro answered. "After observing him for the last few months, I saw no reason why he would try to harm her in any way, much less anyone at all. His character is outstanding for a human who's experienced as much as he has."

"Hmmm…Then why would the two of them just vanish? It seems impossible without some kind of foul play."

"I would agree. The only question after that is who would have reason to attack the two of them? What is it they have that would make them a target?"

"It is quite befuddling" Shunsui added.

"Indeed."

"Well, how's Byakuya handling things?"

"Same as he always does" Jushiro said worriedly. "He shows no sign of caring, at least not that I've seen. He's as cold and indifferent as always."

"You would figure the man would show some worry over the sister he adopted into the Kuchiki Clan personally."

"I agree. It's rather sad, really. All Rukia ever does is try and win his appreciation after what he's done for her, and he always has the same reaction. I do hope she's alright, along with the Kurosaki boy."

Shunsui considered all he'd heard before finally giving up. "Ah, no worries. I'm sure the two of them are fine wherever they are. They'll turn up sometime soon, I bet. In the meantime, how about a drink to ease your worried mind?" he asked as he withdrew a bottle of sake from his shihakusho.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the realm of Hueco Mundo. No hollows stirred on the sandy dunes above the Menos Forrest. Not even a murmer could be heard coming from the grounds of Las Noches, the home of the king of these lands.<p>

Barragan Luisenbarn, one of the few Vasto Lordes in existence and ruler of Hueco Mundo, sat motionless atop his throne surrounded by his loyal subjects. They all kneeled before him waiting for whatever the King may order of them. It had been some time since he had taken command of this band of hollows, and though order now existed, quiet reigned supreme. For hollows, quiet was not in their nature.

The Hollow King leaned on one bony fist, contemplating what he could do to waste the time away. All of these hollows before him made up his army, an army with no enemy to slaughter. It was mind-numbing having all of this power and nothing to do with it. Still, he wouldn't trade anything for this power he had taken hold of.

As his servant offered yet another drink, an idea came to him that could end his boredom for the time being.

"What good is an army with no one to fight?" Barragan asked to no one in particular. "There has to be some battle, otherwise what is the point? I have a new order: divide yourselves into two forces and battle to the death. At least this way, you will all have a use."

Not thinking twice, his forces squared off on each side of the grounds before charging at one another, itching to kill anything they could sink their teeth into for once. As they blood began to fly and maimed limbs followed suit, the King watched on with a small measure of interest. The battle was pointless in and of itself, but one could not complain with nothing else to do.

Suddenly, a swift slash cut across the battlefield, rending most of the forces at once. Needless to say, this ended the battle and left the remaining hollows staring off into the distance trying to figure out where the attack had come from.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Barragan cocked his head to the side to take in the figure that appeared next to him without a sound other than his words. He was rather tall with shaggy brown hair and glasses, but what stood out above all else was his attire.

"A Soul Reaper…Interesting."

"Very astute of you."

Interest peaked, Barragan turned to fully face the man next to his throne. "Very bold of you to invade my castle alone."

"Who said I was alone?"

With barely a flash, the rest of the forces were ripped to shreds leaving two lone Shinigami at the center of the grounds.

The lanky one with silver hair spoke up first. "A castle, you say? No roof, no walls…very drab for a castle by any standard if you ask me."

Barragan erupted in laughter. "Fool! I am the king of this land. This world belongs to me. The very skies are the roof of my castle."

"I see" said the first man as he reappeared next to his comrades. "That makes you Barragan Luisenbarn, King of Hueco Mundo, yes?"

"Correct, Shinigami. And who are you to invade my lands?"

"I am Sosuke Aizen. Pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Your name is of no consequence. What I want to know is why you chose to attack my kingdom."

"Show some respect, Hollow" the darker gentleman with the visor interrupted. "Lord Aizen is not to be disrespected.

"Now now, Kaname" Aizen cut in. "We are not here out of hostility. We are here to make a proposition."

"Really now…and what might that be?"

"First, would you like to see my sword?"

"Your sword?"

"Why yes" he answered while drawing his blade. "Kyokasuigetsu." Within the blink of an eye, his grip shifted on the hilt leaving the blade facing the ground.

"Enough games. What is it you are here for?"

"Have you ever wondered if you had reached the pinnacle of your power? Or maybe you wished for far greater than you ever thought possible?"

Barragan remained silent as Aizen continued.

"I can give you such power. Serve me. Serve me, and I will bring your power to the greatest of heights."

"Serve you?" After a moment, Barragan's laughter resumed with greater force, jingling the gold along his wrists and neck. "I serve no one! My power is beyond compare! Nothing is greater!"

With that, he charged at the trio, drawing an ebony great axe from his rippling robes. With one mighty swing, he bisected all three of them. He halted before their crumpling bodies with arrogance full in his stance.

"You talk big, but your strength cannot back up your convictions. It is pathetic, really."

A sudden slice cut his crown in two as well as chiseling a scar into the eye of his skull-like visage. The golden halves clattered to the ground at the feet of the bewildered king. The three Shinigami still stood before him as if nothing had occurred.

"How…how do you still live?"

"My Zanpakto has the power of complete hypnosis. You merely killed an illusion."

"What is this?"

"This, my dear king, is your world."

"Why you!"

Barragan lifted his axe yet again, but before his strike could be made, two blades were pointed at either side of his head, inches away from ending him.

"I wouldn't do anything pointless" Aizen said almost boredly. "And you were mistaken earlier. Your world now belongs to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your reviews are very much appreciated.<strong>

**I figured a step away from the main characters was due. Building the background a little is necessary from time to time.**

**Next time: A beast rears his ugly head.**


	19. Come Undone

**Guess who's back and badder than ever?**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Come Undone<strong>

"Watch it, Old Man! That almost took my head off!"

Ichigo and Urahara were back at it again. Ichigo still didn't have a handle on his new technique, but it seemed to get stronger every time he used it. Still, it didn't faze Hat-and-Clogs, a fact that was really beginning to annoy the spiky-headed substitute. In fact, he had just sliced right through the last one, bringing his blade dangerously close to meeting Ichigo's neck.

"That was the point, Ichigo" Urahara put simply. "Your enemies will show no mercy. They will always go for the kill in a real battle, so there's no reason why you shouldn't train the same way."

"How does that work?" Ichigo asked in exasperation. "If you kill me, what was the point in all this?"

"Well, you have to be pushed to achieve greater strength, Ichigo. That technique of yours is powerful, but if you can't defeat me with it, what hopes do you have of facing others of Captain strength or higher."

"Wait, you have the strength of a Captain?"

"A story for another time, my boy. For now, I'm gonna keep coming at you until you realize how to gain full control over that move of yours."

Ichigo barely got Zangetsu in front of his face in time to stop Urahara from turning him into a human shish kabob. With that, they were off again, each parrying and counter-attacking quicker than the eye could follow. The ground even began to crack beneath them from the strain.

Rukia waited on the sidelines as usual, Sode no Shirayuki sheathed at her side. Since that first day, she wasn't taking any chances. As long as Ichigo kept this up, she was content to watch, but she also had to be ready. She wouldn't trust Urahara if her life depended on it, nor Ichigo's. She would be damned if he ever came within a hair's breadth of killing her man.

'Do you really believe he would go that far?' Sode no Shirayuki asked as the thoughts crossed her mind.

'Absolutely' Rukia responded without hesitation. 'He has no boundaries that I know of. I wouldn't chance it for anything.'

'Hmmm. He does seem quite untrustworthy, but it seems to me he's genuinely trying to help your lover.'

She had to suppress a chuckle at her Zanpakto's reference to Ichigo. She knew very well that a Zanpakto was always able to readily hear its master's call, but it had never occurred to her how much Sode no Shirayuki heard when she wasn't aware. Her face went beet-red at the thought.

'I, uh…sorry, I never…'

'You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear Rukia' her Zanpakto comforted. 'I've known for quite some time how you felt about your Ichigo. I had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before you two found your way to each other. He has made you happier than I have ever seen you, and I'm all the gladder for it.'

Rukia could think of no response other than smiling.

'Besides, I do not eves-drop in my spare time. I try to let your business be yours when the moment arises, though your thoughts do transmit rather powerfully at times.'

Rukia's face went redder. The gentle laughter she heard afterward wasn't helping.

'Right, uh, well then…I'm sure Kisuke does not want Ichigo dead,' she said, trying desperately to change the subject, 'but what worries me is why.'

'Really? What reason do you have to doubt him?'

'That man always has ulterior motives for everything he does. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him.'

'So you believe he has a reason for helping you both?'

'Absolutely, and it's not generosity. I'm not sure what, but I guarantee it has something to do with our attack. Whatever Ichimaru and Tosen took from Ichigo has something to do with Urahara, and I intend to find out what.'

She continued to stare hard at the man fighting her carrot-topped lover as she tried to sort it all out. 'He has something to do with it alright, but what?'

Meanwhile, Ichigo narrowly avoided another shot from Benihime by rolling off to the side. His countering slash sent an air wave where Urahara was standing. Unfortunately, the wave cut the rock behind him in two as he appeared behind Ichigo once again.

"You've gotta do better than that, Ichigo" Urahara added smugly as he swung down at his prey.

Ichigo avoided again, this time firing his new attack. Urahara actually flinched before using his Blood Mist Shield again. It was slowly loosing effectiveness as Ichigo's mastery improved, but he wasn't worried just yet.

'He's improving very quickly. He's beginning to really understand where this Getsuga is coming from. Hmmm…I wonder how fast he'll improve if a push a little harder.'

As his blockade rode out the attack, Urahara prepared another of his own. He slashed with more force, sending a crimson blast careening outward. Ichigo barely dodged the move before resetting for another round. Then, he noticed its trajectory. It was heading right for Rukia.

Rukia was stunned out of her contemplation by the rush of red light. She nearly dove for cover before Ichigo appeared before her, blade leveled in front of him. He could barely hold against the sudden impact, but he finally forced the attack to glance off the blunt edge and into the adjacent mountainside.

"What in the hell are you doing? You almost hit Rukia!"

Urahara set his sword on his shoulder, admiring his student's handiwork.

'My, my. Very interesting. That attack would've floored him before. Seems I now have a trigger.'

Before Ichigo could even think, he was flung forward into the dirt. He rushed to his feet to find Urahara nowhere in sight.

"Behind you, Ichigo."

He whipped around, and what he saw made him see red. "Get your hands off of her!"

Urahara had snuck up behind Rukia and grabbed her by the throat.

"Er! Get off me, dammit! What the hell?" She could do nothing against his massive strength.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF HER NOW!"

"Well someone's angry now aren't they?"

Ichigo was shaking with fury. How dare that bastard so much as touch her? "LET…HER…GO!"

"Or you'll do what, boy?"

Rukia continued to struggle with everything she had. "Let me go! I swear, Kisuke, this isn't fun-" Urahara gripped tighter on her throat, cutting her off with a small yelp of pain.

Suddenly, everything went blank. Ichigo's head sagged, and his arms went limp. His sword was hanging by his fingertips, the tip dug into the dirt.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Giving up?"

The boy's grip tightened on the hilt before he flashed right in front of Urahara. He could barely make out the fist as it nearly caved in his ribs. He slid back several feet, dropping his captive in the process.

"I'm sorry…Kurosaki has checked out for the moment" came his distorted reply.

Both Rukia and Urahara stared in shock at him as his head slowly began to rise revealing golden eyes with blackened sclera, a maniacal grin spreading across his face.

"What…what the hell?" was all Rukia could manage.

Ichigo laughed insanely before continuing. "But I'll be happy to stand in for him! Let's go!"

He was back in Urahara's face in the blink of an eye, bringing Zangetsu down as hard as he could. He couldn't have gotten Benihime up any faster. The blade nearly touched his nose. He pushed off with all his strength, but Ichigo brought the blade down again and again.

"Whatsa matter, Old Man? I figured you'd be stronger than this!"

He took a small step back before slashing horizontally, catching his enemy off guard. Urahara managed to block, but he lost his footing. He was flung across the range and into a rock face.

The boy's laughter echoed throughout the chamber. As he laughed, a small portion of a mask began crawling its way across his forehead.

"Well, that was dull" he said before reappearing in front of Rukia. "Maybe you'll be s'more fun, princess."

She couldn't help the tremors that plagued her. She was scared out of her mind, and her face showed every bit of it.

"HAHAHAHA! I see you remember me! Good! Then we won't have to get aquainted! We can just get right to the fun!"

He slowly reached out for her, menace filling his eyes. Rukia needed to move, to get away, but her body wouldn't comply. She was just too damn scared. His hand was nearly at her face when, suddenly, it froze.

"Huh? What the…"

He began to tremble as his hand forced its way up to what little mask he had. The black of one eye began to creep back, the iris dulling to its usual brown.

"YOU…STAY…AWAY…FROM…HER!"

With every ounce of his strength, Ichigo grabbed hold of the mask and pulled. Black spiritual pressure exploded around him as he worked to tear away the mask.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!"

He finally wrenched it off, crushing it in his hand. He began to wobble on his feet as he turned to stare at her.

"Rukia…I'm…sorry…"

He collapsed to the ground, out like a light. Rukia scrambled over to him, still in awe at what had just transpired.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Urahara flashed next to them, dusting off his jacket.

"I was afraid of that" he said as he readjusted his hat.

Rukia looked up at him, anger beginning to seep onto her face. "What is that supposed to mean? You knew about this?"

"I was never sure, but now…It would seem the side-effects were greater than I realized."

"Side-effects? What damn side-effects?"

He sighed heavily before leveling his gaze with hers. "Of the Hogyoku, I'm afraid."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading. Keep those reviews coming.<strong>

**If you haven't guessed why Hichigo was so prevalent early on, I think you can guess by now. :)**

**Next time: Urahara's secrets revealed.**


	20. Secrets

**Time for a big reveal. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Secrets<strong>

His body seemed to weigh a ton. It was too painful to move even a finger, let alone anything else. His eyes almost refused to open. He could just lay there for an eternity.

Ichigo's mind was still reeling after…_he_ took over. How had he managed to do that? Before, he was just a voice in the back of his mind. Now…he didn't know what to think. All he knew for sure was he was damn lucky. He was able to push him back down this time, but if it ever happened again…

Out of the haze, Ichigo started to hear voices. At first, they were quiet and vague, but the volume quickly began to grow as he regained consciousness.

"What in the hell is the Hogyoku?" That was Rukia, wasn't it?

"I think you already know the answer to that, my dear." Urahara…bastard.

"That…thing they took…It was you. You're responsible for all of this! You put that thing in Ichigo, didn't you?"

Ichigo's head could take no more of this. "Could you guys keep it down?" he asked quietly, not bothering to move or open his eyes. "My head feels like it'll split in two."

Rukia's attention instantly shifted. "Ichigo, thank god. Are you okay?" she asked as she brought his head onto her lap.

Ichigo cracked an eye to look up at his angel cradling him. "A lot better now," he said with a small grin, "but it still hurts to move."

She couldn't help the small smile of relief that appeared on her face before she returned to glaring at the shop keep. "Explain. Now."

"I'm sure there are better times for-"

"Dammit, Kisuke, I said now!"

Urahara shook his head, smirking at her blatant impatience. 'It's no wonder you love her, Ichigo. She's just like you.'

"As you wish," he said, stepping closer before leaning over them, "But if it's all the same, it might be best if we move him to a more comfortable spot, wouldn't you say?"

Rukia hesitated a moment before nodding affirmatively. With that, Urahara took a handful of Ichigo's shihakusho and tossed him over his shoulder, much to Rukia's protest. Still, she had no choice but to follow as he took off towards the ladder. All she could think was he'd better have a damn good explanation for all of this.

"Dammit, Old Man! Careful!" Ichigo complained as they flashed up the ladder into the shop. "That hurts, you know!"

"My apologies, Ichigo. I'm afraid it's not easy to carry someone and climb no matter how you slice it" Urahara added whimsically.

Landing on the rim of the hatch, Urahara began trekking down the hall with his cargo in tow and his tail a few steps behind. He was nearly to the door of the sitting room when a certain red-head rebounded off of him and onto the floor.

"Ah, Jinta. Just the boy I wanted to see."

"Ow. Damn, Boss, a little warning next time, eh?"

"Sorry about that. Hey, would you be so kind as to get Ururu to brew up some tea for us?"

Jinta gave a curt nod before dusting himself off. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"And while you're at it, you mind fetching some pain-killers for our friend here?" he added with a tilt of his head towards his shouldered passenger.

"Whatever, Boss."

As the boy stormed off, Urahara slid the door aside and stepped in. He made his way to the opposite side of the low table and dropped Ichigo against the wall without warning.

"Gah! You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Urahara chuckled to himself. "As fun as that sounds, we have more important things to discuss at the moment. I'd advise you to stay seated against that wall, else you might cause yourself more pain."

Rukia had half a mind to administer some pain herself, but he had a point. "Enough small-talk, Kisuke. Explain."

"As you wish" he said, taking his seat on the floor at the opposite end of the table. "For Ichigo's benefit, I'd suggest a quick background of the Soul Society first, yes?"

Rukia just sat quietly, staring hard at him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" he quipped before bringing his gaze on Ichigo. "Well, to start, you need to know about the 13 Court Guard Squads. In Soul Society, there are three governing bodies. The prominent military force is the 13 Court Guard Squads made up of all Shinigami residing in Soul Society."

"Yeah, I got that much from everything Rukia has told me" Ichigo interrupted. "Mind getting to the point here?"

"Patience, Ichigo. Like I said, you need to know a little bit of the background as not to be lost" he explained as Ururu stepped in with the tray of tea. "Ah, thank you, Ururu."

"My pleasure, Sir" she answered quietly as she began serving each cup along with a couple pills for Ichigo. "These will make you feel better."

"Thanks" he said, gulping them down without a second thought.

Urahara took a lingering sip before continuing. "Ah, now then. Each Soul Reaper is assigned to a squad immediately after exiting the training academy based on their attributes. You see, the majority of the 13 squads have a special job they carry out along with the usual patrols around the world of the living to regulate the flow of souls. I won't go into detail of each one, but I will tell you about mine."

"Yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, mine. You recall that I said I possessed power on par with that of a Captain, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, my boy, that's because I was once a Captain. To make a lengthy story short, I was once Captain of Squad 12."

"Okay, and why is that important to me?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Because of its special duty. Soon after I became Captain, I created the Department of Research and Development in the Seretei. As such, my squad took the responsibility of running it. That duty still stands to this day."

"Yeah, okay. Still not seeing the point here…" Ichigo added boredly.

"Just a moment" Urahara answered as he took another sip of tea. "Now then. Did you happen to get a look at the thing Kaname Tosen extracted from you?"

"Not really. I was busy screaming in agony."

"Well, that device is known as the Hogyoku. Its purpose was to break down the barrier between Hollows and Soul Reapers, creating a whole new plane of power."

"Okay, and?" Ichigo asked, becoming more agitated by the minute.

"Tell me, how long have you heard that voice in your head?"

"What? How in the hell did you-"

"That doesn't matter right this second, Ichigo. Just tell me. How long has it been?"

Still shaken at Urahara's acknowledgement, Ichigo struggled to recall. "Ever since that run-in with that Menos thing, I guess."

"I see…" Urahara said, crossing his arms in contemplation. "I was afraid of that."

Rukia looked back and forth between them, confused. "Wait, what voice? Ichigo, what's he talking about?"

Ichigo sighed before propping himself up, the pain almost nonexistent by now. "I didn't want to worry you or anyone else" he began. "I just thought I was going crazy for the longest time. Ever since the fight with the Menos, this crazy voice would fade in and out of my mind. I didn't think it was real until…"

Rukia stared worriedly at him. "Until what, Ichigo?"

"Until the Shattered Shaft. When I was fighting to get my powers back, that voice appeared again. It held onto my powers, trying to stop me. It was like it was trying to take control of me. I had no idea how real it - no, he - was until then."

Rukia began to shiver. He had been struggling against this thing this whole time, and she didn't know it.

"Then today," he continued, "he actually took over. He controlled my body long enough to attack you, and I could barely fight him back."

Rukia couldn't stop the tear that dropped down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. She was scared, more scared than she had ever been. But not for herself. No, she was afraid for him. For her Ichigo.

"And that," Urahara interrupted, "is what I was afraid of. You see, the Hogyoku was dormant up until you encountered the Menos Grande. When you reflected that Cero, the energy from it awakened it inside you. When it did, it created something in you."

"Created what?" Ichigo asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"A Hollow, or so it would appear. That's what you've been hearing all this time. And if it weren't for the process of regaining your powers, it might've stayed that way."

Both Rukia and Ichigo stared hard at the man in front of them. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

"When Ichigo was so close to becoming a Hollow, the Hollow within him gained more strength than it ever would've had otherwise. It now has the power to fight off your control, Ichigo. It may have been locked deep in your soul before, but now it has the means to break free of its bonds."

"So…" Rukia said, standing. "This is your fault." Anger was clear on her face.

"In more ways than one, I'm afraid" he said. "You see, I know so much about the Hogyoku, because my squad developed it. _I _developed it."

Ichigo was visibly angry himself, but not more so than Rukia. Her fists clenched at her side, drawing blood from her palms. With this information, Ichigo could guess where this speech was going. "You developed it, so that would mean…"

"Yes" he answered. "I am the one who implanted it within you."

Rukia could take no more. Her hands were nearly around the shop keep's neck before Ichigo's arm appeared around her waist, holding her in place. Her head whipped around, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Wha…but Ichigo…"

"I won't lie and say I'm not thoroughly pissed off," he began, "but that's not important right now. This thing can give Soul Reapers the power of Hollows, making them much more powerful, right?"

Urahara nodded his head.

"Then in the wrong hands, it could be used to destroy everything we know. And it's in the wrong hands now. We can't let them get away with this, not by a long shot."

Rukia could see his point. She gave in, settling back against him. "So that's why you're training Ichigo, Kisuke. You need him to get it back."

"Yes, that's true" Urahara said. "I placed it in you, Ichigo, to hide it from a certain someone who would do just as you said, someone who tried to do so in the past but failed in his attempt. I believed you would be the perfect protector. And now I need you to retrieve it."

"Then that's just what I'll do" Ichigo stated, conviction clear in his eye.

"Excellent" Kisuke exclaimed. "Let's get back to it, then, shall we?"

"Hold on" Ichigo interrupted. "Don't think for a minute that you don't have an ass-kicking coming your way when this is over. It's not just me you put in danger, and that's the one and only reason why I'm helping you." He gently squeezed Rukia's shoulder as he finished, letting her know just who he was talking about. An involuntary smile found its way to her face as she looked up at him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Urahara concluded, smirking at the boy. He was Isshin's son, no question about it.

"Now," Ichigo said, "just who is this certain someone I need to thank for nearly killing us both?"

"That would be Sosuke Aizen, Captain of Squad 5" Urahara answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me so far. Any reviews are welcome.<strong>

**Getting closer and closer to the conflict. The Soul Society Arc is on its way. Are we ready?**

**Next time: A valuable lesson for Mr. Kurosaki.**


	21. Let It Die

**"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate...leads to suffering." -Yoda, _The Phantom_****_ Menace_**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Let It Die<strong>

Ichigo drifted on the fringe of sleep, Rukia tucked safely in his arms. The past day had been an ordeal, make no mistake. He thought he knew what Hell was before, but things just kept sinking lower and lower for them both. At this rate, he was destined to meet it face to face. That skeleton gate seemed to loom that much closer as time passed.

Rukia's thoughts were no different. She chewed her lower lip, contemplating everything she now knew. Aizen, Captain Sosuke Aizen, was the last person she would expect to do this. Okay, maybe not the last, but close to it. As far as she knew, he was one of the kindest people you would ever meet, almost even with Captain Ukitake in that regard. Then again, she wouldn't have guessed Captain Tosen was part of this either. It went to show just how little you could trust the people you saw every day.

Speaking of trust, Ichigo's current predicament came to the forefront of her mind. He had withheld his hearing an insane voice for quite a while. Why did he do it? She knew he was probably trying to protect her in some way. That was the typical Ichigo way of things, but the reasoning behind it still eluded her. He had trusted her enough to tell her about his feelings towards his mother's death. Why not this?

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?" he answered groggily.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He was nearly inclined to ask what she meant out of habit, but he already knew the answer. What else could she be asking about now? "I didn't want to worry you."

She knew he would say that, but the answer didn't satisfy her. "I don't believe you, Ichigo."

"Huh? What do you-"

"I mean…" She let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I don't completely believe you. I'm sure that was part of it, but I can't believe that was all. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He had to think it over a moment before answering her. "I…I didn't want to worry you, and that was the cause of the other reason. I…didn't want to lose you. Not so soon after I got you. I only just found you, and…I had to hold on as long as I could. I figured that if you found out, you'd think I was as crazy as I thought I was."

She stared up at him, mouth slightly ajar. Her shock quickly faded to anger, shown clearly in her eyes. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a hard smack across his cheek. It began to sting immediately as heat began to radiate through it. She had just slapped him…and hard.

"How dare you think that for even a second, you idiot" she said quietly, though the intensity of the words stung Ichigo more than her hand had. "I love you with all my heart. How dare you even think that I would leave for that? I care about you more than I can put into words, and the thought of leaving is even harder for me to describe."

She shut up after that, sliding back down in the cot and turning her back against his side. Ichigo was still stunned by the slap, let alone what she said. Rubbing his jaw ruefully, he stared down at the back of her raven-colored hair. He had realized just how stupid it was long before now, but why he hadn't resolved to tell her until this moment was out of his reach.

Ichigo turned to face her, trailing his hand down her arm. She flinched at his touch, drawing in tighter to herself.

"Hey, listen" he said softly. "That's not all there is to it. You see, I was afraid I'd do something to you to make you leave. If I went crazy, I was scared to death that I'd hurt you." That thought made him chuckle slightly. "Heh, come to think of it, I damn near did. That thing took over and nearly got to you before I could beat him back."

She remained quiet for a moment before reaching over to take his hand. "Exactly, Ichigo. You saved me, just like you did all those times before. It may have been from yourself, but still, you kept your promise all the same. You should believe in yourself more, Ichigo. God knows I do."

Ichigo smiled down at her. "Thank you, Rukia. I love you so much."

She pulled his hand to her face, kissing it lightly. "I love you, too," she answered before reaching up to give him a playful knock to his skull, "but you should have given me some more credit, too you know."

He laughed lightly to himself. "Yeah, I guess I should have. It's no wonder you call me an idiot all the time."

Ichigo snuggled in tighter behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, much to her delight.

"You know I'm still mad at you, don't you, Strawberry?" she said, light laughter shaking her voice.

He smiled into her hair. "I'd be worried if you weren't, Rukia. You're just stubborn that way, and that's one of the things I love most about you."

She giggled a little more before settling in to get some sleep. Ichigo continued to stare down at her while he waited for his own sleep to come, one thought still plaguing his mind.

'Let's just hope I can still keep that promise.'

* * *

><p>It was the darkness just before dawn. The Seretei was beginning to stir with life, the earliest of Shinigami on duty only just making their way to their posts. Not even the strictest of Captains were slipping out of their quarters yet. No one could have guessed what pandemonium would follow on this day, a day beginning like any other before it.<p>

In a sudden flash, the sun peaked over the horizon, bathing the area in its overwhelming radiance. That's the one flaw in a cat's night vision that everyone overlooks. The brightest lights were murder on nocturnal eyes. Still, Yoruichi couldn't resist the appeal of the sunrises. She had often watched them just after waking while enjoying her morning tea. It was a sight too beautiful to simply spell out, and if she had it her way, she wouldn't miss a single one.

The black cat sat atop one of the many walls that made up the maze of paths around the Seretei, letting the warmth of the awakening sun warm her fur. She had to squint as she always did while in this form, but she could never pass this up. Sure, she was doing some recon for Kisuke, but hey, why couldn't she enjoy herself while she was here, back in her home. She seldom had a chance to come back, and business wasn't going to spoil what little enjoyment she got out of it.

As she always did when watching the sun's march up the morning sky, Yoruichi sat still as a stone save for her tail swaying back and forth about her. You could almost see a smile covered in the ebony fur. Her golden eyes seemed liquid in the blaze of light and color. She could have stayed there all morning long…

…but fate, as it seemed, had to intervene at some point. A shrill scream erupted from the upper towers of the Seretei. Yoruichi's ears flattened to her skull, trying desperately to deaden the painful noise by a margin. She had almost forgotten the issue with her heightened hearing. The scream faded over the buildings, giving her a moment's reprieve to contemplate what the fuss was. Seeing no alternative, she headed for the epicenter, flashing across each shingle with nary a sound.

As she halted atop one of the high-arching roofs, the smell of blood filled her nose. Something was definitely wrong. She peered over the edge, and the sight nearly made the hardened assassin flinch. Blood covered almost every surface in the courtyard. The body was pinned to the wall opposite her by a Zanpakto. The body - that body - belonged to none other than Sosuke Aizen.

Below, Yoruichi could make out a weeping Momo Hinamori collapsed on the stone floors, and she immediately felt sorry for the poor girl. She knew full well how much the girl idolized that man (not knowing just how treacherous he had been). After all, she could clearly remember a time not much more than a century ago that she had a certain timid brunette doing the same thing. Of course, that girl had hardened up considerably since her departure.

The snowy-haired Captain of Squad 10 arrived not a moment later, stiffening immediately at the scene before him. Several others soon followed, including Gin Ichimaru. The snake of a man seemed almost amused down there, confirming Yoruichi's suspicions of deceit in the matter. Whatever smug comment he gave upon arriving set the poor Lieutenant over the edge. She released her Zanpakto without warning, turning on him. Luckily for him, his own Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, did the same to defend him.

'Wasted energy' she thought to herself. 'The world would be much better off without him.'

Seeing no need to stay further, she turned on her heels and began flashing her way out of the Seretei. The short treks back and forth gave her ample time to contemplate whatever occupied her mind, and at the moment, that was Aizen's "demise".

'The blood was real enough,' she thought, 'but something about the body was wrong. It sure looked like Aizen, but something just felt…off. Ichimaru's reaction seems to confirm that much. Then again, he was always an unbearable animal. Still, I can't let that go. Something tells me that wasn't Aizen up there.'

She chewed it over a moment longer before realization seemed to smack her in the face along with the wind whipping by.

'There's only one way everyone in that courtyard would see the same trick, and there's only one way a treachery such as that could've been set up so perfectly.'

She came to stop on the walls of the Seretei and turned to stare at the towers from whence she came.

"Kyoka Suigetsu…" she uttered aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's lungs burned, desperate for a reprieve to stabilize themselves. His arms were nearly numb from the exertion. They trembled almost uncontrollably now, Zangetsu nearly coming loose from his grip.<p>

"Come now" Urahara said smugly, Benihime resting lightly on his shoulder. "This can't be all you have, Ichigo. What happened to all that fight I saw before?"

"Quite, Old Man!" Ichigo spat between pants. "I'm not that dumb. I can tell you were holding back before. You've stepped it up."

Urahara leveled his eyes at his quarry. "Not completely true, my boy. I have exerted a little more, like I've been doing progressively since you started training, but I'm not the problem."

"What?"

"You're the one holding out this time, though I doubt you see it" he stated bluntly as he strolled ever closer. "Now that just won't do!"

Urahara swiped at the ground at Ichigo's feet, catching him off guard. The blast sent him sailing into the nearest mountain, shattering it completely.

"Ichigo, no!" Rukia screamed. She could take no more of this. She had to stop this now before...

'No! Don't even think it' she commanded herself.

Sprinting at full speed, she nearly reached the rubble before Urahara flashed right into her path.

"Not yet, Rukia."

"You have to stop! You're gonna kill him at this rate, you bastard!"

Urahara's gaze remained stoic, shocking her into silence. "He won't die, not yet" he answered calmly. "Besides, how is he going to improve if you interrupt his training at every near-death experience?" With that, he flashed across the heap of dust and debris.

Ichigo was barely able to stand back up. He could now feel a warm trickle down his face. Blood, no doubt. He could taste it from his busted lip.

"It's pathetic, really."

His head whipped up just in time to see Urahara swinging down again. He was sent tumbling across the dirt, rolling to his feet by sheer dumb luck.

"What are you so afraid of, Ichigo?"

"Who says…I'm…afraid" he stuttered back, fighting through the pain.

"Your sword. It reeks of fear."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know" he answered pointedly. "You can't tell me you don't read the intent from my blade. You can sense the pure killing instinct, can't you?"

As he stared, Ichigo could see the waves of power from Benihime, and there was no denying it. It harbored only murderous intent.

"So tell me, what is it you fear? Do you fear killing?" he asked with a swipe of his sword.

Ichigo could only just step to the side to miss the edge.

"Do you fear being killed?"

Another swipe, another dodge, only this one ended with Ichigo flat on his back. He opened his eyes to find Urahara's blade staring him in the face.

"Is it failure?"

"H-huh?"

"Do you fear failing to protect those you treasure?" he asked, motioning his sword at Rukia standing across the field.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"I thought so. And what do you think this fear will get you?"

Ichigo could make no reply.

"It will only get you dead, Ichigo. Dead as a doornail. What good will your promises be then, boy?" Urahara lowered his sword and turned away. Shaking his head, he began walking toward the others.

Ichigo watched him leave, the disgust at himself setting in. He slammed his head back down, cursing himself with everything he had left. Urahara was right.

'Self-loathing does you no better, Ichigo' came the melancholy voice of his Zanpakto.

'Zan…Zangetsu…'

'Yes, he is right' he continued. 'Your fears weaken you, as I have said. Your fear is the only thing stopping you from reaching the power you so desire, the power you so desperately need. This fear will make you fail if you fight with it. It will break down your spirit until there is nothing stopping that beast within you.'

'What? You mean…'

'Yes, Ichigo. Your fear is what allows him to take over. You feared for your lover's life, for your inability to save her, and the beast was able to break loose of the prison that is your soul.'

'So, what do I do?' Ichigo asked in desperation.

'Cast you fear away. Let your fear die. You have the power within you already. It is your fear that stops you from seeing it. There is a name for this power, and you know that as well.'

'What good is a name if I can't even use the power?'

'A name is powerful in and of itself' Zangetsu answered almost irritatedly. 'Knowing the name of an ability, of a power, increases that power tenfold.'

'What is the name, then?'

'You know it. It is only your fear that is blocking it from your ears.'

'Then how do I-'

'Stop stalling, boy!' the Zanpakto yelled, making Ichigo flinch. 'Have faith in yourself! That is how you defeat your fear! Believe in your ability, Ichigo. Rukia does whole-heartedly. Why do you not?'

'Rukia…'

Ichigo turned his head to the side to stare at Rukia, his raven angel of death. He could clearly see her pleading eyes from here. She was begging him not to give in. She was counting on him to fight, and what kind of a man would he be to just lie there like a total bitch?

A sudden explosion of spiritual pressure stopped Urahara dead in his tracks. He knew this feeling. If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Isshin was standing behind him. He turned to see Ichigo standing tall, pure power erupting from him, Zangetsu held high in one hand above his head. His eyes showed absolutely no fear, only pure killing intent.

"Now that's more like it" Urahara mumbled amusedly.

The shop keep mimicked Ichigo's stance, letting his own spiritual pressure flow out around him. Now it was time to put the boy's resolve to the test.

Ichigo could feel the source of his power now, could see the name clearly in his mind. It was like a white wildfire burning intensely in the depths of his soul, and at its center, he could make out a pair of eyes staring back at him. He knew these eyes so well, these violet eyes that could penetrate him to the core, the eyes of his love.

'You know the source of it now, don't you Ichigo?' Zangetsu asked.

'Yes.'

'And you knew it all along, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess. And you were right. I was just too scared to see it after all.'

'Now that you know it, use it. That name is yours to use. Do it, Ichigo. Show them your resolve.'

Ichigo tilted his arm back to give his swing that much more power, and with that, he closed his eyes.

"Getsuga…"

Urahara's eyes widened. This wasn't good. He had to shoot first, else he'd probably lose a limb or two.

"Now, Benihime!" He launched his attack, putting more into it than he thought he should. Still, he'd rather scorch the boy a little than die himself. As the crimson blast raced toward its target, Ichigo showed no signs of noticing.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes shot open as he swung his arm with all his might. "TENSHOU!"

It took all of a second for the two attacks to connect. Urahara's timing in his attack managed to bend the trajectory of crescent-shaped wave of pure spiritual pressure, but only just. It sailed by him by a few meters, exploding against the reinforced walls of the chamber. The resulting blast nearly covered the entire room with a cloud of dust.

Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the trench he had dug into the ground. He couldn't believe that had come from his sword. Sure, the attack had seemed impressive before, but…damn. His attention quickly shifted to the laughter rising out of the dust before him.

"Well done, Ichigo" Urahara called as he appeared through the haze. "You never cease to amaze."

"You're telling me" he said in return, still in awe of it all.

As the dust settled, Ichigo could see Rukia standing where she had been before, though a little shaken up. From where he stood, she appeared to be just as shocked as he was. All he could think to do was smile at her, running a hand through his untamable hair.

Seeing him unharmed, smiling at her no less, Rukia put her own smile in place. She couldn't believe his power now. He could probably put hers to shame in a one-on-one fight. Still, she was happy for him, unreservedly happy.

The pride in her eyes reminded Ichigo of the eyes he saw not five minutes before, the ones deep at the center of his soul, the very source of his strength. There was no mistaking who they belonged to.

'Thank you, Rukia.'

* * *

><p>Aside from the slight tremor from below Urahara's, all was peaceful in Karakura Town. The crescent moon illuminated the sleeping city, making it easy for the figure in the sky to make out the shop.<p>

"How long do you think you can keep this up, Kisuke?" he asked aloud, though no one was within earshot. "He's gonna need our help very soon."

The man shook his head, waving his uneven bangs slightly. Satisfied by the current state of things, he replaced his hat atop his blonde locks, ready for his return to the hideout. As he turned to leave, an impossibly-wide grin appeared on his face. "Won't be long now, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, guys. As always, feedback is much appreciated.<strong>

**Some have wondered as to why Rukia is interfering so much, and I do have my reasons. She knows the pain of losing a loved one, and she also knows that losing Ichigo would be that much worse. She loves him with all her heart, and as much as she has faith in him and wants him to succeed, she can't bear the thought of letting him die. What would you do if the person you loved most was on the verge of dying right in front of you?**

**Next time: An unexpected visitor, and some play time for Ichigo and Rukia. ;)**


	22. Dangerous Game

**Urahara gets a visit from an old friend, while Ichigo and Rukia...enjoy themselves.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Mature content. Viewer discretion advised.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Dangerous Game<strong>

It was nice to get a break for once. That boy had boundless energy, and all he cared about these days seemed to be training. Honestly, his determination more than matched his father's.

Urahara sat atop the roof of his shop, more than glad Ichigo finally ran out of steam. He wasn't as young as he used to be after all. It was about time he got to enjoy the night air for a change. To him, the quiet dark was the perfect way to recuperate. The slight breeze was just cool enough to be enjoyable, taking the edge right off. Everything was perfect…well, except for the slight fluctuation in spiritual pressure behind him.

"Well, what a surprise" Urahara said, clearly not amused by the intrusion.

The figure seemed to melt out of the shadows, his wide grin ever present. "Nice to see you, too, Kisuke."

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here after all these years, Shinji?"

"You know why I'm here" the blonde stated casually. "Or have you forgotten what happened all those years ago?"

"Not at all. Just making polite conversation. I suppose you're here for Ichigo, then?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" Shinji responded sarcastically. "Did you think we wouldn't miss the appearance of a new Visored here in our own town?"

"I see you've been keeping tabs on him."

"Are you really that naïve? We've been watching him since he first gained his powers. I assumed you would be doing the same, especially after that mess with the Hollows."

"You know me too well, old friend" Urahara responded.

"I've sensed the change ever since. I could smell the Hollow in him right away."

"My, my. I didn't know you got that close to him" Urahara pointed out jokingly.

Shinji remained deadly serious. "I didn't have to. The Hollow he has is not on a normal level, even for us Visoreds. Its presence is potent. His spiritual pressure is so dense that I'm betting that thing could be more destructive than an Adjuchas, and that's my lowest estimate. It's powerful, too powerful for him to keep under wraps for long now that you've set it loose."

Urahara smirked at the jab to his pride. "The surprises just keep piling up. You've all been watching us like hawks, haven't you?"

"You can't blame us for being paranoid. After all, it was my own Lieutenant who did this to us. You never know who you can really trust unless you know their every move."

"True, very true."

"So, Kisuke, did you really think that particular procedure was best for returning his powers?"

Kisuke seemed to consider the matter for an instant before answering. "It seemed so at the time."

Shinji gave him a sideways glance. "There are so many more ways to go about that, and you choose the one that could release the Hollow you made him into."

Urahara returned the glance and sighed. "I suppose you have a point. So I guess you wish to take him away, right?"

"Honestly, how long do you think you can keep this up? He needs to be trained to control it. You cannot wait on this."

Urahara gave a small smirk. "You don't give him enough credit. That boy is more driven than anyone I've ever seen."

"Be that as it may, he's gonna need our guidance sooner rather than later. He's a danger to himself and to others."

"We'll see. I'm sending him to the Seretei to retrieve the Hogyoku. I'm sure it can wait until then, Shinji."

"I'm just trying to tell you exactly how much of a dangerous game you're playing, Kisuke" Shinji answered as he turned to leave. "You can't keep him from us forever. I'll seek him out soon enough, and it'll be up to him to decide."

"I'm sure I know what he'll say. I guess I'll be seeing you all later on if this doesn't work out" Urahara said with a tip of his hat.

"More like sooner, Kisuke, but yeah. See you" he said in farewell as he flashed out of sight.

Urahara knew very well how powerful Ichigo's Hollow was. He had faced off with it just a few days ago. It was only for a few seconds, but that was enough. The blow he took was devastating. That thing had to be at least on par with the lowest of Vasto Lorde by now, but that was precisely why he believed the whole process could wait. Ichigo was able to regain control in under a minute. He had the ability, whether Shinji and the other Visoreds believed it or not.

He was shaken from his thoughts yet again by the appearance of yet another spiritual pressure. "Well, unexpected visitors must be lining up tonight" he said sarcastically. "What news do you have for me, Yoruichi?"

The cat in question leapt onto the roof with relative ease, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. "We have a serious problem, Kisuke. It's time to make our move."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the ceiling from his vantage point on the cot. His mind still reeled at the power he now held in his hands. It was almost strange, really. Using the Getsuga Tenshou now was easier than it had been. His arm felt lighter than air as he used it whereas the attack felt like a large weight on him before. All it took was learning the name.<p>

Rukia emerged from the bathroom, still damp from the shower. Her hair clung to her head as she massaged it dry with a towel. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Ichigo found the look of her hair this way quite alluring. Or maybe it was also how she looked in that gown of hers. Either way, a devious grin found its way to his mug as she dropped to her knees at the edge of the bedding.

"What's that look for?" she asked, finding it funny.

"Just admiring the scenery, Angel."

"Angel?" She was thoroughly confused. "Where'd that name come from?"

Ichigo laughed to himself, forgetting that he had never really used it before now. "Sorry. I just always thought of you as my angel. I guess I'm getting too used to doing it. Why? Does it bother you?"

A sultry smile appeared on her face as she dropped onto her hands and crawled over him, planting a kiss lightly on his lips. "Well, I suppose I could get used to it, Berry."

(LEMON ALERT!)

Ichigo rose up to meet her lips once more, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The kiss quickly deepened as the two began wrestling for control. Rukia seemed to win, pinning him beneath her small frame while she attacked his mouth. Though Ichigo knew how dominant a personality she had, he had no idea it translated to this. All he knew was he liked this side of it.

Breaking off for air, Rukia raised back up atop him, straddling his stomach. Without any hesitation, she threw her gown over her head to reveal her delicate breast. They were slightly swollen in her heated state, her nipples standing out in the dark. Ichigo marveled at the shape of them as if he had never seen them before, and it was technically true. This was a brand new angle he had of her.

"Do you like what you see, Ichigo?" she asked in a low and husky voice. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and boy, did she love it.

"You have no idea…" he answered, bringing a hand up to massage her left tit.

Moaning at his touch, she could feel herself firing up even more. Her face felt flushed. Her pulse was too quick to count. Her breath came short and erratic. Most of all, her private places were tingling in anticipation, moistening her lacy panties. She wanted, no, needed him so badly it hurt.

Ichigo could clearly see the rosy color creeping from her face down to her chest. She was SO ready for him if the slow grinding against his abs was any indication, but he wasn't going to give in that easy. Catching her by surprise, he grabbed her thighs and flipped her on her back. He then began kissing his way down her stomach, paying close attention to her naval. The slow circles of his lips and tongue were already driving her mad.

Rukia's heart sped up further as she felt his fingers massage her through the thin lace of her undergarments. With each gentle push between her folds, she began to convulse harder and faster. She was nearly to her peak before he rose up.

"Don't stop…" she panted, adding a pout to her lower lip for effect.

"I don't intend to" he answered as he hooked a finger around one side of the small piece of cloth. "I just wanna get rid of this right quick."

He made sure to slide the garment as slowly as possible down her toned legs, watching just how jittery she was with impatience. She was unbelievably turned on, and he couldn't get enough. That fire in her eyes was almost too much. He could barely keep himself from attacking her then and there. His boxers were becoming a severe problem, too small a prison for his now fully rigid cock.

Finally slipping the fabric passed her toes, Ichigo proceeded to gently kiss his way up her leg. Trailing his mouth at a turtle's pace, he could feel her trembling harder the closer he got to his target. Though it felt too good to describe, she was not in a patient state. She needed a release and fast.

Closing in on her entrance, Ichigo's kisses turned to tongue lashes. He followed the curve of Rukia's thigh, stopping right in the bend. As heated as she was, she was extremely sensitive. This area had never before seen this type of treatment. He had found a new place to tease her with and was showing little sign of stopping. She was on the verge of losing it.

Ichigo finally relented, bringing his tongue to her folds, now dripping from his torture. Her back arched at the sensation, her legs locking tight to his shoulders. She had forgotten how good he was at this particular act. Licking up one side and down the other, he eventually came to her clit, slowly circling the mound over and over. When she thought she could take no more, he brought his teeth to it, gently rolling it between them. Her climax hit her hard, her legs shaking with each wave of pure pleasure.

This didn't stop him, however. He immediately moved to her entrance, slipping his tongue in while she convulsed. He darted it from side to side, lapping up whatever she gave him. This earned him an extra rush of juices as he sent her over the edge again and with more force. Rukia nearly passed out from the intensity of it.

Ichigo rose up to find her staring into space, eyes clouded with ecstasy. She lay completely limp as she rode out the aftershocks. Her hair was nearly soaked all over again, plastered tight to her forehead. She could barely breathe let alone move.

"Not done yet, are we?" Ichigo asked amusedly.

"Not…by a…long shot…Ichigo" Rukia answered between gulps of oxygen.

"Just let me know when you're ready" he said, freeing his rock-hard member from his boxers at long last.

"Anytime you are…" she said, lavishing the sight of her lover's equipment. His body was god-like, and she enjoyed nothing more than raking her eyes up and down him in his most natural state.

Ichigo positioned himself between her legs, his monster pressed hard against her entrance.

"Brace yourself."

As slowly as he could handle, he eased himself in. It wasn't difficult by any means considering how slick she was by now, but she was still a little tight compared to his girth. He certainly wouldn't want to hurt her.

Another moan escaped her as he hit her cervix before backing out again. Before long, he established their rhythm with her following his lead. She met every thrust with one of her own, grinding hard against him as he pounded her depths. As if on instinct, she brought her legs up, setting her ankles on his shoulders. This let him in deeper than before, eliciting near screams from Rukia. She was in heaven.

Ichigo then grabbed hold of her thighs like before, using them to flip her on his member. Yelping in surprise, she soon resumed her moaning as he reestablished his motion. He was now taking her from behind, a position she had never before considered. She was instantly a fan, however, as he drove deeper still into her. She dropped her back and threw her ass against him, allowing him in even farther. This inadvertently made him hit something inside her, something she would later find out to be the "G" spot as the living called it.

She was driven straight into another orgasm, clenching hard on Ichigo's monster. She actually gushed out onto him, coating him from his stomach down to his knees. The pleasure raced up her spine and down her legs, forcing her to give out against him. Through her spasms, he could feel the pressure build as his own climax approached. It took no more than two more thrusts before Ichigo lost it, spilling his seed into her.

Ichigo collapsed to the side, taking Rukia with him. The two were now drenched in sweat and nowhere near catching their breath. As they lay there trying to calm their breathing, Ichigo pulled Rukia against him, wrapping his arms around her.

(END LEMON)

"And I thought…I was…finally…getting used…to your size…Ichigo" she managed to say.

All he could do was chuckle in response.

"Where did…you learn…that move?" she asked, still gasping for air. "Where you…flipped me."

"You're not…the only one…with friends…Rukia" he stammered in reply. "Guys like to…gloat about…their exploits…too, you know."

As their breathing slowed, they snuggled closer still, settling in for a good night's sleep. They didn't give a rat's ass how sweaty they were. Another shower could always wait until morning. All the two of them wanted was to enjoy this time together. After all, who knew how long this could last?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>

**The inevitable Soul Society Arc is almost here. Action and turmoil awaits for out heroes.**

**Next time: Plans are made for the coming conflict.**


	23. Now or Never

**An unwanted wake up call with some startling news. Time to make those best-laid plans.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Now or Never<strong>

"Hey! Lug head! Wake up! The boss wants to see you!"

Let's just say that wasn't the wakeup call Ichigo and Rukia envisioned after the previous night. They were still tangled together, naked as the day they were born, and Urahara was calling some sort of meeting.

"Quiet down out there, shrimp!" Ichigo yelled back groggily. "Give us a few, will you?"

"Hey, don't say I didn't tell you" Jinta replied back. "It's your asses, not mine."

After the noisy brat's footsteps echoed down the hall, Ichigo turned on his back, groaning in irritation.

"Wonder what he wants…" Rukia mumbled.

"Dunno," Ichigo replied around a yawn, "but I'm inclined to say 'fuck it' and go back to sleep."

She giggled before yawning herself. "I don't think Kisuke would do this for no good reason. We should probably get up."

Ichigo groaned again. "Seriously? Can we at least get a shower first?"

"Yeah, okay" Rukia replied as she raised up, letting the blanket fall from her chest. "Might be better if we did."

"Be right behind you" he said, smiling at her as she stood.

"Uh huh. And no funny business, Ichigo" she added mockingly as she trudged off to the bathroom.

"Not a chance" he answered with a laugh.

After a moment, he finally managed to get on his feet and followed after her. 'It all depends on how you define "funny"' he thought to himself, grinning at his own joke.

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us" Urahara greeted with a smirk.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia sauntered into the usual meeting area, both freshly dressed and none too pleased about being up so early. They each plopped down at the small table, eager to get this meeting over with.

"So what's the big deal?" Ichigo asked, propping his head on a fist.

"Yoruichi has some news from the Seretei that you both need to hear" Urahara answered, motioning to the black cat seated on the opposite end of the table.

"First of all, it's nice to see the both of you still in one piece" Yoruichi said in greeting.

"No thanks to him" Rukia added, waving a hand towards Kisuke.

Yoruichi smiled internally before getting on with her story. "Yes, well, I'm here to tell you that Sosuke Aizen is dead" she said without preamble.

This woke the two of them up instantly. "Do what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Sosuke Aizen was found dead not two days ago, hanging by his Zanpakto in the upper levels of the Seretei."

Rukia couldn't hide her shock. "That…that can't be right. He was supposed to be behind all of this."

"Exactly" Yoruichi continued. "I didn't think it seemed right either, and I do believe I know why. He's faked his death to cover his tracks."

Ichigo leaned back against the wall, thinking hard on the cat's words. "I'm not sure I understand. How could he pull it off? I mean, if they found HIS body hanging from HIS sword, then how could it not be true?"

"You see, that is the reason why the Seretei is unaware of the treachery. It would be the perfect scheme if no one knew the true nature of his Zanpakto, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Huh? What do you mean 'true nature'?" Ichigo asked, nonplused.

"There is only a select few who know what his Zanpakto is actual capable of. The 13 Court Guard Squads were led to believe it was a simple fighting type. Kisuke and I, however, know the truth."

"Which is?" Rukia asked.

"Kyoka Suigetsu…" she said "…has the ability to create complete hypnosis. Anyone who has seen his blade in its released state is vulnerable to its illusions, which means nearly everyone in the Seretei. Once activated, the victims cannot tell these illusions from reality."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Rukia's mind. "So, the body and sword could have been real, but they were not in fact Aizen and his Zanpakto. They were only an illusion."

"Right" Yoruichi confirmed. "I too saw the illusion and would've believed it had it not been for Gin Ichimaru."

Ichigo could clearly remember that man. He was the one who fired at them both, nearly killing Rukia. That snake-like grin, that unwavering cockiness… The thought of him made Ichigo clench his fist, his knuckles threatening to tear through the skin.

"He acted as though the sight before him amused him" the cat continued. "Since we know he is working for Aizen and has been for decades, it would have to mean that either he knew it wasn't really Aizen up there, or he wasn't seeing the illusion everyone else saw."

"So since he's trying to fake his death," Ichigo added, "That would mean he's trying to cut and run now that he has what he wants."

"Our thoughts exactly, Ichigo" Urahara said. "And we have to stop this from happening. If he were to escape with the Hogyoku, there's no telling what kind of damage he could inflict on both worlds. It won't be long before he makes his move. Now is the best chance we have."

Ichigo met Rukia's eyes. Seeing no other alternative, they nodded to each other before looking back to the shop keep.

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked.

"The three of us have to enter the Seretei and inform our allies of the plot" Yoruichi answered.

"There are several we know for a fact that are reliable in this case" Urahara added.

"And they would be?" Ichigo asked.

"The ones at the top of our list are Captains Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake along with the Head Captain, himself."

Rukia became agitated by Urahara's words. "Are you suggesting that Byakuya would be involved in this?"

"Not at all" Yoruichi answered. "The plan entails that you, Ichigo, and I enter the Seretei and deliver the message. I am banished from the Seretei, and Ichigo has no right to go there as of now. For this to work, we need someone open-minded, someone more likely to hear us out before turning us in like the fugitives that we will undoubtedly be. Can you honestly say that Byakuya will be so easily swayed?"

Though Rukia didn't like the point Yoruichi was making, she had no reason to doubt it. Byakuya was many things, but open-minded was not one of them. After his first meeting with Ichigo, he wasn't likely to trust him, even with Rukia there. She dropped her head before nodding in agreement.

"Now then" Urahara proceeded. "The three of you will not have long before the Seretei's forces will be after you, so you need to enter as close to the intended target as possible. The main Senkaimon is at the outskirts of the Seretei, so that is out of the question. The only choice we have is a private Senkaimon on one of the estates. This is precisely why we have chosen Captain Ukitake as the recipient."

Rukia nodded in agreement, but Ichigo remained lost. "And…why is he the target?"

"The Ukitake family estate is one of the few that has a private Senkaimon on its grounds" Rukia answered. "If we enter there, it will be easiest to make contact with him. Even if he is not there at the time, the barracks of Squad 13 are close to the estate."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Okay, so we exit out of the Senkaimon there, but, uh…how do we get in?"

Urahara took a sip of his tea before answering. "Through the Dangai, my boy."

Rukia became worried right away. "Hold on a minute. Did you say the Dangai? Why not just open the Senkaimon from here?"

"I'm afraid that is impossible" he answered. "The Seretei's alarms would alert our enemies of our presence. Even if we did, there is no way to use the Senkaimon directly without Hell Butterflies, which Yoruichi and Ichigo do not have at their disposal. They would be sent to the Dangai at any rate. The best way is to go directly through the Dangai itself."

"It's far too dangerous" Rukia reasoned. "Without being stabilized, the Dangai would swallow us up. We would be trapped there for an eternity. Not to mention, the Kototsu sweeps it every 7 days for intruders. You don't know its schedule, do you?"

"No" Urahara said. "We do not know when it will make its next rounds, but it is the only option we have. Besides, even if you're trapped, I will partially stabilize the flow as to ensure anyone caught by it or the Kototsu will only be displaced by a few days in either direction."

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the man, not believing he would actually suggest such a thing. Ichigo, however, was more determined than ever.

"Well, I guess there's no way around it" he concluded. "Fine. Let's do it."

Rukia turned her stare on Ichigo. "What? But, Ichigo-"

"We can't let them do this, Rukia" he interrupted. "We have to stop them, no matter what happens to us. If they win, we'll all die anyway. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

The determination in his eyes seemed to steel her own. He was Ichigo after all. What else could she expect? She finally smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Fine. If you're going, I'm going" she said. "There's not a chance in hell that I'm letting you go and get yourself killed. I told you before. You're not getting away from me that easy."

Ichigo returned her smile, squeezing her hand gently. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Urahara smiled at the pair before continuing. "Well, since we're all in agreement, I'd say the plan is a go. You three will enter the Seretei and inform Captain Ukitake of Aizen's treachery. Simple enough, I'd say."

Rukia rolled her eyes at the nonchalant shop keep. "When do we leave?"

He seemed to contemplate it for a few moments. "We'll need time to prepare the entrance to the Dangai, so…two days."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any comments are welcome.<strong>

**Plans have been made, and it's almost time to go. *Cue over-dramatic voice* Can our heroes succeed?**

**Next time: A budding relationship. Care to guess who the new couple will be?**


	24. Start of Something Good

**Our favorite Quincy gets a pleasant surprise. It's the calm before the storm for our heroes.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Start of Something Good<strong>

To any normal human, the woods were as peaceful as they always were. The animals were all scurrying about their business. The trees swayed in the light breeze of the early afternoon. Every so often, a stray cloud would blot out the sun for a moment or two. Off in the distance, one could hear the rushing of a large waterfall. All in all, it was a fairly average day. None were likely to notice the blue streaks that shot across the sky every few seconds…none that were normal at least.

The waterfall had a strange resident these days, one who spent the majority of his time standing atop a small rock that formed a pedestal in the center of the pool at the fall's base. For hours, he would stand there, balanced on his heels. To the untrained eye, he would have appeared to be a lunatic. The only thing he did whilst balanced atop the shallow rock was motion his arms back and forth, as if he were firing an imaginary bow. All the while, he seemed to be burning up out there, perspiration dampening his clothes. In the increased temperature of recent days, he had opted for removing his shirt before beginning, though this did not ebb the heat's effects by all that much. This mysterious visitor was none other than Uryu Ishida, the last of the Quincy.

To anyone with any measure of spiritual pressure, Uryu was firing his actual Quincy bow. In a slow cycle, he would form arrow after arrow from the Reishi around him and shoot them into the air. This was in an attempt to master the Quincy Sanrei Glove. This legendary artifact amplified a Quincy's abilities at a cost. Those who mastered its use could never remove it again, else they lose their powers. A desperate move to be sure, but Uryu had good reason. He was aware of the attack on Ichigo and Rukia no more than a week ago. This event surely spelled trouble to come, and he needed all the power he could muster if it came to that. Plus, he had to keep up with that fool Ichigo. No doubt, Kisuke Urahara was training him for the same reason.

This was the last day of this routine. He had managed to fire his bow in continuous cycles since the attack, much to his body's fatigue. As he shot one after the other, he began counting down to the last. Each one drained him further, but he had to keep at it.

'Ten more…'

The sun was beating down hard on him, now, but the end was in sight. He could not quit for any reason.

'Seven…'

He had to ignore the pain in his arms. He had to overcome the burn in his muscles, begging him for a reprieve. Yes, the Quincy drew from the Reishi around them to form their weapons, but it was up to them to maintain the formation, an activity that grew taxing if upheld for longer periods.

'Four…'

It was beginning to get more and more difficult to draw out the last of them. Each new arrow seemed to weigh much more than all before.

'Two…'

Then, his arm seemed to burn harsher. His energy, once spent, now sparked back to life. Something was happening.

'One…'

As he drew the last arrow, the energy forming the bow seemed to shift. The make-up of the weapon formed into an attachment along each side of his wrist. It seemed to climb the energy of his usual bow, condensing into tangible limbs. The Reishi continued to solidify along the rigid surface until the full body of the bow, now white with blue trim, came into being along with a tangible string. Then, simply relaxing his hand, the final arrow flew with a brilliant explosion of azure light.

Withdrawing his arm, the new bow retracted in on itself, becoming a part of the glove. The only indication that it had really been there was the rush of powerful spiritual pressure coursing through him. Uryu had done it. He had mastered the Sanrei Glove.

Sighing in relief, he gripped his gloved wrist, massaging the sore appendage. All he could think was that it all better have been worth it. He began turning on his heels, preparing to jump back to the shore when…

"Hi, Uryu!"

The sudden yell jolted him. Losing his balance, he began flailing his arms in an attempt to regain his footing without avail. With a shocked yelp, he dropped back into the water. Had he gone in of his own free will, there would've been no trouble. That, however, was not the case.

Uryu choked on a fair bit of the water before making it to shore. Coughing up what little made it down his throat, he was met with a rush of apologies from his surprise visitor.

"Oh my gosh, Uryu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Through his dripping glasses, he could barely make out long, ginger hair and a curvaceous figure. Of course, the sweet voice gave the person away before he caught sight of her.

"It's okay, Orihime…" he managed to choke out. "I'm fine."

As he continued to cough, Orihime did her best to help him over to the nearest rock. All the while, she felt a little…strange around him like this. He was shirtless, soaking wet to boot, and there she was, gripping his chest to aid him in walking…his rather toned chest…

She couldn't help the flush appearing on her face. As soon as she got him seated, she took several steps back and stared down at the ground. She began wringing her hands behind her back, trying desperately to quell her embarrassment.

"A-are you sure you're alright, Uryu?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, perfectly fine" he said, clearing his throat. "How did you find me out here?"

"Oh, uh…" She struggled to remember after their little scare. "Oh, right! Master Yoruichi told me where you were."

"Who's Master Yoruichi?"

"Oh, he's this talking cat that's been training me and Chad for the past few months" she said without pause.

"Uh-huh…a talking cat?" Uryu asked, not completely sure he had heard her right.

"Yeah. I think he's an old friend of Mr. Urahara's."

"Ah. I guess that would make sense…" he answered skeptically. "And what did the talking cat want with me?"

Orihime took a seat next to him, considering his question a moment before beginning. "Well, you probably know about Ichigo and Rukia getting attacked by those Captain guys, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Well, those guys came here under the orders of another Captain who wanted some weird device thingy that Ichigo had inside of him. This device can kill a lot of people in the wrong hands. Anyways, Mr. Urahara has been training Ichigo to go to the Soul Society place tomorrow and get the device back before those guys can get away with using it."

Uryu's head was almost spinning at this point. All of her facial expressions and hand movements she used to articulate her stories were always a spectacle, so one can imagine how dizzying a tale such as this could be. "Go on…" he said slowly.

"And that's why I came here. See, Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara think that Ichigo and Rukia may need some backup if it doesn't work out so well, so they want me and Chad ready to go just in case. Yoruichi thought that the more we had on our side, the better, so he sent me here to find you. He wanted to know if you'd be interested in helping if they needed us."

Though it took some effort to focus on her words more than her actions, Uryu nodded in understanding. "So, they need us to pick up the pieces if Ichigo screws this up, right?"

She didn't agree with his wording, but she nodded back affirmatively.

"Fine" he said with a short laugh. "I wouldn't trust the fate of this world to him any day. He's bound to screw it up somehow."

Orihime stared down at the ground, chewing on her lower lip. She had faith that Ichigo and Rukia could do this, but…what if Uryu was right? What if they didn't make it out of this okay?

Uryu could see the indecision on her face, instantly regretting his words. He hadn't meant to pain her in any way. "Orihime, listen. I didn't mean it like that" he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo and I don't see eye to eye on most things. I think certain things about him out of spite quite often, but even after the short time I've known him, there's one thing I've learned that is painfully obvious."

"What's that?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"He never gives in. Even if he's fighting a losing battle, he finds a way to keep fighting. As much as I hate to admit it, I do respect that side of him."

"Yeah," she said, her voice lightening a little, "you're right."

"Besides, Rukia is accompanying him" he added, leaning in closer to her. "Between the two of them, I'm sure they'll make it out fine."

Orihime brightened up at his words. Uryu was right. They would be alright. She was sure of it. A smile gracing her lips, she turned to face him, not realizing how close he was.

"Thank you, Ur-"

Her lips caught his, freezing them both in place. The sudden warmth of it, the sensation…she nearly relaxed into it before she realized what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Uryu! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" she gushed as she jumped back against the nearest tree.

Uryu just sat there stunned into silence, heat present on his cheeks. One minute, he was consoling her, the next…wow. Had she really just…

Orihime was beat-red with embarrassment. She could not believe she had just done that. She…kissed him. What was the matter with her?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I-" Her voice caught in her throat. She could think of nothing but getting away. She had to leave. Uryu was probably furious with her. How could she do something like that?

Without another word, she turned and ran as fast as she could. This brought Uryu out of his daze. "Orihime, wait!"

She didn't spare a glance behind her as she disappeared into the trees, leaving him alone to wonder what just happened. He wasn't angry by any means, only surprised. He knew it was an accident. It wasn't something to get angry or upset over. Why did she have to run? In fact, it was rather…enjoyable. Orihime was always beautiful, even before Uryu really started to pay attention. Her lips were so warm and soft against his…

With a cough to clear his head, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran a hand through his still dampened hair.

"Well then…that was interesting…" he commented aloud as he picked up his shirt.

* * *

><p>Nervous was an understatement. Ichigo couldn't believe that Urahara actually suggested this. Sure, he said it was safe, but still. Walking around in broad daylight after all that had happened just seemed downright stupid.<p>

There he was, Rukia at his side, walking down the streets of Karakura Town. It was the beginning of Spring Break, an event that meant the end of the school year in Japan. The two had missed the last week of classes after the attack, but at least they got their exams out of the way beforehand.

Urahara gave Ichigo the day off to rest before the mission and even suggested going outside for the evening. Crazy as it seemed, the shop keep had a plan. He had given them special masking bracelets, devices that cloaked their respective spiritual pressures. Even though they were well hidden, Ichigo still wasn't too keen on walking around like this.

"Are we sure these things work" he asked Rukia, motioning towards his wrist.

"I may not trust Kisuke in many regards," she answered, "but his inventions are not included on that list. If he says they work, I believe him. That man takes more pride in his work than anyone."

Ichigo almost laughed. "You can really say that about the ones like Kon?"

"Point taken" she said, recalling only too easily how much of a pain the pervy mod soul could be.

"All I'm saying is it just doesn't feel right, waltzing down the street like nothing happened" he added.

"I agree, but I also agree with Kisuke. We should enjoy what little time we have. Besides, I know for a fact these things work."

"And exactly how is that?" he asked skeptically.

"I can't sense your spiritual pressure right now, and it's usually like a heavy fog around you, Ichigo" she answered.

"Ah. Right." He had no idea why he didn't think to ask before.

"So…" Rukia said, changing the subject. "What kind of party are we going to again?"

"A beach party" Ichigo stated. "At the end of each term, the high school kids hang out by the ocean to celebrate."

"Hmmm…Sounds like fun" she added thoughtfully.

"Between you and me, I'd rather just spend this time alone with you" he said, draping his arm across her shoulders.

Smiling involuntarily, she took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "As much as I love the idea, I think you need to spend time with your friends, too. There's no telling when we'll see them again after this."

Though it was a somber subject to think about, Rukia had a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides, we're still going together. It's not like you're ditching me back at the shop."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Heh, like I'd ever get away with that even if I did."

The pair continued to laugh their way across town, eventually making it to the ocean front. The weather had been kind this year, giving Japan an exceptionally-warm spring. This almost ensured good swimming conditions, even in the middle of March. From their vantage point, Ichigo and Rukia could both make out several teens already horsing round in the surf.

"Hey, Ichigo! Rukia!"

Of course, the first person to see them had to be Keigo. He ran full speed at them, a trail of sand flying up behind him. Out of habit, Ichigo had his arm ready at his side. Just before Keigo plowed into the pair, however, he skidded to a halt, flinging more debris up around him. Maybe he was learning after all.

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!"

"Hey, Keigo" Ichigo said evenly. Though he would never say so out loud, he did miss the loud-mouth's company after the past week.

"So, what's the deal with you two skipping the last week, huh? Spending a little too much time, uh, getting to know each other if you know what I mean?" he asked, a devious smirk thrown in for emphasis.

"They both had Mono as I recall" said Mizuiro, just about making Keigo jump out of his skin.

"Jeeze! Don't sneak up on me like that, Mizuiro!"

"Sorry, Mr. Asano. Anyway, I'm glad to see the both of you feeling better" he said, nodding at Ichigo and Rukia. "Mono can be really tough on you."

"Mono?" Rukia asked under her breath, just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Oh, yeah. Mono. Really sucks" Ichigo said in return. Convenient of Urahara to set up their alibi for them. He could've picked something a little less serious, though.

This didn't slow Keigo down a bit. "Mono, huh? That's right. I almost forgot. So, which one of you gave it to the other, huh?"

This earned him Ichigo's customary fist-to-the-head as they continued down the beach to visit with the rest of the gang. So maybe he hadn't learned just yet.

* * *

><p>Orihime was happy to see Ichigo and Rukia out and about. She was beginning to worry about them. It wasn't healthy to stay inside all the time, after all. Plus, they were going off on that mission the following day, and she really hoped to see them before then.<p>

By now, the sun was setting on the horizon, and most of the teens were settling in for the fireworks after dusk. She had spent most of her time at the boardwalk, perched atop the railing along the beach's edge. Sure, she made pleasant conversation with anyone who came by, but she was a little too preoccupied to really enjoy herself. Her mind was on Uryu. It had been since…earlier that day.

'How could I do that?' she asked herself all over again. 'I didn't mean to, but still. I shouldn't have done it.'

As much as she regretted it, she couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over in her mind. The contact was so...exquisite. Uryu's lips were so warm against hers, so inviting. The sensation was unbelievable.

'No. No. It wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to kiss him like that. He's gonna hate me, now. I just know it-'

"Orihime…"

She instantly stiffened. Slowly turning her head to the left, she locked eyes with the very subject of her turmoil.

"Oh, uh…hi, uh, Uryu…"

"Yeah, uh…hi" he greeted in return.

Though she wanted to say something, her voice was nowhere in sight. She stared down at the ground, fiddling with her hands nervously.

Uryu wasn't faring much better. His mind had been on her all afternoon as well. He wanted to find her here and make sure she was alright, but now, his words died away.

As he continued to stare, her nerves got the better of her. "Listen, Uryu…I-I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be" he interrupted. "It was an accident. There's no reason for either of us to be upset over it. It wasn't your fault, so you don't have to apologize."

"But s-still" she continued. "I shouldn't have…kissed you…like that. I…I…forced myself on you."

"Nonsense" Uryu responded, leaning back on the railing next to her. "You didn't know I was that close when you turned to face me. It was just an accident. It's nothing to worry about."

Orihime continued to stare down at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Besides…" he added, clearing his throat. "It, uh…it was…nice, Orihime."

Her head jerked up instantly, a light blush coloring her face. Though she heard every word he said, she was hard-pressed to believe it. "U-Uryu…"

"I…enjoyed it, Orihime. It felt…well, right, I guess you could say."

She glanced at him, still not sure if she could believe him. She could see how nervous he was, his own cheeks flushed a bit, but at the same time, he looked…happy. The smile on his face was the first genuine smile she had ever seen out of him.

"I wouldn't have been mad at you" he continued. "I knew you didn't mean to, but it was also so…it felt so…good."

It was odd of him to stutter so much. He was always so self-assured. He always spoke so fluidly. Was he really so jittery around her?

"And, if you really feel that way, Orihime…"

Suddenly, Uryu placed a hand on her cheek before planting his lips on hers once again. Her eyes shot wide open. Her face went completely crimson. If she couldn't see him in front of her right now, she wouldn't have thought it possible. He was actually kissing her.

After the sudden shock, however, she began settling against him like before, her eyes slowly closing. There it was, again, that unbelievable feeling. It felt too amazing for her to put into words. He had hit the nail right on the head, earlier. It did feel so right. She felt like she belonged there, with him. He was what she wanted.

Lingering there for a few moments, Uryu finally pulled back to stare at her. Orihime's face stayed frozen for several seconds longer before she stared back at him through half-lidded eyes.

"…then…now we're even" he finished.

He then turned back against the railing to stare up at the now darkened sky, nervously readjusting his glasses. He hadn't planned on doing that when he first sought her out, but the idea seemed too good to pass up when she clearly needed it so desperately.

Orihime's hand seemed to make its way to her lips on its own, the warmth of the kiss still present. She had no idea where this was going from here, but she liked it. A small smile appeared on her face as the fireworks began lighting up the sky with swirls of color.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could stay like this for an eternity if it were at all possible. He was leaned back in one of the lounge chairs, Rukia curled up by his side. Though the fireworks were always spectacular, a different sight occupied him at the moment. Rukia was staring up at the sky with eyes filled with wonder. Never before had she seen such a brilliant display. The look of total innocence was too much for Ichigo to pass up. She was so adorable looking like that.<p>

As the show neared its end, Ichigo glanced around at his friends. Rukia had been right about them coming. He would've regretted not seeing all of them one last time if it came to that. In the end, he just hoped that it didn't have to. He hoped that they would both be alright after tomorrow, that they would still be together.

Glancing from face to face, he eventually made it to Orihime and Uryu. The two were…awfully close to one another. Uryu gazed up at the sky with a rare smile, and Orihime stared off at the sand, wearing a small smile of her own. She fiddled with a lock of her hair nervously, every so often looking up at the Quincy. It didn't take a genius to know what she thought about him.

Ichigo almost laughed at the sight. Not once did he ever guess those two would end up together. Still, he was glad for them.

'I hope he makes you happy, Orihime' he thought to himself. 'I'm just sorry that I couldn't do that for you.'

He had known for quite some that Orihime had a crush on him. He would often catch her in class staring at him from the corner of her eye. As much as he hated it, he never felt for her the same way. She was always such a good friend. He hated that he couldn't be the one to give her what she wanted.

'You deserve it, Orihime.'

Looking back down at Rukia, he could do nothing but smile. He had no idea how to live without this girl, now. It was a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything.

'Yeah. You deserve to be happy.'

Taking Rukia by surprise, Ichigo leaned down to lock his lips with hers. After a small yelp, she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck automatically. Too soon for her liking, however, he broke off to stare into her eyes.

"What was that for, Strawberry?" she asked breathlessly.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you" he said with a smile. "You're everything to me. I love you, Rukia."

She smiled right back, her eyes filled with adoration. "I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>

**Ah, young love. The pairing might be a bit unconventional, but I see Uryu as the best fit for Orihime outside of Ichigo. I enjoy Ichigo X Orihime stories, but she just never seemed like the right girl for him imo.**

**Next time: On to Soul Society. **


	25. Crazy Train

**Time to head up the stairway to heaven...or is it the highway to hell?**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Crazy Train<strong>

It was well past midnight before Ichigo and Rukia left the others at the beach. It was hard enough to leave your friends behind after such an ordeal, let alone when yet another one lay dead ahead of you. Still, the two needed some rest before departing the following morning, and Ichigo had one last thing he needed to do.

The scattered lights along the street did little to permeate the darkness, but Ichigo didn't worry. Even if some thugs happened upon the couple as they walked across town, it wasn't likely that there would be a fight. Over the years, the orange-haired teen gained a reputation for his ability to brawl. He was known to fight off gangs who stirred up trouble as well as beating down punks for no apparent reason on the odd occasion. That, however, was only for those who caused roaming souls any grief. In any case, this made most anyone with bad intentions steer clear of him.

Rukia leaned against him as they walked, using his arm around her shoulder to shield the chilling breeze. Through sleepy eyes, she stared up at the full moon. It reminded her of the very moon she saw the night she came to Karakura Town, the night before she met her Ichigo. Now, he was all she would ever need. The light of this moon would always be a reminder of that. She smiled ever so lightly as she pressed tighter to him, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

"If you're tired, Rukia, I can carry you" Ichigo offered.

"No, that's fine" she answered, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I would probably fall asleep if I did."

"I don't mind" he persisted. "I just wanna stop by my house for a minute before we head back to the shop. It won't bother me if you sleep on the way."

"We're almost there, anyway. I don't see the point."

"Suit yourself, Angel" he finished, inciting a giggle from her at the nickname.

It wasn't long before they came to stop at the front of the Kurosaki household. Ichigo quickly took out his spare key, turning it in the lock with a nearly-silent click. The two slipped inside to find the house dark, the residents already slumbering away.

"I'll just check in on Karin and Yuzu. Then, we can head out" Ichigo whispered.

"Okay. I'll just wait for you here" she responded around a yawn, taking a seat on the couch.

With that, Ichigo walked as stealthily as possible down the hall and up the stairs. He was thankful the wood floor was so pristine. That first Hollow attack months ago seemed to pay off for something after all. Not a creek was made as he made it to the top. God knew it'd be near impossible to explain his situation if anyone woke up.

The first door he came to was Yuzu's. Cracking the door open by a bit, he could make out each bed through the shadows, both of them occupied. Obviously, Karin had moved back in after he and Rukia disappeared. She was always looking out for her more-timid sister. It was surprising how much she took after her older brother.

Easing in, Ichigo gazed down at their sleeping faces. They were so young and innocent. It nearly brought a smile to his face seeing them so peaceful. The world could be coming to an end any day now, and his sisters could sleep right through it without a worry or a care. He almost envied their ignorance.

Seeing them so vulnerable only reminded him of his duty to protect them. They were his sisters, his family, and he loved them dearly. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to them. It was yet another reason among the ever growing list as to why he had to do this. He had to stop Aizen for them, for everyone, for…Rukia…So many people he loved, so many people he cared about. It all seemed to be too much for one person to handle, and yet the responsibility sat squarely on his shoulders.

Shaking himself loose of his own anxiety, he leaned down to give them each a gentle kiss on the temple. This caused Yuzu to stir in her sleep, her brows drawing together slightly.

"I-Ichigo…"

The sadness in her quiet voice pulled at his heart, but as much as he wanted to stay, he had a job to do. Saying a silent goodbye, Ichigo stepped back out and shut the door. Sighing heavily, he turned back to descend the stairs.

"No goodbye for me, huh?"

Ichigo span on his heels, coming face-to-face with his father.

"Dad?! Uh, w-what're you doing up?"

Isshin simply shook his head. "My eldest child goes missing for a week, and you think I wouldn't take notice of that?"

Ichigo groaned internally, the very thing he dreaded most coming true. "Listen, Dad, I-"

"Forget it" Isshin interrupted, holding up his hand. "You don't have to explain. I know you, son. You always have a good reason."

"No, Dad. You don't understand."

"Oh, but I do, son. I really do."

The look on his face was dead-serious, a look that Ichigo couldn't recall seeing before. It was almost scary seeing his nut job of a father so calm and composed.

"Dad…What do you-"

"Let's just say…" he said, cutting Ichigo off again. "…that I know more about you than you think. You are my son after all."

This only served to confuse him. Did his dad really know about his job? How could he?

"I know you have questions, son" Isshin said as he headed for the stairs. "Those will have to wait. You have more pressing matters to attend to."

Reluctantly, Ichigo followed his father's lead. As he descended, he could see Rukia still seated on the sofa, her head lolling to one side. She must've been more tired than she let on. Who could blame her, though? The stress of the past week could drive anyone up the wall, and it was only getting worse.

Reaching the base, Ichigo made his way over to her as his dad entered the kitchen. As tranquil as her face was, it was all too easy to call her the angel that she was. So beautiful, and yet so strong. She protected him as often as he did for her. She was his greatest love, and he would surely die for her. He needed to prevail for her most of all.

Isshin could clearly see his son's admiration for the girl. He knew that feeling. He could remember it as if it were just yesterday. Pure devotion for the one you love…it was a feeling without compare.

Ichigo lifted Rukia from the couch bridal-style, making certain that he didn't jar her at all. Without a word, he walked to the door and gripped the knob.

"Protect her, Ichigo."

Freezing in place, Ichigo gave his dad a sideways glance. He was seated at the table, a freshly-made glass of water in hand.

"I know what you're about to do, son" he continued, never looking up from his glass. "And I know how much you love her. For your sake, protect her with everything you have. You have no idea what it's like…to be unable to protect the one closest to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. It had never dawned on him how much his dad may have blamed himself for…the "accident". But if he blamed himself, did that mean…

"You know, don't you, Dad?"

Isshin smiled bitterly. "I've always known. About everything."

Ichigo couldn't look at him after that. He turned to stare at the door, unable to escape the truth of it now. His dad knew about Grandfisher, knew that Ichigo was the reason for the attack. "I…I'm sorry…"

This actually made Isshin laugh. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Ichigo still felt at fault for it. Isshin would never say so, because he was his father. He would never blame his son for it, only himself, and this worsened the matter. Finding no refuge in the grain of the door, Ichigo shut his eyes tight, shaking his head.

"Just do what you do best for her. Then, you won't have to be."

Draining the water in one gulp, Isshin stood to place his glass in the sink. With a nod to his first-born in farewell, he ascended the stairs once again, leaving Ichigo alone with Rukia fast asleep in his arms.

He had always blamed himself for the "accident", and although he knew now that a Hollow was actually responsible, he was the one it was after. He was still to blame in a sense. His power was the reason, one that still pained him to think about.

Rukia shifted slightly in his grip, drawing his eyes. Her pain was the same as his. She felt responsible for someone's death as well. Looking at the seemingly-frail girl, he was reminded of the one difference he now held in his favor. He now had control of this power. He could use it to protect. And he would. For her, he would. He had to remain strong for her…for the both of them.

_Do what you do best for her…_

The words echoed in his mind as he finally turned the knob and stepped back out into the night.

…_Then, you won't have to be…_

'But is it enough?' he asked himself before walking down the lonely blacktop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't get very much sleep that night. As reassuring as his father's words had been, nervous energy kept him awake. His thoughts continued to circle around everyone he cared about as the hours passed, none more so than the brunette next to him in the cot. He no longer feared his own weakness. Now, he feared his limitations. Would his tremendous strength be sufficient?<p>

It seemed that as soon as slumber took hold, it was time to get moving. Rukia was up before him, the same anxiety plaguing her as well. Today would decide how all of this would end, one way or another, and they were responsible for the outcome.

Ichigo rose from the bed to rub his eyes. Rukia sat with her back to him, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Are you ready for this" Ichigo mumbled groggily.

Rukia seemed to think it over for a moment before standing in the sheets. "We have to. We have no choice. The world is at stake."

Ichigo simply stared at her above him. She had never acted like this before, even when she first came to Karakura Town. It just went to show how dire the situation could turn out to be.

Rising to his feet, he stepped forward and placed his arms around her. "You can't think of it like that."

"How else am I supposed to think of it?" she asked, her hand settling on his arm.

He had to remain strong. He had to do it for her, now. "Saving the world…the whole world…it's too much. Just too much."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't hope to save the world" he answered. "I just hope I'm strong enough to save everyone I care about. That includes you."

In spite of herself, she had to smile at that. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"You're welcome" he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. He reluctantly let his arms fall away before stepping back. "I guess we should get ready."

Though the moment was dreaded, the two rushed through their preparations and met Urahara's staff in the basement. There was no point in stalling, after all. Standing in the center of the dusty chamber, they were met with an amazing sight. A large stone gateway now stood before them, one that hadn't been there two days before.

"So…" Ichigo said, pointing up at the monolith. "I'm guessing this is our way in."

"Right you are, my boy!" Urahara called. "This is your one-way ticket to the Dangai."

Looking the elaborately-decorated stone over, the whole structure appeared to be one solid block other than the doors.

"Exactly where were you hiding this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"A genius never reveals his secrets" the shop keep answered with a grin.

"Is it ready, Kisuke?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"What's your hurry?" he asked in return.

"The world could be ending, and you're asking me 'What's my hurry'?"

Urahara shook his head with a chuckle. "Point taken. Yes, yes, it's ready to go when you are, I suppose."

"Hold on" Yoruichi piped up from behind them, making Ichigo jump. "We have to explain the safety precautions."

"Oh, right" Kisuke added absent-mindedly. "I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot?" Ichigo repeated, exasperated. "There are safety precautions for this, and you almost forgot to tell us?"

Kisuke ignored his and Rukia's glares and cleared his throat. "Okay, here are the rules for surviving the Dangai Precipice World" he began in an overly-dramatic tone. "Keep your hands and feet away from the flows on the walls at all times. The exits are dead ahead of you, so run forward if at all possible. Oh, and if the Kototsu begins its sweep while you are inside…run like hell and hope it doesn't catch up."

"Or else what?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke grinned under his hat. "Else, you'll be thrown out of the Dangai at any given point in the foreseeable timeline through any of the numerous Senkaimon throughout Soul Society…or die."

Ichigo's jaw just about hit the floor, his brow twitching in shock.

"Do not fret too much" Urahara continued.

"What's not to fret about?" Rukia asked sarcastically. "We could just end up thousands of years in either direction if we get caught."

"I've partially stabilized the flow as I said I would" he answered. "If you all do get caught, you won't be ejected more than a few days out of place. My advice would be to stick close together. That way if you do get ejected, you won't end up in separate times and places."

"Uh-huh. That just leaves the problem of getting caught in the flow and being trapped forever or getting killed." Rukia sighed in irritation, crossing her arms. She could see no way around it. They were going to have to do this whether she like it or not.

"Right, then" Yoruichi concluded. "We should get going."

As the three lined up before the gate, Urahara took his place on its right side. Tessai did the same on the left. As they kneeled toward the stone, they began gathering spiritual pressure in their hands. As the energy built into respective balls of light, the two placed each of their palms on the gate. Electricity seemed to flow over it until the doors eased open, bathing the entire chamber in a bluish glow.

"Now!" Yoruichi yelled, sprinting head-on at the gate.

Rukia and Ichigo took off, following the cat's lead. As the feline leapt into the blinding light, so too did they. All three disappeared into the world beyond, leaving the rest of the staff to look on after them. The light slowly died away, leaving a swirling vortex of violet and gold.

"Uh, Boss…" Tessai said as he dusted off his knees. "Shouldn't you have told them about the time-limit on the gate?"

Urahara scratched his head in bewilderment. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I completely forgot."

Tessai's head sagged. "Sometimes I worry about you…"

Urahara just shrugged. "Ah, well. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, they're in a hurry as it is, not to mention it is Sweeping Day."

* * *

><p>It had appeared to be as simple as walking from room to room, though this room could use a new decorator. Ichigo and the others were now running through a darkened tunnel. Bones lined the floors, and purple sludge oozed from the walls.<p>

"Is that the flow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Don't get too close" Yoruichi confirmed.

"Doesn't look all that stable to me" he added.

"That's because it's not" Rukia said agitatedly. "Usually, the Seretei completely stops the flow for travel through here. Kisuke is only able to partially stabilize it from where he is. It's still dangerous, so watch what you touch, Ichigo."

"Stop talking so much, you two." Yoruichi commanded. "Concentrate on running. We still don't know if the Kototsu is making rounds today."

As the trio picked up the pace, Ichigo began to wonder just how far this Dangai really went. They had been running for several minutes now. Just how long was it going to take? Yet, when his patience began thinning to the breaking-point, a small light at the end came into view.

"There's the exit!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes, it appears so" Yoruichi said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard."

Just as the words left his mouth, the floor began to rumble beneath them. A faint roaring sound could be heard, growing louder all the time, and a yellow light illuminated the tunnel from behind them.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo yelled over the growing noise.

"Don't look back to find out! Just run!" Yoruichi yelled back.

Against his better judgment, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. A gigantic black mass was barreling straight for them, now. The yellow light was coming from near the top of it, making it look like a speeding train. This one, however, wasn't conveying travelers from one point to the next. This one was about to run them into the ground!

"Holy shit!" Ichigo screamed. "That's that Kototsu-whatever, isn't it?"

"I told you not to look! Just run!"

"Dammit, Kisuke!" Rukia screamed. "I knew this would happen! That idiot's killed us all!"

The three were sprinting for all their worth, but the Kototsu was still gaining on them. The door at the end was getting ever closer, but they were running out of time and fast. A few more seconds of this and they were going to be flattened.

"We have to do something!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We're not gonna make it at this rate!"

"We're almost there! Just hurry!" Yoruichi yelled back.

Ichigo knew there was no way. That thing was getting way too close, now. They were all dead meat if they got run over by it, and if it caught them, they'd be spit back out to God knows when. He couldn't let that happen. Whirling around and sliding to a stop, he took hold of Zangetsu. The wrappings fell away as he took up his stance.

Rukia glanced back and froze as well. "Ichigo! What are you doing?"

"We won't make it unless we do something to stop this thing!" he yelled in answer.

"You fool! Don't reveal your spiritual pressure!" Yoruichi commanded. "It'll eject us if it sees us!"

"We don't have a choice! I've gotta stop this thing!"

"Ichigo! No!" Rukia screamed.

As the Kototsu drew nearer, Ichigo raised his blade high.

"Getsuga…"

With a mighty swing, he brought Zangetsu down hard against the ground.

"TENSHOU!"

The wave of energy impacted the speeding mass in seconds, sending forth an ungodly explosion. A cloud of debris hit him dead in the face, blinding him. The force of it shook the very ground beneath his feet loose. Try as he might, Ichigo could not stand against it.

"Agh! Rukia!"

Flying past in the blink of an eye, Ichigo sailed right through the open door. Tumbling around in the light, all he could do was scream until his throat was raw. He had mere moments to wonder whether or not he had killed himself. That all went black, however, as he became acquainted, face-first, with grass and dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. *wink wink*<strong>

**A little more turmoil than action this time around, but it's just getting warmed up.**

**Next time: Saved by a blonde princess. Wait, isn't that in a fairy tale somewhere? lol**


	26. There and Back Again

**Ichigo has a bit of a crash-landing. But hey, at least he meets a friendly face.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach (if you haven't figured it out already :P).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: There and Back Again<strong>

It seemed too good a day to waste by sitting in the clan headquarters overseeing every little detail that came to her notice. She was just a child after all. Sure, she was the head of one of the most prestigious clans in all of Soul Society, but that was a lot of responsibility for one girl. She had to get away from time to time.

Rurichiyo Kasumioji, recently-appointed head of the Kasumioji Clan, had just managed to give her bodyguards, Kenryu and Enryu, the slip. Kenryu especially had been giving her a hard time about her duties of late. It was so stifling sometimes. She would often sneak out of her quarters to walk through the gardens of her estate to get away from all of the bureaucratic nonsense. On a day as bright as this, it was all she could think about doing.

The gardens seemed especially beautiful today. All of the spring flowers were in bloom, and the grass had never been greener. A light breeze stirred up, cooling her skin in the heat of the day whilst giving her pale blonde locks a tussle. She believed whole-heartedly that this was how a young maiden should spend her days, not cooped up in a dusty mansion. Someone should handle all that paperwork for the clan besides her. She despised it, not to mention her penmanship was lacking. Yet another thing Kenryu would constantly grill her over.

In any case, she was glad to be rid of it for the time-being. Not a care entered Rurichiyo's mind…until the breeze decided to pick up in the other direction. Her hair was sent whipping back around her head, blinding her momentarily. As if she could scold the breeze as you would a servant, she turned to glare into the ever-increasing wind.

'Why, of all days, does the weather decide to pick this day to ruin?' she asked herself.

Suddenly, however, she got her answer. A gash seemed to rip in the sky, a bright light coating everything around it until even the midday sun was overpowered. As if this wasn't strange enough, an explosion seemed to emanate from within the hole. Grey and violet dust rushed outward, along with a small black dot.

As it fell, the dot began to resemble a falling body more and more. What was worse, it was heading right for her. Rurichiyo fell to the grass in fright, tangled ungracefully in her pink kimono. This saved her life as the blur of orange and black careened over her to impact with the dirt yards away. Then, the breeze died as suddenly as it began, leaving the princess shocked and, most of all, infuriated.

Struggling against the mass of expensive silk, she wrenched herself to her feet and marched over to the assailant. The landing created a wide trail of shredded grass and soil that ended in a heap where the body now lay. The girl was so mad, she didn't take notice of the ragged condition the man now had.

"Just what were you doing!" she screeched. "You could've killed me! Do you have any idea who I am?"

There was no answer, serving only to anger her further.

"Are you listening to me? How dare you? I am Rurichiyo Kasumioji, head of the Kasumioji Clan! I must be shown some respect!"

Again he didn't answer. Her temper overtaking her, Rurichiyo dropped down next to him and grasped a handful of his Shihakusho.

"I am speaking to you! You almost killed me, you-"

She turned the man over and froze with an audible gasp. This man was no man at all. He was but a boy, only a few years older than she was at most. He had a strikingly-handsome face to his credit and bright orange hair that accented his looks further. The only things more jarring to her were the scratches along both his face and uniform.

"Oh my…oh my word! Are you alright?"

She hadn't considered that his antics were unintentional. That landing left him battered and bruised, not to mention unconscious. There was no way he did that on purpose.

"Please be alright! Please wake up!"

He showed no signs of waking, adding to her concerns.

"Please don't be dead!"

She shook his shoulders for all her worth, finally getting some reaction. His eyes fluttered before opening partially. They seemed unfocused as he stared up at her.

"Ru…Rukia…" he mumbled.

"Rukia?" Was he delirious? It wasn't surprising considering how hard he'd hit the ground. She had no further time to contemplate the matter, however. The guards were quickly making their way over to them. There wasn't any way they hadn't heard the impact.

Rurichiyo stood to face the group as they surrounded the crater, weapons at the ready. The commanding officer pushed his way through his men, striding up to her.

"Lady Kasumioji" he greeted, bowing in respect. "Please step away. Lord Kenryu is looking for you."

Taking up the most superior expression she could, Rurichiyo met his gaze. "What do you intend to do with this boy?"

"This intruder will be taken into custody and interrogated as to why he trespassed on your estate, m'lady" he answered confidently.

"You will do no such thing" she retorted authoritatively. "He is severely injured and needs medical attention. He should be taken to the medical quarters right away."

Though irritated at being hindered in his duties, the commander leaned down to match her eyes, an overly-kind look to his face. "M'lady. This is a trespasser. He has unlawfully entered your land for who knows what reason. He could very well have come to kidnap you for ransom."

Rurichiyo merely glared at his poor attempt at persuasion. "I was witness to his entrance. He fell from the skies and crash-landed here in the grounds. This has left him unconscious and battered. I seriously doubt this happened of his own accord, and anyone who would imply any different would be foolish, wouldn't you say?"

This effectively shut the commander's mouth. He straightened up and nodded his head stiffly in agreement. In the short time since this girl took charge of her clan, all in her service began to learn quickly that she did not pull her punches, especially to those that deliberately treated her like any other child.

"That being said, we do need to discover why he is here, yes? Seeing as he is in no condition for interrogation, he needs to be taken to the medical staff to recover. When he is awake, we can inquire as to his purpose here."

"Y-yes, m'lady. Right away." The commander gave another deep bow before departing. The remaining guards retracted their weapons and approached the boy. Each taking a portion of his weight, they carefully lifted him from the small crater and began walking towards the mansion.

Rurichiyo followed behind, watching closely. She did not want this person injured any further than was necessary and didn't trust her guards to ensure it. Her presence was enough to keep them on their best behavior, however, and they soon arrived with their payload at the medical wing of the Kasumioji mansion. With all haste, the guards situated him on the nearest gurney and returned to their respective posts.

She stood in the doorway of the now empty room save for the new patient. His presence was perplexing, no doubt about it. He wore the uniform of a Shinigami, but his Zanpakto was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had lost it in the fall, which would surely prove him innocent of any foul intent towards the Kasumioji. No enemy would've dropped his weapon in an attempted attack…unless he was a complete imbecile.

She took several steps toward him before someone grabbed her kimono and pulled her back.

"Lady Rurichiyo, what are you doing?"

Kenryu held her firmly in front of him, a look of disapproval ever present. Behind him stood Enryu, the brawn of the two-man team. The giant had a seemingly-sad expression behind his shades. It was so exaggerated, it nearly made Rurichiyo giggle were it not for the scowling man before her.

The princess returned the scowl in full force as she always did in these situations. "Let go of me, Kenryu! This doesn't concern you!"

"I beg to differ, m'lady" he responded matter-of-factly. "I am duty-bound to protect you as long as I am able. I cannot stand by while you interact with an intruder who could very-well have been trying to kill you."

"I saw him fall from the sky" she reasoned. "He crashed to the ground, sustaining great injury. He has no weapon with him, and since he is a Shinigami, I do not see how his coming here was an action against me or anyone here. He is no threat to me. I wish to find out why he is here, and that is just what I'm going to do. Now, let go of me, Kenryu!"

"No, I cannot allow that" he retorted. "Even if he is unarmed, he is not known to us and, therefore, is a possible danger to you. Please trust me, Lady Rurichiyo. It is for the best."

"Oh, for once in my life, would you please be so kind as to let me do as I wish!" she screamed back, all of her frustration coming to a boil. This made even the quiet Enryu stare wide-eyed at the girl. "Every time I decide to do something for myself, you jump in the way saying 'It's too dangerous' or 'It's for my own good'. Well, I'm tired of every bit of it! I am the head of this clan, and I order you to release me! I'm going to interrogate this person myself!"

This surprised Kenryu into silence. His grip on her sleeve loosened until the cloth fell free. His expression went completely cold as he turned away from his Lady and raised a hand towards the unconscious boy.

"As you wish. Bakudo #9: Geki." A red glow began to flow from his hand, moving to surround the intruder within seconds.

"What are you doing?" Rurichiyo asked exasperatedly.

"Relax, m'lady. I am merely restraining him" he answered monotonically. "If you insist on doing this, I will not leave you unprotected. This will keep him still while you ask him what you will."

As he finished administering the Kido, he turned to give her one last look. His expression seemed angry, though his eyes conveyed something else. It almost appeared to be sorrow. Then, without warning, he span on his heel and left. Enryu gave his best pleading expression before giving up and following his friend.

Rurichiyo paid him no further mind. She had finally won her way in something, and she wasn't going to waste the moment. Holding her head high, she walked into the room.

* * *

><p>The sudden thud of being set atop the gurney jarred Ichigo awake. It certainly didn't help how his head felt. He must've hit the dirt harder than he realized. Through the haze, he could make out several figures making their way outside. Then, he heard an argument nearby. It sounded like a stubborn girl and some stranger. It couldn't have been Rukia, could it?<p>

The argument seemed to stop, both parties growing quiet. After that, he could hear someone mumble a few words in his general direction. While they did so, something seemed to tighten around Ichigo's body. 'Must be another Bakudo' he thought to himself. 'Great.'

A few moments longer and he was all alone in the strange room. It smelled just like the clinic his dad owned. The lights in the room were just as harsh. He couldn't help but close his aching eyes against the glare. This almost made him slip back into darkness before a girl's voice brought him back around.

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you."

As much as it pained him, he craned his head up to look at his visitor. It was a small girl after all. She had an air about her, like she wouldn't take anything from anyone. It was almost scary how much the little blonde reminded him of Rukia.

"Awake at last, I see" she greeted.

"At last? How long have I been out?" he asked groggily.

"I suppose the five minute walk from the gardens to here."

Ichigo let his head drop back to the bed with a groan. "Feels a lot longer."

"I'm not surprised considering how ragged your appearance is."

'So that did happen' he thought. 'Glad I'm not hurting for no reason. I just hope that I didn't hurt Ruk-'

"Oh damn!" he exclaimed, jolting forward as much as possible through the confines of the Kido. "Was there anyone else out there?"

"No…" Rurichiyo answered slowly, a little confused by his reaction.

"Ah, man. I must've been ejected away from them. Oh God, I hope you're alright, Rukia."

The name struck a chord in her mind. "Rukia? As in Rukia Kuchiki?"

This got his attention. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, the sister to Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yeah…What of it?"

She couldn't contain her shock. "Are you joking? Byakuya Kuchiki is the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families of Soul Society. How are you involved with her?"

"Never mind that. You're sure there was no one else out there?"

This agitated her. "Listen, Soul Reaper. I am Rurichiyo Kasumioji, head of the Kasumioji Clan, and I'll be asking the questions here. Now, just what are you doing on my estate?"

"Fine." Her attitude grated on his, but he didn't have the time to argue. The sooner he got out of this, the sooner he could find where Rukia and Yoruichi were. Ichigo struggled for a moment, trying to decide how to explain his situation. Finally, he settled on starting from the beginning. "Well, it all started after we were attacked a few days ago."

"Attacked?" she repeated. "By who?"

"A couple Captains from the Seretei. Tosen and…Ichimaru if I'm remembering right."

This almost made the girl laugh. "You expect me to believe that you were attacked by two respected Captains of the Seretei for no reason?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything I say. All I can say is it's the truth" he responded sternly. "They had a reason. They were sent by another Captain to get something from me, something dangerous. It was buried deep in my soul, and they were going to kill me to get it along with anyone who got in their way."

Rurichiyo was tempted to just brush it off as a lie before she saw his eyes. This boy showed his innocence and conviction in everything he said and did. "You say that as if someone did get in their way."

His expression became pained at the thought. "Rukia…"

"She defended you?"

"Yeah…but it wasn't enough. They got what they wanted from me anyway and left us both for dead. That's why I'm here. We were running through the Dangai to enter the Soul Society unnoticed, that way we could spread the word about the traitors. We have to make sure that they don't get to use that thing…and I want to pay back that bastard Ichimaru for what he did to Rukia" he hissed through his teeth.

"Why do you care for her so much? What is she to you?"

Debating the answer for a moment, he again decided on the most straight-forward response he had. "She gave her powers to me to save our lives once. And…I…I love her."

She didn't know which statement surprised her more. "She gave up her powers to you? What do you mean by that?"

He'd almost forgotten to mention that. "I'm not dead."

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "What? Of course you're not dead. You're sitting right in front of me."

"No, I mean…I'm alive. I'm not just a soul. I'm from the world of the living."

"Hold on" she interrupted. "You're…a human?"

"Well, yeah" he answered, not catching the significance. "As human as anyone else."

"So you took her powers? That's one of the gravest crimes for someone to commit!"

"I didn't take them" he defended. "She gave them to me. And don't say that it makes her guilty as well. She had no choice. We were going to die if she didn't."

"I see…" she mused, staring down at the pristine floor. "And you…you said you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

During her relatively short lifetime, she had already been engaged to a noble boy no older than she was. He was nice enough, but she didn't feel love towards him...romantically, anyway. She hardly believed such a thing existed in her world. Yet, here it was before her eyes. Seeing his face as he admitted the feeling made it real. His expression spelled admiration beyond description.

"Why not just run away?" she asked. "They thought you were dead, correct? Why not just hide away together and spend your life in happiness?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded by this girl. Was this place so different from his home? The way Rukia acted, the answer had to be no. These were just the materialistic conclusions of an adolescent princess. Even as the head of a clan, she was still just a child with childish dreams.

"There are others that I care for. I have a family back home to protect as well as friends. That device they took can kill off everyone and everything that we hold dear in our worlds, and I can't let them all die, not while I can still do something about it. Besides, I can't sit by and let countless more innocents suffer. Can you understand that at all?"

Rurichiyo continued to stare down at the floor. She knew what he was fighting for. Her parents were long dead now, a vague memory from her infant years. Now, her only family was Kenryu and Enryu…

'Oh my…Kenryu…' She realized now what his face had conveyed before. He was hurt. He had served her for most of her life, protected her like a child of his own. He had done so much for her, and she had just thrown it in his face. How could she have done that? Those two meant so much to her, and to lose them…she dared not think about it.

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, I understand. I don't want my family to die, but I don't want my people to die either. I do care if anything happens to them. Everything I do as head of the clan takes them into consideration, though the elders would often disagree with me."

A smile spread across his face. 'Not as self-centered as I thought.'

Suddenly, Rurichiyo rushed back over to him and began forcing what little spiritual pressure she had his way.

"What the? What are you doing?" he asked.

"You have to protect your loved-ones like I have to for mine. I can't just let the guards throw you in prison for that now can I? In any case, if that device is as powerful as you say, then I need you to stop them for my people as well."

"Whatever you say…Rurichiyo was it?"

"That's Lady Rurichiyo Kasumioji, and don't you forget it" she said in mock indignation.

He couldn't help laughing at that. "Tell me. Why did you help me in the first place? You could've put me away without a second thought."

She hesitated a moment, considering her words. "I guess I saw you as innocent from the very beginning. You can often tell a lot by a person's face, not to mention the fact that you're quite battered and in no condition for interrogation."

Rurichiyo continued to struggle with the invisible bonds, unable to break their hold on him. She didn't have very much spiritual pressure, so dispelling even the most basic of Kido spells was a challenge. It didn't take much longer for her to lose patience with the task. Finally, she threw her hands up, growling in frustration.

"I cannot break this Kido. I do not have enough spiritual pressure."

"Really?" Ichigo asked amusedly. "Funny thing: I've got plenty to spare. You might want to back up a bit."

Reluctantly, she did as she was told, and with that, he began pushing outward with his power.

"Rrrrrrragh!"

Within seconds, the room began to shake. The air became heavy, giving Rurichiyo trouble breathing. Something was weighing her down to the point that she could no longer stand. If it got any worse, she might've been crushed. This boy was amazingly strong, no doubt about it.

"Hiyah!"

One final push and Ichigo broke loose, the Bakudo shredding away. If not for meeting Rukia months ago, he wouldn't have known he could do that. He slid off the gurney and walked toward the open window, rolling his shoulders to relieve the stiffness. It was strange how easy he could move his arms at the moment, considering Zangetsu on his back…

"Dammit! Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Rurichiyo asked as she finagled her way to her feet.

"Zangetsu! My Zanpakto!" he exclaimed as he turned in circles in search of his weapon.

'Ichigo…' the dreary voice echoed in his mind.

"Old Man?" he asked out loud. "Where are you? I lost you."

'I am a part of your soul, Ichigo' he answered. 'I am always with you. All you have to do is hold out your hand, and I'll be there.'

"Really?" It seemed too simple to be true, but sure enough, when Ichigo held up his hand, Zangetsu materialized. The oversized blade dropped to his palm as if it had never left.

"Wow. I gotta remember that" he commented as he placed his sword on his back, the wrappings falling into place. He then stepped up to the window, the breeze from outside brushing his unruly bangs aside. Gripping the sill, he turned his head to the side to glance at Rurichiyo. "Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome" she said, dusting off her kimono. She was still in awe at the power he possessed. She could've sworn that she'd be flattened to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"I'd better get going before the guards come back. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Goodbye…what is your name?" she asked, feeling idiotic for not asking sooner.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, and don't _you_ forget it" he answered.

"Oh, I won't. I hope to see you again" she bid in farewell, giving him a courteous bow.

Just as he stepped out, realization made him whip right back around. "Oh hey! Which way do I go to get to the Ukitake estate?"

"Ugendo?" she asked. "That's all the way over on the other side of the Seretei."

"Damn. Guess I'll go straight through, then."

"What? You can't just go across the Seretei" she reasoned. "The walls around it are impassable."

"Well, I don't have the time to go around. I've got to get to Ukitake. He's the only one we can trust that I know of."

Rurichiyo weighed her options. The guards would be on their way soon, and he needed a quick escape. "Um…There's an entrance to the sewers close by. They go all over Soul Society. You can use them to get into and out of the Seretei."

"Great" he said as he hopped out the window. "Which way?"

"The entrance is on the south-east corner of the estate. Once you get in, keep going straight no matter what, else you'll get lost."

"Right. Thanks again, Rurichiyo."

Not waiting for her reply, he began to run along the walls of the estate, moving his way south as stealthily as possible. Just as she said, there was a large marble block at the corner of the grounds with two elaborate doors on the front. The only problem was the two guards on either side of it.

"Great" he commented to himself. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty sooner than expected."

The poor guards stood no chance. As soon as they caught sight of him, it was over. He was behind them before they could even sound an alarm. Quickly knocking them both out, he turned to open the entrance to the sewers.

"Man, I hope this doesn't smell" he said before wrenching the doors apart and diving into the darkness. As his feet hit the cold stone below, his mind drifted back to Rukia.

'Wherever you are, I hope you're alright.'

Little did he know at the time, it wasn't so much a matter of where as it was of when.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience. Hope it was worth the wait. Please be gentle with the reviews.<strong>

**Some anime fans will remember (SPOILER) Rurichiyo Kasumioji from the Shusuke Amagai Arc. I figured why not spice up the story with other characters at my disposal. :)**

**Next time: The manhunt for our hero begins.**


	27. Wanted Dead or Alive

**All of the Seretei is after Ichigo. Is there anyone who can lend a hand?**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. That's Tite Kubo's domain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Wanted Dead or Alive<strong>

The thunder of charging Shinigami echoed off the walls of the Seretei's maze-like paths. Thousands were combing the area. After the incident at the Kasumioji Estate, the Seretei was on full alert. Every set of eyes was out to find the intruder, and at the rate it was going, they would discover him soon.

Hanataro Yamada was desperately trying to hurry back to the Squad 4 barracks. All the other squads would run right over him without batting an eye if they had to in an attempt to find the Ryoka with the large sword. It was amazing to him how the guy could elude so many people. Hanataro ran into a new search party every five minutes as he walked. Whoever this person was, he was either extremely skilled or really lucky. Probably both.

After avoiding yet another stampede, the 7th Seat felt like giving up. The smart thing had to be waiting for this whole thing to blow over before taking another step, right? Captain Unohana would understand. She always did. Besides, it wasn't like he ever got any important missions in the first place.

Yet another rush of Shinigami passed him by as he leaned back against the wall. Sighing to himself, he began to wonder why he was so weak. Others walked all over him all the time. The same could be said about other members of Squad 4, but he always seemed to catch the worst of it. Maybe it was his meek appearance. At times like these, it made him feel like he didn't deserve his position. Why had he been selected to be 7th seat?

'But master' his Zanpakto, Hisagomaru, interjected quietly, 'you are more skilled than you give yourself credit for.'

"Oh yeah?" Hanataro asked out loud. "How so, my friend?"

'Oh…w-well' his Zanpakto stuttered nervously. 'You are a very skilled healer for one.'

"Well yes, but…"

'And you are rather intelligent and level-headed.'

Hanataro nodded slowly, not totally convinced.

'And you found me, sir.'

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

'W-well, if you weren't skilled, you would not have been able to find me within yourself. You are stronger than you think, master. Captain Unohana thought so. She still does. I do. Why can't you?'

Even as much as he doubted himself, people around him saw what he didn't. His own Zanpakto, a part of himself, could see it. Who knew him better than Hisagomaru after all?

"You know, you're right. I need to stand up for myself. I am strong" Hanataro confirmed at last, raising his fist high. "I do deserve it. Captain Unohana wouldn't have put me here if I did not."

'That's the spirit, master. Now is not the time to give up.'

"Right!" Hanataro yelled confidently. Then, with a quick survey of where he was, he remembered his situation. "First things first: I need to get back to the barracks."

Turning east, he continued down his path. At each fork he came to, he made sure to check for the next stampede of search parties before crossing. He may have been more skilled than he looked, but he could still get trampled by a horde of Soul Reapers.

"By the way, thank you Hisagomaru" he said as he checked the next corner.

'No thanks necessary, master' came the timid reply. 'I am your partner, after all. What good would I be if I didn't do everything I could for you?'

Unfortunately for him, Hanataro's conversation was taking more of his attention than where he was walking. "That may be true, but not all Zanpaktos see it that way-" He suddenly rebounded off of something or someone, landing him on his backside. "I'm sorry" he said out of habit. "I didn't mean to."

Standing to dust himself off, he came face-to-face with another Shinigami, one who looked to be in a hurry. Not much of a surprise there.

"No problem" the stranger answered. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest sewer entrance is, would you?"

"Just around the next turn on the left, but why would you want to enter the sewers?" he asked without thinking.

"I, uh…" the stranger stammered. "I kinda have to get out of here."

"Why is that?" Hanataro asked again. "Why would you need to get away from here…unless you're…" Realization finally kicked in. He gave the person before him a quick once-over, and the sight got his legs shaking. This guy had bright orange hair and an abnormally-large sword on his back. "You're a…a R-R-Ryoka!"

This was the last thing Ichigo needed. Sure enough, he could here several shouts alerting everyone around to the sudden commotion. Without hesitation, he grabbed the frantic man around the head, hand over his mouth, and ran towards the entrance of the sewers. The little guy flailed for all he was worth, but Ichigo held firm as he reached the door.

As the sound of charging troops began to close in, Ichigo flung the door open and leapt inside, slamming it shut behind him. Pressing himself tight to it, he held his breath as the footsteps thundered past, apparently unaware of him. He let a heavy sigh go, along with his payload.

Hanataro hit the cold stone and scrambled against the opposite wall. "Ah! Please don't kill me! I won't tell anyone, I swear! I'm too young to die!"

"Hey, calm down!" Ichigo yelled. He had to for the man to hear him over his own cries for mercy. Shutting up, he continued to shiver against the wall, a shallow whimper escaping. Ichigo kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not gonna hurt you at all."

"R-really?" Hanataro asked shakily.

* * *

><p>As the light faded and the breeze died down, four paws came to rest lightly on the decorated shingles along the top of the Seretei's main gate. Her fur ruffled and kinked in dust, Yoruichi shook herself hard.<p>

"I swear, I'm going to strangle that kid if he isn't dead" she hissed, her fangs bared in irritation.

Doing a quick 360, she noticed the absence of the target of her aggression, as well as his girl.

"Dammit!" she spat. "Thanks to that, we've been ejected separately!"

Giving Ichigo another mental cursing for good measure, she began weighing her options. There was no knowing which of them had been ejected where or when, and without Rukia, she would be attacked on sight. If Ichigo showed up first, he would be implicated in Rukia's disappearance and possible death. What a fine kettle of fish this was.

'Well…,' she though with a sigh, 'at least Kisuke did stabilize the flow before we entered. Those two can't be more than a few days away from entering if they haven't already.'

Settling on her course of action, she sprang from her perch, heading for the center of the Seretei. She had to check for their presence. If either of them was there, she had to get to them immediately.

She was barely a blur as she sped across her former home, her paws silent as a pin-drop with each step. Even a Captain would have a hard time picking her out if they weren't explicitly looking for her. At that rate, she reached a high vantage in the center of the military city in mere moments.

Surveying the activity below, Yoruichi realized right away what was happening. Groups of Shinigami were all over the place, combing the area for someone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that someone was.

'Ichigo, you numbskull' she thought, shaking her furry head. 'What in the world have you been doing?'

* * *

><p>"That's…that's awful" Hanataro said in disbelief.<p>

"You can say that again" Ichigo responded, glaring off to the side at the unpleasant memory.

"So they almost killed you and Rukia over that device? That seems too terrible to believe. Rukia's too good a person to deserve that."

"That's exactly why I'm gonna go kick that guy Ichimaru's ass after…wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, giving the 7th seat a suspicious glance.

"What? I was just saying Rukia is too good a person. She's been through enough in her life as it is" he answered quickly, waving both hands out in front of himself.

Ichigo continued to stare at him before letting it go. "Yeah. I've heard. A friend of hers died way back, right?"

Hanataro hesitated a moment, wondering if it was his place to say something. "He wasn't just a friend. He was the Lieutenant of her squad and her mentor. He treated her like a normal person instead of the princess everyone else saw. It was too much for her, having to kill him herself."

"Woah! What?" Ichigo exclaimed. He knew Rukia had blamed herself for the guy's death, but…

'Uh-oh.' He had done it again. He had said too much. "Um…I'm not sure I should be telling you this." He had to clear his throat, his nervousness getting to him as it always did. "See…some strange disappearances were occurring around Squad 13's usual patrolling areas. The Lieutenant's wife was among the group investigating them."

Hanataro took Ichigo's silence as a sign to continue. "As it turned out, a Hollow with strange abilities was responsible. It was able to possess the other souls it encountered and force them to do its bidding. It…took control of Lieutenant Shiba's wife and made her slaughter the rest of the search party."

Ichigo eyes widened, breathe hitching in his throat. He didn't know where the rest of this was heading. It couldn't be good, that much was certain.

"Lieutenant Shiba was forced to kill his own wife to save her, but this didn't kill the Hollow. It escaped from her just as the blow was struck. There was only one person it could control from there."

"My…god…"

"Yes. The Lieutenant was sent on a rampage, leaving only Captain Ukitake and Rukia to fight him. The Captain is strong…but his chronic illness got to him mid-battle. The Hollow passed him up, turning his sights on Rukia next…"

Ichigo understood now, how her pain ran so deep. Rukia had to kill the man she looked up to, for his sake and others. Hanataro was about to continue, but Ichigo held up his hand. "You don't have to go on."

The 7th seat nodded, his eyes falling to the floor. He could clearly remember the look on Rukia's face that night. So long ago, and yet those haunted eyes seemed clear as day. "You have no idea how…I can't even describe the despair she must've felt."

"Yeah…I do…"

"What?" Hanataro asked, his eyes shifting back to meet Ichigo's face.

The boy was staring down at the ground beneath him. His eyes…they were the same. Hanataro could see the same anguish in them. "I know" was his only reply.

It was so sad to see it. It was like reliving that awful night all over again. Hanataro shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm so sorry…for the both of you."

Ichigo gave no reply as he mulled over this new information. This torturous agony they shared was closer than he ever knew before. No one should know that kind of pain, and yet, they both did. No words came to mind for how fucked up that was. It was pure insanity, plain and simple.

The new tension in the room could be cut by a knife. It was almost suffocating. Hanataro didn't dare meet his eyes again. He couldn't take seeing that heart-wrenching look, and yet, he wanted more than anything for the silence to stop. It seemed to stretch on forever before Ichigo finally broke it.

"How do you know?"

"Huh?" he asked, not sure what he meant.

"How do you know how she felt? How do you know Rukia?"

"Oh." He gave a nervous laugh before answering. "I, uh…I saw her the night it happened. I treated her wounds. I wasn't a seated officer back then, just a medic, but with all the mayhem that Hollow caused…Every hand was needed. She was the least injured…physically, anyway…"

* * *

><p>(Approx. 40 Years in the Past)<p>

It was utter chaos at the Squad 4 barracks. The majority of the squad members were running left and right, attending to the victims. For such a relatively small Hollow, it had made quite a mess. At least 50 members of Squad 13 were injured compared to the dozen or so dead, not to mention the civilians caught in the cross-fire. It was astonishing really.

Hanataro was frantically moving medical supplies from one room to the next. A lot of the injuries were serious and in need of immediate attention. There were only so many Squad 4 members who could use their spiritual pressure to heal correctly. The rest would have to do with bandages and stiches before their turn.

Suddenly, the inexperienced medic was pulled to the side and shoved into a separate room.

"Treat this one quickly! We need to get as much room open as possible!" was all he got as explanation.

He hated being pushed around. Sure, he had only just recently joined Squad 4, but he already had significant control over his spiritual pressure. He could heal various types of serious injury. His peers constantly told him it wouldn't be long before he was promoted, but as much as he hated being bullied, he hated the spotlight that much worse. All the attention would only embarrass him.

He had to force himself from his brooding, remembering the task at hand. Hanataro turned to find a beautiful girl before him, a Shinigami. She had only a few cuts and bruises, but her eyes showed far worse. She was horrified by something.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he got to work on her most serious wounds.

She remained quiet, staring off into space.

"Listen, miss. I need you to talk to me. Where are you hurt?"

Though her eyes still looked to some far off scene, her voice finally came to her. "I…I did it. I killed him."

Hanataro froze. "Who? The Hollow?"

"Kaien…I killed…Kaien…"

He stared wide-eyed at her momentarily before shaking it off. He had a job to do. "I'm sure you didn't really kill him" he tried to sooth. "The Hollow is responsible for all of this. His death is because of it, surely not you."

"But I…" she didn't get time to finish as Captain Ukitake entered the room.

"How is she?" the kind commander asked, giving his squad member a quick once-over.

"J-just some minor injuries, sir. Nothing to worry about" he answered nervously.

"Good. Thanks you for your services, young man. I'll take her from here" the Captain said, giving Hanataro a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Come along, Rukia. Let's get you home. I'm sure Byakuya is worried."

Just as the two exited the room, the girl…Rukia glanced his way, giving him a sorrowful look.

"T-thank you…" she managed to whisper, her manners showing through even in these circumstances. Even at a time like that, she could show kindness to others. What a heart she must've had.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"It wasn't until later that night that I heard the whole story. She had no choice, and yet…she could do nothing but blame herself" Hanataro finished sadly.

Ichigo couldn't imagine how she looked, nor did he want to. He had seen her when she told him about it in the first place, and that was enough. "Dammit…" he cursed under his breathe. "I wish I would've known…"

"How could you?" Hanataro asked seriously. "It's no more your fault that she went through it than it was hers."

"If I'd have known," Ichigo continued, fuming to himself, "I could've helped her more, could've protected her from the pain."

"It's nice of you to say so…but I'm afraid there's not much you could've done. Your comfort as a friend was all you could offer in that situation."

Ichigo growled in response, slamming his fist against the stone wall. Web-like cracks spread out from the impact.

"Why would you have to?" Hanataro asked curiously. "What makes it your responsibility?"

"Because I love her, and I swore to protect her! That's why!" Ichigo screamed, his agitated spiritual pressure pinning Hanataro to the wall.

* * *

><p>Renji suddenly skid to a halt in mid-air. He was on his way to the Department of Research and Development, hoping for an update on the intruder. Anything to take his mind off of Rukia was welcome at this point. Besides, the descriptions of the Ryoka sounded pretty damn close to that Kurosaki kid. If it was him, Renji wanted answers.<p>

He was halfway to the department when a fluctuation in Reishi got his visor going crazy. Not far from where he stood in the sky, an enormous spiritual pressure was causing an atmospheric disturbance. The ground below even seemed to be cracking with the strain.

Reading the levels, Renji's mouth went slightly ajar. He recognized the signature. It was Kurosaki, no question about it, but what alarmed him was the sheer volume he was emitting. That kid had gotten a whole hell of a lot stronger since he last saw him in the living world. He could give most seated officers of the Seretei a run for their money like that.

Finally locating the epicenter, he could find no one in sight. It took him several minutes before it dawned on him.

"Underground. The sewers! Of course!" It seemed so obvious, now. How else had a rookie like him managed to evade the search parties?

'I'm on to you, kid,' he thought spitefully, 'and you've got a lot to answer for.'

* * *

><p>Hanataro collapsed to the ground, finally able to inhale and relieve his compressed lungs.<p>

"Sorry…" Ichigo said after a moment. "I can't control it sometimes."

Slowly lifting himself on wobbly arms, Hanataro looked up at him slack-jawed. Ichigo misinterpreted this as awe at his power.

"What? I'm not all that strong, am I?"

"Oh, believe me, you are very powerful. I've never felt anything like that before, but…that's not what surprised me…" Hanataro said, dusting off his ruffled shihakusho.

Ichigo just looked at him, a brow raised questioningly.

"You…" The medic had no idea how to ask it without making the guy mad. With how strong he was, that was the last thing he wanted right now. "Y-you really do love her?"

"Yeah…" he answered with a suspicious tone. "What of it?"

"And…you want to stop these rogue Captains…for her?"

"And others…but yeah. I made a promise to her, and I never go back on my word" Ichigo concluded, his expression showing just how final those words were. He'd die before he broke his word.

It was unbelievable. Hanataro had never seen such character out of anyone here in Soul Society. Not one Soul Reaper he'd met held that kind of ideal. Yet this kid…a substitute from the world of the living no less…he had more character to his name than any of them.

"Well, I suppose we should head out" Hanataro said, readjusting his medical sash.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"If we're going to get to Ugendo, we'd better hurry. The searches are only going to get tighter, and we have to make an exit before entering the tunnels that lead straight there."

"But…" Again, Ichigo was dumbfounded. Why were so many people here aiding him? "What's the deal? I pretty much abducted you, and you're going to help me anyway? Why?"

Hanataro looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're the most honest person I've ever met. One of the most honorable as well. For some reason, I believe every word you say. If it means saving this world and others, I'll help you. I can't stand idly by while innocents I've sworn to heal are killed without cause. I can't stand senseless death."

Ichigo was surprised, but glad all the same. Once again, he had somehow made someone believe this crazy tale of his. Maybe this was going to work after all.

"Besides…" Hanataro continued as he began walking off into the darkness. "If it means helping Rukia in any way, that's enough for me."

"Hold on a minute…" Ichigo said threateningly.

"Easy! Easy!" The 7th seat yelped, waving his arms defensively. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Ichigo just glared at the smaller man as he continued down the path.

From then on, the pair walked in silence, Hanataro slightly ahead. Every so often, he would turn another direction, then another, and Ichigo would simply follow his lead. He seemed to know where he was going, so he wasn't going to complain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hanataro stopped before a short set of stairs leading to a door. "This is our stop."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked, unable to hold his curiosity back.

"Back in the academy, my friends Izuru and Momo used to bring me along with them down here. They wanted to explore this place, and after a while, we memorized all the paths. We did get lost a few times, but there are exits all over the place." He had to laugh at the memory. They had once spent several hours trying to find a way out when one was not ten feet from them the whole time.

Hanataro eased his way to the door, not wanting to alert any possible threats outside. Slowly opening it, he took a peek outside. Ichigo nearly became impatient before he looked back in.

"The coast is clear. Let's move."

The pair was back in the maze of paths, making Ichigo think they were lost. Every wall looked exactly the same, white with blue-green shingles. It was a wonder how anyone knew where to go in this city. He was proven wrong again, however, as Hanataro led them through several more twists and turns and out into an open area. In front of them was a large cliff face with a set of steps leading to the top.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"We are at the center of the Seretei. That path leads to Sokyoku Hill, the execution grounds."

"Right, and…I'm guessing we don't want to go that way."

"Absolutely not" Hanataro answered vehemently. "The number of troops stationed there is at least triple that of the rest of the Seretei, and that's when you take into account the mass of search parties looking for…us."

"No, just me" Ichigo corrected.

"I'm an accomplice now, Ichigo" Hanataro corrected back.

"They don't know that" Ichigo retorted. "And they can't prove that I didn't force you to help me."

"Unless someone says otherwise!"

The two of them whipped around at the unknown voice, their sights landing on a certain red-head standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Renji…" Ichigo growled, cursing his luck.

The Lieutenant simply smiled. "Glad to see you remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face, but he had a job to do. "Get lost, Pineapple Head! I don't have time for this."

A vein noticeably bulged in Renji's forehead. "And just who do you think you are giving me orders?"

"As much as I'd like to kick your ass right now," Ichigo continued, "I've got more important things to do."

Renji's temper reached its breaking point. "Rrrrrr I've had it! You're gonna pay for that and for what you did to Rukia!"

"What!" Ichigo yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Without warning, the Lieutenant drew his Zanpakto. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

The blade elongated, taking a rectangular appearance. As the glow of the transformation faded, it became segmented, each separate part of the new sword possessing tooth-like blades along the front. It might as well have been the top jaw of some metallic beast with a sword's hilt attached to the end.

"You're going to tell me, Kurosaki. Whether I have to slice you up first or not, you're going to tell me what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled back again, fed up with his cryptic speech.

Renji leveled his Shikai behind himself as if he were going to sling it at the pair. "Tell me…Tell me what you did to Rukia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Thanks for reading. Reviews, anyone?<strong>

**I figured Kaien Shiba's history could be made just a little more traumatic to add to Rukia's pained past. Personally, I would've taken the whole thing harder than she did in the original plot, but a little more mayhem just to make it that much worse didn't seem out of line.**

**Ah, Hanataro. I always did like his character, and I thought he deserved more credit than he ever got. He was strong enough to severely injure a Menos after all. As for his background, for all we know, he could've been close to Momo and the others. Especially Kira, since he was formerly of Squad 4.**

**Next time: A vengeful battle ensues. **


	28. This Means War

**In the blue corner, Ichigo Kurosaki. And in the red corner, Renji Abarai. Let the battle BEGIN! lol**

**Personally, this is one of my favorite reactions to this chapter.**

**"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT! DUDE! That was intense! I loved it!"**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: This Means War<strong>

"Tell me what you did to Rukia!"

Renji swung his sword toward Ichigo and Hanataro, much to the former's confusion. What could he possibly hope to hit that far away? The 7th seat diving for cover should've been a clue.

"I didn't do anythi-" The sudden swipe of a blade cut him off. If he hadn't of flinched, he'd have gotten far worse than a scratch to the cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Renji yelled as his blade slithered its way back together. "You both disappeared at the same time, Kurosaki! You can't tell me you weren't involved! Tell me what you did to her!"

"I didn't do anything to her, you idiot! Try looking in the Seretei for some answers!"

"I said don't lie to me!" Renji seethed, swinging his Zanpakto wildly. Ichigo, expecting the strange attack, stepped just outside of its path as it passed him by. This agitated the man further. "Tell me! Where is she?"

Ichigo had considered being reasonable with the guy, but his patience was wearing thin. He had to get to Ukitake fast, and this bastard was in the way. "Who are _you_ to give me orders?" Ichigo asked, blatantly using the Lieutenant's words against him. "I don't owe you any explanations whatsoever. Get out of our way before I kick your ass!"

Renji growled in frustration. "As if you could scratch me, kid! Now tell me! Where is Rukia?"

"None of your goddamn business!" This guy's obsession with his love was infuriating. Ichigo launched himself at him, Zangetsu unfurling at his touch. With a one-handed swipe, he caught Renji's Zanpakto broad-side. Easing more and more force onto the opposing sword, he managed to slice the tip of his across the Lieutenant's face, mirroring his own wound.

"What's that you said?" Ichigo said, grinning even as Renji began pushing back on him. "That I wouldn't be able to scratch you?"

Renji forced Ichigo off of him, making the boy slide back on his heels several feet. "It doesn't matter how much you cut me! You're going to tell me where she is one way or another!"

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo broke into a full sprint, his Zanpakto readied at his side. With as much power as he could muster, he swung the sword at his target, making contact with metal.

"That won't work, kid" Renji yelled, parrying the blade away. "Who taught you to fight like that, huh? Pitiful."

"Heh. You haven't seen anything YET!" Ichigo began lashing out from every direction, the large sword barely a blur as he swung.

The precision of each strike shocked the Lieutenant, as did the speed in which he handled the large Zanpakto. The earlier attack had been a ploy. He had intentionally been reckless to get his opponent's guard down and took advantage of it. Almost unable to shake him conventionally, Renji spun in a full 360, Zabimaru extending as he went. The whip-sword then spiraled outward, forcing a retreat from the sawing pikes.

Just as the blades slowed to a stop, Ichigo dived back in, launching his sword through the mess of Renji's Shikai. This left him very little room to dodge. He ducked as far left as he could before jumping back, the attacking Zanpakto slipping back out.

Thrusting the hilt high, he sent his sword skyward. As the blade raced its way up, the tangle of metal uncoiled itself as cleanly as a snake. Then, the fully-extended weapon turned back, racing at Ichigo from above.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo dove forward just as the sword crashed into the stone. Seizing Renji's vulnerability, he rolled onto his feet and sprang at his adversary. Though surprised yet again, the Lieutenant utilized his flash step, disappearing just as Zangetsu was swung at his defenseless form.

Ichigo whipped around, finding his target next to his winding sword as it seemed to slither back together. This guy was troublesome to be sure, but not more so than Urahara had been. This was a cake walk compare to that. Even so, he had to keep his guard up. There was no telling what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve, especially with that wicked Zanpakto of his, Zabimaru.

Renji had to hand it to the kid. Ichigo was smarter than he let on, alright, but he couldn't give an inch. He had to know where Rukia was, if she was…No. She had to be alive somewhere.

"Give up, Kurosaki" he said as his sword retracted back into place. "You can't defeat me. Tell me what you did to Rukia. Now!"

"I'm not giving up to an asshole like you, Abarai. You can forget it!" Ichigo retorted, tightening his hold on Zangetsu.

"You're going to talk, even if I have to rip you to shreds before you do! Tell me where Rukia is right now!"

"What's it to you, anyway" Ichigo shot back. "You were supposed to be her friend, but after she joined the Kuchiki Clan, you disappeared! You didn't see her for 40 years! Where were you when she needed you?"

This turn in the argument shocked him. "That doesn't concern you!" the red-head snarled.

"Some friend you are!" Ichigo continued. "She was suffering all that time! She needed a friend more than ever, and you weren't there for her!"

"Shut up!" Renji spat, his grip on Zabimaru drawing blood from his palms.

"How dare you accuse me? I was there for her! I made her happy for the first time in who knows how long! What did you do? Nothing!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Renji lunged forward, his Zanpakto high over his head. In a flash, the sword whipped clear across the courtyard, each spike imbedding in the stone one by one. Ichigo had Zangetsu up just in time for the two weapons to clash, sparks flying with a brilliant clang of metal on metal.

The Lieutenant landed in a wide stance and yanked hard on Zabimaru, signally for it to retract. The pike above Ichigo's head slammed against the edge of his sword before he knew what was happening, nearly bringing him face-first into the ground. He managed to slide Zangetsu off to the side and release himself from the deadly pull of the monstrosity of a sword.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki?" Renji spouted. "No comebacks?"

Ichigo brought his blade out in front of himself, both hands on the hilt. "Heh, I'm just getting started, Pineapple Head."

Letting go of all reservations, Ichigo pumped out his spiritual pressure in full force, knocking Hanataro flat to the stone. He had only thought he'd seen Ichigo's power before. He would have said so had he not been fighting for a decent breath of air. Renji, too, was shocked by the sheer intensity of it. The explosion from earlier was only a taste of the kid's potential.

The red-head blinked against the magnitude of it, a mistake on his part. His eyes opened to find Ichigo right in his face. Zabimaru was almost too cumbersome to get in between him and his attacker in time. As another set of sparks ignited midair, Renji was pushed backward, his feet actually digging into the stone as he went.

With a mighty shove, Ichigo forced Renji away, flinging him into the air. He crashed right into the side of the cliff, heavy debris flying back up and out. Hanataro could barely dodge the larger rocks under the weight of his new friend's spiritual pressure.

"Hanataro" Ichigo called as he readied for the next attack.

"Y-yeah" the smaller man answered, straining to look up.

"You need to get back" he ordered, not taking his eyes off the hole in the rock face. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"G-got it" Hanataro said, seeing no reason to argue. He had to drag himself to his feet, not used to the strain of such massive spiritual pressure on him.

Ichigo stared intensely at the gaping hole he'd created. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that the red-haired bastard wasn't injured. He was just taking his time for some reason.

"Come on out, Renji! You're not fooling anybody!"

Suddenly, the snake sword burst out of the pitch-black opening, the head of it flying straight for him. Ichigo managed to deflect it with the flat of his sword, but in a mere instant, it came right back at him, swung from the left. The highest pike cut across his left arm as it arced past, blood flying along with the torn cloth. In his shock, Ichigo didn't see the third strike coming. The blunt side of the blade caught him hard in his right flank, sending him sailing into the walls of the maze. Chunks of stone, tile, and wood scattered out, a sizeable portion of the wall blown away.

Renji strolled out of the cliff side, not a scratch on him other than his face. Zabimaru rested on his shoulder, fully retracted. Though his posture seemed almost casual, his expression showed just how serious he was.

"I told you, Kurosaki. One way or another. I will kill you if I have to, so you might as well tell me and be done with it-"

"Shut up" came a reply through the cloud of dust, cutting the Lieutenant short. Ichigo emerged from the rubble, fresh blood pouring from his head and chest. Though looking dazed, his eyes burned with a boundless fury. He wasn't backing down, not if he had any say in the matter.

Renji was awestruck, his mouth slightly ajar. No matter how tough this kid was, that last attack had to have taken it out of him. What was his deal?

Even as he stood there, Ichigo could feel himself going numb, his vision beginning to blur. 'Man, if this keeps up, I'm gonna pass out' he thought to himself. 'There's got to be some way to put this guy down for good. But how?'

'You know the answer' an increasingly-familiar voice responded.

'Zangetsu…'

'Yes, Ichigo' the old man confirmed. 'You should be well-aware by now that I am always with you.'

'What should I do?' Ichigo asked. 'I'm out of energy, and I'm losing blood fast.'

'You have all the power you need, Ichigo. All you have to do is dig for it.'

'What power?'

'My power' Zangetsu answered. 'My power is your power. It is yours to use as you will.'

'You mean the Getsuga? I can't. I don't have enough left to use it.'

He could hear his Zanpakto groan in frustration. 'You can't seriously be saying you've forgotten already? What are you fighting for? What are you protecting even now?"

Then, it dawned on him. Rukia was his fire, his passion, his power. Why hadn't he remembered that? As long as he fought for her, nothing could stop him.

Ichigo's vision seemed to clear, his bleeding slowing to a halt. The strength he had felt when facing Urahara came rushing back as he braced Zangetsu in front of himself, aiming dead at his enemy.

"I'll tell you this much if it'll shut you up" he said almost stoically. "I would never hurt Rukia. She's too important to me. I swore to protect her with my life, and that's what I'm gonna do, even from the likes of you."

Out of nowhere, Ichigo's power skyrocketed, his spiritual pressure becoming readily visible. It resembled a viscous cascade of ivory flame as it began to surround him. As his energy grew faster and faster, the flames seemed to kick up at his back, taking the form of a reptilian face striped down one side.

The sight was unbelievable. Both Renji and Hanataro stared on in shock. It was frightening, the sheer ferocity pouring off of him. His eyes conveyed the coldest killing intent either of them had ever seen. Renji could only compare it to that of his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Almost as if in slow motion, Ichigo raised his sword above his head just like all the times before. Closing his eyes, he pictured her clear in his mind, the person he cared for most. She was everything to him, and there was no way he would ever let her go.

"Getsuga…"

Renji's eyes widened further, not knowing what could possibly come next.

"Ten…SHOU!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open as his arms brought Zangetsu crashing down. The massive wave of spiritual pressure released raced across the stone, tile after tile being thrown up and away by the force.

Renji could think of nothing to do. On instinct alone, he brought Zabimaru up ahead of him, letting the sword extend to form a spiraling shield. It was in vain, however. The blast connected with the blade, taking mere seconds to break through. The metal shattered, the fibers between fraying apart. With nothing standing between him and the attack, it engulfed him with ease.

Hanataro had to squint against the fading light, completely flabbergasted by what he had witnessed. This substitute had taken down a Lieutenant, as amazing as it seemed. In fact, it wasn't until the smoke cleared and he saw Renji face down on the ground, covered in blood and burns, clothing cut to ribbons, that he could accept the feat. Ichigo really was something.

The boy in question stood in his attacking stance for several more seconds before collapsing himself, his boost in strength used up. His wounds began to gush all over again, weakening him further. He was on the verge of losing consciousness as Hanataro frantically rushed to his side.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?"

As exhausted as he was, Ichigo managed a small grin. "Just perfect."

"Listen, I've got to try and stop the bleeding so we can get out of here" the 7th seat reasoned as he began concentrating his spiritual pressure in his palms. "I don't think I can carry you on my own, so we have to get you moving."

"Hanataro, we don't…have time" Ichigo stammered, his breathing becoming increasingly labored. "You need to go."

"N-no. I can't" Hanataro said vehemently. "I can't just leave you here like this."

"You…you have to" Ichigo continued. "Other Soul Reapers'll be on their way here. If I get captured, I need someone to deliver my message."

"But I-"

"It's alright" he said, interrupting the objection. "Who's your Captain?"

"C-Captain Unohana of Squad 4."

Ichigo couldn't remember if he'd heard the name before, but it was better than nothing. "Tell your Captain…everything I told you. We have to…to…warn them…"

His head sagged to the side. Fearing the worst, Hanataro rushed to find a pulse. Thankfully, it was still there, weak, but there. He had just passed out, though with his wounds, there was no telling how long he had to wait. He needed healing and fast.

Just as the Medical Shinigami was about to raise his spiritual pressure again, the sound of approaching forces began to echo off the walls of the courtyard. As much as he hated to do it, Ichigo was right. He needed Hanataro to spread the word however he could, and getting captured wasn't going to help. Forcing himself to his feet once again, he headed back to the sewer entrance, hoping against hope that Ichigo would be alright.

It wasn't a moment later that the nearest search party arrived, taking in the scene before them. They weren't surprised to see such destruction. The spiritual pressures they had been alerted to were rather sizeable, after all. What was shocking was the state of the two combatants.

"Is that…Lieutenant Abarai?" a member of the group asked.

"Man, he looks rough" another commented. "Who's the other guy?"

"That's undoubtedly the Ryoka" the apparent leader answered. "The large sword and orange hair clearly identify him. The Lieutenant must've come here to head him off on a tip. Looks like they had one hell of a fight."

"What should we do now?" the first member asked, clearly not the smartest of the party.

"Well…" came a low voice from behind them. "I'd say you should just walk away before you all get hurt."

They slowly turned to find only a black cat sitting a few yards away, tail swaying left and right.

"What the…where the hell are you?" the slower gentleman asked, turning his head back and forth in search of the speaker.

"Why, I'm right here" the cat answered, raising a paw as if to signal them.

"A talking cat?" the leader asked. "That means you're-"

Without warning, a plume of steam seemed to flow out from the cat, quickly surrounding it as well as the search party. As they fumbled around in the dense fog, a slender figure materialized ahead of them.

"Who's that?" the dumb one asked fearfully. Just as the words left his mouth, a fist shot out from the mist, knocking him unconscious.

The other two turned in a frantic circle, trying desperately to find the assailant. This brought them no avail. The figure reappeared behind them, bashing their skulls together in one motion. They slumped to the stone ground in a heap, fresh whelps forming on their temples.

The fog then began to clear as the figure padded on bare feet across the courtyard, stopping next to Ichigo's sleeping form.

"This is quite a mess you've made, Ichigo" the stranger said in a sensuous voice. "Still, it is quite amazing how much you've grown since Kisuke took you under his wing." Leaning down to take a handful of his tattered shihakusho, the figure slung Ichigo onto one shoulder with relative ease. "Let's just see how you fair once I'm done with you."

Taking one last look at the surroundings with eyes of liquid gold, the stranger flash stepped out of sight, payload in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Thanks for reading. Love to hear from you guys.<strong>

**Any fan of Bleach worth their salt should recognize the not-so-mystery stranger. I just went with the vague mentions for the story's sake. After all, technically Ichigo hasn't met this person yet (in a sense, of course). Also, some pointed out that I switched back and forth between male and female reference to the character. That was merely when it came to different character's point of views who didn't know the truth at the time.**

**Renji always struck me as a jerk, less in later events, but still. His attitude in the beginning toward Ichigo felt a little jealous and maybe even obsessive, especially on the subject of Rukia. I figured I'd expand that.**

**Next time: Ichigo gets more of a show than he bargained for.**


	29. Here Without You

**Honestly, I wouldn't mind waking up to this. Although, I can't say it wouldn't shock the hell out of me as well. Haha**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. Yada yada yada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Here Without You<strong>

Waking up to a whole lot of pain. Now why did this seem so familiar?

Ichigo strained to open his eyes, grimacing at the throbbing throughout his midsection. It took a moment to adjust to the low lighting, but he could soon make out the rocky ceiling through the gloom. This certainly didn't appear to be a prison cell…at least not one he had ever heard of. It looked like he was in some sort of cave. A hideout, maybe? If that were true, he had evaded capture somehow, but the how was beyond his reach.

In his musing, he could barely make out a voice coming from his right. The voice seemed to be humming something…no, it was singing. It was a woman singing something.

"_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo, iitai koto wa iwanakucha…_"

The words were definitely Japanese, though the tune was of more interest. Ichigo had heard this melody before. Rukia had been humming it only a few nights ago, back when they were at Urahara's. It was so simple, and yet, she had made it sound so beautiful.

"What…what is that song?" Ichigo asked hoarsely.

The song abruptly stopped. The stranger seemed to be shuffling around on the other side of the room before the sound of pouring water could be heard.

"Finally awake, I see" the woman said, soft footsteps slowly making their way to him. "I was beginning to wonder just how much Renji Abarai was able to take it out of you. He's no push over, you know."

The mention of that name angered Ichigo all over again. "That rat bastard-" As he tried to jerk upright, a searing pain shot across his chest and arms, freezing him in a half-seated position.

The mystery woman was suddenly crouched next to him, her hand holding him upright as she touched a glass to his lips. "Easy there, Ichigo. You're in no shape to be up and about right now. Here. Drink this."

Without protest, he took a long sip of the cool liquid, bringing his raw throat some relief. Gulping down what he could manage, it dawned on him that he had no idea who this person was. Was she the one who brought him here?

"Who are you?" he asked weakly, his eyes still tightly shut from the pain.

She chuckled as she slowly fed him more water. "You mean you don't recognize me, Ichigo?"

He managed to crack one eye and look up at his attendant. Both eyes shot open wide at the sight, his face becoming beat red. He choked on the water in his mouth, spraying it out in front of him. Though his wounds screamed at him, he paid them no mind as he hastily back-pedaled, pressing tight against the cave wall.

"W-where the hell are your c-clothes?" he croaked, still coughing from the water.

The woman blinked at him several times before looking down at herself, seemingly unaware of her lack of any garments to cover her dark skin. Then, she threw her head back and laughed, shaking her violet hair…among other things.

"That's right" she said, wiping a tear from her golden eye. "I forgot in the rush to get you back here. I'm just not used to wearing clothes anymore."

"What the…hell is t-that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, exasperated. "J-just who the h-hell are you?"

"You mean you really don't remember me, Ichigo?" she asked, mock hurt in her voice. "Then again, I can't say I can blame you for it." She put on a playful smile as she got down on all fours, slowly crawling over to him. This pressed her large breasts together, making them shift back and forth along with her arms.

"S-stay back! Don't come any closer!" His face looked like it could nearly combust as she inched her way towards him.

Then, before his eyes, she began to shrink, her irises beginning to encompass the rest of her eyes. Her violet hair began to shorten as well, retreating back to her head. All the while, her chestnut skin was being covered in black fur. Lastly, her ears rose to the top of her head, becoming pointed, and a tail emerged behind her. It wasn't long before she finally reached him, now able to easily sit in his lap.

"After all" she continued, her voice now deepened. "I've lost some fur and grown several feet since you last saw me."

"Yoruichi?" he yelled, completely taken aback. "You're a girl? A human?"

His wounds could take no more stress. The pain at last became too much, forcing him back to the ground. The cat simply shook her head as Ichigo tried to control his coughing.

"Honestly, I thought you would take it better than this. It was you that pointed out when we met that cats don't talk, correct?"

"D-doesn't…mean I thought…y-you were human" he managed to defend.

"True" she answered, spontaneously human once again.

"AH! Don't do that!" Ichigo exclaimed, jerking back against the wall. This incited yet another coughing fit.

"You should really calm down, Ichigo" she said as she pressed him firmly to the ground, bringing her assets a little too close to his face. "You've got your wounds opened up again. We're going to have to redress them."

"Would you put some damn clothes on first?" Ichigo asked frantically, his face as close to the floor as it would go.

Yoruichi smiled humorously as she made sure he'd stay put before she stood. "If you say so, Ichigo. Though considering your age, I'm surprised you'd pass up the chance to take a peek at me."

Ichigo sputtered, his cheeks still red from her proximity. "Who says I wanna look, anyway."

"Oh I see" she said as she turned her back to him. "You've got Rukia, so you don't need anyone else, right?" She chuckled lightly to herself. "Very valiant of you. I never figured you for a gentleman."

"Just drop it, okay?" Ichigo replied harshly, nowhere near comfortable having this conversation. She was right, though. He wouldn't dare leave Rukia for anyone else, not even the shapely woman sashaying her way across the room.

As much as he tried not to pay attention, his peripherals betrayed him. He could see movement out of the corner of his eye, forcing him to look. She was obviously trying to milk it for all it was worth, strolling as slowly as she could to the opposite end of the cave. Her hips swayed to and fro, displaying her tight buttocks perfectly, not to mention the way her legs parted with every step, giving him a peek at her…

Blood streamed out of his nose, serving to give him away. Yoruichi laughed at his expense as she reached a small chest against the wall, pulling out a set of black tights. Ichigo grimaced, turning to face the rock at his side. He had to look in the opposite direction, else he catch a glimpse of her slipping on her skin-tight outfit. There was no way he was giving her that satisfaction.

"I think it's safe to say you can look now, Ichigo" Yoruichi called.

Reluctantly, he turned his head back, relieved to see her fully clothed. Over the black tights he had seen, she now wore an orange over shirt with white spaulders as well as light-weight shoes and shin guards of the same color. She had tied her long, violet hair up in a ponytail, completing the look. This was definitely a woman of action.

"More comfortable now?" she asked playfully, inciting a scowl from Ichigo.

"Never mind" he growled.

"No need to be embarrassed" she added with a Cheshire grin. "I doubt even Rukia could blame you for it."

"I said drop it already!" he retorted, wincing from the strain it put on his already-irritated wounds.

"Take it easy" Yoruichi said seriously as she walked back over to him, fresh bandages in hand. "You really can't take a joke, can you? Just hold still, otherwise I'll have to knock you out again."

She kneeled down next to him and carefully lifted him upright. Then, she began slowly removing the reddened wrappings from around his chest and shoulders. As much as it stung, Ichigo held as still as possible, not willing to find out what the werecat could do if she felt so inclined to use force. Though she seemed carefree, something in her last statement came across as not to be trifled with.

"Who…who are you really?" he asked, sucking his teeth from the pain.

She seemed to consider the question a moment before answering. "I was once Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Stealth Force. Now, I'm a fugitive, like Kisuke."

"Stealth Force?" he asked.

"One of the 3 governing bodies of Soul Society" she answered. "How much has Kisuke told you, anyway?"

Ichigo had to think on it. "He was Captain of Squad 12 and started the Research Department or whatever. He hid the Hogyoku in me to keep it from that Aizen guy, the guy that tried to use it before. He never told me you were fugitives, though."

Yoruichi smirked and shook her head as she finished removing the last of the old bandages. "He wouldn't want you to know about his personal stake in this, I'd bet."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo inquired, wincing as she placed fresh wraps around him.

"Over a century ago, Aizen was using a version of the Hogyoku to experiment in giving Soul Reapers the powers of hollows. One such experiment involved several Captains and Lieutenants along with the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. Kisuke tried to rescue them along with Tessai, then the Captain of the Kido Corps. He used a forbidden type of Space-Time Kido to transport them away. No evidence existed of Aizen's experiments, so there was no justification for the Kido's use. Therefore, Kisuke and Tessai were brought to trial. I rescued them, and we all escaped to the living world. We've been marked as traitors ever since."

He was fully bandaged by the time Yoruichi finished the explanation, leaving him to peacefully mull this new information over. "So Aizen pretty much set you all up to fall, that way no one could stand up to him."

"Yes, that's right" she confirmed, surprised at his deduction. "He's been operating in secret all these years trying to find Kisuke's Hogyoku. I'd imagine his is more complete, making it more useful. If Aizen still has his version, I can't imagine what would happen if he were to use both at once or even combine them."

'As if things weren't bad enough' Ichigo thought, grinding his teeth in aggravation. Now this guy could possibly have two of those Hogyokus to do with as he pleased.

"Alright" he said aloud, settling on his plan of action. "I've gotta get going."

As soon as Ichigo leaned forward, Yoruichi pressed him back down quick as a flash. "You're not going anywhere right now, Ichigo."

"I have to at least tell someone about this" he reasoned. "We have to stop Aizen somehow."

"We will, I assure you," she responded, "but thanks to your actions so far, we can't just make a run for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked irritatedly.

"Think about it, Ichigo. What was our plan?" she asked rhetorically. "We were supposed to enter the Soul Society undetected and give this intel to Captain Ukitake so he could inform the rest of the Seretei."

"Yeah, and?"

Yoruichi's head dropped in frustration. He may have been intelligent, but his common sense needed a tune up. "Because of the explosion you caused in the Dangai, the three of us were ejected separately. You arrived here first, and from what I've gathered, five days earlier than planned. I arrived a day after you. We need Rukia with us if we happen to be discovered. This would clear any suspicion as to whether or not you injured or killed her for some ungodly reason. As far as we know, she hasn't come through, and it could be another few days before she does."

"Ah dammit!" Ichigo vented. "I almost forgot about her! Shit! She's off on her own out there!"

He tried to get up again, but Yoruichi's palm pressed firmly to his chest put a stop to it. "She can take care of herself, Ichigo. Rukia is on par with most Lieutenants."

"It's my fault she's out there, wherever she is!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes, that's true" Yoruichi replied. "It was your reckless action that separated us in the first place, but in the end, it may have been for the best. I'm not sure if we could've beaten the Kototsu to the door."

He wanted to protest further, but it was obvious she wasn't giving in. He reluctantly relented, sitting back against the rock face. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I'm not sure" Yoruichi answered, brow furrowed in thought. "Since you came out practically unharmed other than a few scrapes and bruises, I don't think there will be anything wrong with her. She may have even avoided the blast altogether, meaning she would most-likely enter the Seretei where we originally planned on the correct date."

Ichigo cursed himself internally. He had royally fucked up their plans and gotten Rukia lost in time, as ridiculous as it sounded. Now, he had the whole Seretei looking for him. How could it possibly get any worse from here?

Shaking himself loose of his own self-loathing, Ichigo met Yoruichi's eyes. "So what's next?"

"Glad you asked" she said, her playful grin returning. "I'm going to train you, myself."

"What?"

"That's right" she confirmed. "Since you beat Renji so soundly, you're probably the Seretei's Public Enemy Number One from here on out. You're too powerful for most of the Shinigami running around out there searching for you, so the remaining Lieutenants and maybe even the Captains will be out on patrol."

"Great" Ichigo remarked with a groan. "Just one more thing I have to thank that pineapple-headed son of a bitch for."

"Be that as it may, you now have to be prepared for even stronger opponents" she continued. "Most of the Captains will most certainly slice you in two before considering asking questions, so you need to be strong enough to stand up to them."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll explain that tomorrow when we get started" she finished, rising to her feet. "Get some rest, Ichigo."

"We don't have time for that!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing a twinge of pain from his cuts.

"By tomorrow, we will have about three days if I'm right about how Rukia's faired" she said as she spun on her heel. "With your stamina and aptitude, I'm sure that will be plenty. Now rest up. Your wounds need to be as close to healed as possible."

Ichigo growled in response, lying back roughly on the ground.

"Trust me, Ichigo" she added as she walked to the opposite corner of the small chamber. "I need you at your best if this plan will work. Besides, I'm nowhere near as lenient as Kisuke when it comes to training."

Ichigo's eyes went wide at her words. Could she really be serious? The images of Urahara's training were still fresh in his mind. The man's care-free nature hid how brutal he could be if he set his mind to it. Considering Yoruichi seemed more laid-back than Urahara…he shuddered at the thought.

Strolling back to the chest, Yoruichi reached down beside it to lift a small rug on the floor in the corner, revealing a trap door. Something about it seemed familiar to him, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

As she grabbed the handle and wrenched the hatch open, she shifted her gaze back to Ichigo, still flat on his back on the rocky floor. "Care for a bath before you call it a night? There's room for two, you know?" she asked with a suggestively-raised eyebrow.

"Knock it off, would you!" he yelled, turning on his side to face away from her. Better that she not see the crimson accenting his features at the moment.

"Suit yourself" she answered with a chuckle. "I hear hot baths are good for speeding up the healing process, but it's up to you."

'Will she ever quit?' Ichigo asked himself as she jumped down into the hole, shutting the door behind her with a thud.

After a few moments of silence, he turned on his back, relieving the ache along his left side. With nothing left to think about, his mind went to its default subject: Rukia. She hadn't been away from him this long before. It had only been a couple of days for him, but still. No matter where she was, he was always right there with her ever since the night they'd first met. It killed him to think about it. He had left her alone in god knows where…or when.

The pain from his wounds couldn't compare to the pain of being there without her. He was worried for her safety when it was he who had put her in danger in the first place. Yoruichi had been right. It was his fault. Now he had to suffer the consequences of it.

All he wanted was to have her lying next to him, to be able to reach out in the dark and touch her, but he couldn't. Only the cold stone would be there to greet him. It never occurred to him just how much he needed her until she was gone. He knew all along that it would be unbearable to be without her for long, but the word seemed insufficient now that he was experiencing it firsthand. And it was all his doing, his fault.

'Stop it' he thought, cutting himself short in his own self-pity. 'Rukia would kick your ass if she knew you acted like this. What the hell is the matter with you?'

In reality, there was nothing he could do about how things played out, so what was the point in crying over it? He couldn't get down on himself now. She needed him to be strong, especially now. He had to be here for her when she arrived. He had to be ready to fight for her when the time came, and sulking wasn't the way to do it.

'I'm gonna get stronger, Rukia. Just you wait.'

He had to. There was no way he was going to lose her, not even if Aizen himself stood in the way.

'No matter what happens, I'm not gonna fail you. I'm gonna keep my promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews, as always, are welcome.<strong>

**Anyone wanna make a guess as to the lyrics our good friend Yoruichi was just singing? I'll give you a hint, it is most definitely related to Bleach.**

**Next time: A never-before seen Zanpakto.**


	30. Learn the Hard Way

**A brand new Zanpakto is revealed, and Ichigo's training begins anew. **

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Learn the Hard Way<strong>

There was a reason that trap door felt familiar. Why it didn't dawn on him sooner, he had no clue. He'd only spent nearly a week-and-a-half training like crazy in a chamber beneath virtually the same hatch. Stood to reason that a chamber identical to Urahara's would be right below this one as well, right? After all, Yoruichi knew the mad scientist farther back than he was willing to guess.

Ichigo let the wave of déjà vu pass over as he surveyed his new surroundings. Though this well-lit cavern had no mural depicting the sky, the mountainous terrain was a dead ringer for Urahara's training room.

"I'm guessing Urahara had a hand in this place as well, right?" Ichigo asked, voicing his suspicions.

"You've got a keen eye" Yoruichi confirmed from her perch on a slightly-higher boulder. "Kisuke built this place when we were kids so we'd have a place to play, and later, to train. I wouldn't doubt if he modeled the one back in the world of the living after it."

"Huh." Ichigo turned a slow circle, examining the place he would probably be training in for the next few days. It wasn't smart to fight in an unfamiliar territory after all. "So when do we get started?"

Yoruichi stood atop the large rock to stare down at him. "First things first. How are your injuries?"

He placed a hand on his chest, testing the still tender flesh beneath the bandages. "Almost healed. It's nothing that'll hinder me."

"You say that now" she said pointedly. "Once we get to the real fighting, it's going to be tough, especially with those wounds. I do apologize for that, but as you said, we don't have time to wait."

Ichigo nodded affirmatively. "Alright. What am I trying to accomplish here?"

Yoruichi smiled at his straight-forward attitude. It nearly mirrored Isshin at that age, no question about it. "We have to get you at least level with a Captain's power. For that, you need to unlock your Bankai."

"Ba…wha?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"That's right" Yoruichi said, crossing her arms. "Kisuke was always forgetful. He neglected to fully explain a Zanpakto's capabilities to you, didn't he?"

"He didn't really explain anything" Ichigo commented. "All he did was force me to find mine or else he'd kill me."

The werecat massaged the bridge of her nose, laughing in spite of herself. "That man, I swear…I suppose I'll have to start at square one then." Extending an arm in front of her, a black-sheathed wakizashi materialized into her grasp. In one smooth movement, she slid it into the sash of her over shirt and drew the blade.

"Meet my Zanpakto. Now _hunt, Kyatto_."

A burst of purple light stung Ichigo's eyes, forcing him to shield them with one hand. Straining to catch a glimpse, he could barely see Yoruichi, both arms slightly raised. The glow slowly faded, drawing back into her wrists. It seemed to almost solidify, encasing her fists up to her elbows. Then, the light went out completely.

"This is my Shikai: Kyatto."

Her Zanpakto had become a set of armored gloves. Each finger now had metallic claws that extended several inches from her hand. The gauntlets themselves were black with near-fluorescent patterns spiraling up from the wrists. Though compact compared to other released Zanpaktos he'd seen, Ichigo could not deny the jump in spirit energy she'd received from it.

Yoruichi took his awed silence as permission to continue. "As you may be aware by now, Shikai is a Zanpakto's transformed state. It mirrors the soul of the Zanpakto and, therefore, the Shinigami possessing it. As with each Shinigami, each Zanpakto is unique to itself. No two are alike, both in appearance and in ability. For example…"

She crossed her arms in front of her, bringing her hands on either side of her face, palms-out. Spreading her bladed fingers, she took a deep breath before whispering something inaudible to Ichigo. Before he could even begin to comprehend what, her eyes narrowed sharply as she whipped her arms towards the ground.

He wouldn't have reacted had it not been for the chunks of rock shredding at her feet. With a mere flick of his wrist, Ichigo slid Zangetsu off his back, instantly unwrapped, blade facing forward. There wasn't even time to blink as the invisible strike hit the razor edge of his Zanpakto, slicing the opposing force in half. The now twin attacks diverged from each side of the blade, flying past to obliterate the boulders behind him.

"What…the hell…was that?" Flash step was one thing, but that attack was in a whole different league. At least Ichigo could see the path someone took when they flashed, but he had no idea what that was or how fast it had gone. The only evidence had been the holes in the rocks and the rips along the sides of his sleeves.

"MY Zanpakto's special ability" Yoruichi answered with a smirk as she stared down at her clawed glove, tilting it left and right to admire the shimmer of the metal. "I call it _Kizutsuke_. It manipulates the air currents to create imperceptible projectile attacks."

"Damn…" Ichigo replied as he slowly lowered Zangetsu. "And I thought the Getsuga was amazing."

"It is in its own way, Ichigo" Yoruichi continued. "Your Zanpakto's special ability is centered on dealing massive damage in one blow, and it excels at it. Mine just takes…a more subtle approach."

"Subtle my ass!" Ichigo interjected. "That could've killed me!"

"True," she answered, resting her chin on her raised fist, "but I was confident in your power. A Zanpakto gains strength from its master, and it's obvious that yours was sturdy enough to cut my technique in two without much effort on its part."

"Oh yeah? Well what if it hadn't?" he retorted.

Yoruichi shrugged, chuckling to herself. "Then I'm afraid you'd have been cut to ribbons."

Ichigo gaped at her as if she'd lost her mind. She hadn't been kidding about her training methods compared to Hat and Clogs. If he wasn't careful, this woman would definitely kill him.

"Besides," she added, "I figured you would learn faster through demonstration. We have to get this done as quickly as possible, after all."

Ichigo grumbled in response as Yoruichi jumped down from her pedestal. "At any rate, the Shikai is only the tip of the iceberg. Once a Soul Reaper has truly become one with their Zanpakto, they can achieve another, more powerful state altogether…"

The werecat widened her stance and spread her arms out beside her. Just as she closed her golden eyes, her spiritual pressure took a violent shift, cracking the earth below her.

"…Bankai."

The immense weight of her spirit energy was literally pushing Ichigo to his knees. He hadn't felt this kind of force on him since Ichimaru and Tosen. Were all Captains, former or otherwise, capable of such massive power?

Yoruichi's spiritual pressure began to become visible, violet streams of energy threatening to engulf her. Though at first it expanded outward viciously, it soon retreated back, tightening around the former Shinigami at its center. It became too bright to look as it seemed to adhere to her, forming a shell of pure light.

Then, in an instant, the field shattered, flinging dust and debris out in all directions. The grains of dirt in the air nearly blinded Ichigo before he could defend himself, his eyes barely shielded behind his shihakusho. When he could look again, his jaw all but hit the floor.

The sight was truly frightening. Yoruichi's gauntlets had enlarged to encompass the entirety of her arms. Now sporting spiked spaulders and black fur jutting out at the joints, they had thickened considerably, the spiral designs becoming all the more intricate and bright. The paws of what appeared to be a skinned panther now lay across her chest, woven into a fur vest. The already-deadly claws had lengthened, nearly touching the ground. In addition, she now possessed armored boots of the same pattern as the gauntlets, ebony fur accenting the tops.

Yoruichi fixed him with her glare, something damn close to fury burning behind it. "Kuro Kyatto. _The Black Cat_."

"Holy shit…" Ichigo had to hand it to her. This Bankai or whatever you called it scared the hell out of him. He could tell by the feel of her spirit energy alone that she could easily rip him to shreds. And this was who he was going to train with?

"Bankai," she explained, her voice slightly strained, "is the final form of a Zanpakto, regarded quite often as its true form. Not only does it enhance one's previous abilities, but it can conceivably grant you new ones as well. There are only a handful in a generation that can achieve it."

"And all the Captains can do this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Aside from Kenpachi Zarachi, every Captain has a Bankai at their disposal. It is one of the usual requirements in becoming one."

"Great" he spat sarcastically. "So much for this being easy."

Even as Yoruichi stood there, beads of perspiration began to form above her brow, her jaw clenching in stress. Large claws and all, her hands shook from her effort. Ichigo could clearly see her straining to remain composed. This Bankai of hers was hard on her for some reason.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She released a deep breath he hadn't known she'd been holding, her Bankai dissolving back into her small sword at her waist. "I haven't used that in over a century. I'm out of practice."

This sounded downright ludicrous. "That was you out of practice?" Ichigo said exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid so" she confirmed, running a hand through her tussled bangs. "This form you are trying to achieve creates an enormous influx of spiritual power for the user, but it comes with a cost. Most Bankai are large and hard to maneuver without proper practice, and the large spiritual flow can be harmful to the host if their body isn't used to the strain. It is said that once a Soul Reaper achieves Bankai, a decade of training with it is required before it can be properly used in battle."

"10 years?" he exclaimed. "I don't have 10 years, dammit!"

"I realize that" Yoruichi continued. "You are no ordinary Soul Reaper, Ichigo. You took to your duties with exceptional prowess. Not only that, you activated Shikai months after gaining your powers, a feat that would take years for other Shinigami. I'm certain your mastery of Bankai will come much faster to you than to most."

Ichigo blew a heavy sigh, placing his hand over his eyes in frustration. "Alright, fine. So what do I have to do? Fight with you until I get it?"

Yoruichi's musical laughter filled the cavern. "Though I do intend to instruct you further if we have the time, it won't be me you have to fight for this. To achieve Bankai, you have to fight your own Zanpakto."

"Huh? How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked, nonplused.

"You will have to manifest it" she put simply. "You will have to force the spirit of your Zanpakto out of your soul and battle it. If you can defeat and subjugate it, you will fully center yourself with your Zanpakto, unlocking Bankai."

"What?" The Substitute was more confused than enlightened by her words. "Exactly how am I supposed to force Zangetsu out of me?"

"Tell me, Ichigo. Do you remember what it felt like to enter your soul and talk to your Zanpakto?"

He had to think hard on it, but the image of his time in the Shattered Shaft returned to him. "Yeah. It felt…kinda like I was home. It felt natural. The place looked weird and yet so familiar at the same time. I don't remember how I got there, though."

"Not surprising considering Kisuke didn't explain much to you" she commented as she stepped closer to him. "Okay, have you talked with Zangetsu at all since you entered your soul?"

"Yeah, all the time. He seems to always show up right when I need him."

"Good" Yoruichi said, nodding her approval. "It feels like a presence standing right next to you, doesn't it?"

Ichigo considered it, staring up as he thought. "You could say that I guess."

"Entering your soul is as easy as imagining yourself next to that presence" she added. "If you follow its spiritual pressure, it'll lead you inside. Manifestation takes that principle in reverse. Instead of following the spiritual pressure, you pull it out. Take the energy from its source and let it flow outside as you would your own."

"Oh, I got it. Just force out my power, only it's his and not mine, right?"

"Uh…right" she said, not fully grasping his generalization.

"So, how long will it take me to do this exactly?" he asked.

"Well, given your aptitude compared to other Shinigami…hmmm…" She actually appeared to be crunching the numbers, gripping her chin while resting her other hand against her hip. "I'd say anywhere between a few hours to a couple of days if you go non-stop."

"Alright then, let's get this started!" Ichigo said with a smirk as he took a wide stance, both arms readied at his sides.

"Wait Ichi-"

He immediately pumped every bit of his spiritual pressure out around him. Unfortunately, Yoruichi was still fatigued, unable to stand the load of it on top of her in such short order. She hit the ground hard, flat on her back. The sudden plume of dust next to him alerted Ichigo to stop.

"Whoops. Sorry, Yoruichi" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn fool!" The vengeful werecat jumped back to her feet in an instant, quick to plant her dainty fist to his skull.

'Just like his father alright' she thought angrily.

* * *

><p>With every one of the squads scattered about the Seretei, it wasn't surprising that the Squad 4 medical barracks were silent as the grave. The sole occupant of the recovery wing at the moment was Renji Abarai. His battle with the Ryoka had obviously taken a heavy toll. Bandages covered the majority of his torso, a variety of cuts and bruises littering his body.<p>

As he lay in the darkened room, the Lieutenant replayed the fight over and over in his mind. Not only had the kid come back from the fringes of defeat, he had very nearly killed the red-head lying dead still in the bed. That was not the most troubling thing, however. The Substitute's words would not leave his ears. All his accusations, all his implications, they plagued him.

'Was he right?' he asked himself. 'Did I abandon her?'

It hadn't seemed that way at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. He'd told himself in the past that since she had become royalty, it wasn't right to still be with her no matter how much he loved her. Was he lying to himself?

"Well, look who it is. Old Renji Abarai went and got his ass whooped by a teenager."

'Just what I need' Renji thought, groaning internally at the sound of his former master's voice.

"What? No hello?" Ikkaku Madarame said teasingly, strolling to his bedside. "I know he beat the hell out of you, but get a grip. It ain't no reason to get all depressed."

"Seriously" added his flamboyant associate, Yumichika Ayasegawa. "It's quite ugly, the way you sulk over such a trivial matter."

Renji often wondered if those two were actually attached at the hip. Yumichika traveled right alongside Ikkaku given the chance. If he wasn't so sure of the 3rd Seat's disposition, he'd be willing to bet the two were together.

"It's not that" Renji answered solemnly. "I could give a rat's ass if he beat me. I'm more mad about that than anything. It's just…"

"What?" Ikkaku prodded. "You sad you couldn't get him to fess up? Big deal."

"It's…what he said" he continued. "I knew she was in pain after Kaien's death and all, but…"

"Let me guess" Yumichika piped up. "You're all bent out of shape over little Miss Rukia, aren't you? That, I can believe."

"Should've figured" Ikkaku commented. "You've been strung out over her since she joined the Kuchiki Clan. I've been telling you to go and talk to her, but no. You were just too pissed that she went off to a better life."

The pair nearly expected him to go off on them as he always did when the subject turned to Rukia, but he surprised them. He turned his head away from them, staring off into space as he considered their words.

"Hey, man, lighten up" the bald Soul Reaper said, scratching his head uncomfortably. "I was just messing with you."

"It's alright" he answered, not meeting their eyes. "I think you're right. I guess I was angry over it."

Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock. "This kid really got to you, didn't he?"

Renji didn't respond. He now felt terrible for his actions. He had left her sad and alone all those years. What kind of friend does that? How could he have been so stupid?

What was worse was that kid Kurosaki. He had called him out on it, seemed truly angry over it. What did it matter to him? She was nothing but his keeper, his surveillance. Moreover, what did he mean about making her happy? Sure, she had seemed more animated than Renji had seen her in decades when he went to see her in the living world, but…

As soon as the idea came to him, he discarded it. There was no way, was there? They couldn't possibly be-

"He did this, huh?" Ikkaku asked, interrupting his train of thought.

Renji followed his friend's progress across the room, stopping beside the shattered remains of Zabimaru scattered on the bedside table. Red energy flowed from each piece, the Zanpakto trying to repair itself.

"Man, that Ryoka is powerful" Ikkaku said, a wide grin emerging on his mug. "I'd sure love to get a piece of him."

"Yes yes, we all know how much you love a good fight, Ikkaku," Yumichika said boredly, "but I do believe we're disturbing Renji in his self-pity. Shall we get going already? We should be on patrol by now."

"Yeah, whatever" the 3rd Seat agreed, marching back to the door. "Don't go dying on us, Renji, you hear?"

He paid no answer as the infamous duo exited his room, his mind returning to Rukia and Ichigo…together. After all they had been through, all that she had been though, it just didn't seem possible. Yet, the thoughts continued to circle the forefront of his brain. Could it really be true?

Meanwhile, the two Squad 11 members made their way out of the near deserted medical barracks. With the lack of opposing traffic, they were back on the pathways with plenty of time to spare.

"I've never seen Renji so down and out before" Ikkaku commented, memories of his days instructing the Lieutenant clear to his mind's eye.

"It's not all that shocking really" Yumichika responded, shrugging it off. "He's always been so love-struck with the Kuchiki princess, even before we met him. I'm sure it's just worry over her safety."

"Worry's one thing, but it looked like that Kurosaki guy said or did something to mess with his head."

Yumichika chewed it over as they continued through the maze of stone and tile. "You could have a point. Something might've happened between Rukia and the Ryoka that's troubling him. I wonder what it could be…"

After a moment, Ikkaku grinned in amusement, chuckling though his menacing teeth. "How much you wanna bet Kurosaki hit that before Renji could."

The effeminate 5th Seat stared shocked at his companion for an instant before busting out in laughter of his own. "You are too much, Ikkaku! That is a gorgeously funny thought if ever I've heard one!"

* * *

><p>It might've been easier had she told him to focus the energy in one place from the start. Ichigo had spent the first few minutes just pouring his spiritual pressure all over the place. No wonder he didn't make any progress.<p>

That first little hurdle aside, it was much easier. Though in the beginning he could only crumble the earth in the general area of his focus, Ichigo was soon creating a small circle of spiraling energy. This only came about after he began trying to imagine Zangetsu as the man he appeared to be. Amazing how a mental image could make all the difference.

Hours passed with very little progress after that. He was quickly learning how to actually control his unrelenting spiritual pressure using this technique, but Zangetsu almost seemed to refuse to appear before him. Was he doing something wrong?

Tired and frustrated beyond belief, Ichigo let out an animalistic growl, stomping hard into the dirt. "Dammit, Yoruichi, this isn't working! There has to be a faster way than this!"

The woman in question sat up from her appointed lounging spot atop the rocky cliffs. Even as a human, her habits resembled that of a feline. "There is a faster way, but I'd rather we refrain from it."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's dangerous, Ichigo" she explained. "There is a technique that literally forces the Zanpakto spirit out of the Shinigami without their involvement. It's the process Kisuke used to achieve his Bankai, but the risks involved are tremendous."

"What risks?" At this point, he was willing to take any shortcuts he could.

"Death" she said plainly. "If you use this technique for more than 3 days at a time, you'll burn up your spiritual pressure and die. That's a worthy reason not to go through with it, wouldn't you say? We're not in a life-and-death situation at this point after all."

Though he wanted to protest, Ichigo decided to let it go. She was right in the end. As of then, they weren't in immediate danger. Plus, he'd hate to do that to Rukia after everything they went through to get this far. 'Oh, sorry. Your boyfriend killed himself trying to get strong enough to protect you.' Man, he couldn't imagine the torment that would cause her considering how she reacted to Kaien's demise.

"Alright, I guess," Ichigo conceded, "but there's gotta be a trick to this I'm not getting."

Sighing from irritation, Yoruichi slid off her perch, falling several stories toward the ground. As her toes touched down with nary a whisper, she defaulted to her contemplative expression. "It's difficult to tell the difference between the energy of the Zanpakto compared to its master for an outside observer, but my guess is you're just forcing your own power out instead of his."

"Okay, well what can I do about that?" he asked impatiently.

"You're telling me you don't know the source of your own power, Ichigo?"

"Sure I do" he answered indignantly. "What's that got to do with it?"

The werecat shook her head in disbelief, her hair swaying right along with it. "I swear, sometimes it's scary how clueless you can be. The source of your power is the source of your Zanpakto's. They are one and the same, just as they are of the same soul. Get it?"

"Uh…I guess…"

"Up until now, you've been raising your energy and focusing it in a certain area, right?" she asked. "You need to look for the source of your power instead of just whipping it out without thought, same as you would in battle."

"Source of my power, huh?" Thinking back on it now, it should've been easy to see. At times like these, he couldn't blame Rukia for calling him an idiot.

Without another word, he closed his eyes, and an image of his raven-haired angel came to mind. Her smiling face, her radiant eyes, her silk-smooth hair waving in the breeze…God, he missed her. She was away from him now all because he had been reckless like every time before. Now, he needed this power to protect her when the time came, the power that existed only because of her.

The sudden steep climb of Ichigo's spiritual pressure made Yoruichi flinch. No way was she going to stand unprepared when he did that, not again. His earlier mistake was not repeated, however. His spirit energy was flowing to only a small portion of the ground before him. Oddly enough, it was more like a steady flow than it had been, his normally vicious presence calmed to a seemingly peaceful aura. He had finally found it, alright.

In his mind's eye, the girl he loved more than anything tilted her head to the side, her smile spreading as her eyes shut ever so softly. She looked absolutely elated that he was there for her. His heart actually fluttered as she reached for him, her delicate hand just inches away.

The flow picked up sharply, the ethereal circle erupting skyward. Pale blue light filled the spacious cavern as the energy retreated back to its center, forming a man-sized figure. Almost as if it were in slow motion, the glow died down, gradually revealing the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakto. Bloody red coat waving in a breeze unfelt, Zangetsu stepped forward to greet his master.

"Ichigo…I was beginning to wonder if you would ever be able to manifest me, boy."

Said boy reluctantly opened his eyes, not entirely willing to let the image go. "Nice to see you too, Old Man."

Yoruichi grinned at the solidified spirit. "So you're Ichigo's Zanpakto, huh?" She did a careful circle around him, much to his discomfort. Her brazen eyes examined him up one side and down another. "I know Ichigo is the strong, silent type, but I never expected his Zanpakto to be so depressing."

An audible chuckle escaped from Ichigo. "That's what I said when I first met him."

"Hmph." Zangetsu gave no heed to her comment, focusing his attention back at his master. "What are we to do now?"

"Well," Yoruichi began, "the first thing we need to do is see how long you'll be able to train before you have to rest. Although you'll run out faster in battle, you've been expending spirit energy for hours, so I'd say the conditions will compensate. Just keep Zangetsu manifested as long as you can. That'll tell us how much time you'll have each day."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Ichigo asked crossly. "Just sit here?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind" Zangetsu added monotonically. "It should be nice to have new surroundings for once."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Ichigo exclaimed lividly.

"Blue is a dull color, Ichigo" the Zanpakto answered simply.

All the while, the werecat snickered at the exchange. How did the Substitute end up with such a level-headed Zanpakto in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Keep those reviews coming so I know how I'm doing, k?<strong>

**Milestone time, people! Reached 100 followers the other day! Woo! Thanks for sticking by me!**

**I drew inspiration from Soifon's Zanpakto, Suzumebachi, as a place to start on Yoruichi's. The cat claw thing seemed fitting. Kyatto is Japanese for Cat or Feline. Kizutsuke means Scratch if memory serves. I figured since she is a former assassin, her talent would be around silent, invisible kills. For her Bankai, I looked at not only Soifon, but also Renji and Kensei for ideas on weapon expansion and attire.**

**Next time: Thus the student becomes the master.**


	31. Figured You Out

**Another epic fight on our hands, Raven Angel fans.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach (and if you don't know that by now, you don't pay enough attention lol jk).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Figured You Out<strong>

Ichigo was on the verge of passing out before Zangetsu finally faded away, back to his home in his wielder's soul. Yes, his lack of energy had a hand in it, but exhaustion played a part as well. It had taken hours still for his spiritual pressure to dwindle down to next to nil, but it finally happened. In all honesty, Yoruichi was impressed. She knew his power was immense, but this was pushing the realm of feasibility.

The Substitute didn't even bother making the trip back up the ladder to the small cave entrance he'd awoke to the previous day. After his Zanpakto reentered his soul, he collapsed to the dirt on the cavern floor, fast asleep. It made no difference to him as long as rest was in the cards.

Yoruichi had been nodding off herself before he fell on his back. The prospect of waiting for his energy to run out had seemed more interesting in the beginning, but hours of waiting were a different story. In any case, she immediately descended from her high vantage point, landing at his side.

"You certainly took your time, didn't you?" she asked the sleeping teen.

She was almost inclined to deposit him in the above chamber, but he seemed comfortable enough. Taking one last lingering look at his peaceful face, the werecat flashed out of sight, appearing on the small ridge just outside of the hideout.

"Now's as good a time as any, I suppose."

Barely taking the time for a breath, she began flash-stepping across the Seretei, each foot only just tapping the shingled roofs before she leapt off again. The woman moved so quickly, the wind didn't register to her. She might as well have been a freshly-sharpened knife, its razor edge slicing through the air without disturbance. This was precisely why she was known as the Goddess of Flash.

With her outrageous velocity, she reached her destination in mere moments. Touching down in the tranquil garden, she gazed at the familiar surroundings. Things hadn't changed much if at all since her banishment. She could clearly remember the days she used to hang around this place, playing games with the estate's current owner. It always made her laugh, remembering the times she teased him. This, however, was no time to reminisce. She had a job to do. Gazing up at the large mansion, the former Shihoin princess quickly jumped to the second floor balcony. Her target: the chambers of Byakuya Kuchiki.

A candle flickered behind the thin material of the door, throwing the shadow of the room's occupant upon it. Byakuya was no doubt at his desk, doing some manner of work, be it clan business or otherwise. Calling on her exemplary muscle memory, she was able to slip in without a noise to alert him. It would make no difference, though. It didn't take a genius to know he would sense her presence even before she entered.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?" he asked stoically, not bothering to turn to face her.

"My, my" she said, foregoing any attempts to conceal herself. "Your attitude has worsened since I last saw you, Byakuya."

"Yoruichi Shihoin. I assume you have something to do with the Ryoka hiding in the Seretei" he said.

"And yet, your powers of observation are vastly improved. How did you guess?"

"There are no coincidences" he answered cryptically.

Yoruichi leaned against the door, arms crossed behind her back. "I'll get straight to the point. Ichigo is not responsible for Rukia's disappearance, Byakuya."

"Is that so?" he responded monotonically, giving no indication one way or the other.

"I won't bother with explanations you won't believe. I just came here to inform you of his innocence."

Not even a twitch could be seen from his solid shoulders as he focused on his paperwork. "Innocence…I intend to determine that for myself."

"I know you do. That is why I am preparing him."

"Precisely how are you preparing him?" he asked indifferently.

"For that," she answered, "you'll have to just wait and see."

The Squad 6 Captain gave no reply. He had obviously adopted a colder exterior since she had last seen him over a century ago. Or perhaps it was Rukia that had him so stern.

"Rukia is alive" Yoruichi said evenly. "She will arrive any day now."

Again, the werecat was met with silence.

"I figured an older brother would be more concerned about his sister's well-being," she said with a smirk, blatantly jabbing at his pride, "even an adoptive one. What would Hisana say?"

This garnered the expected reaction. The Captain turned his head to the left, the harsh glare he cast only made more so by the faint candlelight. "And what would you know of Hisana?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I wouldn't miss an old friend's wedding, even if I'm banished as a traitor. How rude would that be on my part?"

"Do not speak of her" he replied frigidly. "You have no right to speak of her."

So maybe it wasn't his missing sister that had him so uptight. "She was a fine woman, Byakuya. She had the purest of hearts. It is sad that she passed so young and without finding her sister after so long."

If Yoruichi would have blinked, she would've missed his movements. The Kuchiki Head was within inches of her in an instant, his Zanpakto pointed at her throat. "I warn you. If you continue to speak of her, I will kill you."

She didn't flinch a bit. "Your flash step has improved quite nicely."

His cold eyes remained dead still, boring down into hers. "Why have you come here, Yoruichi Shihoin?"

The moment he finished speaking, she was behind him, examining the contents of his desk. "I just wished to check up on an old friend…and I was taking a stab, however unlikely it may have been, at convincing you to leave Ichigo be until Rukia arrives."

"As I said before," he said, slowly turning to face her once more, "I intend to find out the truth for myself, by any means necessary. You will not persuade me otherwise."

"Suit yourself," Yoruichi responded before flashing out the door, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

She almost expected him to pursue her, but then again, Byakuya was always calculative. His brash attitude was the only thing that got in the way in the past. He probably knew he wouldn't catch her, and his current level-headedness apparently allowed the thought to sink in.

"You really have changed, haven't you Byakuya?"

* * *

><p>Clang!<p>

Zangetsu deflected the attack yet again and with relative ease. Ichigo had already been at this for quite a while, failing to even graze his Zanpakto. The old man was just standing there, staring at him through those amber glasses, waiting for each strike to come. Never did he lose his composure. Never did he flinch when the next attack was launched. Did he really know Ichigo so well?

"What is the matter?" the phantom asked his wielder. "Are you having difficulty?"

"Shut up!" This was the pattern to this fight. Every time the Substitute would charge, Zangetsu would deflect and then goad him into doing it all over again. It was getting old, and yet, Ichigo couldn't seem to help it. It was pissing him off to no end.

Swinging wildly at his target, he came up with empty air, the spirit having moved to his flank. Growling in aggravation, he sent his sword in a wide arc behind himself. This provided the same result, Zangetsu appearing dead ahead of him as before.

"Rrrraaah! Why don't you just stand still and fight?" Ichigo yelled, exasperated.

"So you wish to fight?" the Zanpakto asked nonchalantly.

In response, he leapt at his opponent, bringing his blade down hard. As the metal rang from the impact, Ichigo noticed an unexpected change. His sword was being held by the broad side of its counterpart. The Zanpakto hadn't deflected it like the countless times past.

"If you wished to fight," Zangetsu began, turning his sword to face Ichigo's, edge-on-edge, "why didn't you say so?"

A sudden burst of white energy surrounded the Zanpakto's weapon, forcing the enemy blade back. Ichigo only had a mere second to realize what the attack was, but it was too late to stop it.

"Getsuga Tenshou…"

With a lateral slash of his arm, Zangetsu fired the attack, sending Ichigo with it. The wave of pure spirit energy raced across the cavern with its helpless passenger until it collided with the nearest wall, detonating instantly.

Yoruichi swayed on her feet atop her vantage. Had this cavern been built by anyone other than Kisuke, it would've collapsed from the shockwave. As it was, the escalation in the fight worried her. If they were going to use Getsuga back and forth for the remainder of the battle, this place was sure to come down eventually.

The smoke cleared to reveal a pile of rocks knocked loose from the wall. After a few moments of silence, the pile shifted, Ichigo immerging with a fresh cut along his brow.

"Are you done resting yet?"

Someone gripped him by his collar, flinging him out of the rubble. As he tumbled mid-flight, he only just noticed his attacker speeding past. Fighting to turn in the air, he could barely bring his weapon up to parry the oncoming blade.

"Do I have your attention, Ichigo?"

Zangetsu didn't wait for the answer, forcing Ichigo's blade above his head. Before he could react, the Zanpakto dislodged his sword, jamming the hilt into his chest.

"I suggest you pay better attention, boy" the spirit said disdainfully, using the blunt edge of his weapon to send his master sailing once more. "I could've killed you countless times already if that were my intent!"

Ichigo could swear that was exactly what Zangetsu was trying to do as he crashed headlong into the ground. Urahara's training was a cakewalk compared to this. How was he supposed to fight against such a brutal opponent?

"Get up, Ichigo! This fight isn't finished!"

He was inclined to ignore the old man insulting him across the cave. At this rate, the guy was going to kill him.

"Are you going to give up, boy? Are you giving up on _her_?"

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. If he were to give up now, he would be giving up on Rukia. What would she do to him now, lying face-down in the dirt? She would kick the living shit out of him, that's what. What kind of coward was he? He wasn't going to give up, and he sure as hell wasn't going to die. Not like this.

Using his sword as a crutch, he dragged himself to his feet, giving his Zanpakto a blood-covered smirk. "Like hell I am."

"Not ready to lay down your weapon and die like a dog, eh?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo managed to laugh. "I know what you're doing. You're pissing me off so I'll let my guard down. Then, you can go in for the kill. I'm ready for you now."

"Is that so?" The Zanpakto leapt at his master, jabbing forward as he went.

Ichigo brought his blade even with his face, edge skyward. The enemy weapon slid across the razor-thin verge, sparks flying as it ground to a stop. Holding steady against the force, he met his Zanpakto's unwavering eyes. "Hell yes."

The mere thought of Rukia was all it took. His spiritual pressure skyrocketed, the surroundings cracking under the weight of it. Zangetsu gave a small smile as Ichigo pushed the sword aside, going on the offensive once more.

"I'm more than ready!" His head unmarred by anger, Ichigo could clearly consider each move he made as he attacked. A well-placed slash to the right, a perfectly-timed jab up the middle, he had Zangetsu back on defense. If he had learned anything during his previous training, it was that an opponent on the run couldn't strike back at you.

The large sword moved through the air with amazing speed considering the size of it. Such a hefty weapon moving quickly was a menacing threat to any who faced it. Even the spirit of the sword itself had difficulty dodging everything his wielder threw at him.

"Much better, Ichigo" he commented as he sidestepped each oncoming blow. "But you will have to improve much more to subjugate me."

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo continued the assault, throwing attacks in every direction Zangetsu decided to go. It almost looked reckless, the way he wildly swung his sword. Only the Substitute himself knew what he was doing.

Another downward slash and another dodge on the Zanpakto's part. 'Now I've got you. Every time you evade, you push off with your front foot so you'll move backward, no matter which direction you're dodging. Effective on the forward guard, but…'

Ichigo launched himself parallel to Zangetsu with greater force. 'Terrible from behind!' With a wide swipe from his back-facing arm, he targeted his opponent's blind side. A look of actual surprise crossed the Zanpakto's face before he brought his own weapon to bear. Though the blow was lessened, the swing of Ichigo's arm was still enough to send him off-course, into the rock face with an outpouring of stone and dust.

The bloodied Soul Reaper skidded to a stop, staring into the new hole at the base of the mountain. "Had enough, Old Man?"

The sword twin to his own flew out of the depths, tip aimed at his face. Deflecting with the broad side of the blade in his possession, Ichigo gaped at the weapon tumbling to the earth. Had his Zanpakto really thrown his sword?

"You are learning well, boy" Zangetsu called from within the darkness.

Then, the wrappings along the hilt of the enemy sword seemed to come alive, the tail flowing back to the mouth of the hole. Not a moment later, the spirit strolled out, white line of cloth in hand. "However, I have yet to show you all of my potential."

A quick tug of the binding, and the sword sailed back to its owner. As shocking as it was, Ichigo had to remain focused. Any opening was a point of attack for the enemy, and with how unforgiving an enemy Zangetsu was turning out to be, he couldn't afford to leave anything open for even a second.

"Nice trick" he commended, returning to his fighting stance. "What else you got up your sleeve, Old Man?"

"Believe me, Ichigo, before this is all over, I intend to show you." As suddenly as the weapon had returned to his grasp, Zangetsu let it drop. Gripping the end of the wrap as it fell, he began rotating his wrist. Even with the cumbersome dimensions of the blade, it quickly followed the motion, spinning faster and faster at his side as if it weighed nothing at all. Though it was nearly as long as the spirit was tall, the ground proved no obstacle for the whirling weapon as it sliced a notch clean through it.

"Here's your next lesson, boy." With what looked like a slight flick of his wrist, the now saw blade-like sword shot forward, cutting a path straight for Ichigo.

* * *

><p>The Getsuga exploded on impact, rattling the entire darkened pathway. Though the blow didn't destroy the speeding train, it did stop it dead as well as sending a plume of black dust and debris in the opposite direction.<p>

"Rukia!"

She strained to look through the smoke, only just catching a glimpse of her lover flying past, smoldering from his own attack.

"Ichigo, no!"

There was nothing for her to do but watch as he was flung right through the door of light, out into the Seretei. Through her fear and surprise, she barely even noticed their feline guide being thrown through as well, too small to defend against the blast wave. She alone remained behind, all that was left of their party still in the Dangai.

Just as all seemed to calm again, the tunnel began reverberating as before, the walls starting to destabilize. Time was running out. She had to act now.

"Hold on, Ichigo! I'm coming!"

Breaking into a full sprint, she high-tailed it to the exit, nearly coming in contact with the flow of the Dangai before jumping into the light.

'Please be okay, Ichigo. Please be alive.'

* * *

><p>"…Tenshou!"<p>

As soon as the he launched it, Ichigo sprang ahead. He had already fired the Getsuga several times up until this point when the idea came to him. Since Zangetsu seemed so capable of obliterating the attack altogether with one of his own, it would make the perfect camouflage and distraction.

'Let's see you counter this!'

Playing out as planned, the crescent-shaped projectile detonated several feet ahead of his Zanpakto, having used the same technique with equal strength. Apparently out of nowhere, the Substitute shot through the smoke, throwing his sword forward like a dart.

With its added velocity, the only thing Zangetsu could do was step to the side by a fraction, the edge of the blade grazing his flowing cloak. Then, Ichigo yanked it back, sending the deadly weapon into a tumble in the process. The spinning sword could've easily taken the phantom's head off had he not managed to duck. Even so, several locks of his chocolate hair were snipped loose.

Landing right up ahead of the Zanpakto spirit, sword back in his grasp, Ichigo gave a low thrust, nearly piercing the crouched assailant. Zangetsu leapt backward, refusing any attempts at close-quarters combat with his master. Kisuke Urahara had obviously taught him well in that regard, his first blow hours ago evidence of that. Since then, he tried to remain at a distance to test the boy's adaptability.

Ichigo straightened up to better catch his breath. This was by far the longest battle he'd ever had to endure, and though he was doing well enough, it was taxing. His spiritual pressure was beginning to dwindle, and Zangetsu would soon have to retreat for the day. If he had any hope of finishing this, now was the time.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, smirking. 'Time to see how even your temper is, Zangetsu.'

"You are getting full of yourself, boy" the Zanpakto answered in warning.

"Oh, really?" he continued. "Last time I checked, you haven't landed a good shot since you first showed off that spinning trick of yours." He placed a hand along his bicep, emphasizing the large gash he'd gained while trying to avoid it.

"Your point?"

Ichigo grinned wider. "I'd say you're all out of gas, Old Man. Why don't you surrender now before I have to carve you up?"

All Ichigo got out of him was a twitch of an eyebrow. Just as he thought he'd failed, Zangetsu began flailing his large blade yet again, readying for a strike.

'That's it' the Substitute prodded mentally. 'Come on. Let's get this over with.'

Then, Zangetsu did something unexpected. "Getsuga Tenshou…"

The words made Ichigo flinch, but nothing happened. The blue-white energy surrounded the spinning weapon, but no attack was launched. He could feel the spiritual pressure of the Getsuga still remaining, and yet, it wasn't leaving the blade.

"See what you make of this." As before, the phantom sent the sawing weapon forward. The spiral of energy scorched through the earth, burning it away even before it toughed the actual sword. Somehow, he'd infused the Getsuga into the blade.

Though it posed a problem, Ichigo had no choice but to act. He had minutes at best before his Zanpakto would dematerialize, and it would take just as long if not longer to wear him down again the following day. Waiting until the very last second, Ichigo shifted to the right, away from the threat.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, heart beating unnervingly fast, he glanced back at the glowing weapon. Time seemed to slow around him, the sword actual fading into visibility as it careened through its rotation. As it came within reach, Ichigo shot his hand through the vortex of ivory fire, praying to whatever god there was that he had timed it right.

Out of blind luck, he gripped the hilt of the twin blade, holding tight to force the momentum out of it. Ignoring the searing heat running up his arm, he leapt at his disarmed Zanpakto once again, this time with two of the same sword.

In a mere instant, he was before the phantom, both blades pressed to his neck in a scissor action. Through the pain of his arm burning, Ichigo gave his Zanpakto a confident smile. Shock couldn't begin to describe the emotion crossing Zangetsu's face.

After several agonizingly still moments, however, the spirit returned the smile. "I surrender to you, Ichigo. You have done exceptionally well."

Then, he seemed to fade away, disappearing back to Ichigo's soul from whence he came. As he did so, the energy around his former sword seemed to grow brighter.

'You have finally shown your worth, boy' he continued from within. 'I shall grant you my full potential.'

The words echoed throughout Ichigo's conscious mind as the glowing weapon began to dematerialize into nothing as well until all but the energy remained.

'I am proud to call you my master, Ichigo Kurosaki, truly proud.'

Even as the flames trekked their way up his arm, spreading across his chest, Ichigo became desensitized to them. The sensation faded to naught but warmth, surrounding his arms, his chest, his entire body just as the fire. It actually healed the wounds he'd received as it engulfed him, becoming a part of his own strength as it had been from the start.

"Thank you…Zangetsu…"

Eventually, they culminated into an unworldly light, too intense for even Yoruichi to look upon as far away as she was atop the mountainous terrain. Though blinded, she could easily feel the steep climb in his spiritual pressure, refilling to and surpassing its previous limitations. This realization frightened her, feeling such a dense and powerful strength right before her. She was more than grateful he was not an enemy.

As suddenly as it started, the glow faded until the cavern's natural lighting regained its supremacy. Blinking several times to clear her overly-sensitive feline eyes, the violet-haired vixen slowly turned to gaze upon the fruits of her pupil's efforts.

Her eyes widened before a lopsided grin came to her chestnut face. "Well done, Ichigo" she said, just audible enough for him to hear. "You never cease to amaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading. Any reviews, as always, are more than welcome.<strong>

**I know this training session was broken up quite a bit, but if I'd have written the entire sequence out, this chapter probably would've been huge. And it probably wouldn't have been as good a read. As per the whole process, I figured why not explore the real training regimen used to attain Bankai at an accelerated pace?**

**Next time: The return of our Raven Angel.**


	32. Whatever It Takes

**Here's the moment so many of you have waited for: The Return of Rukia! This will mark the beginning of the end of this particular arc. But don't worry, this story is far from over.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Whatever It Takes<strong>

Dawn was fast approaching the citizens of the Soul Society. A thin layer of dew blanketed the area, awaiting the sun's warmth to evaporate. Nearly all of the souls residing there were asleep in their beds, resting for the coming day. Even the few that still roamed the small villages surrounding the Seretei at this ungodly hour had no perception of the tremendous powers beyond the military city's gates. These warring souls were securely tucked away in a steep mountainside, where their abilities could not be seen, heard, or felt.

Ichigo ground to a stop on the cavern floor of the hideout, his spiritual pressure spent. After completing the first bit of training, he was further instructed by the dark-skinned beauty Yoruichi. She certainly hadn't been lying about her training being more menacing than that of Urahara's, but it was well worth it. Even the many scrapes, cuts, and bruises now littering his exhausted form served their purpose.

"I'm glad to say we're finished" the werecat commented, her own breathing labored. She hadn't sustained nearly as much damage as her student standing a few yards away, but he had given her a worthy fight. Had he been more experienced, there was no telling how she would fare.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked breathlessly, his tone dipped in both optimism and disappointment.

She smiled at his reaction. "I have taught you all that I can at present. The rest would take more time than we have."

Resigning to it, Ichigo unconsciously sheathed Zangetsu in its wraps and placed it on his back. "Fine by me" he responded, sighing in relief and fatigue.

Releasing a breath of her own, the Shihoin princess let her spirit energy fade, Kyatto reforming back to its wakizashi form in her sash. "From here on out, you need to rest as much as possible. All we can do is wait."

He didn't much agree with the idea, but then again, he wasn't in any shape to argue. Giving a curt nod in answer, Ichigo slowly turned, sleep taking the priority. He was only able to take a few steps towards the ladder before the vixen interrupted him.

"I suggest you heal first before you go to sleep. It'll help in regaining your strength."

Reluctantly, the boy turned back to meet her golden gaze with his own weary one. "Whatever."

"The spring's right over there, so just jump right in" she said, motioning towards the steamy end of the cave.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." He had already used it twice since his fight with Zangetsu. That woman had undeniable lethality to her technique, and he paid the price for it over the last day and a half.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked playfully, letting her tattered, orange over shirt fall to the ground.

This woke him up instantly. "Hell yes, I mind! No fucking way!" He wasn't about to let her do that again, not after the first time.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly finished making its ascent over the mountainous horizon. Morning light bathed the koi pounds of Ugendo in warmth, bringing the fish to life. The few servants on the estate were just beginning to make their daily rounds when a large commotion occurred by the rear of the facility.<p>

The private Senkaimon of the Ukitakes thrust open forcefully, a baleful wind gusting out. It had been years since anyone on the grounds went near this exit, let alone used it. As the light from within overpowered even the sun's rays, a small figure leapt out, barely able to land steadily upon her feet. The doors then swung back shut, the light returning to normal as the breeze died down.

Standing straight after such a rough landing, Rukia struggled to get her wind-blown bangs from her eyes as she gathered her bearings. Worriedly glancing about herself, she caught no sign of Ichigo or Yoruichi.

"Damn! We were separated after all. Nice plan, Kisuke."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

Tessai looked up from the counter he'd been wiping clean to examine his employer. "Are you alright, Boss? Sounds like you might have a cold coming on."

Leaning half-hazardly against the wall, Kisuke wiped his slightly runny nose. "Nah, I'm fine. It's probably just some pretty girl talking about me somewhere" he answered, sounding stuffed-up.

"I'm sure that's what it is" Tessai responded sarcastically. "Still, I think it's best if I give you a reme-"

"Not on your life!" Urahara exclaimed. "The last time you gave me a remedy, I was in the bathroom, puking my guts out. No way!"

This didn't faze the man as he headed for the storeroom. "I promise they're not expired this time."

"That's exactly what you said last time!"

* * *

><p>Cursing the shop keep for the umpteenth time since the whole ordeal began, the Kuchiki heiress took a closer look at her surroundings. Though she had only visited the place a few times, she recognized it as Ugendo, their targeted destination.<p>

"Some good news at least," she said aloud, "but where are you, Ichigo?"

Seeing no alternative, she reluctantly began searching the grounds, trying desperately to locate her Captain. Each of the servants she passed gave her looks of shock and awe, but she paid them no mind as she ran from building to building. It took her almost no time at all to cover the entirety of the small estate, no trace of Jushiro Ukitake to be found.

The last thing she needed to do was traipse around the Seretei, where Aizen and his allies could locate her, but her options were few and far between. She had to find Captain Ukitake and fast. Two places remained to be searched: the Squad 13 barracks and the Squad 8 barracks, one of which was close by. Just as she reached the entrance of the estate, she ran headlong into a pair of Shinigami, one of which began protesting loudly.

"Hey, you numbskull! Why don't you watch where you…" Sentaro Kotsubaki turned to find the small-statured girl on the ground, rubbing her head from the impact. His eyes widened instantly, his mouth hanging ajar.

"R-rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?" Kiyone Kotetsu asked incredulously next to her Co-3rd Seat. "You're…alive?"

Rukia jumped back to her feet, not bothering to dust herself off. "I don't have time to explain. Where is Captain Ukitake?"

Sentaro's head seemed to clear by a fraction. "He's probably at the barracks, overseeing the search for that Ryoka."

She nearly took off before he uttered the last tidbit. "Wait. What Ryoka?"

Kiyone's face went completely stern. "The Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, invaded the Seretei 5 days ago. He was first spotted on the Kasumioji Clan estate and has since made appearances all across the city. The evening of his arrival, Lieutenant Abarai of Squad 6 intercepted him at the base of Sokyoku Hill, but was defeated in his attempt to capture."

"Ichigo defeated Renji?" The thought seemed completely ludicrous to her. Had he really become that powerful?

"Yes, so it would seem" Kiyone confirmed. "Apparently, the intruder was passed out along with Lieutenant Abarai when the search party found them, but they were suddenly knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant. When they awoke, both the assailant and Ichigo Kurosaki were nowhere to be found."

'So both Ichigo and Yoruichi got here before me' Rukia deduced to herself.

"Rukia, if you're alive, then why is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" Kiyone asked.

This broke her of her musing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone thought he had killed you and then came to attack the Seretei" Sentaro answered.

"Hey, you moron!" Kiyone screeched, forcing her face into her comrade's. "I was gonna say that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sentaro yelled back. "Well I said it first, so deal with it!"

The little brunette tuned out their bickering, frozen in disbelief. They had blamed her disappearance on Ichigo, hunting him down like any other murderer. How could this situation possibly get any worse?

The two before her continued to scream at each other over nonsense. Their volume grew and grew, adding to the troubles circling the girl's mind. Her squad mates' fighting had finally hit her last nerve. "ENOUGH!"

They froze like misbehaving children caught red-handed. "Y-yes, Lady Kuchiki?" they asked in unison.

"We don't have the time for this" Rukia explained. "Ichigo is obviously innocent of whatever crimes he was accused, and I also have valuable information about a traitor in our midst. I need to inform Captain Ukitake of it all immediately. Where did you say he was?"

Sentaro and Kiyone both pointed outside the estate, the pair still tangled together from their dispute. "At the squad barracks."

"Alright" she said, turning away from them. "Please remain here just in case he returns so you can inform him of my location."

"Yes ma'am!" they answered in unison, saluting her. Then, Sentaro peeked to the side, finding Kiyone in the exact same position.

"Hey, you copied me, you little idiot!"

A vein throbbed in the Co-3rd Seat's forehead before she punched the man on top of his skull. "I wouldn't copy a moron like you, Sentaro! If anything, you copied me!"

Rukia ignored the fading sound of the squabbling as she ran through the pathways. At each crossing, she was careful to check for any other Shinigami. There was no telling how many Aizen had recruited to his cause besides Tosen and Ichimaru. She wasn't willing to chance it.

* * *

><p>Hanataro prayed he wouldn't run into anyone but the Captain. He had no clue if Lieutenant Abarai had mentioned his affiliation with Ichigo after he was found, and he certainly didn't want to find out by getting captured.<p>

After days of traversing the underground maze they called sewers, the medic had finally surfaced next to the Squad 4 barracks. It would've been faster had he traveled on ground-level, but he would risk being found if he were a target...and he had admittedly gotten lost halfway across the Soul Society. In any event, it was well worth the time it took.

Ignoring his growling stomach, he approached the front gate of the compound. No guards were in sight, probably involved in the search. At least that was some consolation. That meant Ichigo had found a way to escape and was still on the run. Sighing in relief, he carefully entered the grounds and made his way into the main building.

Even the halls were empty of medical personnel as he passed room after room. That fight with the Lieutenant had definitely caused an uproar if they were using the 4th Squad in the manhunt. That was unheard of. Usually, the other Shinigami would scoff at the idea. They were only medics after all, the lowly servants to the rest.

Just as he was about to arrive at the Captain's office at the back of the building, a man with bandages around his torso sidestepped out of a room, sliding his shihakusho back on. It was a man…with red hair and insanely intricate tattoos…

Hanataro nearly lost his cool. Covering his mouth, he hastily dived for the nearest open room, hoping to God that Renji Abarai hadn't seen him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked around the edge of the door frame to see the Lieutenant placing his Zanpakto in his sash and walking down the hall, away from the frightened medic.

"Why, Hanataro, whatever is the matter?"

His spine went ramrod straight as he desperately tried to suppress his shriek. Sweating bullets, he turned ever so slowly to find Captain Retsu Unohana sitting behind her desk, her customary smile present as always.

"Oh, thank goodness" he said, letting go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "It's you, Captain."

"You look as though you're in some kind of trouble" she commented. "Tell me, what has got you so frightened?"

Though her demeanor rarely changed even when angry, it was always easy to tell what her intentions were. Plus, she was never one to play with others' feelings, giving them a scolding right away if that was what they deserved. She looked sincerely concerned for him.

Taking a deep breath, Hanataro resolved to do what he knew was right. "You see, it's like this Captain Unohana…"

* * *

><p>'Almost there…'<p>

Rukia had been running most of the way. It wasn't safe for her to flash step to the barracks. If anyone sensed her spiritual pressure, it could spell disaster. This, however, made it all the harder to get there quickly. She had forgotten how much these paths led you astray.

'I've got to get there. I have to.'

Turning the last corner, she finally caught sight of the entrance, a wide grin coming to her face as she sped up on the home stretch. No one occupied the main gate, so she simply ran right through. In her haste, she nearly ran over another squad member on his way out of the main complex.

"Woah! Watch where you're…Rukia Kuchiki? But you're supposed to be…"

She kept on running, ignoring the stupid look he gave her as she passed. She was this close, and she wasn't about to stop.

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake puzzled over the situation as he had been for the past few days. He had watched the young Substitute Soul Reaper in his duties very closely, and the circumstances just didn't add up. Ichigo Kurosaki, though brash and hard-headed at times, had an unquestionable sense of honor towards those he deemed innocent. Why would he suddenly turn on Rukia and then invade the Seretei like this?<p>

As he reclined at his desk, considering every detail he had gathered up until now, one of his squad members entered the office. "Captain, sir! We have searched the designated area. There is no sign of the Ryoka."

"I see" he answered absent-mindedly. "I suppose we must move to the next area. Inform the search parties, would you?"

"Immediately, sir!"

As the messenger hurried off to deliver his orders, Ukitake defaulted back to his contemplation. The more he had thought it over, the more it just seemed wrong. He had no doubt that Ichigo was innocent, but why he chose to come to the Soul Society remained a mystery.

"Still hard at work, I see" drawled Shunsui Kyoraku from the open doorway.

"Yes, I'm afraid" the weary Captain responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shouldn't you be, old friend?"

Kyoraku simply chuckled. "My sweet Nanao has it handled for now. I merely wished to check in on you. This bothersome ordeal of ours is troubling indeed, especially for you I'd imagine."

Ukitake nodded as he turned towards the open window. "It still doesn't fit. There has to be some explanation for this other than what we have been led to believe."

"I agree" the Squad 8 Captain said, coming to stand next to his life-long friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm afraid all we can do is wait it out. There is no way of knowing until the evidence presents itself."

"I suppose, but that doesn't lessen the fact that-" Charging footsteps echoed through the halls, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, it would seem someone is in a mighty hurry" Kyoraku stated bluntly.

Suddenly, a small women came sliding to a halt in front of the office, gripping the door frame to keep from falling as she tried to catch her breath. Soon as she could manage, she looked up at the two Captains, her raven hair ruffled from her running.

"Ca…Captain…Ukitake…"

The Captain in question stood from his chair, staring wide-eyed at the girl. "Rukia, my dear, you're alright!"

All she could do was bob her head affirmatively, her breathing still short.

"I'm so glad you are okay" he said, approaching his subordinate. "We can finally straighten this mess out and-"

"Wait, Captain" Rukia interjected, finally able to speak. "There is something you need to hear. There are traitors among us here in the Seretei."

His expressing turned deadly serious in an instant. "What do you mean, Rukia? Please, tell me."

"We have been deceived, Captain" she continued hastily. "One of our own has concocted a plot to gain unheard of levels of power. He and his allies nearly killed both me and Ichigo trying to obtain it. We have to stop him before it is too late."

"Who, my dear?" Ukitake asked fervently. "Who has done this?"

Rukia steadied herself, praying her Captain would believe her. "Captain Aizen of Squad 5."

Kyoraku tipped his hat higher on his head, a curious expression emerging. Ukitake looked just a dumbfounded. "But that can't be. Captain Sosuke Aizen was found dead just after your disappearance."

"That was a lie" she explained. "It was an illusion created by his Zanpakto, Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen has been deceiving the Seretei for centuries, and now, he could have the means to destroy the worlds as we know them."

The Squad 8 Captain sighed from across the room, a small smirk playing on his lips. "It would seem we have a lot to talk about. I might need a drink for this."

* * *

><p>The hot springs did the trick, alright. Every scratch he had was gone, same as the times before. Fully healed and energy almost completely restored, he wasted no time in returning to the small entrance chamber, almost desperate for sleep. His body was only too happy to oblige, darkness taking him just as he settled down beneath the sheet.<p>

Ichigo's mind continued to circle around Rukia as it had since he arrived in the Seretei. It seemed that every time he thought, it was about her. Every time he dreamed, it was of her. This occasion was no different. No sooner than his eyes closed, she was there, waiting for him.

There was a change to this one, however. It seemed too real to be a dream. He could feel every gust of wind on his skin, feel the sting of his eyes as the light from the mysterious doorway flooded the small courtyard. Then, out of the light came Rukia, flung forward by an unseen force. She landed on tile stones, searching about herself with eyes full of concern. What…or who was she looking for?

The Substitute bolted upright, the blanket atop him thrown off. That couldn't possibly have been a dream. It was far too real, and the surroundings looked just like the Seretei. It had to be.

"Dammit, where are you, Rukia?"

As if in answer, a jolt on the peripherals of his senses caught his attention. It felt…cold, icy and yet, not unpleasantly so. It reminded him of the first snow of the year, the flakes lightly covering the ground one by one. The thought seemed to bring a feeling of peace and tranquility. It was the perfect feeling.

His eyes shot open wide in realization. "Rukia!"

It was faint, but it was there. She was masking herself, probably to evade Aizen and his flunkies. No matter how much she tried to hide, however, he was always able to find her. She was always there, a part of him, and he'd be damned if he let that part disappear.

Ichigo rushed to retrieve his shihakusho and Zangetsu before sprinting at the exit. As wound up as he was, his spiritual pressure blew the wood planks blocking the passage to splinters before he even touched them. With nothing between him and the exit, he nearly flew outside, only just managing to stop on the edge of the cliff.

Standing there, staring at the city before him, Ichigo let his senses take over, pin-pointing Rukia's location on the other side of the Execution Grounds. Not even taking the time to breathe, he shoved every ounce of his energy underneath himself, propelling him skyward.

'I'm coming for you, Rukia, and I_ will_ protect you, whatever it takes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, as always. I'd love to hear from you guys. :)<strong>

**Next time: The epic final battle we've all been waiting for.**


	33. On the Run

**The final battle of the arc is on the approach. Are you ready Bleach fanatics?**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: On the Run<strong>

It took no time at all to reach Sokyoku Hill, the humongous plateau stretching up to the sky. Ichigo had already been here once before, the battle with Renji at this very spot. It almost seemed ironic that he would be coming right back here after going into hiding with Yoruichi, but this wasn't the time to be nostalgic over inconsequential nonsense. Rukia was on the other side of this gargantuan hunk of rock. How much further she was from there, he had no reckoning, but that didn't matter. She was there, and he would stop at nothing to get to her.

With a mighty shove, he leapt into the air, forcing his spiritual pressure behind himself. Like a rocket headed for the stars, he soared up the mountainside, determined to get to his angel before anyone else did, desperate to see her face. He could already feel her next to him, her proximity after so long of being apart like an addiction. To be so close now, it reminded him of how much he yearned for her with the entirety of his being.

Ichigo's erupting spiritual pressure might as well have been a signal flare, the intensity of it drawing the eyes of every Soul Reaper close by. His mind focused solely on the raven-haired girl waiting across the Seretei, he didn't bother to check for enemies on the approach. By the time he reached the summit, three Shinigami were waiting for him.

"Well, well" the one standing front and center greeted, his wild eyes matching the ferocity of the sun's rays reflecting on his bald head. "So this is the famous Ryoka we've been looking for."

The Substitute was in no mood. "Whoever the hell you are, get out of my way!"

"Got an attitude, I see" the chrome-domed spokesperson of the trio commented. "And since you don't know, I'll go ahead and tell you. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd Seat of Squad 11. That's who the hell I am."

"Big fucking deal" Ichigo retorted. "Get out of my way!"

"What's your hurry, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ikkaku asked. "I'm not going anywhere until I get a taste of that strength of yours."

Patience disappearing, Ichigo grasped Zangetsu, aiming the tip at the face of the 3rd Seat. Then, he let go of all restrictions, dumping his spirit energy out around him. The sudden weight of it hit the three hard, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"My…word" the effeminate one to the left uttered, the frills along his brow actually drooping. "You've got a handful there, Ikkaku. That's a fantastic amount of spiritual pressure."

"S-stay out of it, Yumichika! That goes for you too, Tetsuzaemon!" Madarame exclaimed over the rumble of the earth below them. "This one is all mine!"

"If you say so," the last of the trio responded, his sun glasses hiding his true reaction, "but if I have to step in to save your sorry ass, you owe me a bottle of sake!"

"Hah! You're on!" With that, he drew his Zanpakto whilst taking hold of the sheath. By the feel of this power, the kid wasn't going to mess around, so there was no need to hold back either. Ikkaku slammed the hilt of his sword against the purple sheath. "Extend! Hozukimaru!"

* * *

><p>Renji had just left the Squad 4 barracks, making his way back to his own. He was functional enough to walk, so why wait around? He'd have more time to himself to think in his quarters anyway. Even as he trekked the familiar path, the thought of Kurosaki haunted him. All of this doubt and loathing for himself…it all originated from him.<p>

Thinking about the orange-haired punk had him absent-mindedly heading for where they'd originally fought. His feet seemed to act on their own, bringing him face to face with the grounds of his defeat. It was infuriating to be sure, but…had he been right to start it in the first place? For that matter, had he been right all along, about everything?

Out of nowhere, a shockwave trembled its way through the stone courtyard, shaking Renji out of his mental quarrel. It was then he noticed the huge energy coming from the summit of Sokyoku Hill just ahead of him. He knew that power, the power that'd landed him in the infirmary, the power that had somehow grown beyond what it once had been in a matter of days. How was that even possible?

'What the hell are you, Kurosaki?' he asked himself.

Steeling his resolve, he jumped at the mountainside, using each pathway creeping up it to push off to the next. He had to know. He had to find out for sure. What drove this Substitute? What was he fighting for?

* * *

><p>With his keen senses, Byakuya Kuchiki had felt the initial plume in spiritual pressure from his barracks. There was no doubt in his mind who it belonged to. He had met that spiritual pressure once before, though it had been much weaker at the time. Apparently, Yoruichi Shihoin hadn't been lying after all.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki was at the execution grounds, along with several others. They were most likely trying to fight him off, but by the feel of things, they wouldn't be much trouble for him. Why he chose this moment to come out of hiding, he wasn't sure, but now was the time to get the answers. The Kuchiki elder was going to find out what the boy knew whether or not he was willing to divulge the information. He would find out the truth.

Turning to the window of his office, Byakuya flashed outside. Taking one last check of the boy's location, he leapt to the shingled walls of the Squad 6 barracks and subsequently took to the air, his nearly unrivaled flash-step bringing him ever closer to the answers he sought.

'This will end it all, Ichigo Kurosaki, one way or another.'

* * *

><p>Ikkaku landed on his ass, his arm throbbing from the impact of the kid's fist. Unfazed, he met Ichigo's menacing glare with an almost maniacal grin. "You've got skill, kid, I'm not gonna lie."<p>

Ichigo didn't budge, his scowling eyes burning into his opponent's. "I don't have time for this. I'm telling you one last time. Get the hell out of my way."

"Hah! That's not gonna happen" the 3rd Seat retorted as he stood, his pole arm Zanpakto at the ready. "The only way I'm getting out of this fight is on a stretcher!"

Ikkaku charged at Ichigo once more. Since the brawl began, the Substitute hadn't used his large sword at all, merely using his bare hand to bat his enemy away. This time, however, Ichigo had had enough. Just as the tip of the spear nearly came in contact, he stepped to the side with amazing speed. Stopping on Ikkaku's left, Ichigo shot his fist forward, splintering the shaft of the Zanpakto before connecting with the center of the man's chest.

Air rushed out of Madarame's lungs as he was flung backward, tumbling through the hard-packed dirt. Landing on his face, he made a long skid to a stop, leaving him on the verge of passing out with Hozukimaru busted in half. The last time he was so thoroughly beaten was when he'd first met his future Captain, Kenpachi Zarachi. He never thought he'd live to meet someone as powerful if not more so. This kid was truly something.

Yumichika stared awestruck at his downed companion. Only the Captain was able to swipe Ikkaku aside so easily. "As gorgeous as your power may be, I will not stand by while my comrade is brushed away like that. Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku!"

With a wave of his hand, his Zanpakto's blade curved, akin to a thin scimitar. Then, the blade split into four of the same blade, in the end resembling his brow accessories.

"You'd better have that bottle of sake handy, Ikkaku. Now dig deep, Tsuruhashi!" Iba's Zanpakto seemed to widen from the guard while gaining a concave notch on tip. Then, a pick-like protrusion appeared to sprout from the bladed edge, giving the sword the appearance of a large key.

Both Shikais unleashed, the pair launched themselves at the Substitute, preparing to attack from both sides. It looked as though the odds were in their favor. One Lieutenant-level Soul Reaper had no chance against two of the same relative power level. There was only one problem: Ichigo had surpassed that. Flipping Zangetsu overhead and onto his back, he waited until they were within arm's reach before grabbing both blades bare-handed.

"What the hell?" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed, unable to comprehend how it happened, how it was even possible.

In barely an instant, Ichigo released the Squad 7 Lieutenant's sword before ramming his palm straight through it, the metal shattering like glass. Too shocked to react, Iba didn't see the Substitute moving swiftly towards his back. With a quick but powerful jab, Ichigo sent his opponent sailing right at his remaining comrade.

'It's…not possible…' Yumichika thought just as Tetsuzaemon plowed into him, the two forced into the unforgiving earth with a resounding crash.

Dust settling, the Substitute took a moment to look down at his palm in wonder. He knew from the start that the training he'd received would make him stronger, but this didn't seem real. It was all too easy for him now. He'd nearly died days ago from fighting Renji, and now, he was taking down multiple opponents at least on par with that.

'I gotta hand it to you, Yoruichi,' he thought to himself, 'you get results.'

Not a sweat broken, Ichigo turned away from the fallen enemies, checking the Reishi in the air for the flow of Rukia's energy. She hadn't moved since he'd set out. Now, standing atop this natural monument, he could see the compound her spiritual pressure emanated from, just along the outskirts of the Seretei.

As he took a step forward, yet another Shinigami landed in his way, this one all too familiar to him by now.

"Renji…"

The red-head stared the boy down, his expression even. "Kurosaki. Nice to see you again."

Ichigo scowled at him, not believing his audacity. "That makes one of us."

"Where are you off to?" Renji asked nonchalantly.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo responded bluntly. "I'll tell you like I told them. I don't have time for this, so get the hell out of my way. I'm not in the mood to beat your ass again."

Renji took a look at the three Soul Reapers scattered around the hill. It was surprising indeed, but he didn't let it show. "I just want to ask this one question. If you didn't hurt her, why did you come here? What are you fighting for?"

The answer died in his throat as another spiritual pressure appeared behind him. He placed a hand on Zangetsu's hilt, unraveling it and turning it in his grasp for the edge to face the oncoming threat. A metallic clang sounded as a jolt from the strength of the attack radiated up his arm. This guy was powerful, no question.

Renji's eyes widened. His Captain had flashed behind Ichigo to strike, and the Substitute had sensed it well enough in advance to block it. Not even he could do that.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya greeted monotonically. "You have much to answer for."

The boy in question glanced behind himself with a smirk. "Byakuya Kuchiki. I was wondering when I'd see you."

Forcing his weapon over his shoulder, Ichigo managed to push the Captain back a few yards. With relative composure, he turned to face the Kuchiki elder. Although he had to get to Rukia as soon as possible, he could tell this wasn't going to end without a fight.

Byakuya momentarily averted his gaze to his Lieutenant. "Renji, please vacate the premises. I will handle this from here."

"I, uh…" Was it right to leave like this? The Captain would surely kill Ichigo if it came right down to it. Although he didn't think about saving the Substitute's life per say, his conscience nagged him. Duty, however, outweighed his conscience. "Yes, Captain." Taking one last look at the two as they prepared to square off, he jumped away, landing just on the rim of the cliff.

Byakuya readjusted his sights to the youth before him. "What have you done with Rukia?" he asked without preamble.

The faster he got this over with, the faster he could find her. "Nothing. I've done nothing to her."

"Yet, you both disappear at the same time, you reappearing here alone. What evidence do you have to back up that claim?"

Ichigo could see where this was going in a hurry. "Rukia is the evidence. She is here, in the Seretei."

The Squad 6 Captain closed his eyes almost contemplatively. "I see. Would you care to share exactly where she is? I can't seem to sense her presence."

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo interjected. "You can't sense that?" It was almost clear as day to his senses. Why couldn't this Captain-level Shinigami pick up on it?

Byakuya resumed his cold stare. "Your false proofs will not get you out of this, Ichigo Kurosaki. Whether or not it was of your own action, you were involved in her disappearance, were you not?"

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny that. The attack that nearly ended them both was meant for him alone. His expression faltered, giving away his doubt.

"I warned you from the start to take good care of Rukia" Byakuya continued, leveling his sword at his quarry. "You failed in that regard, and for that, you will pay dearly."

"You're right…"

Eyes widening by barely a fraction, Byakuya hesitated out of shock.

"I did fail" Ichigo continued. "I failed in protecting her. I broke my promise. I'll regret that for the rest of my life…"

The Captain's expression leveled out, expecting Ichigo to break down, to give up.

"But…"

Yet again, he was surprised, his brow rising a bit.

"…I swear on whatever life I have left," Ichigo added, "that with every breath I take, I'm going to protect her from now on. I won't let anything happen to her, and not you or anyone else is gonna stop me."

After a moment of silence, Byakuya began stepping forward. "Commendable words, boy. Let us put them to the test."

The noble suddenly vanished, no trace to be found by the casual onlooker. Ichigo, however, followed the new adversary with relative ease. Zangetsu was out in front of him with time to spare, Byakuya reappearing just as their Zanpaktos connected.

Parrying the defending blade to the side, he attacked again with the same result. Every move he made Ichigo mirrored, ready at every turn. After failing with quick strikes left and right, he gripped his sword with both hands, slicing through the air from overhead. Again, Ichigo blocked the approaching hazard, the Zanpakto landing against his own. Sparks seemed to continuously emit from the opposing blades, the Substitute's grinding laterally against his enemy's.

"You have some skill, I grant you that" Byakuya commented. In truth, he had been surprised yet again. Not only had the Substitute kept track of his movements in flash-step, he was holding back the force of the Captain's sword without any visible strain.

Ichigo gave him a lop-sided grin in response. "That's not even the best I can do."

"I suggest you use it" Byakuya retorted, a slight edge to his voice from the boy's disrespect. "Else, you may not survive this battle much longer."

Steadily raising the output of his spiritual pressure, the Kuchiki elder began pushing Ichigo back, heels digging into the ground. Thinking he had the boy at his mercy, he did not expect the abrupt halt. Although his spirit energy continued to climb to its maximum, Byakuya couldn't seem to move him. That was when he noticed the rise in his opponent's own power.

"What's the matter, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, his smirk growing wider. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

This irritated the royal to no end. "You blatantly underestimate me, Ichigo Kurosaki. A foolish move such as that will be your undoing."

"We'll just see about that!"

Ichigo shoved the Captain away with all his might and immediately charged. Swinging back and forth almost wildly, he seemed to keep Byakuya constantly on the move. All the while, he was analyzing every detail, getting a feel for the man's fighting style. So far, he wasn't giving any openings.

"Do you think you can defeat me with such a clumsy technique?" Byakuya asked as he dodged Zangetsu once more. "You may be powerful, but…"

He flashed behind Ichigo, his back turned to him. The Substitute could feel the point of a sword pressed to his flank. "…your efforts will be fruitless if you continue to fight in this way."

"If you insist." Ichigo disappeared from Byakuya's vision, cold steel now against his throat.

"Interesting" he commented, shifting his eyes to the right to meet his foe's. "You have mastery over flash-step. Yoruichi Shihoin has been busy I see."

Byakuya flash-stepped out of view yet again, Ichigo following suit. From across the desert-like plateau, Renji watched in awe. He'd been able to tell that Kurosaki had become stronger, but to be able to stand up to Captain Kuchiki…it was mind-boggling. Even at his level, he could barely comprehend their movements. Aside from the odd image of them clashing, the only indication he got of their actual position was the crumbling of the ground beneath them, the combined spiritual pressure tearing the landscape apart.

"Ichigo…how can you do it? What makes you so strong?" he asked out loud.

With one last concussive blast, the two Shinigami slid away from one another, neither landing a solid hit. Straightening his stance, Ichigo stared evenly at his opponent. "Convinced yet?"

Byakuya shut his eyes, clearly not amused. "I see now that you were merely testing me before. You were attempting to learn my movements, were you not?"

Ichigo's smirk returned in full force. "And I know you're not using your full strength yet, either. You haven't even released your Zanpakto."

The Captain resumed his cold glare, not making any attempt at answering.

"I wanna see it" Ichigo continued. "Go ahead, Byakuya. Show me your Bankai."

His eyes widened more so than ever before, shocked at the boy's nerve. "I am surprised a commoner such as you would even know the word. Still, you cannot begin to comprehend what you ask. Your death will be swift even without it."

"Oh, really?" Ichigo asked, lifting Zangetsu in one hand to aim at Byakuya's face. "I'm gonna prove to you just how serious I am. I'll show you how far I'll go to keep my promise. It was you who said this battle would end quickly if I didn't reveal my full power. Well, it goes both ways. Show me everything, Byakuya Kuchiki. Show me your Bankai."

There was no denying the Substitute had gall. The urge to laugh was almost tempting for the Kuchiki Head. Nevertheless, his frigid eyes remained fixed on his adversary. "As I said, your death will be swift enough without the use of my Bankai. I will, however, give you a taste of that death if you are so willing, boy."

Almost casually raising his Zanpakto up in front of him, blade pointed to the sky, he shut his eyes once more, a dead calm seeming to washing over him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

><p>Rukia shivered to herself, a terrible sense of foreboding settling deep in her gut. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but something near and dear to her was in trouble. Her face reflected her anxiety and did not go unseen by the Captains across from her.<p>

"What is the matter, Rukia?" Ukitake asked, concerned.

It took her a moment to realize the question was directed at her. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just…worried about Ichigo."

The Squad 13 Captain smiled sadly, well-aware of the girl's feelings. It was always easy to tell a woman was in love, and she was no exception. "I am sure he is fine. If what you say is correct, he's with Yoruichi Shihoin now. I can assure you he is in capable hands."

Rukia returned her superior's smile. "Yes…of course, Captain."

'I hope you're right…'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews, if you please. :)<strong>

**I know the whole Ichigo vs Byakuya thing has been done (I'd have to be the worst fan of Bleach in history not to), but obviously Byakuya's intentions here are far more noble and moral than in the anime. Plus, I'm not ripping it off. I'm making up the events of the fight as I go to keep it original.**

**As far as Rukia's spiritual pressure (the whole Ichigo sensing her when Byakuya can't), she's still hiding herself at this point, suppressing her spiritual pressure. I just figured with Ichigo's strong feelings for her...well you get the idea.**

**Next time: The fight escalates.**


	34. Never Will I Break

**One word: Bankai!**

**Note: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Never Will I Break<strong>

The katana emitted an eerie pink glow as Byakuya's spiritual pressure ascended past its former limitations. At his words, the blade seemed to split into innumerable pieces as if it were made of ash and dust. Carried on his spirit energy like a springtime breeze, the bits of his weapon flowed about him, resembling the petals of fallen cherry blossoms.

Ichigo certainly didn't expect this from the stoic combatant before him. "I never figured you for the theatrical type, Byakuya Kuchiki. The flower petals are a nice touch, though."

The noble's stare hardened. "This is no show, boy. Your attitude will undoubtedly change once you've tasted the lethal power of Senbonzakura."

Silently flitting toward and around him, it wasn't but a moment before the bright shards had the Substitute surrounded. Not until one grazed his hand did he realize the new danger. A small cut appeared across his knuckle, shocking him.

Byakuya's mouth quirked up ever so slightly to one side as he twisted the hilt of his Zanpakto, driving in an invisible sword. The thousand tiny projectiles froze in place, then shot inward to pierce their target. With only the smallest hint of awe still present on his mug, Ichigo flashed outside the shrinking sphere just as the petals crashed together, compressing to the size of a fist.

The Captain gave no reprieve to his foe, another jolt of his Zanpakto's hilt sending the shards whistling through the air yet again. Ichigo barely felt the ground beneath him as he flashed from side to side, dodging each strike of the pink wave. He was surprised once more by how much his training had improved him. Had this happened a week before, there was no doubt in his mind that he would've been dead by now. Fortunately, that was not the case. This was almost too easy for the moment.

The Substitute was not the only person in awe. Both Renji and Byakuya were baffled by his performance thus far, the latter hiding it more thoroughly than his subordinate. Said Lieutenant's mouth was agape, eyes glued to the scene several hundred yards away. There was no way this could be possible. Only another Captain could in any way cause the Kuchiki noble this much trouble. For Kurosaki to have that much strength…it was downright unreal. Yet, he had to for this battle to continue as it was. How had he done it in such a short time?

More irritated than he had been in decades, Byakuya began swinging his Zanpakto with more force, increasing the petals' speed exponentially. Had the boy not had flash step at his disposal, he would've been shredded. His speed, however, continued to frustrate the Captain, evading each and every pass of Senbonzakura. The ground was beginning to look like the surface of a moon, craters littering the field from every impact the shards made in a failed attempt at crushing the opponent.

Ichigo could tell the velocity of the deadly blades was picking up with every second he wasted. Soon, his flash would not save him, that much was certain. He had to act now. He had to get off of the defensive before he caught the brunt of the microscopic shards in his backside.

Just as the wave of flower petals nicked the flank of his shihakusho, Ichigo flashed out of their path to come skidding to a halt before them. Letting his spiritual pressure rise unreservedly, he waited for the next onslaught.

Byakuya did not disappoint. Jabbing the hilt forward, Senbonzakura flung forward, charging right at its prey. This, however, was exactly what Ichigo wanted.

"Now it's my turn" Ichigo breathed, swinging Zangetsu high over his head. Without another word, he gave a diagonal slash from behind his shoulder, the Reishi in the air erupting to life with his spiritual pressure. The ivory wave of flame cascaded forward, meeting the cloud of glowing pink blades head-on.

The thin veil of shards blocked the majority of the blast, but could not contain all of it. The Squad 6 Captain was again astonished, the Substitute's energy seeping through his blockade and managing to singe his haori. His Kuchiki mask never faltered even for an instant.

"So this is your Zanpakto's true power, Ichigo Kurosaki" he stated, voice frigid as ever. "I must admit, it is impressive, as is your current fighting ability. Still, it will not be enough to save you from my thousand blades."

Ichigo grinned confidently, eyes fiery with determination. "We'll see about that."

The slight furrow of his brow gave away Byakuya's distaste. "Your attitude borders on impudence, boy, something I will not tolerate." Stabbing his Zanpakto forward, the lethal petals charged anew, aiming to surround the orange-haired Shinigami.

Said Soul Reaper was more than prepared. Raising Zangetsu laterally in one hand, he cut the air quick as a flash, another wave of pure energy rushing outward to collide with the threat. The tiny fragments gave way against the force, rushing back at their master.

Agitated, but undeterred, Byakuya flashed out of the blast's reach before commanding his Zanpakto to attack once more. The coalescing petals routed up and away from the white blaze, racing back to their intended victim. Just as Ichigo prepared another Getsuga, the blades shifted vertically, climbing high into the air and settling right above him.

The Captain smirked internally before slashing his arm downward, his Shikai following the motion. All Ichigo could think to do was level Zangetsu above his head, braced broad-side skyward. Though he dared not look to see them, he did not have to wait long to know where the blades where. The thousand shards slammed against his Zanpakto all at once, the weight of the strike crushing the ground beneath him.

"Can you see it now?" Byakuya said aloud, though he doubted the boy could hear him. "You were doomed to death from the start. All who dare face Senbonzakura meet this fate eventually."

Sinking deeper into the earth, the Substitute gritted his teeth in stress, the force atop him threatening to crush his body to dust. The noble's words echoed in his ears, failure looming ever closer. Any moment now, his strength could give way, and he would die. He had to do something, anything.

"You are but a mere human, after all" the Kuchiki elder continued, turning away from the growing pit. "How did you hope to prove your worth against me? I can see now why you were unable to do as I instructed. I should not have trusted a human to look after Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes went wide, the strain on his muscles suddenly gone. His spirit energy climbed to new heights, his anger along with it. This did not go unnoticed. The Captain turned his head to the side, eyeing the hole he had dug. White fire seemed to spew from within it as he felt his Zanpakto being pushed back up forcefully.

"I've…said it before…" the Substitute growled harshly, lifting the enemy's blades with everything he had. "I made…a promise to…protect her…"

"What…what is this?" Byakuya asked almost breathlessly.

"And not you…or any other goddamned person…on the face of this Earth…IS GONNA STOP ME!"

With one last mighty shove, Ichigo thrust the cloud of blossom petals off of his sword, standing straight to glare at the noble above him. Then, without warning or preamble, he raised Zangetsu high over his head in a one-handed grip.

The shock Byakuya felt was beyond any he had experienced in near of a millennium. This sudden surge in power was unheard of. It was almost as if the boy had transcended his limits, drawing on every bit of his soul for strength. Not only that, but his audacious air had disappeared, his eyes reflecting a seething hatred. The death spelled within them could send chills down even the most battle-hardened Shinigami's spine. What had sparked this change?

"Getsuga…" That single word ignited an inferno, Ichigo's Zanpakto overflowing with ungodly light. This alone would've been cause for alarm, not to mention the steeper jump his power was taking. "…TenSHOU!"

Byakuya could barely follow the path of the boy's arm as he swung, the attack exploding forward and surrounding the Captain. The crescent blast barreled through the plateau hill like it was nothing, eradicating the stone and soil along with anything else in its way. By the time it reached open air and began to bleed away in the clear blue sky, a scar-like canyon had opened up, a clear view of the ground below now revealed.

* * *

><p>"It's settled then."<p>

Rukia was again brought out of her own thoughts, the dread growing in her heart only getting worse as time went on. She turned to face the two Captains across from her, awaiting their conclusion.

Ukitake's face was hard with determination. "We have to inform the Squads of the situation immediately and call off this manhunt."

Shunsui pulled his straw hat down over his eyes, his easy-going smirk present as always. "I'd hate to see Old Man Yama's reaction when he finds out."

"Nevertheless," Jushiro continued, "we have to put a stop to this before any more damage is done, especially to Ichigo."

The snowy-haired Captain stepped towards the open window and held out his finger. Seemingly out of nowhere, a Hell Butterfly flitted down from the sky, perching itself on his outstretched hand. As he relayed his message for delivery, Rukia couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. She had done it. She'd successfully completed her mission.

As the ebony insect lifted off once more, Rukia's hope seemed to swell with it. The little creature taking to the sky carried the assurance that everything would turn out alright, that both Ichigo and she, herself, would make it out of this alive.

'We're going to make it' she assured herself. 'Soon, this will all be over, Ichigo.'

* * *

><p>Zangetsu sank into the ground at Ichigo's feet, the boy in question using the sword to steady himself. The plume of spiritual pressure was fading with his agitation, and the draining feeling was a bit disorienting. Still, the Substitute's face drew up in a shallow smile.<p>

"You see it now, Byakuya Kuchiki? I will not be defeated, not as long as I still have a breath in my lungs."

Regaining his balance, Ichigo slung his Zanpakto onto his shoulder. He then pushed off the fractured ground, leaping out of the crater and landing face-to-face with the results of his attack. The dust raining down permitted little to be seen, barely twenty feet of the hill visible to him at best. This, along with the dead calm after the devastating explosion of power, left him unprepared for the monotonic voice calling dead ahead of him.

"Piercer of Heaven…pretentious name indeed."

Though surprised, he did not give it away. He immediately shifted Zangetsu back in front of himself, the deadly edge facing the source of the sound.

"I will tell you this, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya continued, his silhouette fading into view, "you have exceeded every expectation I had of you."

With a slight burst of his own spiritual pressure, the Captain cleared the air, the sediment stinging Ichigo's eyes as it passed. When he could clearly see, he noticed his adversary's left sleeve was burned to next to nothing, blood coating the remains as it dripped down the man's arm.

"Even without a Bankai, you have managed to injure me, a feat only accomplished by my grandfather and the Head Captain, himself."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at this. "Who said I didn't have one?"

Byakuya nearly scoffed before recomposing himself. "Bluffing from this point out will only serve to harm you. I will not stand for mockery, especially when it involves such a sacred ability."

"You really want me to show you how much I'm bluffing?" Ichigo asked in return.

The noble's patience disappeared at last. "Your mouth is going to be the death of you. It appears I will have to instruct you on what grounds you so naively tread upon. You wished to see the full extent of my power, yes? Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, you get your wish. Now, you will feel the power of the art you dare to make light of. Burn this into your memory as you die, boy."

Pointing the hilt of his sword to the ground, Byakuya shocked Ichigo by releasing it. As he did so, the shards of his Shikai disappeared into thin air. The Substitute expected the hilt to simply clatter to the ground, and yet, it fell through it, as if it were the surface of a pond. Just as the ripples faded, new ones began forming from either side of the Captain. From within them, gigantic blades flowed upward, each taller than Byakuya, altogether numbering close to a thousand if not more so.

"…Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

As with his Shikai, each humungous sword flowed apart on the breeze, the pink petals now impossible to count. Swirling around its wielder, the transformed Zanpakto was an ocean of deadly shards, each individually capable of ending Ichigo's life in one precise pass. Not only that, the spiritual pressure propelling them had become unbelievably powerful and suffocatingly dense.

Without even a twitch on Byakuya's part, the dense cloud surged forward as one, determined to bury the Substitute. On reflex, Ichigo slang Zangetsu forward, another Getsuga firing to meet the latest threat. This, however, would prove to be a fruitless attempt. The crescent wave crashed harmlessly against the monstrous Bankai, the defending attack obliterated instantly.

With no other option, Ichigo flashed backwards, desperate to put some distance between him and the dangerous shards. Merely a second after his feet left the ground, the enemy Zanpakto cascaded onto the dirt where he'd stood, pulverizing it to nothing.

'Not good.' He was given no reprieve as the Bankai redirected itself, hot on his trail. Eyeing the closing blades warily, the Substitute pushed every ounce of energy he had left into his legs, rocketing forward all the faster.

"There is no escape" Byakuya commented sternly, his eyes following the boy's every move.

Evading another attempt at his life by the avalanche of blossom petals, Ichigo did not notice the separate wave moving to block his progress. The glow only caught his eye with seconds to spare. He dug in his heels, hard-packed earth building up below them.

As he watched, the waves of microscopic blades quickly flooded around him, threatening to trap him within their deadly embrace. Desperately, he fired another Getsuga at the Bankai to no avail. The blossoms engulfed it and moved on as if nothing had happened. All he could do was stand in awe as the Captain's Zanpakto surrounded him, encasing him in a gigantic sphere of rosy light.

"I gave you fare warning, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya commented, "but you continued on blindly. I would have rather spared you this death, given you a much more merciful end. Now, you will be ground away by a true Bankai. Do you still find it amusing to mock it?"

Renji almost felt sorry for the kid. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him, told him this was wrong for some reason, but what could he do now? Kurosaki was already trapped, and he dared not defy the Captain's order.

"It is time to end it, Substitute" Byakuya concluded, raising his open hand to the spiraling globe.

"I told you I wasn't bluffing!"

This actually startled the Captain and his Lieutenant both.

"I'll show you!" Ichigo yelled from within the sphere, nearly blinded by the light as he took a wide stance. "I'll show you just how serious I am!" Raising Zangetsu out in front of himself, he grasped his forearm as if to steady it.

Clearly not amused, Byakuya began closing his outstretched hand, the ball of glowing petals shrinking with it.

"Ban-"

"What?!" This took the Captain aback.

"-KAI!"

The spiritual pressure within the sphere exploded, white light breaking through the top of it. The energy raced up the sky, meeting the clouds to form an ivory vortex. In the blink of an eye, the Bankai was flung outward, each deadly shard flying away harmlessly. Within the scarred circle of ground left behind by the Kuchiki noble's Zanpakto…no one stood. Not a soul was there.

Both Renji and his Captain searched frantically, trying to locate the boy. Where could he have gone? There was no way he could have escaped without them seeing him. At least, that's what they thought. Then, Renji caught sight of a black cloak flapping in the wind no more than a few feet behind Byakuya.

"Captain!"

The noble flashed around, finding the figure standing back-turned to him. The only thing telling him who this person could be was the mess of orange hair, but how could he be Kurosaki? His attire was different, the ebony blade in his hand was considerably smaller, about the size of a larger ninjato, and most startling of all, the spiritual pressure pouring off of him was…even with that of his own!

"What's the matter, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, half-turning to face him.

The noble stared agitatedly at his foe. "What is that form?!"

The Substitute almost chuckled. "I told you, didn't I?" He raised the new blade, turning it in his fist to examine it from glimmering black blade to swastika guard to the chain on the hilt. "This is my Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

><p>In the midday breeze, a lone hell butterfly flitted across the sky. As it went on its way, a swarm of others joined it. Hovering together for a moment, the first sent its original message from one to the other until each and every one of them held it, the message of Aizen's defection.<p>

Then, the spirit insects took off in all directions, intent on delivering this news to everyone in the Seretei, as was their purpose. One by one, they all slowly descended, following the city streets to find the familiar signature of their usual recipient's spiritual pressure. With the wind as a guide and every Shinigami on patrol, it wasn't long before the message was being relayed.

'…This is Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13. Rukia Kuchiki has returned to the Seretei and has delivered startling news. Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki is innocent of all charges accused, only trespassing here in the Seretei to bring the same news to us. Not only this, but we have a traitor in our midst. Captain Sosuke Aizen has faked his death to cover his planned coup against the Soul Society. He and his allies, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, are responsible for the disappearance of both Ichigo and Rukia, having attacked them to gain a powerful artifact capable of ending life as we know it. We have to regroup together and seek out these traitors at once…'

Word spread, the squads began mobilizing together once more, all heading for the center of the Seretei. All but one butterfly returned from whence they came, the original hell butterfly. The little creature was in search of its intended target, the Captain of Squad 6. Not until the wind shifted did it catch the spiritual pressure of said Soul Reaper.

Turning to Sokyoku Hill, the butterfly began its descent. Almost within sight of the Squad Captain, the air pressure changed. The black insect stopped dead, unable to continue on its path. Seconds later, its wings began to disintegrate, the tiny body unable to take the force of two Bankai. Soon it was reduced to shreds, the message given to it left undelivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much if you stuck around this long to read it. Reviews are welcome as always.<strong>

**Just as a side note, since we never really know how the whole Hell Butterfly system works, I figured I'd get creative. If there are any other issues, feel free to message me or leave it in the reviews.**

**Next time: "This strike will end it all."**


	35. You Don't Belong

**The dramatic conclusion draws near.**

**Note: I do not, do NOT own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: You Don't Belong<strong>

The darkness seemed to ungulate with sickly life. Shades of grey and black shifted back and forth like grotesque creatures circling the lone traveler through this place. The only light revealing this person came from the path of pure spiritual pressure, solidifying a bridge between two worlds.

Sosuke Aizen strolled at a leisurely pace through his garganta, on his way back from Hueco Mundo. As always, a small smirk showed his smug self-assuredness, an expression that many mistook for good-heartedness. This man was exceptionally dangerous, and his deceptive appearance made him more so. He was a true master of illusion and trickery. His Kyoka Suigetsu was proof of that. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools to those with the cunning to use them.

With a wave of his hand, the garganta opened an exit into his hideout on the outskirts of the Soul Society. The bleak cave was lit by a simple kido as always, only just revealing the stone surroundings. The dull thud of his sandal against it gave a quiet echo as he signaled for the hole to close.

"Ah, Captain" greeted Gin Ichimaru, leaning casually against the back wall beside the improvised throne. "How goes it in Hueco Mundo?"

Readjusting his false glasses, Aizen took his seat. "As scheduled. We've gained yet another Vasto Lorde for the Espada, a rather unusual one actually. This subject makes up part of a pair, split because of his overwhelming power."

"Oh my" Gin commented, feigning awe.

Aizen merely smiled at his associate's humor. "Yes. Between that and a most promising Adjuchas for Quarto, our Espada is very nearly complete."

"Hmm…yet another shifting in the ranks, eh?" Gin pointed out. "Sure to cause some animosity, especially from that animal Grimmjow."

"So be it. His nature will play perfectly into my plans."

If it were even possible, the silver-haired man squinted harder, his snake grin spreading wider. "Your mind never ceases to amaze, Captain. Always several steps ahead."

'But how far ahead can you see…' he thought to himself, his piercing blue eyes revealing themselves for only an instant.

"So," Aizen said, sifting conversational gears, "How goes everything here in the Seretei?"

The question made the lanky Captain tap his chin in faux contemplation. "Actually, we've had an unexpected guest. An invader infiltrated the Soul Society, causing all kinds of uproar. I haven't heard any details while I was here, but Kaname has been out and about."

"I see."

This, along with his stony expression, made Gin curious. "You saw this coming, Lord Aizen?"

"I expected no less from the boy. He would not give in so easily" he responded with a slight chuckle.

"The boy?" Gin asked, very nearly shocked out of his usual expression. "Surely you don't mean-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Kaname's voice answered just as he flashed into view at the chamber entrance. "It would seem he survived the extraction as well as gained more power than he possessed previously."

Though dumbfounded, Ichimaru's trademark reptilian expression refused to leave his features. "Well…resilient one, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid," Tosen continued, "that the situation has worsened beyond even that. Rukia Kuchiki has suddenly reappeared as well, revealing our plot to the rest of the Seretei."

Another throaty laugh shifted their respective eyes to their leader.

"As expected. It would seem the next phase of our plans begins now" Aizen declared, standing.

Through his slitted eyes, Gin stared at this man, the man he vowed to one day kill. This man seemed to see every aspect of every situation without fail. How could one hope to defeat him? Then again, if that were true, why had the snake-like Captain been kept around for so long? Quite a quandary indeed.

"Kaname," the traitorous Squad 5 Captain began, "Where is Ichigo at present?"

Blindly examining his liege, Tosen turned to face him completely. "The boy is currently battling Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, both of whom currently using Bankai. They are atop Sokyoku Hill."

"Appropriate that it would be Byakuya" Aizen said offhandedly. "Come, Gin. Kaname. Let us pay our friend a visit, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Impossible."<p>

Byakuya stood stock-still, face stern as ever. In his mind, however, he was brimming with agitation. Bankai was a most sacred technique amongst the Shinigami. Out of the four great noble clans, only one child in several generations was born with the ability. And each one of them would go on to affect the very course of history in the Seretei. How could this commoner, this human boy, have the capability to achieve Bankai?

What was more laughable than that was the form of this so-called Bankai. It was ridiculously small, comparable to a normal Zanpakto. Bankai took the form of gigantic weapons or even creatures. It was so ludicrous, it was maddening. How dare he mock the art in such a way?

"That cannot be a Bankai" he commented, his anger actually showing through in his tone. "That miniscule weapon of yours will serve you no better than before, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Is that so, Byakuya Kuchiki?" said Ichigo, his voice emanating just behind the bewildered noble. The ebony sword was pressed against his back, the tip threatening to pierce through his haori.

His Kuchiki mask all but shattered, his eyes widening with shock. He had not seen the Substitute move, had not even sensed a fluctuation in his spiritual pressure. The movement had been too fast to comprehend with any of the senses, even for him, a Captain. What on Earth was going on?

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked mockingly before stepping back, lowering his new weapon to his side.

Byakuya turned his head to glare at his opponent, infuriated by his nonchalant attitude. "You dare make light of me? It is foolish of you to lower your weapon when you have the opportunity to kill. Miracles do not occur often."

The Substitute smirked, shaking his head. "I never said I wanted to kill you."

This took the Head of the Kuchiki Clan aback yet again. "Battling without the intent to kill will be your demise. I would assume you would-"

Ichigo shot forward, slow enough for Byakuya to react. A sliver of petal shards appeared before him, just in time to defend against the attack. The force behind it was impossibly powerful, too strong for a mere Substitute.

"I'd rather not kill you if I have a choice," Ichigo added, "but don't think for a second I won't. If I attack, it'll be to end you."

As the words left his mouth, he increased the pressure on the shielding petals, actually pushing Byakuya back. Taking a chance, the noble glanced to the left, mentally signaling for the rest of his Bankai to react. A new swarm of the pink blades crashed together in front of him, hitting nothing but air. Again, the boy had disappeared without notice.

"Over here."

Byakuya could barely move his head in time for the sword to slice just past him, several strands of jet black hair severed. Somehow, Ichigo had utilized the lapse in defenses to the Captain's right, an instantaneous lapse. He had to have seen it coming. How could the boy have reacted quickly enough if he hadn't?

The substitute did not let up. Jabbing forward again and again, he provided no openings for counter-attack. Worse still, his strikes were becoming faster and faster. Dodging the attacks would soon cease to be an option. He had to put some distance between himself and the teenager and keep it that way.

With nary a sideways glance, Byakuya called forth every single shard of his Bankai, shooting them forward at his opponent. The tsunami of blossom petals met Ichigo's blade head on, seemingly unable to move past it. Seeing this as his chance, the noble shifted the swarm up and around the boy, bidding to swallow him up.

Just as he was completely surrounded, however, an explosive shockwave sent the offending blades flying outward. The thunderous roar caused by it could shatter a weaker man's ear drums. Even still, Byakuya winced as he stared on, unable to comprehend how he'd done it again. This was the second time his Bankai had been swept away in all directions.

Then, he saw it. There appeared to be at least ten of Ichigo's arm slicing through the air at unfathomable speed before he brought it back to his side. Only a true veteran would know the reality behind the optical illusion. His arm had been swinging at incredible velocity, enough to cause several afterimages of it. Going that fast, it was no wonder he could deflect all the tiny petals at once, no wonder he could jump on the smallest weakness in the blink of an eye. Just what in the heavens was going on?

"CHE!" Ichigo breathed in exertion, propelling himself forward again. The ground at his back was sent skyward as he went, outside observers unable to see him step off before he sailed at his enemy once more.

As before, Byakuya commanded every bit of his Zanpakto forward, trying to stop the assault. Switching sword hands from right to left, the Substitute swung hard against the oncoming wave, the momentum ricocheting him off to the side. His foot barely hit the ground before he shot forward again, the Captain left defenseless.

Byakuya flashed out of range just as Tensa Zangetsu grazed his cheek, a line of blood trailing down to his jaw. Even as he regained his stance on the crumbling soil, however, Ichigo was hot on his heels. As improbable as it seemed, his speed had increased so much as to make the Captain's flash step near negligible. This might as well have been a children's game of tag.

"C'mon, Byakuya!" Ichigo goaded, cracking the ground with another near-miss attack. "You can do better than that! I'd hate to think about what Rukia would say if I killed you right now!"

This sparked the Kuchiki noble's anger once more. Actually waving his hand towards his enemy, his Bankai went on the offensive, twice as quickly as it had before. Pressing ahead with savage might, Ichigo was forced to back off, weaving back and forth as the coalescing blades impacted the ground with every step.

With time to think as the boy evaded his every strike, Byakuya became more and more aggravated. This human was moving faster than he could, faster than his Bankai could attack. Even with the aided direction of his hands, Ichigo was toying with him. Still, his strength was another issue entirely. When he did attack, the Substitute could easily finish him off were he not careful.

There was no doubt in his mind any longer. As much as he despised the notion, Kurosaki had been telling the truth all along. With one last deflection on Ichigo's part, Byakuya called his Bankai back, letting the shards flit about him in a slow vortex.

"I finally see now, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are not as foolhardy as I believed you to be."

"Is that so?" Ichigo commented, resting his own blade at his side.

"This 'Tensa Zangetsu' of yours is indeed what you say. The overwhelming power of a Bankai compressed into that tiny form is, at first, misleading. It appears to be nothing more than an ordinary Zanpakto. A deadly assumption on my part. All that power contained in your sword allows you to wield it with unfathomable speed."

The orange-haired teenager smirked. "I told you I wasn't lying, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Now that I see this for myself," Byakuya continued, raising his palm skyward, "I will not make the same mistake."

Not wasting time any longer, the Captain commanded the entirety of his Zanpakto at the Substitute, determined to put him in his place with brute force if speed would not do. Like a battering ram charging forward, the shards formed in a near cylinder, aiming to crush the boy where he stood. Just as the wave spread out to bombard him, however, Ichigo shot through a small opening below the wave, his speed yet again besting the enormous Bankai.

As before, Byakuya was forced to pursue his target, but as a buzzing fly dodges a swatting hand, the boy weaved side to side, avoiding each and every attempt at his life all the while fast approaching his attacker. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was doing a fine job of carving up the landscape, barely recognizable as a portion of Sokyoku Hill, and yet, the teenager could not be caught no matter how fast the noble commanded.

If he would have blinked, he'd have missed Kurosaki's advance. In a split second, Ichigo was back in his face, his own Zanpakto primed to strike.

"HYAAA!"

Ichigo swung with all his might, the ebony sword narrowly missing the raven-haired Captain, forcing him back on the defensive. Jabbing his heel to the ground, Byakuya flashed backwards with the Substitute soon to follow.

Thinking quickly, the Kuchiki Head sent a small contingent of shards at his enemy with a wave of his right hand. These only served as an annoyance, Ichigo deflecting them over his head with the edge of Tensa Zangetsu. His eyes returned to Byakuya only to realize too late that it was a diversion.

With the boy distracted, the Squad 6 Captain managed to erect an all-surrounding shield of the glowing petals, his form only visible from the outside as a mere shade. The razor-sharp shards rotated around their master viciously, threatening to shred anyone or anything that attempted to pass them.

Ichigo's wonder at his opponent's sharp planning was almost his undoing. The front wall of the sphere shifted, a spear of rosy light stabbing outward with lightning speed. And yet, Ichigo was faster still.

The teen flashed circles around the sphere of light, Byakuya trying almost desperately to strike him down. Sending attack after attack, his Bankai could not catch him, even with him in such close proximity. On the outskirts, Renji could see a near-perfect image of a flower rotating as if floating in a pound. Each jab of the petals was so fast the image was nearly completely solid.

"What's the matter, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo taunted, his voice seeming to emanate from every direction. "Am I too fast for you? I can go even faster if you want."

True to his word, his afterimages picked up velocity with every step until a blurred ring of orange and black circled the aggravated Captain.

Byakuya cursed almost audibly at his opponent's insolence. "Your mouth will serve to be your undoing yet, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Without warning, the noble sent the millions of blades outward in a virtual explosion, catching Ichigo on the defensive at last. Tensa Zangetsu could only just hold them at bay, its spiritual pressure keeping a small opening between him and the attacking Zanpakto. The weight of the shards held him in place all the while pushing him back. Seizing the opportunity, Byakuya redirected the remaining shards from behind himself, melding them to the wave forcing the Substitute away.

Then, the boy dug in his heels, using everything he could muster to stop the advance of the Bankai. Bracing his leading foot forward, he leveled his shoulders and aimed his blade directly ahead, growling in determination. Spiritual pressure began flowing from him freely, enveloping him in blindingly white light. Just as suddenly as the light appeared, however, darkness seeped into it. His overwhelming aura began shifting, black with trimming red flooded the once pure glow.

"G-gestuga…"

This power he now felt was exhilarating, intoxicating, but the allure of it was momentary. As soon as his surrounding aura faded completely to black, he could sense the malevolence of it. This wasn't him, no matter how much he needed it.

"TENSHOU!"

The crescent attack was much more violent than it had been. Though the front was just as blade-like and focused as before, the accompanying wave was out of control, threatening to consume anything in the way. Cutting the opposing force in half, like a knife through butter, it took a mere blink of an eye for it to connect with its target, Captain Kuchiki.

A flash of insane light overcame the sun's peaceful radiance as the roaring explosion muffled all else. Dust and debris rushed out and away from the epicenter, dislodging more and scarring the rest. The thick cloud imposed an almost suffocating darkness before the torrent died down and the air began to clear.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji could not believe his eyes. Had his Captain been killed? Was it even possible?

The mushroom cloud continued to slowly rise as the breeze began to carry it off and disperse it. Ichigo stared into it, almost in awe of what he had done. He had to glance down at his sword, trying in vain to make sense of it.

"Black…Why was it black?"

Just as the last time, a tall figure materialized from within the fading shroud. "I commend you, Ichigo."

Both Renji and Ichigo whipped their heads back to the destruction, the former more shocked than the latter.

"I am admittedly astonished by the power you were able to gain. Yoruichi Shihoin has taught you well, as did Kisuke Urahara." Byakuya commented, his form becoming more and more visible.

Ichigo took in the sight of his enemy, surveying the damage he'd been dealt. His ebony hair now flowed freely, his traditional ornaments no doubt shredded. Blood ran down over one brow, the other half of his face now obscured by his hanging bangs. His scarf was reduced to a tattered rag upon his shoulders, and the rest of his uniform was beginning to fray at the edges. Other than the bleeding that had resumed in his injured right arm, no other serious injury was apparent.

"For a commoner, you are an impressive case." The battered Captain continued. As he spoke, the petals of his Bankai disappeared, fading into nothing. "You should count yourself lucky, boy. Few have made it as far as you, but this leaves me no alternative."

The Substitute's retort died in his throat as the sky around him blackened, a dome appearing overhead. Just what was he doing?

From outside, Renji's eyes widened, a mixture of surprise and fear taking hold of his mind. He could not believe, did not even dream, that his Captain would ever go this far. He couldn't possibly be resorting to this.

"This technique is only reserved for the greatest of my opponents. This is what happens when I abandon all defenses. Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

In the dark, a familiar rosy light began to take shape, glowing swords appearing on the sides of the dome. They each fell into place like dominos, thousands of them. Row upon row materialized until the entire surface of the dome was covered.

Ichigo glanced from left to right, mouth slightly agape at them all. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good.

"Do not fear" Byakuya stated coldly, holding out his injured hand, palm out. A procession of petals circled below it, joining together to form the beginnings of one of the blades. The twirling shards raced upward from blade to hilt, creating his new weapon. Just as the petals joined into the butt of the hilt, Byakuya grabbed it, turning his wrist until the sword faced up. "I shall only use one of these blades to finish you."

"If you say so, Byakuya Kuchiki" Ichigo shot back, staring his adversary down as he readied his stance once more.

An eerie silence filled the space, the tension thick enough to be cut by a Zanpakto. One way or the other, Ichigo knew this would end it all. His pulse raced in his ears. Everything around him, even the procession of swords, was lost to him. Only the noble staring him down mattered. He had to win. It was time to prove his strength, not only to Byakuya, but to himself as well.

Time seemed to slow as the opponents stepped off, the ground giving way beneath them. The adrenaline coursing through the both of them made their approach seem to take an eternity. In truth, nary a second passed before the blades met in a brilliant display, sparks emitting with a tremendous shockwave shaking the ground. The column of air raced out, shifting the dome and nearly toppling the wary Renji.

"It's huge!" the Lieutenant yelled over the roaring thunder. "How can I feel it from out here?"

This did not deter the warring Shinigami inside. Again and again, they bashed their swords together, each trying to gain the upper hand. With yet another impressive clash, Ichigo and Byakuya squared off, their Zanpakto grinding at each other as the warriors pushed forward with all they had.

Then, with what appeared to be little effort, the Squad 6 Captain shifted his weapon to the side and sliced up and around all in one motion. Fire ignited in the air as the steel of the blades slid apart and Ichigo was sent skyward.

With the intense air pressure as he flew, the orange-haired Shinigami could barely maneuver his Zanpakto back into a guarding position as Byakuya leapt after him. The speed he had gained was amazing. Had his defensive powers really held back so much? The question on Ichigo's mind disappeared with the impact of the sword on his own, sending him sailing back to the earth below. The booming crash of breaking the sound barrier nearly drowned out his landing, huge slabs of stone and soil being uprooted as he was buried.

Only standing on the air long enough to give the latest crater an expert glance, Byakuya descended elegantly to the floor of this impromptu stadium, his feet only throwing up a small ring of dust around him as he touched down.

"You must see it now, Ichigo Kurosaki" the nobleman stated almost casually. "You are sorely outclassed. Gifted as you are, there was no way a mere human could stand against the might of a Captain. You have been weighed, measured…and found wanting."

The rubble shifted, catching Byakuya's eye. It was a wonder the Substitute was still conscious, let alone moving. "It is futile" he added, calling louder. "No opponent has ever beaten my Senbonzakura, especially not in Senkei. Why don't you stay down there in the dirt where you belong?"

"GRRRRRAAAAH!"

The rocks practically vaporized when Ichigo shot out, eyes fiery with anger, fresh blood on the corner of his mouth, Tensa Zangetsu gripped in both hands behind him and ready to strike.

"I'll show you!"

Shifting the sword above his head, he swung it down like a sledgehammer, Byakuya's own just catching it in time. The shock cracked the ground underneath as Ichigo continued forward, forcing the Captain to skid back along with him.

'What…is…he?' Byakuya thought hurriedly. He shouldn't have had this much strength left, not after a crash-landing like that. And yet, the noble was grinding his teeth from the effort, trying desperately to remain standing as he slid.

Ichigo hit the brakes and slashed up, the already off-balance opponent lifted off his feet and into the air. Byakuya recovered midflight, however, summersaulting to bring his feet back to the dirt just as Ichigo mended his stance. Not giving their enemy a respite, both flashed headlong simultaneously, weapons arcing opposite paths back at one another.

The atmosphere burst out in an earth-splitting shockwave. The collision flung the two across the battleground like ragdolls, the both of them smashing into the dome on either side. Hairline cracks rippled out from behind them, daylight seeping in to brighten the gloom.

The Substitute dropped off the damaged wall, slumping against it. He could only just keep his footing as the pain radiated through him. His arm was aching furiously, the clash taking its toll. Every breath came short and painfully, a rib most-likely broken and restricting his lungs. Through the haze of the agony, he could only squint through one eye to find Byakuya dragging himself up out of the opposite wall, clearly in better shape than he was.

As he stared at the Captain readying himself for battle once again, Ichigo's vision began to blur in and out. He couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. There was no way this was going to last much longer.

"Whatever I do," he said gruffly, "I gotta do it fast."

He winced as he stumbled forward a step, the movement making every part of his body throb. This didn't stop him as he took another step. And another. Each step carried him faster and more steadily. Soon he was running, sprinting at his target, then flash-stepping. As his power welled up within him, his pain subsided and his speed increased further.

The Squad 6 Captain's eyes widened in pure amazement. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure had dipped to next to nothing before rising back up again. He could've sworn the boy was finished for sure before he began running at him. It was impossible. What in the world was driving him?

Tensa Zangetsu was again surrounded by the black shroud of aura as it had earlier. It left a flaming trail behind the teen as he raised the sword above his head.

"Getsuga…TENSHOU!"

The wave almost spilled out of the weapon and onto the ground, rushing right for the battered Kuchiki Head. The swell of seemingly malevolent energy would allow no escape in this place, this trap he had set for himself. The only hope he had was deflecting it.

Pushing every shred of spiritual pressure that he had left into his Zanpakto, Byakuya squared off for the attack. He faced it dead on, blade forward, ready as he would ever be. The expert swordsman he was, the Captain raised his weapon high before swiping it down and around as the blast met him. The energy-infused sword caught the bulk of the blast and sent it off to the side to spread out against the dome walls.

He knew he wouldn't escape it all, and his counter had been placed perfectly to minimize what did inflict damage while blocking all vitals. The remainder of the Black Getsuga scorched into his injured arm, singing off what remained of the tattered sleeve as well as a good portion of his shihakusho across his chest and back. Ignoring the pain, he dropped his arms to his sides, Zanpakto still gripped in his good hand. The stare he now delivered was hard as ever, and yet, it also held something else to it, something new.

Ichigo stood motionless, blade still dug into the ground. A small grin played his lips as he gasped for air. He could almost laugh. He'd left Byakuya with a severely burned arm and only a sleeve left of his top. He wouldn't have believed it possible until now.

"Hehe…I…I got you…Byaku-"

A pulse shook through him from his core, generating a new type of pain. This kind of agony was unbelievable. The scream couldn't even escape his throat through it. He dropped to his knees, unable to move.

"W-what's…happening…"

"You should be dead, boy" Byakuya said sternly as he walked over to his opponent, slowly closing the distance.

Ichigo grunted in response, unable to even form the question. What was that supposed to mean?

"Your body has been pushed to the breaking point" he answered, knowing full-well what was going through the Substitute's mind. "Bankai should take years to achieve, decades, and even after achieving it, one has to train for another decade still before using it in battle."

As the Captain reached him, Ichigo felt another rush of pain overtake him. He'd never experienced something like this. It was like he was back on that street, back in that hole at Urahara's, only ten times worse.

"I must say, I have to praise you for coming this far so quickly. You've attained Bankai in less than a week. Moreover, you were able to sustain it in a battle over such a long period. As I said, the strain should have killed you."

Now Ichigo recognized the look in his eye. It was respect.

"Even so, it has immobilized you. This technique of yours requires tremendous power, and though you have it, you are not used to channeling it properly. It threatens to break your body in two every time you access it."

This almost seemed more like a firm lecture than an end to a fight. It was almost comical. Even through the retched pain, Ichigo had to smirk up at the man.

"I will say this much, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've earned an honorable death, even after your crimes against the Soul Society…and my family."

The dome dispersed as suddenly as it had been materialized, the thousand swords along with it. The clear blue sky returned to view as the noble's power descended to its original level.

"Your life will end by my blade and by mine alone."

Ichigo dropped his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't do anything to stop the man raising his sword at him, point aimed at his heart. All he could do was wait for it, wait for the end to come.

He thought of her, of Rukia. She was somewhere close, just across the Seretei from him. So close, and yet…

And there it was. A pang of regret. The only thing he could ever ask for right now would be to see her face one last time, see her eyes staring into his, her smile…

A single tear trailed down his cheek, leaving a clean line though his blood.

'Rukia…please forgive me…I love you…'

Metal tore through flesh and cloth, blood spraying into the sky.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Any feedback is more than welcome.<strong>

**If you're not aware by now, I just love a good cliffhanger. lol Keeps you guys guessing.**

**Next time: The end is only the beginning.**


	36. Rescue Me

**The fight ends here.**

**Note: I don't own Bleach (but you already know that lol).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Rescue Me<strong>

Violet eyes widened in shock and terror. Pink lips parted with a panicked gasp. Her small hand grasped at her shihakusho, just over her aching heart. The pool of dread that had been growing deeper in her gut all along threatened to consume her. She sensed the overwhelming power of her brother's Bankai to the east, drawing the attention of the centuries-old Captains alongside her. It was not until the next spike in spiritual pressure that her fears became reality. This was also a Bankai…a new one, its power blanketing the entirety of the Seretei, but…she knew it. It had to be.

Rukia's voice came quiet as a whisper. "Ichigo…"

All went silent. Her feet moved by themselves, thrusting her out the open window in one fluid motion. The girl's mind was singular, focused. Her goal was her Ichigo, her love, and nothing in the world would stop her now. She never even registered her Captain's pleas as she left the grass, disappearing into the wide-open sky.

"Rukia, wait!"

Ukitake's head dropped, white bangs obscuring his eyes. The young Shinigami had moved the moment the two Bankai came into existence, the very moment both he and Kyoraku were distracted by them. There was no doubt who the second belonged to now. The worried noble very nearly pursued her before a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Easy there, Jushiro" The Squad 8 Captain drawled, just as at ease as ever. "There's no stopping a woman in love, especially one like her."

"But I-" A simple raised hand cut Ukitake off.

"She knows as well as we do how dangerous it is, friend. She's just stubborn enough to ignore the danger. Trying to stop her wouldn't do any good."

With a sigh, the sickly Captain smiled sadly in defeat. "I forget how insightful into women you are, Shunsui, even if you can't get a handle on your own Lieutenants."

"Hey now" Kyoraku laughed almost nervously. "No need to go below the belt. Lisa was a feisty one, and sweet Nanao's more so. It takes time to woo a true vixen, you know."

Although Ukitake could appreciate his oldest friend's attempts at lightening the mood, this situation could not be ignored. His worried eyes returned to the open window, after Rukia.

Shunsui's confident grin returned. "She has the best chance to stop those two now, before either of them is killed. Let's just pray she arrives in time."

The woman in question soared as fast as she could muster, not even touching the rooftops below. Her eyes stared straight ahead, almost frantically towards the growing form of Sokyoku Hill before her. His presence was clear as day, as if he were within reach. She didn't spare a moment to think about his new spiritual pressure. Only in afterthought did she realize Ichigo had at some point achieved Bankai. All of this meant nothing as she careened towards the mountainside. What mattered most was he was there, Ichigo was there. And he needed her help.

"Hang on, Ichigo" Rukia pleaded out loud, against the wind. "Please, be okay."

* * *

><p>Yet another shockwave erupted from the fringes of the void-like dome, the dark, overwhelming energy unmistakable. Kurosaki had fired yet another one of his black energy attacks, his spiritual pressure nearly exceeding its previous limits.<p>

"How much energy can one kid have?" Renji shouted as he dug in his heels, fighting to stay standing on the shifting ground. The already shredded landscape was fissuring all around his Captain's Bankai, the battle within threatening to destroy everything surrounding it. What he wouldn't give for a look inside.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, however, both spiritual pressures dropped dramatically, one noticeably more than the other. The black dome collapsed in on itself, fading into nothing. From the feel of things, Renji could tell who the victor had been, even before the two figures came into view at long last.

Though Byakuya appeared terribly battered and bruised from the Lieutenant's vantage, it was Ichigo kneeling and immobile. The boy didn't seem injured so much as fatigued. Bankai had clearly taken its toll in the end.

Conflicted emotions swirled in his mind as his Captain approached the Substitute, Zanpakto in hand. His conscience nagged at him, something inside screaming that Ichigo was innocent. Was it something he had said or done during their battle? As it was, he had to hand it to the kid. Ichigo fought valiantly, stood toe-to-toe with a legend of the Seretei, incredible for a human. The honor he displayed clashed with the image of a cold-hearted murderer.

Apparently, the noble felt the same respect for Ichigo's ability as Renji. Stopping in front of the teenager, he raised his weapon, aiming for the heart. A warrior's death, an honorable death. That was what Kurosaki deserved, and that was what Captain Kuchiki intended to deliver.

A small voice in the back of Renji Abarai's mind still chided him, begging him to intervene. If the Substitute was innocent, why should he have to die? There was no good reason for it, was there? Hadn't he proven enough? These doubts clouded the Lieutenant's judgment, nearly forcing him into actions he would most certainly regret.

First and foremost, however, he was an officer, a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, of Squad 6. He would not interrupt his Captain's will, no matter his feelings. He held too much respect for him. Byakuya had given him everything, never once made a disagreeable decision. Why should this be different?

Abarai forced himself to turn away, trying to shut out those thoughts when…

"R-Rukia?"

The raven-haired girl suddenly touched down on the edge of the execution grounds, not 50 feet away. In what seemed like an eternity, she surveyed the battlefield before her, focusing on the pair at its epicenter. Her eyes instantly widened in an almost gut-wrenching horror he had never seen before, not even after Kaien.

It was almost surreal, seeing her there. Renji had thought her dead, gone forever, a faded memory disappeared in the Land of the Living. And yet, here she was. The little girl who'd saved his ass so many times in Rukongai, one of his few friends at the Academy, the woman….the woman he loved, standing right there.

His shock finally abated, time resuming its proper flow. He took a step in her direction just as she dived forward, right at the two combatants as Byakuya's sword thrust at Ichigo's undefended form.

"Rukia, what're you – No! Rukia, wait!"

In the second it took for her to reach them, the Lieutenant's mind was overtaken with innumerable questions? Why? Why would she? What did she plan to do? What did she hope to accomplish? Why would she try to save him? It made no sense at all, even as her arms wrapped around the kneeling boy and the sword connected.

The metallic aroma of blood hit him first. He felt the tear of the cloth, the push of the blade, but the pain was non-existent. All fell quiet, the wind dying down around him. Was this how it ended? Was death really so easy? Ichigo expected more agony to accompany his demise, and yet, all there seemed to be was peace.

It took a moment for him to register the slight arms embracing him, hugging tight around his neck. The hold was desperate, but the warmth he felt was too comforting. The feeling was all too familiar, as familiar as the scent it brought. The feel of her skin, the smell of her, the brush of her delicate raven locks. It couldn't really be...could it?

"R-Rukia?" Was this heaven?

"I-Ichigo…"

Her voice was a quiet whisper, but it was melodic all the same. "Rukia…it's really you…you're here…"

"I told you, Ichigo...I'd make you keep your promise..."

Facing his end, he still managed a smile. "I know...I'm so sorry, Rukia..." He forced his fatigued arm around her, pressing her tighter to him.

"You weren't...supposed to die for me, you idiot."

Even if she was berating him, he wouldn't dare trade it. If this was the afterlife, he would gladly take it. As long as he had her, what else mattered?

She let out a small whimper, her arms losing their grip. "I...won't let you..."

Warm wetness spread under his hand on her back, startling him. He could only just lift it to his face, a blur of deep crimson all he could see. It was...blood? His blood? No.

Rukia strained to push herself back, to look into his eyes. "I-Ichigo...I won't let you die..."

She fell back against his arm, her face contorted in pain, tears streaking her cheeks. The sun glinted off metal, a sword as it withdrew from her...from her shoulder...her shoulder, her blood...

Another whimper escaped her, her lips trembling. "…even if...even if I have to..."

"No...Rukia, you..." His mind circled, fighting to keep up, unable to accept it. "You can't...n-no...no! No! NO! RUKIA!"

Byakuya's hands shook, his sword nearly dropping from his fingers. A chilling numbness overtook him. He couldn't believe his eyes, the sight of his charge, the haunting reminder of his beautiful wife…her blood dulling the glint of his blade. His vow to find and protect her had been the only thing to save him from sinking into grief. The shock turned to realization and horror, unimaginable horror at what he had done.

'Hisana…' Her name echoed throughout his mind. 'My dear Hisana…what have I done?'

In his state, the Captain didn't even consider the boy clutching her in his arms, moisture forming in his chocolate eyes. Ichigo's injuries paled when compared to the pain he now felt, the agony of seeing her like this, her life waning by the second.

"Rukia…please…you can't do this…"

Her meek hand made its way to his cheek, caressing a tear away. "Ichigo…I…I…"

She suddenly seized, her eyes shutting tight, a sharp cry escaping through her clenched teeth.

"No…" The Substitute's voice was barely audible. His trembling arms let Rukia slide to the dirt as he instinctively gripped Tensa Zangetsu in his left hand. "You…can't…die…"

His spiritual pressure erupted around him, the earth threatening to shake apart. Red filled his vision as his hold on his weapon tightened, knuckles very nearly tearing through the skin.

"I…won't…let you!" He grew louder as he went, a dark edge tainting his words. "I won't let you DIE!" His fist buried itself in the rock, splitting it like it was nothing. "Rukia! RU…KI…AAAAA!"

Ichigo threw his head back with a vicious scream, distorted by the striped mask forming over the left side of his face. His sclera seemed to flood with darkness, the irises glowing from warm brown to malevolent gold. These were the evil eyes of a hollow.

"What in the name of the Spirit King…" Words escaped the bewildered noble at the sickening transformation happening right in front of him. This power suffocating his senses was not that of the boy he had been battling. It was unholy, monstrous, and more grandiose, far more. Moments ago, the teen's spiritual pressure was a near match to his own. Now…it exceeded even that.

"RRRREEEEEYAAAAAAAAAH!" the creature screeched unintelligibly. Ichigo had gone beyond all reason in his rage, the beast within him taking control. This time, however, the anger consumed him. Instinct was the only drive to this animal. Only a single goal was left in his mind, a word replaying over and over.

'Protect…..Protect….'

"What are you?" Byakuya finally managed, sliding forward by a fraction, his Zanpakto raised at the new threat.

In a split second, the hollow was on his feet and in the Captain's face, snarling wildly. A fist came forward with bone-crushing velocity, connecting with the sword and pushing the man back.

"RAAAAAAH!" he howled in pain, hand curled into a claw. Fresh crimson poured across it from the gash left by the sword.

'His hand should have been severed by that' Byakuya Kuchiki thought hurriedly. 'What on earth was the fool thinking?'

The creature stared dumbly at its wounded appendage for a moment before steam erupted from the cut, covering his hand and forearm. With a grotesque viscous sound, the mist solidified into ivory flesh. Fingers were honed to points, fur jutted out from the wrist, and black lines snaked up from the fur to his elbow.

"Instantaneous regeneration?" the Captain exclaimed. Only a hollow possessed that ability, but none quite so developed, at least that he knew of.

"HehehehahaHAHAHAHA!" the beast cackled, invigorated by the sensation. Spreading the now deadly claws out behind himself, he lunged forward again, thirsting for the blood of his prey.

Byakuya's Zanpakto could only just deflect the offending blade, the Bankai rejuvenated along with the beastly metamorphosis. Even as Ichigo's sword glanced away, however, he swung it back in a wide arc, black spiritual pressure flaming to life across it.

The vicious Getsuga erupted outward too soon for the Captain to react. Caught on his flank, he was sent airborne, his already tattered clothing being shredded further. He could not even right himself before the razor-sharp claws gripped at what remained of his collar. With a low growl of exertion, the hollowfied Substitute slung the noble hurtling toward the ground.

"RRRAAHAHAHAHA!" the monster laughed, delighted at its handiwork. Gripping his weapon in both hands, he shot down after his target, determined to pulverize the man.

Gritting his teeth in effort, Byakuya wrenched his arm upward as he fell, pointing a finger at his assailant as if in accusation. "Hado #4: Byakurai."

His fingertip seemed to explode with energy, his kido of choice lighting up the sky in a brilliant shot of lightning. The beast could only just realize the danger as the attack connected, the bolt striking into the dead-center of his chest.

Byakuya could barely manage to summersault in his fall, bringing his feet down in time to land. With no small amount of effort, he leapt forward, out of the path of the plummeting boy. In a plume of earth and dust, the seemingly-lifeless Ichigo crashed to the ground.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia rolled to a prone position, staring horrified at the sight of him, broken in the dirt. It couldn't end like this. She had to stop it. As she struggled to stand, hands gripped her shoulders to restrain her.

"Rukia, hold on" Renji pleaded. "We have to get you some help."

"G-get off me, Renji!" she screamed, turning her furious eyes to him as tears burned in her vision. "I have to stop them!"

"It's too late!" he tried to reason. "We have to get you out of here!"

"NO! I-" Her retort died in her throat as Ichigo drug himself up from the ground, the blue sky visible through the hole in his torso. She couldn't stop from trembling, her violet eyes revealing every bit of the fear and shock she felt.

"Rrrrrrr…" the beast growled low and deep. A strangled cough escaped as he nearly lost his footing.

"How can you still stand?" Byakuya asked bewilderedly. Was there no end to this madness?

Suddenly, the same strange steam poured out from his wound. White enveloped his chest, sickening snaps and pops filling the air as it solidified. Hardened muscles formed from the chaos, and a series of spikes arose from his collar. The hideous mask spread until it covered his face entirely, his hair lengthening until it hung wildly at his waist. The hole, however, remained intact.

"RRRAAAAAGH!" he roared, enraged.

Without a shred of a warning, the hollow launched himself forward, his fist connecting with the Captain's stomach. Bones snapped under the pressure as blood pooled in the back of his throat. With a thunderous boom, Byakuya sailed across the field, slamming into the cracked and torn mountaintop.

"LET…ME…GO!" Rukia fought with everything she had, desperate to get out of the Lieutenant's grasp. "I have to stop him!"

"You can't!" Renji said through clenched teeth. "It's too dangerous! He'll kill you!"

"I HAVE TO TRY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM!" In her desperation, Rukia pulled away as hard as she could, her shihakusho finally slipping from his grip.

"NO, RUKIA! DON'T!"

With each exhale, Ichigo rumbled deep in his chest, anticipation of the kill exciting his inner-predator. Each step towards the fallen noble was slow and deliberate, a lion stalking its wounded prey. His menacing fingers closed into a hard fist, knuckles cracking loudly. Shifting his grip, he maneuvered the sword into a dagger-like position, blade poised against his forearm as he closed in for the finish.

"RrrrrrrRRAAAAA-ah…" his cry cut out, just before he pounced. Even hollowfied, his body recognized the sensation of her arms around his waist. "Rrr…Rrrru…ki…a?"

His eyes shifted behind himself, the irises dulling ever so slightly. The girl clung desperately to his back, crying silently. "You don't have to fight anymore, Ichigo. I'm here."

"Rukia…" As he shifted in her grip, the hole in his chest shrunk until it was non-existent, the ivory skin flaking away. His hair seemed to retreat back in on itself, and his eyes brightened back to normal. "I'm so sorry…"

She nearly lost control when his arms encircled her once more, sobs on the verge of breaking loose. He'd been on the run from all the Shinigami in the Seretei. He'd nearly gotten himself killed fighting her brother. He'd been consumed by that…thing again. All for her. Even after he'd promised…Why did he have to do that? She almost wanted to scream at him for being so stupid, and yet…

"Don't be…" Rukia had done the same thing. She'd gotten hurt trying to rescue him more than once. How could she blame him? She hugged him tighter, all too happy to be back where she belonged: with her hero, her Ichigo.

Renji stood stock still, expression blank. The pieces fell into place. It was so obvious to him, and yet, he was blind to it. It was all right there, plain as day. He'd known it when he saw her with him the first time. He'd known while he was fighting the kid, while Captain Kuchiki was fighting him. He just couldn't admit it, no matter how sure of it he was.

For Ichigo, all seemed to right itself. This wasn't heaven…well, he wasn't dead anyway. This wasn't a dream. After everything he'd been through, all the time away from her, the feeling of having Rukia next to him, against him, no sweeter feeling existed. She was real, the girl he loved was right in front of him. His best dreams, his best memories of her since he got here did no justice.

"Thus the beauty tamed the savage beast…"

Both their eyes opened wide at the velvet voice behind them. Neither of them had noticed an approach, and yet, as they turned their gaze on the speaker, three Soul Reapers stood, examining the scene nonchalantly.

"I must admit I am impressed, Ichigo Kurosaki" the cool voice added as he adjusted his glasses, his brown bangs shaking lightly in the breeze. "Your power progresses more quickly than I had originally envisioned."

Even as Ichigo recognized their attackers, Ichimaru and Tosen, Rukia placed a shaking hand on the hilt of her Zanpakto. Her voice came cold, laced with anger and contempt.

"Aizen…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are more than welcome.<strong>

**Ah, our resident villain decides to show himself. The end of this arc is very near. Are you guys ready for it?**

**Next time: A daring escape.**


	37. AN: ANOTHER REWRITTEN CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

**It's update time ladies and gents!**

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last update, guys. I've been working on the latest chapter for a long time, now, but I've been having a lot of trouble with it. I just can't seem to get it where I want it to go. I have, however, completed another rewrite. I promise that this story is not done by a long shot, and I'm working as hard as I can to get the next one out to you. Hopefully things will be easier after I get passed this hurdle.**

**Until then, please read the new version of CHAPTER 4. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
